T&S (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: Lo que comienza como un amor transformador entre Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak en el verano de 1965 pronto se descarrila en algo mucho más complicado cuando Dean es reclutado en la Guerra de Vietnam. Traducción mortalmente NO autorizada por standbyme & gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** Traducción mortalmente **no** autorizada. Esta historia no me pertenece, son de los autores **gabriel** &amp; **standbyme,** y está publicada original y exclusivamente en AO3.

La subo únicamente porque, hasta el día de hoy, sigo recibiendo muchísimos -de verdad muchísimos- correos pidiéndome esta traducción, vamos a ver cómo va. En el momento en el que los autores me descubran y contacten, huiré al extranjero, me dejaré crecer el bigote y viviré de la tierra.

* * *

**Twist and Shout**

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

"Nosotros. Juntos. Un ser.  
Fluyendo juntos como el agua.  
Hasta que no puedo decirte de mi parte. Te bebo. Ahora. Ahora."

\- La Delgada Línea Roja

* * *

**Abril, 1965**

Cas sostenía su bebida en alto mientras se movía entre la multitud. Era como si el cuarto estuviera hecho de codos de personas que lo empujaban y nada más, con la cerveza amenazando con caerse sobre su ropa. Se movió a donde estaba Anna Milton, una chica con cabello rojo largo y unas piernas incluso más largas. Ella le sonrió, haciendo que parara su transcurso hasta el fondo de la habitación.

"Gran fiesta, ¿no?" dijo sobre el sordo zumbido de las personas hablando, y la música fluyendo desde el comedor. Cas asintió, sonriendo un poco, y usó el dorso de su mano para empujar sus anteojos de nuevo en su lugar. Ella rió y le jaló del blanco cuello de su camisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Es genial verte fuera de la biblioteca, ¡los finales son una tortura!" rió y Cas se encogió de hombros, poniendo su bebida al nivel de su pecho, ahora que no se estaba moviendo demasiado.

"Dímelo a mí."

"¿Crees que te fue bien?" dijo, acercándose, en ese momento él pudo oler su perfume y el polvo que había usado en su cuello. Sobresalía en su piel blanca, como una delicada capa del calor de la fiesta y de todos los cuerpos empaquetados en la pequeña casa de Sorority.

"Lo hice tan bien como pude, ¿tú?" respondió, observándola rodar sus ojos hacia el techo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

"Igual, ¡creo!" sonrió de repente, empujándolo con suavidad, "¡No seas tan modesto! ¡Todos sabemos que lo hiciste excelente!"

Castiel pudo sentir el calor trepando y sonrojando sus orejas, pero se encogió de hombres ante el cumplido de todas formas.

"Bueno, demasiada plática acerca de la escuela. Me alegra que estés pasando un buen rato," puso un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja, "hay un montón de chicas aquí, sabes" lo empujó de nuevo con su mano y Cas se rio con cierto nerviosismo.

"Si," dijo, observando alrededor. Tenía razón. Había bastantes chicas.

"Aquí," se acercó y enderezó el cuello de su camisa y arregló su corbata, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, "¡Recuerda sonreír! ¡Podrías tener suerte esta noche!"

"Lo dudo," Castiel tosió, y ella dejó sus manos balancearse nuevamente a sus costados. Le dedicó una larga mirada y sonrió.

"No lo sé," canturreó, "Vamos, ¡para ti será como disparar peces en un barril!"

Castiel se mofó, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza mientras la pelirroja se reía de él. Terminando su trago, abrió su boca para decir algo más cuando hubo un desplazado rugido desde el frente de la casa. Varias personas se dieron la vuelta para mirar, algunos inquietándose.

Un motor aceleró y desde la entrada hasta el vestíbulo, Castiel pudo ver una brillante luz amarilla esparciéndose por la ventana del frente.

"¿Policías?" dijo alguien, una chica, con voz nerviosa. Una amiga la silenció y todo el mundo estuvo callado, la música desbordando del comedor pareciendo más fuerte que nunca en el silencio. Un grupo de chicos se movió a la ventana, y aunque apenas podía ver sobre ellos, estiró su cuello para observar como se amontonaban alrededor, sus manos sobre el vidrio.

"¿Quién demonios lo invitó?" dijo uno de ellos, alejándose del cristal para ver detrás suyo a los invitados. Cas frunció el ceño y el motor se apago, la luz yéndose con el "¡Estacionó justo en el césped!"

Los ojos de Cas se ensancharon y su boca se abrió. ¿Estacionado en el césped? Así que esa era la luz que había visto. Sintió su pulso acelerarse – quien sea que fuera, tenía las agallas para estacionarse en el césped Delta en medio de la noche, especialmente cuando aparentemente no era bienvenido.

"No puedo creer que ella lo hizo," dijo Ana, y Cas se dio la vuelta para verla negando con la cabeza, suspirando mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Miró a Cas y levantó sus cejas. "Si lo escuchaste de mí, yo le dije que no le contara a él sobre esta noche. No va a ser nada más que un problema."

"¿Quién?" pregunto Cas, viendo lo poco que se podía ver del vestíbulo.

"Ya verás," Anna rio, y cuando Cas se dio la vuelta para continuar hablando, ella ya estaba por la mitad de la habitación, metiéndose en la cocina. Cas suspiró y luego volvió a observar el vestíbulo, curioso. Dos chicas habían reemplazado a los chicos en la ventana, y se estaban susurrando la una a la otra mientras se aproximaba. Miró sobre sus cabezas, pero estaba muy oscuro para ver desde la distancia en la que estaban.

"¿Lo viste?"

"Martha, ¡no mires!"

"Oh, ¡no puedo evitarlo! ¡Es tan malo! ¿Mirarías esa motocicleta?"

"¿Puedes siquiera creerlo? ¿Él y Lisa?"

Se rieron cubriendo sus bocas con sus manos, tratando de evitar que sus alientos empañaran el vidrio, y una de ellas comenzó a estirar su pollera con un poco de ansiedad.

La frente de Cas se arrugó y trató de observar sobre una de sus cabezas para entender, pero solo podía ver un grupo borroso de personas en frente de lo que debería ser la motocicleta a la cual se referían. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para decir qué modelo era, pero el grupo en realidad eran dos – cuatro hermanos de la Fraternidad que Castiel conocía de la escuela, y un individuo un poco más alto que ellos, su espalda vuelta hacia Cas. Castiel pestañeó y luego rodó sus ojos mientras las chicas chillaban

"¿Crees que pelearán? ¡Rich parece realmente querer hacerlo!"

"Beth, ¡no hables así! ¡Si hay una pelea, seguramente alguien llamará a la policía!"

Cas bufó ante la conversación y se dio la vuelta, tratando de recordar si podía terminar en el comedor si pasaba la escalera a su izquierda. Alguien cambio el álbum y ahora The Beatles estaban sonando en la casa. Abandonando el poco interesante extraño, Castiel hizo su camino por las escaleras, con ganas de bailar. Marcó ritmo con sus pies y tarareo la melodía de la música mientras giraba en la esquina – y excelente. El frente de la recepción había sido transformado en una pista de baile, los sofás empujados a otro cuarto (incluso uno estaba afuera) para hacer espacio par a las personas que ya estaban adentro, bailando al ritmo de la música.

En el mar de gente pudo ver a Hester meneando su cabeza mientras un chico susurraba algo en su oído, aunque ella miraba en dirección a Castiel, y se movió y sonrió, levantando su mano hacia él. Él miró alrededor por un lugar para poner su bebida, la depositó en la mesa ya lleno con botellas, y luego se apresuró a ella, disculpándose por chocar con la gente que bailaba y que estaban demasiado preocupados de la música, o de sus acompañantes, como para preocuparse.

"¡Cas!" dijo Hester, estirando su brazo, doblándolo en un giro. Él siguió su ejemplo y pronto, ambos estaban bailando, uniéndose al ritmo del grupo.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo has oído? " dijo Hester, súbitamente en un interludio, apretándose más contra él. Cas se agachó instintivamente para oírla, aun moviendo sus pies y ella repitió, más fuerte: "¿¡Supiste!? ¿Acerca de quien vino?"

Cas volvió y giró sus ojos de nuevo, acomodando sus lentes por su nariz. Realmente necesitaba que los ajustaran.

"Sí, oí, ¿Quién es?" preguntó, y Hester se aferró a él, con sus brazos moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

"¿Quieres decir que no sabes?"

"Bueno, quiero decir, ¿supongo que es alguien que Lisa conoce?" continuó, soltando una risa, y Hester sacudió sus hombros al ritmo de la música, mientras le daba a Castiel la mirada más incrédula que él hubiese visto. Frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

"¿¡Acabas de terminar el primer año y aun no tienes idea de quién es Dean Winchester!? ¿¡Honestamente!?" Hester resopló "Digo, él sólo es el corredor más rápido en el lugar - y el ofensor más lindo en la ciudad. Creo que es verdad que tiene un record, ¡pero mucha gente cree que solo son rumores!"

Cas solo rió; le picaba la curiosidad.

"¿Y qué hay con él?" preguntó, girando nuevamente. Hester se inclinó más cerca.

"Bueno, tú sabes, ¡Lisa y él estuvieron juntos en la secundaria! Hay todo este escándalo sobre eso porque él es muy malo y ella es una chica Delta, ¿sabes?"

"¡Anna dijo que le había dicho que no lo invitara!" agregó Cas "¡Sólo sé eso!"

Hester movió la cabeza entusiastamente.

"¡Lo creería! ¿Un chico como Dean en una fiesta Delta? ¡Eso es pedir problemas!"

"Estacionó en el jardín"

"¡No me digas!" chilló ella, sonrojándose "Oh, Dios, él es sencillamente tan malo, ¿no crees? ¿Rich peleó con él? Dijo que lo haría si aparecía - esos dos se odian mutuamente… espera, ¿la viste? ¿Su moto?"

Tomó su brazo y Cas le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Tal vez?"

"¿Lo hiciste, Cas? ¿Lo hiciste?"

"Estaba demasiado oscuro" admitió, y Hester dejó ir su brazo con un sonido de desaprobación.

"Tú, ¡desgraciado burlesco! ¡Esa motocicleta le ha hecho ganar mucho dinero! Él será campeón estatal este año, solo lo sé. Leeremos de él en todos los periódicos y luego ganará la gran copa y ¡tendrá a una afortunada chica!"

"¿Estas esperando que seas tú?" preguntó Cas, acercándose más a ella para quedar fuera del alcance del resto. Ella tanteó su cabeza.

"¡En toda mi vida no! Él es hermoso, ¡pero tiene chicas por temporadas! Y bueno… ¡todos esos rumores! ¡Ni en toda mi vida!"

"¿Qué rumores?" dio un paso atrás cuando Hester soltó su brazo.

"¿Quieres decir que no has escuchado? ¿Dónde has estado?" rió, acercándose a Cas, sus movimientos se volvían más lentos para así tener una mejor vista de su cara. "¿En verdad no has oído?"

Castiel sacudió su cabeza y Hester tomó su brazo, arrastrándolo a través de las olas de gente y afuera, ubicándolos cerca de la escalera, donde estaba más vacío. Se movió para estar más cerca, y así hizo él también, agachando su cabeza para escuchar con más claridad.

"Aparentemente él ha estado criando a su hermano pequeño desde que era un niño, y su padre era un perezoso o algo como eso."

Cas frunció el ceño mientras sostenía su bebida cerca de su pecho.

"Es terrible".

"Eso es lo que escuché, y dicen que es solo un rumor, pero creo que es verdad".

"Bueno, si eso es cierto, eso no lo hace realmente un rumor ¿o sí?"

Cas no dijo nada, colocando su bebida en uno de los escalones detrás de Hester. Ella recogió una copa al lado de este y lo sostuvo hasta su nariz, olfateando y haciendo una cara mientras devolvía la copa. Ella lo engatusó otra vez y él la siguió, moviéndose un poco más cerca.

"También he oído que la razón por la cual él y Lisa rompieron fue porque él es homosexual," susurró en su odio. Cas tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos bien abiertos detrás de sus gafas. Ella se encogió otra vez. "¡Son solo rumores Cas! ¡Podría ser de cualquier manera!"

Castiel empujó sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz con su dedo. Hester sonrió, se rió de él y le agarró por la muñeca llevándolo hacia la multitud, antes de parar cerca de la cocina.

"Espera aquí - quiero algo de beber y luego podemos bailar algo más, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, bueno." Cas sonrió y se inclinó contra la pared, observando los cuerpos delante de él moviéndose junto al compás de la música. Unos minutos más tarde Hester vino disparada fuera de la cocina, tomando a Cas por el brazo otra vez, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo saltar.

"¡Oh mi Dios, Cas! ¡Me encanta esta canción!" exclamó, "¿No te encanta The Beatles?"

Ella movió su cuerpo y balanceó la cabeza, sosteniendo la muñeca de Cas en su mano al mismo tiempo que él se movía con ella.

"Sí, ¡son geniales!" él sonrió y Hester le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Deberíamos ir a verlos un día, ¿eh? ¡Puede que tocaran por aquí y podemos ir a verlos juntos!"

"Eso sería genial, pero-"

"Pero tu preferirías ver a Elvis. Lo sé, lo sé. Por Dios, Cas, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Mi madre?"

"Hey, sin él tu precioso Lennon nunca habría conseguido terminar aquí"

"¡No seas tan amargado! Elvis es genial… ¡si eres antiguo!"

Castiel frotó sus ojos y se movió junto con Hester, balanceando su cabeza. Hester no paraba de sonreír pero luego la atención de Cas se desvió cuando vio salir a alguien de la cocina.

Hester se detuvo cuando notó que Castiel no bailaba más, y siguió su mirada.

"¡Es él!" dijo ella con voz baja, golpeó a Cas con su codo, y llamó su atención.

"¿Quién?"

"Dean Winchester, oh, Dios mío, ¿no es sencillamente guapísimo?"

Castiel miró como Dean recorría la sala abarrotada, justo en frente de ellos, y podía sentir el roce de su chaqueta de cuero contra su brazo, haciéndole sentir una especie de escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Dean continuó caminando sin mirar hacia atrás, rodeó una esquina y desapareció.

"¡Hey!" Hester agitó su mano frente a su cara y él saltó hacia atrás, haciendo que chocara contra alguien que estaba detrás y se obligara a pedir disculpas rápidamente antes de volver a ver a Hester. "Oye, ¿estás bien? Estuviste dormido por un momento."

"Sí, sí, estoy bien," dijo, haciendo una pausa por un instante, empujando sus gafas hasta el puente de la nariz. "Parecía enojado".

"Rich probablemente intentó pelear con él. He oído que le gusta comenzar cosas, ¿sabes?" ella se encogió de hombros y tiro de la manga de Cas "Vamos a seguir bailando, que es la única cosa que me impide enloquecer aquí".

Cas se quedó mirando el lugar a donde Dean había estado por un momento más antes de asentir y dejar que su cuerpo comenzará a aclimatarse a la música, su atención volvió a Hester. "Sí, está bien." Sonrió y Hester se balanceó delante de él, moviendo sus brazos y sus costados, jugando con sus movimientos y manteniendo el ritmo con la canción.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se hubiera perdido a sí mismo en la música y en los movimientos de las otras personas en su entorno. Le sonrió a Hester y se mordió el labio con timidez, escondiendo sus manos en su cintura. Cas se detuvo por un momento cuando sus palmas rozaron su vestido, aclaró su garganta. Sus dedos se crisparon y se posicionaron en su cuerpo, sus brazos subieron por encima de sus hombros. Él respiró hondo y trató de mirar por encima del hombro de la chica, mientras ella trataba de mirar fijamente a sus ojos. Sabía los sentimientos de Hester hacia él. Ella estaba constantemente tratando de conseguir que se interese en ella, y no era su culpa. En realidad, no lo era.

Cas deseaba, cada parte de él, que pudiera corresponder. Se puso rígido y se mantuvo oscilando con ella, haciendo todo lo posible para estar a gusto, pero se sentía tan repentinamente torpe, y a pesar de que no tropezaran ni nada, estaban fuera de sincronía. Era desesperante estar tan fuera de lo común, y sin embargo, tuvo que seguir bailando de todos modos, independientemente de cómo se sentía.

Ni siquiera era como si pudiera explicar el motivo del por qué Hester estaba ladrando al árbol completamente equivocado. Quería detenerla cuando ella experimentalmente deslizó la mano por su cuello, mas no pudo. No podía hacer nada al respecto porque era un chico y ella era una chica hermosa y era una fiesta Delta, e incluso si sabía la razón, no había forma en la que pudiera demostrarlo.

Hester inclinó la cabeza con timidez y él sonrió, esperando que la pena que sentía por ella no fuera demasiado evidente. Era una de las mejores amigas que tenía, y estaba desesperado por no perderla. Las cosas en la escuela habían ido tan bien. Mucho mejor de lo que había previsto y haría cualquier cosa para no arruinar las cosas como lo había hecho en su casa. Debió haber fruncido el ceño porque Hester de repente parecía preocupada, parpadeando hacia él, con la mirada puesta a cero dentro del revestimiento de ojo de gato. Ella había estado estudiando minuciosamente revistas durante horas, probablemente, sólo para verse tan bien para él como fuera posible, lo que hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" dijo lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.

"Oh, no, solo pensaba", respondió rápidamente y ella rió, jugando con su suéter.

"Tú sabes, puedes contarme qué te sucede…", continuó.

No, realmente no puedo, Cas pensó desesperadamente, pero sólo se rió un poco, apartándose de ella mientras el disco pasó a una canción más rápida, que no requiere ningún tipo de contacto íntimo.

"Lo sé", respondió en cambio, Hester rio nerviosamente, jugueteando con las puntas de su cabello. Lo estaba alisando hacia abajo mientras dejaba sus ojos a la deriva sobre la habitación y agarró el brazo de Cas, con el rostro repentinamente colorado.

"Está mirando hacia nosotros", chilló, mirando a Cas.

Cas frunció el ceño. "¿Quién?"

"Dean", subrayó, mirando alrededor de Cas nuevamente. "Justo a nosotros, no puedo creerlo - oh Dios mío, aquí rápido, cambia conmigo", balbuceó, girando y empujando a Cas donde ella estaba anteriormente. Le miró fijamente a la cara, y con voz incrédula.

"Hester, no creo que esté mirando hacia nosotros", empezó a decir, pero ella no lo escuchaba y su cara estaba roja. Miró hacia Cas, empezando a girar la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero sin detenerse en sí misma.

"¿Todavía está mirando? Me estaba mirando directamente, ¡fue horrible!"

"¿Horrible? Hester, de verdad…" Cas bromeó, y finalmente levantó la vista.

"¿Lo está?"

Cas movió la cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz, pero sólo por reflejo. No pudo hacer más.

Era aterrador, ligeramente horrible, igual como Hester había dicho, pero no del todo. No, no podría haber sido todo horrible, porque se sentía atrapado mas no quería correr. No quería que se detuviera. Su corazón martilleaba y de inmediato sintió que sus manos empezaban a ponerse pegajosas y contuvo el aliento. Dean Winchester sostuvo su mirada y no le dejó irse. Solo lo miraba desde la pared posterior de la sala, con una mano jugueteando con una tapa de botella, la otra sosteniendo una cerveza, y Cas finalmente recordó respirar, y él sonrió.

Un poco.

Los labios de Cas se sintieron incómodamente secos, y estaba a punto de usar la lengua para calmarlos cuando Dean finalmente rompió el contacto, sus ojos revolotearon a Hester y luego de vuelta a Cas sin tiempo para ningún tipo de recuperación.

"¿Cas?"

Cas abrió la boca para decir algo, y pudo sentir a Hester clavando las uñas en su suéter, pero era como si él estuviera experimentando desde muy lejos. Dean se llevó la cerveza a la boca y bebió de ella antes de bajarla y darle Cas una sonrisa profunda, las comisuras de su boca se clavaban en sus mejillas. Los dedos de Cas temblaron y Dean dio un paso adelante de la pared.

Cas inmediatamente temió que fuera a venir directamente hacia él, pero Dean se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Cas siguió todos sus pasos, todavía aturdido, esperando a que el joven se detuviera y diera la vuelta – La imaginación de Cas no consigue más lejos que eso.

"¿Cuándo entró Lisa aquí?" Hester susurró, y Cas encontró realidad acumulándose sobre él mientras fue empujado nuevamente dentro del momento. Lisa… Miró hacia donde Dean había estado apoyado y ahí estaba ella, en su perfecto vestido amarillo de fiesta, su cabello negro cayendo perfectamente sobre sus perfectos hombros, Dean apoyaba su brazo sobre ella, recargado en la pared, sonriendo hacia abajo a su brillante rostro.

Cas parpadeó al ver a Dean sonriéndole abiertamente a ella. Rió medio cubriendo sus labios rojos con su mano, y susurró algo en el oído de Dean antes de atrapar la mirada de Cas y sostenerla por un momento. Vio a Dean hacer un movimiento hacia atrás y ver sobre su hombro. Él guiñó.

El rostro de Cas se encendió y Hester se burló.

"Él me guiñó un ojo," ella respiró, escandalizada, y Cas sacudió su cabeza brevemente tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado nublado en la habitación ruidosa llena de personas.

"Te has puesto rojo, Cas, ¿estás acalorado?" Hester preguntó, y Cas alejó su mano gentilmente antes de que pudiera empezar con sus toques preocupados.

"Sí" carraspeó, dispuesto a no mirar a Dean de nuevo. "Sí" tosió, ligeramente dentro de su mano.

"Creo que me iré" él murmuró, y Hester bajó su brazo hacia sus costados, confusa.

"¿En serio, Cas? Son solo las 11."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Se sintió aturdido, ya caminando con dificultad entre la multitud, y Hester siguiéndolo.

"Cas, ¿quién me acompañará a casa?" ella llamó, tratando de alcanzarlo, deteniéndolo en la puerta de la casa, mano en la manija.

"Lo siento Hester, no me estoy sintiendo bien", murmuró y ella cedió.

"Cas, sabes, ¡eso no es justo! ¡Tú dijiste que me acompañarías a casa! ¡Hay algo muy divertido acerca de esto!"

"¡Es solo estrés!" insistió, estando de pié en la acera, las sospechas de ella acera de él eran demasiado preocupantes como para solo irse. "Finales. En serio, Hester. Tú sabes lo duro que estuve trabajando… Creo que eso me golpeó un poco."

Hester lo observó por un largo momento con los labios apretados.

"Descansa un poco entonces" dijo suavemente un momento después y Cas sonrió a medias, contento de escucharla solamente decepcionada y no acusándolo de algo. "Le diré a Anna que te fuiste. Yo pasaré aquí la noche."

"Esa es una buena idea", Cas finalizó. Esperó hasta que ella hubiese entrado ya, después de un breve beso de buenas noches en su mejilla que la hizo sonrojar demasiado fuerte para su comodidad, y luego siguió caminando. Hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando a la motocicleta aún aparcada en el césped. Tomó un fuerte suspiro, sus ojos vagando por los manubrios y el asiento, y entonces comenzó su larga caminata hasta su departamento fuera del campus. Odiaba tener que conmutar, y su apartamento no era tanto como un departamento, con todas esas fugas de gas, pero era mejor que estar a la merced de los chicos de su dormitorio. Había tenido suficiente de ser objeto de burlas cuando era un niño, y no iba a hacer que sus aventuras en la vida adulta fueran tan malas como lo habían sido en la escuela primaria.

Además, le gustaba la privacidad. Nadie para mirarlo, para tratar imaginarse algo. Solo él y el estudio sin fin para mantener vivo su sueño de ser médico.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y trató en pensar algo aparte de los ojos de Dean, o la afilada curva de su mandíbula, o la forma en la que sus hombros estaban fijos cuando estaba a gusto, o como nunca había sentido el rayo que atravesó su columna vertebral en el momento en el que se miraron el uno al otro con otro ser humano en su vida. Estaba viviendo esa canción de Lou Christine. Toda su vida había escuchado hablar de química, y pensó que la había tenido una o dos veces, pero era obvio que estaba muy, muy equivocado.

Olvidando que lucía enojado; Dean Winchester era un depredador.

Caminó por la acera, la única luz proviniendo de los faroles de la calle iluminando la carretera y carros pasando ocasionalmente por ahí, los faros de los coches señalando al pasar e iluminando su rostro, cegándolo por un momento antes de poder volver a ver. El aire fresco de la noche pasando y cortando su piel, y sacó sus manos fuera de sus bolsillos para tirar de sus mangas sobre sus dedos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Pasó a un par de personas de camino a casa, un grupo pequeño de hombres y mujeres hacia la casa Delta, hacia la fiesta donde Dean estaba, probablemente aún hablando con Lisa. Eso no debería de molestarle tanto, y trató de ignorar la pequeña sensación de hundimiento que tuvo cuando pensó en Dean hablando con Lisa, apoyado contra la pared con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y sonriéndole.

Respiró y caminó hacia su apartamento, pateando piedras en la acera, viendo como se desviaban y caían sobre la hierba. Siguió caminando, pasando farola tras farola, y después de un pequeño grupo de personas, no había nadie más a la vista. Era solitario, y un poco aterrador, dirigiéndose a su casa solo en la oscuridad, pero podía manejarlo. Además, no estaba demasiado lejos del lugar, y si apresuraba el paso, podía hacerlo llegar más rápido.

Las calles estaban tranquilas y Castiel coloco sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo, deteniéndose por un momento para mirar detrás de él antes de que se diera la vuelta para empezar a caminar de nuevo. Bien, así que estaba nervioso, pero tú también lo estarías si tuvieras que caminar solo a tu casa en medio de la noche. Se rió en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza, y empezó a tararear, tratando de mantenerse ocupado y libre de preocupaciones.

_"Well, shake it up, baby, now__,__" _comenzó a cantar, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, fue interrumpido por el rugido de un motor que casi le hace saltar de sus zapatos. Se detuvo bruscamente y giró sobre sus talones, primero reconociendo unas ruedas con los ojos, y cuanto más arriba se dirigía más reconocía. Era una moto, de color oscuro, pero también reconoció al que estaba en ella. Sus ojos siguieron, y se detuvo al llegar a la cara, e incluso en la débil luz de la lámpara de la calle se podían ver los ojos verdes de Dean Winchester.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" habló lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír por encima del motor, y Cas parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor antes de mirar a Dean. "Sí, tú. Tú eres el único que esta por aquí."

Inmediatamente, Cas podía sentir su cara caliente y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, dando un paso atrás. "No, no, esta bien."

"¿Qué?" Dean plantó los pies en el suelo y apagó el motor, sentándose más debajo de su asiento. "No te oí."

"Te dije: 'No, está bien' Puedo caminar a casa por mi cuenta, gracias" Castiel se volvió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero sólo hizo un par de pasos hasta que se detuvo.

"¡Espera!" Dean gritó tras él, y Cas volvió. "Vamos, es muy solitario aquí y caminar solo hacia casa es un fastidio."

No debería confiar en ese hombre, porque apenas lo había visto en la fiesta y nunca había hablado con él antes, pero ahí estaba, ofreciéndole un paseo en la famosa motocicleta de lujo… Castiel se movió sobre sus pies, la preocupación de su labio inferior entre los dientes antes de asentir y dar un paso hacia adelante. Y Dean sonrió, lo más lobuna que Castiel había visto en su vida, y puso en marcha el motor de la motocicleta como Castiel echó la pierna por encima de la espalda y se sentó detrás de él.

"¡Espera–!"

Tentativamente, Castiel envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dean y se aferró. Dean aceleró el motor y arrancó, enviándolos volando por la calle. Castiel recordó con horror que nunca había estado en una motocicleta antes. Acababa de subirse - no había pensado mucho en ello realmente, pero nunca había estado en una antes de este momento.

Apretó sus brazos con más fuerza a medida que iban acelerando, y era obvio que Dean no estaba prestando mucha atención a los límites de velocidad.

"¡Relájate!" Dijo de soslayo mientras cruzaban una intersección, aún sonreía un poco, y Cas hizo una mueca, tragando en seco mientras intentaba quitar la tensión de sus hombros. Deslizó sus manos levemente hacia atrás, quedando posicionadas sobre la cadera de Dean, justo sobre el dobladillo de su chaqueta. Sentía los costados de éste saltar mientras se reía, de él probablemente. Se apoyó sobre Dean en una curva, tratando de no pensar en lo cerca que estaban del suelo, se sentía como si fueran a caer. Aún así, bajo su miedo, había cierto toque de euforia, ya que era algo nuevo y emocionante. Dean estaba tan a gusto, que tanto él como Cas no habían mencionado ni una palabra, aunque a Dean no le importaba o era demasiado práctico para importarle si esas cosas le molestaban a la gente.

Con el paso del tiempo Cas notó que ya habían pasado su apartamento hace mucho, pero, estaba demasiado atrapado en el momento para poder hablar. En cierto punto él entendió de a poco que probablemente Dean no tenía intención alguna de llevarlo a su apartamento en primera instancia. Le dio un vuelco al corazón y contuvo la respiración por un momento al notar lo que implicaba. Relamió sus labios, nervioso y dejó sus dedos bajo la chaqueta de Dean. Sintió que Dean rió en silencio aunque logró escucharle, y Cas paró sus movimientos, quedándose quieto cuando sintió a Dean moverse. Cas sintió un músculo firme bajo la palma de su mano e intentó observar cualquier cosa alrededor para evitar sonrojarse. Él nunca había tocado a alguna persona - no de esa manera.

Por lo menos no con mariposas revoloteando de tal manera en su estómago, que creía que simplemente saldrían por su boca y volarían lejos.

Observaba las construcciones pasando a velocidad desde la motocicleta. Si la gente quisiera seguirlos con la mirada, tendrían que parar de caminar o manejar un momento. En un ataque de ansiedad, Cas se preocupó de que alguien pudiera reconocerlos pero se calmó pensando que estaba oscuro e iban demasiado rápido – además, toda las personas que conocía habían regresado a la casa Delta.

Ahí estaba él, con Dean Winchester, a quien no conocía del todo. Quién, observándolo últimamente, había estado comportándose extremadamente interesado en Lisa Braeden, pero ahora estaba llevándolo a algún lado en la parte trasera de su motocicleta.

Un segundo después, sintió que bajaban la velocidad y que la motocicleta se orillaba al costado de una cafetería bien iluminada, que a lo mejor pudo haber visitado antes con unos amigos cuando se adentraban tanto en la ciudad.

Cas no entendía.

Pensó… Se sonrojó y Dean apagó el motor, volteando, enarcando las cejas.

"No sé tú, pero yo voy por una malteada" dijo Dean, sonriendo, y Cas intentó tragar en seco de nuevo.

"¿Disculpa?" Él respondió, y Dean sonrió aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

"¿Un batido? Sabes qué es eso, ¿cierto?" Dean se rió, buscando su rostro con sus ojos verdes. Cas sintió sus mejillas aún más calientes.

"Lo siento, en verdad no tengo dinero…" Cas tartamudeó y Dean hizo un ademán con su mano mientras guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo.

"Que bueno que planeaba pagar yo" Dean suspiró, invitándole a pasar al local. "Después de ti"

Cas bajó de mala gana de la motocicleta intentando no presionar con fuerza cuando usó los hombros de Dean para equilibrarse. Se colocó a unos treinta centímetros más o menos lejos de él, observando como Dean se ponía de pie tarareando para sí mismo. Rezumaba confianza, y Cas hacia su mejor intento por no mirarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Dean solo sonrió satisfecho, sacó un cigarrillo del paquete metido en su chaqueta, los cerillos balanceándose en su otra mano. Lo encendió y le dio otra calada, ofreciéndolo después a Cas mientras estaban de pie justo afuera del comedor, las luces formaban sombras en la calle.

"¿Fumas?"

"No realmente" Cas respondió. Dean se encogió de hombros y avanzo hacia adelante, aun tarareando, cantando un poco en voz baja, Cas detrás de él, la campana sobre la puerta del comedor tintineó mientras entraban.

"¡Ellen!" Dean llamó, y una mujer salió detrás del mostrador sonriéndole.

"Bueno, ¡Mira lo que el gato vino a dejar!" Dijo ella sirviendo café en la taza del hombre encorvado sobre la sección de deportes del periódico del día. Cas jugueteaba con su suéter mientras los ojos de Ellen se deslizaban sobre él y volvían a Dean interrogándolo con la mirada.

"¿Lo usual?" preguntó ella, pero su voz mantuvo un tono, que hizo entender a Cas que estaba preguntando algo más.

Dean le sonrió, no estaba molesto en lo más mínimo, después miró a Cas señalándolo.

"Dos, por favor" respondió, y después le indicó a Cas que lo siguiera a una cabina hacia la parte trasera, Dean deslizándose de un lado y Cas del otro.

"¿Jo trabaja hoy?" Preguntó Dean a Ellen. Recostándose, golpeando ligeramente el cigarrillo en el cenicero cerca de la ventana. Cas le observaba, asombrado de que Dean ni siquiera le haya preguntado su nombre pero le estuviera comprando un 'usual'.

"No, hoy es su día libre. Tendré su pedido listo en un minuto chicos…" Ellen se retiró anotando algo y pasando por la cocina para pedir su orden. Dean sonrió y se llevó el cigarrillo en la boca, finalmente volvió sus ojos hacia Cas.

Cas tomó un respiro y retorció sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Te gustará este lugar. La comida es grandiosa." comenzó Dean soltando una bocanada de humo. Cas asintió.

"He estado aquí antes" fue su corta respuesta, repentinamente molesto con lo presuntuoso que era todo el asunto. El solo quería un viaje a casa, y ahora se encontraba fuera de su zona de confort y el idiota sonriente frente a él era el culpable.

"¿En serio?" se rió Dean "Bueno, entonces lo sabes"

"Supongo"

Dean lo observo con cierta pereza, sus ojos deslizándose sobre el rostro de Cas y después hacia abajo hacia donde la mesa cortaba su torso. Cas carraspeó un poco y los ojos de Dean volvieron a los suyos de nuevo.

"¿Qué sabes sobre mi?" Dijo Dean sin rodeos, su sonrisilla de nuevo, despreocupado y curioso. Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y Cas se revolvió un poco mirando hacia la ventana.

"No mucho en realidad"

"Eso es sorprendente" Dean exclamó ahora un poco más animado "La mayoría de la gente sabe todo sobre mi. Especialmente si están en una fiesta Delta. Pero tú no luces como los demás. Tú debes de vivir en la biblioteca."

"Estoy estudiando para convertirme en un doctor" Cas intervino y Dean sonrió, con sus dientes a la vista, casi como si estuviera impresionado o algo.

Hubo una pausa y Cas comenzó a contar los granos de sal regados en la mesa para distraerse de la mirada de Dean, hasta que él se inclino hacia el frente y lo tomó de la barbilla.

"Entonces, ¿eres gay?"

El rostro de Cas subió vertiginosamente e inhaló bruscamente, mirando fijamente a Dean que le sonreía de forma suave. Cas apartó la vista, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

"¿Y que si lo soy?" susurró, y no se podía creer que de hecho lo dijo. A Dean Winchester de todas las personas. Joder, si que era estúpido. No había razón para que admitiera eso pero Dean no lucía ofendido. Ni siquiera se veía emocionado al respecto. Era como si hubiera preguntado qué clases tomaba o qué discos escuchaba cuando iba a coger. Era estúpido.

Dean asintió y se encogió de hombros "Me lo imaginé, la última vez que alguien me miró así en una fiesta de Lisa, eché un polvo"

Los ojos de Cas de abrieron con sorpresa "¡Ni siquiera te conozco!" siseó "¡Yo solo estaba tratando de caminar a casa cuando tú me recogiste y - !"

"Y ahora te estoy comprando una malteada" Terminó por él "Y patatas fritas también" golpeo la punta del cigarrillo "Creo que está muy bien para la primera cita"

"¿Qu-?¿Primera cita?" Cas se atragantó, girándose para mirar a Dean con los ojos bien abiertos, boquiabierto.

Dean solo le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente. "Primera cita."

Lo dijo de una forma tan casual, como si fuera la única razón por la cual le ofreció un aventón a Cas, solo para que pudiera llevarlo a este restaurant y comprarle unas papas fritas y una malteada, y después afirmar que es su primera cita. No se conocían el uno al otro. Cas solo sabía de Dean todo lo que Hester le había contado en la fiesta, y Dean ni siquiera le había preguntado por su nombre aún.

"Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre."

"Entonces dímelo."

Castiel entrecerró sus ojos y se reclino en su asiento, pero Dean no vacilo para nada. Solo se sentó ahí, observando a Castiel. La forma en la que Dean lo miraba fijamente lo estaba poniendo nervioso, y su voz tembló al hablar.

"C-Castiel."

"Castiel," repitió Dean, diciendo su nombre con facilidad, y la forma en la que lo hizo provoco que una escalofrió bajara por toda su espina. Hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y que mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

"¿Así que esto es por qué me recogiste? ¿Para traerme a un restaurante a tomar una malteada y comer unas patatas?"

"Básicamente" Dean también se reclino en su asiento, y lucía tan despreocupado, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. No parecía importarle estar en público con Cas, comprándole comida y afirmando que esa era su 'primera cita' en voz alta. "Te vi en la fiesta, y parecías, bueno, interesante. Pero entonces te fuiste antes de que pudiera hablar contigo. Iba a dejar que te marcharas, pero, pensé 'Hey, ¿por qué no?' Solo se vive una vez, ¿verdad?"

"Ni siquiera estabas planeando llevarme a mi casa, ¿o sí?"

"Todavía no"

Castiel rio suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana. Las luces de la calle apenas iluminaban el camino, y un coche estaba pasando.

"Así no es como le pides a alguien para salir."

"¿Qué?" Y esta vez, Dean vaciló.

"Es mejor preguntarlo educadamente. No ofrecerles llevarlos a su casa, y luego no llevarlos a su casa."

"Bien, en realidad estoy planeando llevarte a casa después de esto, si es que mejora."

"No creo que eso cuente."

Dean no dijo nada por unos momento, y Castiel se giró para verlo de nuevo, sonriendo suavemente cuando vio que Dean abrió un poco la boca, como si no supiera que decir.

"Pero, ya sabes, esto es agradable. De todas formas, estaba hambriento." Castiel se encogió de hombros, y Dean se enderezó, sonriendo de la misma forma que había hecho antes, con cierta crueldad.

Castiel empujó sus anteojos, dando golpecitos a la formica con sus uñas, con un tenso silencio cayendo sobre ellos.

"Así que dime, Castiel, ¿cuál es tu historia?" preguntó Dean después de un momento, dejando la colilla de su cigarrillo en el cenicero, un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo del asiento de la cabina. Inclinó su cabeza hacia Castiel, acercándose a él para hablar. Castiel detuvo el golpe de sus dedos sobre la mesa e intentó pensar en algo que decir. Él no era realmente la clase de persona con una historia –él solo fue a la escuela, iba a convertirse en doctor. Vivía solo en un departamento de mierda y fingía tocar a las chicas en las fiestas.

Probablemente, esto era lo más interesante que le había pasado, así que supuso que también podría decir la verdad.

"Estoy sentado en una cabina contigo, y esta es la primera vez que algo como esto me ha pasado," comenzó, notando como las cejas de Dean se alzaron. "En la vida."

Dean resopló y lo miró.

"No me digas que esta es tu primera cita."

Castiel se quedó mirando a Dean a pesar del rubor subiendo por su cuello. Los ojos de Dean abriéndose.

"Estás bromeando. ¿Una cara como la tuya?"

Castiel guardó silencio y Dean cubrió su boca con su mano, soltando una risa y mirando al otro por unos segundos.

"Maldición," dijo dentro de su mano, mirando a Castiel, su sonrisa asomándose entre sus dedos. "Supongo que eso me hace algo especial, huh."

Castiel rodó los ojos y cruzó sus brazos.

"Solo porque es mi primera 'cita' no quiere decir que sea un idiota. Pude haber tenido mi primera cita con cualquiera," gruñó y Dean se inclinó hacia delante, los codos sobre la mesa, entrando lentamente en el espacio de Castiel.

"Oh, estoy seguro que pudiste elegir de entre todas las chicas. Tienes esa apariencia de sangre azul. Que mal que no estuvieras interesado…"

Castiel abrió la boca, pero justo cuando estaba por responder, un batido y un platillo de frituras estaba listo sobre la mesa.

"Compórtate. ¡Y siéntate derecho!" dijo Ellen, golpeando ligeramente a Dean en el hombro antes de sonreírle a Castiel. "No te preocupes, cariño, él solo ladra pero no muerde."

Por un momento Castiel estuvo aturdido por la interrupción, pero pronto el alivio le recorrió ya que en realidad no se sentía de humor para discutir en ese momento. Especialmente con Dean Winchester, quien en realidad comenzaba a meterse bajo su piel. Agradeció tranquilamente a Ellen, atrayendo su malteada hacia él y con la mirada gacha sobre la mesa, porque ¿y qué si ella había escuchado lo que estaban hablando? Ella se veía con los pies bien puestos en la tierra así que quizás no le importaría.

Pero él había estado equivocado acerca de algunas cosas antes.

"Lo siento, Dean," advirtió Ellen, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y bajando la mirada hacia Dean mientras él acercaba su batido, observando a Ellen con una sonrisa tímida. "Si te veo causando cualquier problema, no te dejaré entrar más aquí."

"Está bien, está bien," se quejó Dean, revolviendo su batido con la pajita, dándole un trago. "Me comportaré."

"Más te vale." Ella se volvió a Castiel y le sonrió, y él le sonrió de vuelta nerviosamente antes de que ella diera la vuelta y caminara, atravesando la puerta para volver a la cocina.

Castiel volvió su atención a Dean, solo para encontrarse con que Dean estaba mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos cayendo hasta posarse en sus labios, que estaban casualmente cerrados sobre la pajilla. Castiel se apartó bruscamente hacia atrás, y Dean se rió.

"Oh, no me importa, solo disfruta tu batido."

Dean sacó una papa frita del plato y la puso entre sus labios, masticándola lentamente, sus ojos sin apartarse de Castiel. Y Castiel poniendo incómodamente sus labios alrededor de su pajilla, mirando hacia cualquier lado excepto a Dean. La vista tenía que ser graciosísima, pero realmente, le importó un comino.

"Así que," comenzó Dean, poniendo otra papa frita dentro de su boca. "¿Has vivido toda tu vida en California o solo te mudaste aquí por la escuela?"

"¿Por qué estás hablando con la boca llena?"

"¿Qué?"

"Es asqueroso."

Castiel lo miró, subiendo sus lentes y Dean tragó mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Feliz? ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?"

"Si… y he vivido toda mi vida aquí." Movió la pajilla alrededor del vaso, empujando la crema batida hacia el batido, mezclándolos. "Planeo irme cuando me gradúe."

"Oh, ¿a dónde?"

"A la costa este, quizás. No lo sé. Nueva York siempre me pareció interesante."

"¿Nueva York? Demasiado costoso, y he escuchado que nieva un montón."

"También nieva aquí."

Y Dean se sonrojó, realmente se sonrojó, y Cas no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír.

"Si- Bueno, lo que sea."

Castiel tomó una papa frita y la mordió, tarareando en voz baja. "Así que, ¿que planeas hacer?"

Dean sorbió de su batido, apartándolo después.

"Nada, realmente. Bueno, espero ir bien con todo el asunto de las carreras. Soy bastante bueno en eso, después de todo"

"¿Si?"

"Si. Y realmente quiero comprar un lugar mejor cuando ahorre lo suficiente. Eso es después de que envíe a mi hermano a la escuela. Ha estado insistiendo una y otra vez acerca de convertirse en abogado."

Castiel se encontró a sí mismo observando a Dean con una ligera sorpresa. Él no pensaba que Dean Winchester fuera esa clase de persona –Hester había mencionado que se encargaba de su hermano, ¿pero enviar a dicho hermano a la escuela de leyes?

Eso era compromiso.

"¿Cómo es tu hermano?" continuó Cas, aún sosteniendo la papa frita entre sus dedos, observando a Dean, antes de darle otro mordisco.

"¿Sammy? Dijo Dean, y sus ojos se iluminaron al pronunciar su nombre. "Él es un buen chico. Realmente un buen chico. Inteligente." Se calló, tomando una papa y sumergiéndola en su batido, considerando la combinación antes de comérsela de una sola vez. "…Bueno, ya sabes, más inteligente que yo, aunque eso no es muy difícil."

Sacudió su manga y tomó dos papas fritas, desde ese punto sumergiéndolas siempre un poco en el batido. Cas resopló ante la acción y dio un sorbo de su propio batido.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" continuó Dean entre raciones. "¿Tienes familia?"

Cas picoteó su plato nerviosamente antes de suspirar ante la pregunta; lanzó un grano de sal fuera de la mesa mientras intentaba formular una respuesta decente a la interrogante.

"No exactamente," comenzó, alcanzando una servilleta del dispensador y limpiando sus manos con ella. Escuchó a Dean comer, y el zumbido de la luz sobre ellos y el golpeteo metálico de alguien haciendo funcionar el tocadiscos en la parte de atrás del restaurante.

El melancólico sonido de la voz de un hombre en la radio, hablando en la noche lentamente acerca de una guerra que lentamente se estaba desvaneciendo. La aguja arañando el disco y alguna vieja canción de Julie London reproduciéndose, llenando el comedor con un dramático, triste, sonido.

"Quiero decir, la tengo," habló Cas, tratando de explicarse pero fallando, "pero no nos hablamos."

"¿Porque te gustan los hombres?" dijo Dean seriamente, el tono de su voz contrarrestado por él mismo mordiendo la cereza de su batido. Cas, sin pensar, poniendo la suya en una servilleta y deslizándola hacia él, observando como mordía esa también, dejando los tallos uno al lado del otro.

"Si." Su voz sonando más tranquila de lo que estaba. Observó los tallos de las cerezas y luego, los dedos de Dean que descansaban cerca de ellos, notando los callos que tenía y las ligeramente más curtidas áreas de piel causadas por los guantes.

Dean encendió otro cigarrillo, el humo flotando sobre la mesa cuando Cas lo apartó con el dorso de su mano. Dean no respondió, y Cas no continuó, y Cas estuvo agradecido por el limpio silencio.

"¿Terminaste?" murmuró Dean sin dejar de fumar, gesticulando hacia la comida a medio terminar de Cas. Castiel sonrió, sacudiendo los sombríos pensamientos acerca de su familia, concentrándose en Dean en su lugar. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco con esa chispa de atracción, y su boca se sintió demasiado seca, y también estuvo ese extraño sabor dulce en sus dientes.

"¿Te aburro?" tentó, tratando de mantener a raya el temblor de su voz, mirando a Dean sacar su billetera y dejar unos pocos billetes atrapados dejado del plato.

Dean sonrió satisfecho, pero guardó silencio, levantándose de su asiento, Cas siguió su movimiento, su rodilla golpeando incómodamente en el borde de la mesa. Ellen no estaba en el mostrador –alguna otra camarera si, y Dean no se molestó en decirle adiós, y en lugar de eso siguió su camino fuera de la cafetería, la campana sonando. Estaba demasiado calmado, e hizo a Castiel sentirse inquieto -¿había hecho algo mal?

Probablemente no debería haber mencionado así a su familia. El propio padre de Dean era alguna especie de perezoso, ¿cierto? Quizás debería haber sido más cauteloso. Haber mentido o algo. Cas sintió el frío, húmedo golpe de aire golpeándolo y su estómago dio un vuelco.

Había sido su primera cita y a juzgar por el silencio de acogida, ésta se había hundido.

Cas detuvo su caminata cuando Dean no fue directamente a su motocicleta. Quizás la cita no había terminado. Se congeló. Las implicancias lo envolvieron como el humo de los cigarrillos de Dean. La punta de sus zapatos crujiendo mientras los tocaba contra el concreto y tragaba con dificultad. Dean metió una de sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mirándolo fijamente, su rostro iluminado por el letrero de neón de la cafetería.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres fumar? Tengo varios." Dean rompió el silencio y Cas negó con la cabeza.

"No."

Dean le sonrió, el final de su cigarrillo brillando con un rojo opaco. "Si realmente quieres saber por qué te traje aquí es porque quería ver qué hacías."

Cas se sonrojó, esperando que la sombra de la cafetería lo cubriera.

"¿Qué iba a hacer?" respondió Cas. "No es como si tú hubieras hecho algo desagradable. Me trajiste a comer."

Dean inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo, y dejó caer su cigarro, apagándolo con la punta de sus botas. "Desagradable." Sus cejas alzadas. "¿Pensaste que iba a ser desagradable?" Cas no dijo nada de inmediato, ruborizándose furiosamente, y Dean riendo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Cas sintiéndose en pánico y arrinconado por el sonido y su pecho apretado por la vergüenza, su rostro ardiendo.

"¿Pensaste que iba a llevarte a casa conmigo o algo? ¿Pensaste…- oh, ya veo, lo hiciste. Oh, lo siento, nene. No esta noche," rió más fuerte, totalmente divertido, al parecer, a costa de Cas.

"Yo no te pedí que me llevaras," dijo Cas con firmeza. "¡Tú me lo ofreciste, imbécil!"

Esperó por alguna muestra de arrepentimiento pero Dean solo rió más fuerte, y Castiel no iba a hacer el tonto por alguien que a penas lo conocía. Sacudió sus puños y sacó su propia billetera, tomando un billete y apretándolo furiosamente. Caminó hasta Dean y lo estampó en su pecho. "Esto es por la gasolina y el jodido batido. Espero que estés orgulloso de ti. Realmente sabes cómo tratar a alguien."

Dean pareció perturbarse por un momento, su risa cortada de pronto y siendo reemplazada por un brusco "¡Oye!" mientras hacía un intento por agarrar el dinero, casi dejándolo caer mientras Cas se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

Idiota. Era un jodido idiota.

Y Dean Winchester era un idiota aún mayor. Había gastado el tiempo que podría haber estado durmiendo; había estado toda la semana despierto estudiando y esta era su noche de descanso, no una noche protagonizada por algún aspirante a motociclista usando jeans ajustados y algo así como una bonita sonrisa.

Él era más listo que eso, y Dean Winchester era problemático, y la atracción que había sentido era solo un efecto colateral de la desconfianza, estaba seguro. Su corazón estaba dando saltos solo porque Dean era un imbécil, no porque fuera alguien por quien valiera la pena sentarse en la parte de atrás de una motocicleta.

"¡Oye!" llamó Dean, y Cas escuchó el ruido seco de sus botas mientras corría a su lado, tratando de alcanzarlo, maldiciendo bajo su respiración mientras retrocedía. El motor de la motocicleta arrancó en algún lugar de la oscuridad, pero Cas siguió caminando, incluso mientras escuchaba a Dean deslizarse por la calle vacía, acelerando y conservando su motocicleta a un lado de la acera, manteniendo un ojo en el inexistente tráfico, el otro en Cas.

Cas se detuvo y se quedó mirándolo.

"¡Estás en el lado equivocado del camino!" gritó Cas, cruzándose de brazos, y Dean frenó, mirándolo, manteniendo un ojo atento a los autos. "¡Vas a hacer que te maten!

"Si, bueno, ¡quiero explicarlo!" respondió Dean. "Además, probablemente merezco ser arrollado," continuó, relajándose cuando notó que las calles seguían vacías, "porque sé que soy un imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? No debería haber dicho eso. Pero tú eres lindo, y no lo sé…" bajó de la motocicleta y agachó tímidamente la mirada.

Cas tragó, sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho. "¿No sabes qué?"

"Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?" volvió a mirar a Cas. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he estado interesado en alguien y tú eres simplemente- eres realmente lindo. Eres realmente guapo y cuando estás todo exaltado eres aún más lindo, y no lo sé, solo ha pasado tiempo."

Se encogió de hombros patéticamente, y luego puso una mano sobre su cabeza, tirando nerviosamente de su cabello, aún echando un vistazo sobre el velocímetro.

Cas tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dejó de moverse. "Fuiste grosero."

"Lo sé, lo siento."

Cas miró de soslayo y pudo decir que Dean estaba siendo sincero; se lo dijeron sus ojos. Él se relajó un poco, golpeando la acera con su zapato.

"Sé que lo jodí, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Dean, recostándose en su moto, y cuando volvió a fijar sus ojos en él, Dean estaba sonriendo de vuelta, aunque no de manera confiada.

"Claro," concedió Cas con vacilación.

"Ven aquí."

Cas se acercó unos pasos.

"No muerdo, acércate más," se rió Dean, y Cas se mordió el interior de la mejilla, moviéndose hasta el costado de la ruidosa motocicleta. "Quiero compensarte," continuó Dean en un suspiro ronco una vez que Cas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, poniendo su mano sobre la cintura de Cas. Cas sintió un hormigueo deslizarse sobre su piel debido a la proximidad, desde la base del cráneo hasta el punto débil detrás de sus rodillas.

"Eso quieres," exhaló Cas, intentando recordar qué iba a decir – pero las palabras se perdieron mientras sus ojos recorrían el pecho de Dean y bajando hacia su pelvis. Su cuerpo se sintió extraño y ligero nuevamente con la aterradora sensación. Dean no perdió el tiempo con explicaciones, sus dedos curiosos hablando por él mientras jugaba con los botones del sweater de Cas, deslizándose hasta su estómago que dio un salto bajo el tacto. Los ojos de Dean siguieron sus dedos todo el camino hasta el cuello de Cas donde tiró del borde de su camiseta.

"¿Has besado alguna vez a un chico?"

Cas dejó de respirar, mirando el rostro de Dean por un largo momento. Vio la pregunta flotando en frente de él y se dio cuenta hacia dónde estaban yendo las cosas, aunque al igual que antes, no lo golpeó hasta que se descubrió mirándolo hacia abajo. Su primer beso – dios, había sido ajeno a eso hasta que la boca del otro chico estuvo sobre la suya. Él asintió una vez, y la gravedad de la pregunta, el gruñido de Dean, se sentía volteado por una ola. Sus ojos fueron hacia el cielo y Dean tiró de su corbata, empujándolo más cerca, hacia su boca.

"Ha pasado un tiempo," murmuró, intentando ser gracioso e imitar la excusa que Dean le había dado antes. Dios, había sido – no desde la preparatoria; sus pensamientos comenzaron a dispersarse, sus ojos seguían en el cielo sobre ellos mientras una mano inclinaba su barbilla hacia abajo. "Relájate. Es como montar en bicicleta," silenció Dean, besando la esquina de su boca, y Cas exhalando fuertemente otra vez, intentando alivianar la tensión de sus hombros.

"Solo-" respiró Cas, y Dean lo apartó lo suficiente como para ver su rostro, sus ojos extrañamente brillantes en la oscuridad.

"¿Tú no-?"

"¡No!" espetó Cas, un poco demasiado alto, "Quiero decir- si, quiero decir…"

Dean se quedó mirándolo de forma interrogante.

"Si quiero, quiero, quiero," sacudió su cabeza, Dean era tan atractivo que era realmente injusto, "Solo, no aquí, alguien… cualquiera podría ver." Dean observó delante de él, al callejón entre unos edificios y después de un momento de consideración, asintió.

"Andando," dijo suavemente, y Cas retrocedió, observando como Dean maniobraba su motocicleta alrededor del bordillo, entrando en el oscuro espacio. Apagó el motor y éste ronroneó por un momento antes de quedarse en silencio. Cas lo escuchó bajarse de la motocicleta, su sombra como una silueta más oscura contra las sombras del umbroso corredor. Él alzó su mano y le hizo señas a Cas para que se acercara. Cas miró a ambos lados de la calle y salvó la corta distancia hacia Dean. Su respiración agitándose a medida que se acercaba más y Dean sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

"Estoy oxidado," rió Cas nerviosamente una vez que estuvieron cerca nuevamente y pudo sentir un calor progresivo subiendo por su cuello. No pudo ver la reacción de Dean porque justo en ese momento su boca le estaba rozando la parte superior de la garganta, y Cas sentía mariposas batiendo sus alas en las paredes de su estómago. Dean siguió su camino hacia arriba, presionando sus labios sobre la esquina de su boca nuevamente. Debe haber hecho una mueca porque Dean se rió contra su mejilla, y lo arrinconó hasta que la espalda de Cas estuvo presionada contra el muro del callejón. Él jadeó y Dean puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, trazando círculos con sus pulgares a través de su chaleco, los dedos de Cas tirando de su chaqueta, los ojos firmemente cerrados.

"Relájate," repitió Dean, la respiración sobre su piel y Cas se estremeció; sus dedos firmemente agarrados a la chaqueta de Dean, el cuero suave y flexible, obviamente bien gastado, bajo sus dedos. "Sigue la corriente," continuó Dean, las palabras finalizadas con una sonrisa. Cas intentó hacer lo que le dijo. Deshizo el agarre y se apoyó sobre la pared, y mientras se acostumbraba su sonrisa emergió, Dean presionándose más cerca, el calor recorriendo su cuerpo y compensando el frío de Abril.

Se inclinó un poco, y los labios de Dean estuvieron sobre los suyos, y las manos de Castiel agarraron fuerte e involuntariamente las mangas de Dean antes de que recordara aflojarlas. Sus dedos revolotearon un momento antes de descansar sobre las caderas de Dean, deslizándose debajo del dobladillo de su camiseta. Dean hizo un ruido suave, una especie de gemido, y Castiel deslizó sus dedos por dentro de la trabilla del cinturón, tirándolo más cerca. Dean se movió dócilmente; en un pestañeo estaban sofocados.

Y fue un poco raro al principio, porque Castiel no recordaba qué se suponía que debía hacer, pero de la forma en la que podía sentir a Dean contra sus labios hizo sentirse débil a sus piernas, y la forma en la que podía sentir las cadera de Dean contra las suya hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Dean se rió suave y se alejó, sus dedos buscando debajo del chaleco de Cas y luego metiéndose bajo su camisa hasta que estuvieron deslizándose por su piel, dejando un rastro caliente donde tocaban.

"Está bien, solo- lo tomaremos con calma, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cas asintió y Dean sonrió, sus manos encontrando un firme agarre bajo su camisa y descansando en su cadera, el aire helado contra su piel haciendo que Cas se estremeciera ligeramente. Cuando Dean profundizó el beso, Cas se movió con él, inclinándose mínimamente hacia delante y capturando los labios de Dean con los propios. Eso estimuló a Dean, manos moviéndose y deslizándose sobre sus costados y la parte baja de la espalda, y Cas recorriendo con sus dedos el cabello de Dean, jadeando, dándole la oportunidad a Dean de entrar en su boca. Sus lentes aplastados contra su cara, picando incómodamente alrededor de sus ojos, pero Cas no pudo encontrar nada en él que se preocupara por ello.

Sus lenguas enredándose y Cas dejando que sus manos descansaran en la parte de atrás del cuello de Dean, manteniéndolo cerca, Dean empujando más arriba la camisa de Cas, acariciando delicadamente la piel de su estómago, dedos chocando contra sus costillas, arrancándole un estremecimiento. Cas protestó cuando Dean apartó una de sus manos solamente para tirar de su cabello justo de la manera en la que había hecho Cas para presionarlo contra él, sus barbillas encontrando un ángulo para que ambos encajaran mejor. Sus hombros estaban clavados en los ladrillos, sus uñas jugando con los cortos mechones de cabello de la base del cráneo de Dean. Algo se estaba encendiendo dentro de él, podía sentirlo –una necesidad predadora y repentina de estar más cerca.

Jadeó contra la boca de Dean, pero Dean solo le concedió un segundo antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente dentro del roce ágil de su lengua, sus alientos pasándose del uno al otro, sus manos asiéndose fuertemente del otro. Siguieron besándose hasta que Cas finalmente se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían detenido y él estaba mirando a Dean y Dean estaba sonriendo, visiblemente complacido.

"Demasiado para ir despacio," Dean se rió, su voz profunda y ronca, y Cas pudo sentir sus mejillas arder con vergüenza.

"Bueno," Cas tosió suavemente. "Quizás no he estado en una cita… pero supongo que tengo más experiencia en esta área."

Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Dean; sus dedos curvándose alrededor de la parte delantera de su chaqueta, mirando a través de sus pestañas.

"Eres bueno," casi ronroneó, inclinándose solo un poco, considerando qué sería besarlo nuevamente, "muy bueno."

"Bueno, yo estoy contento de que pude satisfacerte."

"También yo."

Cas soltó la chaqueta de Dean, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo por si mismo, Dean ya había ajustado sus marcos, enderezando los lentes en su rostro. Dejó sus manos a los costados de la cara de Cas, mirándolo con adoración, haciendo que el estómago de Cas se retorciera.

"Así que, ¿vas a llevarme a casa ahora?"

"Hm, No lo sé. Quizás podríamos ir a mi casa."

"Acabo de conocerte, Dean. No seas un imbécil."

"De acuerdo, está bien," Dean se rió y se apartó, moviéndose hacia su motocicleta mientras Cas se enderezaba. Pasó una mano por su cabello, peinándolo, y alisó con sus manos la parte delantera de su chaleco, intentando hacerse al menos un poco presentable solo en el caso de que pasaran cerca de alguien que conociera.

Dean echó a andar su motocicleta, y Cas se movió para subirse en la parte de atrás, cruzando sus manos alrededor de su pecho y agarrándose fuerte cuando Dean aceleró. Sus brazos firmes cuando se acercaron a la acera, y él juró que pudo escuchar a Dean riendo por sobre el rugido del motor.

Las luces pasaban rápido, Dean obviamente ignorando el límite de velocidad, pero la carrera fue sin problemas y estimulante, y Cas se recostó un poco hacia atrás para realmente disfrutar el viaje. Condujeron por algunas calles antes de que Dean hablara, y Cas casi tuvo que luchar por escucharlo sobre el motor.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vives?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde vives?"

Cas miró alrededor, tratando de enfocar el nombre de alguna calle antes de pasarla, antes de que su atención fuera captada por la tienda de licores que marcaba una cuadra de su departamento. La señal de neón parpadeando adelante, cerca de dos calles más allá y Cas puso su mano sobre el hombro de Dean para captar su atención mientras se aproximaban.

"Derecho por la décima," dirigió Cas, y Dean asintió, pasándose al otro carril, doblando por la esquina sin esfuerzo. Cas buscó su residencia, apuntando el edificio en la desolada, gris construcción en la esquina.

"Ese," dijo, "camino abajo, donde está aparcado ese camión."

Dean desaceleró, acercándose a la acera. Él se giró hacia el edificio una vez estuvieron detenidos, mirando, y Cas mirándolo a él, obsesionado con su perfil.

"¿Cuál?"

Cas miró hacia arriba y sonrió, no molestándose en remover su mano de la cintura de Dean aún.

"No puedes verlo desde la calle. Tengo una muy buena vista de un terreno vacío," explicó. "Bastante exclusivo."

"Ahhh," exhaló Dean, barriendo con sus ojos de vuelta hacia los de Cas. "Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta. Muéstrame."

Cas se quedó mirándolo atentamente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con precaución, tratando de calibrar el interés de Dean. Él apartó su mano de la cadera de Dean y rascó un picor invisible en su rodilla, uñas despuntadas arañando la tela de sus pantalones. Dean se burló en voz alta y lo codeó, insistiendo físicamente para que se bajara de la motocicleta, lo que Cas hizo, aún inseguro cuando Dean lo siguió, metiendo sus llaves de vuelta en su chaqueta.

Dean asintió hacia el lugar donde la acera se curvaba alrededor del edificio.

"Vamos. Muéstrame."

Cas puso sus manos en sus caderas, parpadeando hacia Dean.

"Eres estúpidamente mandón, ¿lo sabías?" comenzó, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras le daba a Dean una mirada más.

Dean se quedó mirándolo, su cabeza yendo delante de forma expectante, manteniendo un brazo en dirección al otro lado del edificio. Agitó su brazo.

"¿Después de ti?"

Cas rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar, empujando el hombro de Dean cuando fue a su lado.

"Si estás haciendo esto para que puedas tener un lugar discreto para asesinarme, nunca te lo perdonaré," refunfuñó, escuchando los arañazos de los zapatos de Dean mientras lo seguía.

Caminaron en silencio, y entonces el campo apareció, estereotípicamente urbano con sus neumáticos desechados y la alambrada a medio caer que se sacudió cuando Cas caminó a través de ella por la hierba alta.

"Ten cuidado, podría haber de todo tipo de cosas divertidas," dijo Cas entablando conversación por encima del sonido de los grillos. "Vidrios rotos, clavos viejos, perros rabiosos al acecho."

"Espera, ¿hay perros?" exclamó Dean, y hubo un crujido cuando se detuvo y Cas se volteó sobre su hombro. Dean tenía sus manos fuera de sus bolsillos y mantenía una pose de defensa, "no me agradan los perros."

Cas sacudió su cabeza brevemente.

"Estaba bromeando," comenzó, moviéndose hasta que estuvieron en el punto en donde Cas podría mostrarle su lujoso departamento. Gesticuló hacia la parte de arriba de la esquina izquierda, mientras Dean se presionada detrás de él, dejando caer su boca hasta su oído y luego a su cuello, abandonando cualquier noción de espacio personal.

"Te estoy mostrando," gruñó Cas. "Para, detente, ¿qué pasa si alguien nos ve?" siseó, consciente de la ventana justo ahí. Cualquiera podría mirar hacia abajo y verlos, pero oh, eso era parte de la emoción, ¿no? Dean apartando su cuello para deslizar sus labios contra la piel y el riesgo de alguien abriendo la ventana y mirando, y Cas tuvo que abrir la boca de nuevo. "Dean," se apresuró, y Dean rió roncamente, levantando su cabeza para seguir la mano de Cas.

"Lo siento," vino la entrecortada respuesta. "Me distraje."

Cas se aclaró la garganta y señaló la ventana.

"Ese, cuarto piso," murmuró y Dean hizo algún bajo sonido de aprobación.

"Escalera de incendio," suspiró. "Eso es bueno. Me agradan las escaleras de incendio."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" replicó Cas, tratando de removerse fuera de su agarre, pero Dean lo sostuvo y él se dio por vencido y se entregó a los perezosos besos justo por debajo de su oído. Sus manos encontraron las de Dean en su torso y las cubrieron, Dean suspirando sobre su cuello.

"¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo?" susurró Dean, y Cas abrió sus ojos, no fijándose en cuándo los había cerrado. Las manos de Dean deslizándose hacia arriba por sus costados y luego de vuelta hacia abajo, Dean curvándose sobre sus hombros, presionando su cara contra la de Cas. "Quiero llevarte a casa- ven a casa conmigo, por favor."

"No puedo," interrumpió Cas bruscamente. "No esta noche. Estoy cansado y si nos quedamos aquí afuera alguien nos verá y llamará a la policía."

"Que llamen," fue la respuesta, agitando algo en el interior de Cas, y las manos de Dean fueron arriba y abajo nuevamente y Cas inclinó su cabeza, con su nariz en la mejilla de Dean, "Déjame llevarte a casa. Lo haré bien. Lo haré tan bien que olvidarás todo eso acerca de estar cansado."

"A penas te conozco," silenció Cas. "No soy bueno en el sexo casual."

Se rió en auto-desaprobación pero a Dean no pareció importarle. Dean estaba muy ocupado agachando la cabeza, jugando con el borde del chaleco de Cas.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cuándo puedo verte de nuevo?" repitió Dean, avergonzado, y Cas ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué quieres verme de nuevo?" Cas maravillado, y Dean se apartó, mirándolo fijamente con confusión. Cas se volvió y se liberó de sus brazos, "¿Por qué querrías verme de nuevo?"

Dean pasó una mano sobre su boca y miró hacia el césped.

"Sé que no soy perfecto," se encogió de hombros, "sé que estoy lejos de eso, pero," Cas lo observó, tragando – Dean Winchester estaba siendo tímido – y luego se encontró con los ojos de Cas con completa sinceridad, "Seré bueno para ti. Dame una oportunidad. Seré realmente bueno para ti. Quiero ser bueno para ti."

"Pero, ¿por qué?" recalcó Cas, y los ojos de Dean se volvieron más oscuros.

"No sé por qué," se mordió, "pero parece que vale la pena."

La boca de Cas se abrió.

"No sabes nada de mi," suspiró, frotándose los ojos, "acabas de conocerme, yo podría ser todo lo que odias."

"Tonterías."

Cas aventuró una mirada y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, el césped estremeciéndose mientras Dean caminaba hacia él, tomando su rostro en sus manos.

"Tonterías."

"No lo sabes," continuó Cas sacudiendo su cabeza, tirando de las muñecas de Dean. "Esto es estúpido. Acabas de conocerme. Yo acabo de conocerte. Nos besamos. Entonces, ¿por q-?"

"Entonces quizás estoy loco por ti," insistió Dean. "Dios, si no fueras tan terco podría hacerte cambiar de idea."

"Esto no es acerca de dormir contigo," se quejó Cas, y Dean se tragó una risa, poniendo sus frentes juntas.

"Escúchame," susurró Dean, "No sé que es esto acerca de ti pero ya me estoy volviendo loco. Puedo sentirlo. Podría hacerlo tan bien por ti, nene – dame la oportunidad de hacerlo bien por ti."

"Me odiarás," interrumpió Cas, y Dean sacudió su cabeza.

"Nunca podría."

"Lo harás. Soy terco y frío y me vuelvo irritante-!"

Dean lo besó, fuerte. "Nunca cierras la jodida boca."

"¿Ves?" susurró Cas, y Dean lo besó de nuevo, robándole todo el aliento.

"¿Cuándo puedo verte?"

"Viernes," concedió Cas. "Puedes verme el viernes. Es un día para esperar."

"¿Qué tipo de música de gusta?" preguntó Dean, fundiéndose contra él, "dime todo; dímelo todo acerca de ti."

Cas se apartó un poco, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean. Apartó el cabello de Dean de su rostro con la parte plana de su mano.

"Me gusta Elvis," sonrió, y se sintió loco y osado mientras lo decía. Dean se hundió un poco y lo besó tan gentilmente como nunca lo habían besado en su vida, y Cas se envolvió hacia él.

"Elvis," repitió. "Podría gustarme Elvis."

Cas maldijo mientras el beso se hacía más profundo, la hierba crujiendo con una brisa fría, Cas solamente encontrando una razón para detenerse cuando la luz de la ventana de alguien rompió la oscuridad.

"Tienes que irte," murmuró Cas contra la persistente boca de Dean y sus manos frenéticas, sus labios hormigueando y sintiéndose demasiado cálidos. "No puedes, tienes que irte." Su voz se sentía baja y almibarada, y Dean se resistió cuando intentó alejarlo, pero lo dejó ir, finalmente. Cas se enderezó respirando pesadamente, Dean inclinándose para tocar sus labios una última vez, incapaz de negarse.

"El viernes," dijo, y Cas asintió, y entonces estaba viendo la espalda de Dean mientras se alejaba. Su mente estuvo en blanco por un bendito momento. Dean desapareciendo alrededor de la esquina. Permaneció ahí hasta que el rugido del motor de desvaneció en la calle, Cas prosiguió, medio tambaleante por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso.

Se detuvo justo fuera de su puerta e inclinó su cabeza contra ella, su frente presionada contra la madera. Las bisagras dejaron escapar un ligero, oxidado chirrido.

Viernes.

Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y puso la correcta en la cerradura, peleando con ella un momento, teniendo que forzarla para abrirla cuando las bisagras decidieron no cooperar; crujió mientras la empujaba, y la cerró tras él una vez que hubo traspasado el umbral. El aire frío golpeó su piel, y se estremeció ligeramente, inmediatamente moviéndose hacia el termostato en el pasillo, golpeándolo.

No estaba funcionando, como siempre.

Cas suspiró y se movió alrededor de su pequeño apartamento, encendiendo las luces y ordenando cosas antes de adentrarse en la cocina para hurgar en la despensa. Sacó un tazón y una bolsa de té, poniendo una olla de agua sobre la estufa para hervirla después de luchar con una cerilla para encenderla con sus fríos dedos. El calor del fuego fue suficiente como para mantenerlo en su lugar frente a la estufa, quejándose consigo mismo sobre hablar con el casero para conseguir que arreglara el termostato porque él no iba a estar otra noche liándose a sí mismo con un montón de mantas solo para poder dormir cómodamente. Anhelaba el alivio del verano.

Una vez que el agua comenzó a hervir, apagó el fuego cautelosamente – muy, muy cuidadosamente – puso el agua el en tazón, poniéndolo en el fregadero cuando estuvo vacío. Algún día compraría una tetera, aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para hacer demasiado té teniendo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, o el dinero para derrochar en algo como una tetera. Pero ahora estaba harto, y quizás podía juntar algo para conseguir una usada. Hizo su camino hacia la sala de estar, poniendo el tazón sobre la mesita de café, y caminó hasta el tocadiscos en la pared lejana. Frotando su labio echó un vistazo a través de su colección de vinilos hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando.

Sonrió hacia el disco y lo puso, posicionando gentilmente la aguja sobre él antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia el sillón, recogiendo su tazón de la mesita de café durante el camino. Agarró una manta del respaldo del sillón mientras se sentaba, envolviéndose a sí mismo con ella. La suave voz de Elvis llenó la habitación, y Cas tarareó suavemente mientras tiraba del hilo de la bolsa de té en su tazón, moviéndola alrededor antes de soplar el líquido caliente, tomando un pequeño sorbo para probar la temperatura.

No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de terminar su te, su cuerpo tibio y contento mientras devolvía el tazón a la mesa de café y se recostaba contra el sillón, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la música que sonaba a través del cuarto. Sus pensamientos fluyeron. Por un momento juró que podía sentir manos sobre él, y se sacudió ligeramente, abriendo los ojos, pero pronto se recostó nuevamente. Su mente viajando por los eventos previos de la noche, conociendo a Dean, Dean llevándolo a cenar, y todo después de eso. Las manos de Dean en su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los propios, y era emocionante; tenía el pulso acelerado, su respiración había aumentado, y lo quería de nuevo.

* * *

Se levantó la mañana siguiente con el rostro presionado contra los cojines del sillón, su cuello rígido y adolorido por dormir en una posición por demasiado tiempo. Gimió y se frotó la cara con el dorso de la mano, extendiendo las piernas fuera del sillón y quejándose cuando sus articulaciones protestaron. Había una suave especie de zumbido viniendo de los parlantes del tocadiscos, el disco girando y la aguja vuelta en su posición de desuso.

Con otro gemido se levantó del sillón y envolvió la manta alrededor de sí mismo, la dura madera del suelo frío contra sus pies. A pesar de todo fue hasta el tocadiscos para apagarlo; con un chasquido del interruptor estuvo silenciado. Rascó ausentemente su estómago, bostezando, mientras hacía su camino hasta la cocina, pasando al lado del termostato en el camino para darle un par de golpes; nada sucedió.

Abrió el refrigerador pero entonces se congeló, recordando los eventos de la pasada noche. Estaban un poco difusos al principio, su mente un poco lenta por el sueño, pero entonces las imágenes surgieron. El comedor, la motocicleta, y Dean Winchester; las manos de Dean Winchester, y su boca, la media luna de su sonrisa en la oscuridad, el brillo de sus ojos al terminar un cigarrillo. Cas presionó sus dedos contra sus labios, y pudo sentir el calor arrastrándose por su cuello ante el pensamiento de Dean besándolo. Él no había besado a nadie desde la secundaria, y el primer chico que había besado desde entonces era alguien a quien difícilmente conocía.

"Maldición," siseó, cerrando el refrigerador, caminando con dificultad de vuelta al sillón en el frío de su departamento, manteniendo la manta firmemente sujeta a su alrededor mientras se sentaba sobre el usado sofá, recostándose sobre él y presionando su rostro sobre los cojines una vez más, jadeando. Dean quería verlo nuevamente, y Cas le había prometido que el viernes, lo cual se estaba acercando a cada segundo. Mañana. Cas hizo algún sonido avergonzado, poniendo la manta sobre su cabeza.

Era un idiota.

No debería haber estado de acuerdo con eso, pero había sido atrapado en el tono urgente de la voz de Dean al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo parecía derretirse sin esfuerzo entre sus manos. Cas no podía haberle dicho que no. Cas rodó los ojos y se frotó el rostro. Necesitaba una ducha. Había derramado algo sobre su chaleco – apestaba a alcohol – y tenía una horrible necesidad de una afeitada.

Quizás Dean solo estaba siendo impulsivo. Quizás lo olvidaría y no se presentaría.

Algo quedó atrapado en su corazón cuando pensó en eso; él no quería que Dean se olvidara de él. No parecía justo que Dean se sacudiera su recuerdo y que Cas lo recordara por el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida natural.

No había sido besado de esa manera en un largo, largo tiempo; quizás nunca.

Se levantó del sillón. No tenía sentido actuar como si fuera algo extraordinario. Lo más que podía hacer era regresar a su día normal y luego lidiar con lo que fuera que Dean decidiera hacer.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj en su mesa de noche, recogiéndolo para comprobar la hora sin sus lentes. Las diez un cuarto. No había dormido hasta tan tarde. Suspiró y lo devolvió, desabotonando su chaleco, bajando la persiana de su ventana mientras lo hacía. Tenía que esperar por la ducha por lo menos cinco minutos para que las chirriantes tuberías se calentaran, e incluso entonces estaba solo tibio para cuando se metía. Maldijo, tirando de la cortina tras él, y se enjabonó tan rápido como pudo, dejando que el agua golpeara su cabeza y la parte posterior del cuello. Mientras se aclimataba comenzó a cantar un poco, enjuagando el jabón de su cabello y quitándolo de sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

Se detuvo, vacilando por un momento, ladeando su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" dijo, tiró de la cortina hacia un lado, apagando el agua para escuchar mejor. El sonido le llegó nuevamente y, confundido, Cas se enjuagó rápidamente y agarró una toalla, luchando para secarse mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta.

"¡Espere!" llamó, intentando hallar sus lentes en el desorden de su departamento, poniéndose su ropa al mismo tiempo. Su camisa estaba húmeda y se le pegaba al cuerpo, y estaba luchando seriamente para entrar en sus pantalones, balanceándose, tirando de su camisa hacia abajo, sin importarle los botones o el cierre del pantalón. El persistente golpe seguía y Cas finalmente pudo encontrar sus lentes, los cuales estaban enterrados entre los cojines del sillón, y los deslizó sobre su rostro antes de ir hacia la puerta, esperando que no estuvieran demasiado manchados por sus dedos. Después de casi hacer caer el tazón de la mesa de noche mientras pasaba rápidamente por ahí, deshizo el pestillo y abrió pesadamente la puerta.

"¡Si!" exclamó, y entonces se cortó, toda su cara de repente mostrando confusión. "¿Disculpa?"

Dean Winchester le sonrió de vuelta, dando un paso hacia delante, obligándolo a entrar en el departamento.

"Sé que dijiste el viernes," comenzó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Cas echó un vistazo a la puerta por sobre el hombro de Dean, y luego permitió que sus ojos retornaran al rostro de Dean. Aún estaba sonriendo, las manos enterradas en sus bolsillos, meciéndose sobre sus talones casi infantilmente, "pero no pude esperar."

Cas abrió su boca, tratando de encontrar algo apropiado con lo cual responder, y una gota de agua se deslizó desde su cien hasta su clavícula.

"Decidiste," mantuvo su voz aún a pesar de la sorpresa, "solo venir hoy. Porque no podías esperar."

Dean asintió y entonces frunció el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Cas.

"¿Por qué estás mojado?" preguntó, secándose el agua en sus jeans. Cas suspiró, ajustando sus lentes para mayor comodidad.

"Acababa de tomar una ducha cuando comenzaste a golpear la puerta," explicó Cas, y Dean sonrió con satisfacción.

"Bueno, no me molesta si quieres volver a ello," bromeó, pero Cas pudo ver la persistente seriedad bajo sus palabras. Se sonrojó y rodó los ojos.

"No, gracias."

Dean caminó a un lado de él, echando una vista alrededor del sucio piso de Cas, su rostro aprobándolo. Fue hasta el tocadiscos y miró el disco, y luego hacia la alacena, hurgando a través de ella y luego, Cas siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, hurgó dentro del dormitorio antes de regresar y volver al tocadiscos. La mente de Cas llena de cosas que quería decir para romper el silencio, pero Dean no parecía molesto por el silencio. Solo parecía curioso, aparentemente tomando todo lo que Cas tenía para ofrecer. Encendió la luz de la cocina y luego la apagó nuevamente, sonriendo y volviéndose hacia Cas con un fluido giro de su cuerpo.

"Bonito lugar," comentó y Cas estrechó la mirada suspicazmente.

"Cumple su función. Aunque el termostato no funciona," agregó, gesticulando hacia el pequeño marcador en la pared.

Dean se rió, deslizándose y golpeando el pequeño artículo de metal.

"Lo repararé para ti."

Cas resopló y Dean levantó la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿No crees que pueda?"

"Creo que eres atrevido," se burló Cas, "solo apareciendo sin preguntar– ni siquiera una llamada…"

La voz de Cas se apagó, Dean avanzó hacia él, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas de Cas. Levantó un poco su camisa y Cas se sonrojó furiosamente cuando Dean vio que sus pantalones estaban sin cerrar. Alzó sus ojos hacia los de Cas y movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

"… No tuve tiempo para hacerlo apropiadamente," Cas trató de cubrirse, pero los hábiles dedos de Dean ya estaban subiendo el cierre y abotonándolo por él. Puso suavemente su mano sobre la parte baja del abdomen de Cas y luego la cabeza de Cas se inclinó hacia atrás mientras Dean presionaba sus bocas juntas. Suspiró felizmente y los dedos de Cas revolotearon alrededor de sus antebrazos, la sensación familiar del cuero, pero aún así una muy nueva sensación.

"No tengo tu número," dijo Dean, retrocediendo, su sonrisa torcida y libre de preocupaciones. Sus manos viajaron alrededor de la cintura de Cas, bajando hasta el inicio de su trasero y Cas tomó un sobresaltado respiro. "Además, imaginé que sería una agradable sorpresa. No pude dormir en toda la noche." Sus palabras se fueron apagando a medida que los acercaba, meciéndose ligeramente, su boca rozando el cuello de Cas. "Me tuviste despierto toda la noche, sabes."

Cas cambió su posición, su cuerpo rindiéndose, moviéndose para darle a Dean un mejor acceso. Su aliento resoplando contra el hombro de Dean y movió sus manos desde los antebrazos de Dean hasta su espalda, perdido en la sensación de los brazos de Dean alrededor de él.

"Estás loco," se maravilló. "No soy nadie especial, e, incluso si lo fuera, qué te hace pensar que puedes solo venir cuando quiera que tú– ah– " Dean mordió gentilmente su labio y Cas lo agarró, su mente divagando.

"Cas, estoy loco por ti," suspiró Dean, y besó la piel que había mordido, calmándola. Cas se sintió un poco más coherente y se alejó.

"Esa es la primera vez que me llamas así," dijo, y Dean parpadeó antes de que su rostro dejara escapar otra reluciente sonrisa.

"Huh," se rió, y Cas puso un poco de distancia entre ambos, estirando sus brazos nerviosamente. Dean registró su cambio de humor y se sobresaltó un poco, volviendo al tocadiscos. Jugó con el y luego lo puso a funcionar, Elvis apareciendo de nuevo en el departamento.

Balanceó la cabeza experimentalmente y Cas tosió una risa mientras él intentaba meterse en la música.

"No es para todos," explicó Cas, apuntando a las cajas llenas de discos que había empujado contra el muro opuesto. "Hay más si prefieres escuchar esos."

Dean sacudió su cabeza, repentinamente determinado, "no, a ti te gusta Elvis, y yo podría escucharlo." Se dirigió hacia las cajas de todas maneras, dejándose caer en la alfombra para hurgarlos, sacudiendo su cabeza ante las selecciones de Cas, sin duda. Él probablemente escuchaba cosas más pesadas.

Cas se acercó por detrás y se inclinó sobre su espalda, mirando con atención las cajas, sus manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de Dean. Hojeó algunos tímidamente y entonces Dean lo miró, tirando de él hacia abajo para que se sentara a su lado. Se sentaron hombro con hombro, Elvis sufriendo en cada rincón del departamento.

Cas se dio cuenta con sorpresa que no tenía frío y cuando le echó un vistazo al perfil de Dean no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír ante cuan tranquilo se encontraba su rostro, cuan sencillo se veía sentado en el suelo y hurgando en sus discos.

Dean le atrapó mirándole y se detuvo, sus manos aún descansando en el borde de algún álbum, sus ojos abiertos y hermosos. Hermoso – la palabra vino tan fácilmente a su mente.

"¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?" dijo suavemente y los ojos de Dean cambiaron en una manera que hizo que Cas sintiera casi demasiado calor, como si la emoción que comunicaban fuera irradiada directo a sus huesos. La boca de Dean dio el indicio de una sonrisa, pero es como si estuviera demasiado serio como para dejar que escapara completamente.

"Si," respondió Dean, encogiéndose de hombros, apartando la mirada, jugando con la esquina de su chaqueta. "Suena realmente estúpido."

La preocupación se dejó entrever en los ojos de Dean y sacudió un poco su cabeza, riendo para dispersarla. Cas no pensaba que sonara estúpido. Él escuchaba a Elvis, y estaba mirando fijamente a Dean, y era tan extraño, la sensación más extraña que había tenido nunca. Mariposas, pero algo más sólido que eso, algo que golpeaba y persistía, el mismo tipo de aterrador sentimiento que tenía en la fiesta, la primera vez que había visto a Dean.

Dean volvió la mirada a él, preocupado.

"Lo siento por no esperar hasta el viernes, y lamento si yo… yo solo, te vi, sabes…," se detuvo, y Cas asintió.

"Te vi," continuó Cas, sonriendo un poco, entendiendo, y alzó una mano y tocó la mejilla de Dean, moviendo sus manos sobre la piel en ese lugar, y Dean se movió solo un poco, presionándose contra su mano. Había mucho más, ¿no? Había mucho más para esto, pero había tanto sentido en que Dean estuviera ahí. Que estuviera escuchando a Elvis, como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando solo por este pequeño momento.

Dean tocó el interior de sus muñecas, con la vista fija en el cuello de Cas.

"Te vi, y supe que nunca iba a poder decirte buenas noches," finalizó en un murmullo. "No realmente. Solo no parece correcto decirte adiós, o buenas noches…"

Cas se inclinó y los juntó, cortando las palabras de Dean. Se sintió fácil esta vez, como si hubiera estado besando a Dean por un largo tiempo, y quizás era debido a la noche anterior, pero Cas estaba comenzando a pensar que no era completamente eso; quizás nunca había sido eso. Ese primer vertiginoso momento en el que había posado sus ojos en él, la forma en la que su cuerpo encajaba con el de Dean, como el apoyo sin esfuerzo en la motocicleta de Dean. Espeso y dulce, como las malteadas, como la sonrisa de Dean, mucho mejor a la luz del día. Dean se olvidó de los discos, y Cas le ayudó a deshacerse de la chaqueta, lanzándola detrás de él, Dean recostando su espalda en el suelo, reacio a separar sus bocas durante mucho tiempo. Cas se extendió sobre él, y sentía una paz sin precedentes. Las manos de Dean eran tranquilas, y sus bocas iban más lento, buscando, a veces tímidas, pero minuciosas. Cas enmarcó el rostro de Dean, recorriéndolo con sus pulgares hasta la mandíbula, sobre sus mejillas.

Elvis sonando.

Dean se rió, un pequeño y errado sonido, y Cas bajó la vista hacia él, su cabello aún húmedo y tocó los labios de Dean, su clavícula, su frente, Dean mirándolo con algo parecido a la adoración. Encajaban a la perfección.

"¿Dónde has estado?" dijo Dean después de un momento, y Cas rió.

"Justo aquí," respondió y Dean sacudió su cabeza.

"No te vayas entonces," suspiró, seriamente, y Cas sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

"No parece correcto decir adiós, ¿o si?"

Dean lo empujó hacia abajo, más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, enterrándose a sí mismo en su boca, y Cas supuso que esa era su respuesta.

Era casi sorprendente lo bien que encajaban juntos, como sus cuerpos parecían deslizarse juntos y encajar en su lugar como piezas de un puzle; juntándose para hacer un todo. Como los dedos de Cas parecían encajar tan bien cuando se curvaban en la nuca de Dean; sus labios juntándose, trabajando juntos, y el solo pensamiento era suficiente para hacer que la mente de Cas divagara. Las manos de Dean se movieron sobre su espalda, descansando justo arriba de su trasero, y Cas retrocedió, justo lo suficiente como para que sus labios quedaran tocándose a penas.

Las manos de Dean colándose por el dobladillo de su camisa, subiéndola, los dedos presionando contra su piel, y su tacto se sintió abrasadoramente caliente, la sensación hormigueando bajo la piel de Cas. Exhaló, y Dean inhaló, y Cas sonrió; podía sentir la sonrisa que le devolvía Dean en sus labios.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Cas observó mientras Dean abría sus ojos, fijando su vista en él perezosamente. "Te acabo de conocer, y ya, yo solo- no lo sé."

"Yo tampoco lo sé." Dean movió una de sus manos para deslizar sus dedos a través del húmedo cabello de Cas, apartándolo de sus ojos. "Pero no puedo tener suficiente de ti."

Cas se rió y presionó su rostro contra el cuello de Dean. "No entiendo por qué. Soy una persona promedio; no soy nada especial."

"¿Puedes dejar de decir eso?" gruñó Dean mientras Cas se enderezaba, una rodilla a cada lado del cuerpo de Dean, sentándose a horcajadas.

Cas rodó sus ojos y presionó sus palmas completamente sobre el pecho de Dean, sus dedos tirando de su camisa solo ligeramente, para mantener sus manos ocupadas. "No lo soy. Soy torpe, y aburrido, y- ¡Mírate!"

"¿Qué hay conmigo?"

"¡Eres maravilloso! Eres atractivo, y guapo, y tienes una motocicleta, y haces que todas las chicas se desmayen."

Las manos de Dean se movieron para descansar en las caderas de Cas, sus dedos deslizándose bajo su camisa para subirla.

"Y eres hermoso."

La respiración de Cas quedó atrapada en su garganta, y pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse. Apartó la vista, estirando una mano para envolver sus dedos alrededor de una de las muñecas de Dean, haciendo que cesara su intento de deslizar su camisa por su cabeza.

"No lo soy. Soy aburrido."

"Y estúpido, obviamente."

"¡No soy estúpido!" respondió bruscamente Cas, volteándose para enfrentar a Dean nuevamente, y Dean estaba riendo bajo él, liberándose del agarre de Cas. Arrastró sus dedos sobre el pecho de Cas, moviéndolos hacia arriba hasta que sostuvo su mejilla en su mano, su pulgar rozando su labio.

"Hmm, quizás no." Dean sonrió y puso su mano completamente bajo la camisa de Cas, los dedos presionando contra su piel, y Cas ronroneó bajito, cerrando los ojos.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a toda esta atención, con manos por todo su cuerpo, y si esto era lo que Dean quería hacer con él cada vez que se vieran, entonces estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle a Dean su apartamento cada cierto tiempo.

Se quedaron así por un momento, hasta que Dean recorrió con sus dedos el costado de Cas, casi rozando su piel. Cas se rió y se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando la manos de Dean bajo su camisa y apartándola. Dean gruñó y deslizó la otra mano bajo la camisa de Cas, haciendo cosquillas sobre su piel, y Cas se rió de nuevo, presionando su cara en el cuello de Dean.

"Dean, por favor–"

Dean solo apartó su mano del agarre de Cas y metió sus dos manos bajo su camisa nuevamente, ambas manos trabajando en sus costados, y Cas no podía dejar de reír.

"¿Te dan cosquillas en los costados, hmm?" ronroneó Dean, y Cas sacudió su cabeza. Pero Dean sonrió y continuó haciéndole cosquillas a Cas hasta que solo fue un desastre sonriente sobre él, jadeando contra su piel y luchando por respirar. Se rió y curvó sus dedos alrededor de las caderas de Cas, empujando y moviéndose hasta que Cas estuvo en el suelo y Dean sobre él. Las rodillas encerrando su cuerpo y las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, Dean sonrió hacia Cas, y Cas frunció el ceño, las gafas torcidas en su rostro.

"Te odio."

"No, no lo haces," Dean balanceó una mano, ajustando las gafas de Cas con dedos gentiles antes de apartar el cabello de su rostro.

"Bien, no lo hago. Pero eres grosero, espero que lo sepas."

Dean se rió y sacudió su cabeza, y Cas rodó los ojos, presionando sus manos contra su pecho, pero Dean no se movía.

La música dejó de sonar y el silencio fue casi ensordecedor, salvo por el constante crujido de los parlantes. Cas inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el tocadiscos por un momento antes de regresar su atención a Dean.

"Quítate. Quiero escuchar algo más."

"Que demandante." Dean se movió para bajarse de Cas, deteniéndose un momento para guiñarle. "Me gusta."

Cas se removió para salir de debajo de Dean, parándose del suelo para poder sacudirse la ropa. Dean se sentó en el suelo, observándole mientras se movía hasta el tocadiscos para darle la vuelta al disco, poniendo cuidadosamente la aguja sobre él. El departamento se llenó con el sonido de Elvis nuevamente, y Cas tarareó para sí mismo, volteándose para mirar a Dean. Dean le sonrió, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en su regazo; se veía tan inocente sentado ahí, como si no hubiera estado atormentando a Cas con cosquillas solo unos minutos antes.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Podría ir por algo de comida."

"Bueno, espero que no estés esperando nada espectacular." Pensó por un momento. "Podría hacer macarrones con queso."

"Macarrones con queso está bien."

Cas podía sentir a Dean mirándole mientras buscaba en la despensa. Su corazón cayó cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que le quedaba era una solitaria caja de fideos y algo de pan y unas pocas latas de atún. Sacó el spaghetti, escuchando el sonido seco que hacían al retumbar en su caja cuando los puso sobre el mostrador. Se volteó hasta su refrigerador, sin sorprenderse cuando lo encontró prácticamente vacío.

Echó un vistazo a la leche y a la mitad de mantequilla, suspirando.

"Lo siento pero, nos quedamos sin macarrones," se disculpó con su voz más ceremoniosa, esperando que si actuaba con un camarero pretencioso, Dean lo dejara pasar y lo perdonara por ser extremadamente pobre. Dean levantó la vista ante el tono de Cas y sonrió.

"Oh, bueno, ¿tienes algún otro especial para esta tarde?" jugueteó, y Cas se aclaró la garganta, alisando su camisa donde había sido arrugada por unas manos curiosas.

"Tenemos lubina sobre una cama de arroz y vegetales al vapor, un poco de filete con puré de papas y ajo – piel roja – y también spaghetti pasado con mantequilla, y nuestro propio ingrediente especial."

Dean asintió, considerando sus opciones, incluso yendo tan lejos como para rascar su barbilla en actitud pensativa.

"¿Cuál es el ingrediente secreto?" preguntó, estrechando sus ojos suspicazmente.

"Sal, señor," respondió Cas sin vacilar, elevando su barbilla altivamente.

"¿Sal?" preguntó Dean fingiendo entusiasmo. "Adoro la sal."

"¿Podría incluirla en los fideos entonces?"

"Por favor," respondió Dean, ladeando su cabeza, su sonrisa infantil creciendo incluso más. Cas mantuvo su pose y asintió rápidamente, haciendo que Dean riera y sacudiera su cabeza de forma incrédula. Se volteó hacia la estufa, encendiendo el fuego, complacido de cuan fácilmente podía encender la cerilla con Dean mirando su espalda. Los minutos pasaron, y Cas oyó el ruido distante de Dean poniéndose de pie y el suave sonido de sus botas yendo alrededor del piso hasta que estuvo a su lado, mirando fijamente el agua con alguna clase de detallado interés.

"Las ollas observadas no hierven," regañó Cas, pero Dean solo se encogió de hombros, risueño, y se inclinó contra el mostrador, observando a Cas en su lugar.

"Si te observo a ti ¿vas a hervir?" bromeó, haciendo que Cas rodara los ojos mientras medía el spaghetti, tratando de calcular si podía economizar de su propio plato para tener para más tarde.

"Desearías que fuera así de fácil," respondió Cas, y los ojos de Dean se abrieron y rompió en una risa que involucraba todo su cuerpo, su cabeza yendo hacia atrás, la espalda arqueándose. Cas le sonrió, mirando hacia la olla para ver si el agua había comenzado a burbujear – no lo había hecho.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Dean rió, enjuagando la esquina de su ojo como si hubiera alguna lágrima ahí. Fue el turno de Cas para encogerse he hombros, escuchando como la muñeca de Dean sonaba cuando la sacudió. Dean miró alrededor del departamento, volviendo a inclinarse sobre el mesón. "¿Saben tus amigos lo gracioso que eres? ¿O soy solo yo el afortunado?"

Cas tosió, tomando un cuchillo para cortar la mantequilla en porciones más manejables.

"Bueno," comenzó, pensándolo, su frente arrugada mientras cortaba, "no sé si ellos piensan que soy gracioso… pero tengo lo mío."

Dean hizo algún sonido de aprobación, jugando con un tenedor que Cas había dejado en la encimera. Cas escuchó el disco detenerse y no paró mientras dejaba la mantequilla a un lado, echando los fideos en la olla.

"Ve a poner ese con él en la camisa de hula," pidió Cas, y Dean le dio una mirada interrogante. Cas se sonrojó, subiéndose los lentes. "Solo ve y hazlo."

"¿Una camisa hula?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no estás ocupado," espetó Cas, y la boca de Dean se arqueó. Cas exhaló y retrocedió, extendiéndole a Dean una cuchara de madera. "Bien, ¡ven tú a cocinar y yo cambiaré el disco-!" se detuvo cuando Dean agarró sus muñecas, sosteniéndolas firmemente.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te relajes?" dijo Dean, suspirando una risa, poniendo la cuchara de vuelta en su mano. "Pondré tu maldito disco."

Cas lo observó dirigirse a las cajas, acuclillándose para revisarlas. Su camisa se subió un poco, mostrando un pedazo de lisa piel desnuda justo sobre sus jeans y Cas se atrapó a sí mismo mirándolo fijamente y se volteó para poner junta la escasa comida.

"Camisa hula, ¿correcto?" llamó Dean, y Cas asintió antes de recordar que Dean no podía verlo de espaldas.

"Azul algo…" dijo ausentemente, separando los fideos para que no se pegaran.

"¿Hawái azul?"

"Si."

Dean se levantó y cambió los discos, golpeando el suelo con el pie de forma impaciente mientras lo hacía. Se movía mucho, Cas había notado. Quizás fuera a causa de las carreras, su ocupación desarrollándose en velocidad y movimiento; quizás era solo él. Cas se tambaleó ante el pensamiento de que quizás él pudiera estar alrededor de Dean lo suficiente como para descubrir cosas como esa.

Las canciones comenzaron y Cas sonrió en apreciación, apagando la cocina. Se desplazó cuidadosamente hasta el lavaplatos, usando la tapa para filtrar tanta agua como pudiera, algo peligroso pero él no tenía un colador.

Dean había regresado en algún punto, al acecho, fuera de su visión, como si quisiera ayudar pero no supiera como preguntar. Cas sacudió su cabeza; este chico era un misterio.

Puso tanta mantequilla como pudo y una saludable porción de sal, revolviéndolos antes de echarlo dentro de los únicos dos tazones de poseía, poniendo el tenedor con el que Dean había estado jugando en uno y otro limpio en el otro.

Dean le miró voltearse, sosteniendo la humeante comida e inmediatamente buscó un lugar donde sentarse, a lo que Cas gesticuló hacia un pequeño espacio a un lado del radiador.

"Mesa," dirigió, y Dean fue, limpiando los libros y periódicos de la segunda silla, hundiéndose en ella.

"¿Estos son para la escuela?" preguntó Dean, hojeando uno de los tomos con apariencia de ladrillo. Cas asintió, haciendo una mueca por el calor de los tazones y sacudiendo sus manos una vez los bajó, y deslizando el de Dean hacia su lado de la mesa.

"La mayoría de ellos, si," respondió Cas después de sentarse, bajando la mirada para ver que había olvidado las servilletas – como si tuviera alguna. Suspiró y tomó su tenedor, paseándolo sobre el spaghetti para dejar que se enfriara. Dean no había tocado el suyo, aún mirando el libro, los dedos acariciando sobre el empaste y el título dorado en relieve. "Algunos de ellos son solo los que mis hermanos no querían y que me llevé conmigo, y luego unos cuantos más eran de mi padre, de cuando él estaba en la escuela."

"¿Tu viejo es un doctor?" continuó Dean, deteniéndose en algún diagrama anatómico, sus ojos bailando sobre él. Cas pudo ver sobre la mesa que se trataba de la sección cruzada de los pulmones.

"Biólogo," dijo Castiel secamente, tomando un poco de comida, el húmedo vapor flotando hacia su rostro. "Trabajó por un tiempo y luego enseñó en la universidad, pero se retiró antes de que yo viniera aquí."

Dean asintió, como si entendiera las palabras que estaba leyendo, pasando la página.

"¿Qué es 'edema pulmonar'?"

Cas se inclinó hacia delante, dejando descansar su tenedor dentro del tazón – la pasta demasiado caliente aún de todas maneras.

"Quiere decir líquido, pero no puedo recordar si es dentro o fuera…" buscó por las páginas como pudo, y Dean se lo extendió, dejando que lo acercara. Inclinó el libro en su dirección, "…dentro. Si. Es líquido dentro de los pulmones."

Dean volteó el libro y lo miró por un largo rato.

"Huh," dijo finalmente, bajando el libro hasta sus pies como los otros, reemplazándolo por su tenedor. Cas lo observó soplar su comida antes de meterla sin ninguna ceremonia dentro de su boca, tomó, vacilante, un bocado de su propia comida.

"No está mal," dijo Dean, una vez que hubo masticado y tragado, ofreciendo una emocionada sonrisa y Cas se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan insípida como había esperado, pero era mejor que el arroz. Había estado comiendo arroz por días. Dean le miró por un momento, aún comiendo, y Cas le daba miradas tímidas cada cierto rato, solo para ver el tenedor de Dean ir más lento y su sonrisa creciendo.

"¿Tienes hermanos?"

Cas asintió, terminando de engullir un fideo, limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano y enderezándose.

"Y una hermana pequeña – bueno. Tiene diecisiete, lo cual es solo dos años y medio menor que yo," no podía hacer nada más que sonreír cuando pensaba en ella. "Su nombre es Rachel."

Dean movió su pierna bajo la mesa, pero pendiente a cada palabra.

"¿Es una buena chica?"

Castiel se rió, la mirada cariñosa aún en su rostro.

"Muy buena," respondió, haciendo girar su tenedor ausentemente. "Es la única chica. Tenemos una hermana mayor, pero falleció cuando era aún una niña. Pero Rachel es una buena chica. Aunque un poco consentida – por tres cariñosos hermanos mayores."

"¿Tres?" preguntó Dean, pestañeando.

"Bueno, contándome. Miguel y Gabriel son mis hermanos mayores," dijo. "Yo no la consentía mucho. La mayoría del tiempo solo la molestaba."

Dean rió ante eso, tomando otro gran bocado.

"Hay pan también si es que quieres," añadió Cas, gesticulando detrás de Dean hacia la cocina, pero Dean sacudió su cabeza, insistiendo en que estaba bien con lo que tenía.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ellos?"

Castiel dejó de comer y puso el resto de su comida a un lado.

"No quiero hablar sobre eso," dijo tranquilamente, pero su voz había tomado mayor intensidad – un poco tomada – mientras continuaba, "realmente, no. Mis hermanos dejaron muy en claro que no estaban emocionados con mi elecciones, ¿de acuerdo? Me enviaron a la escuela y eso fue todo."

Dean se quedó mirándolo. Podía decir que estaba mintiendo.

"No estaba tratando de molestarte," la voz de Dean fue brusca, casi perpleja, "así que no me mires así, como si estuviera intentando compararme contigo." Su mirada brevemente cambiando a algo más duro. "Sé lo que debes pensar sobre mí. Todos se llenan la boca en esas fiestas y piensan que pueden tirar basura sobre todos, pero en realidad no pueden." Arrojó su tenedor a un lado; como si estuviera harto de la idea, y Cas estuvo sorprendido cuando no retrocedió como solía hacerlo.

"Mi padre supo que yo era marica, pero honestamente no hubo ninguna diferencia; ya era un borracho en ese entonces, así que dudo que incluso recuerde lo que pasó. Lo escuchó de algún imbécil que abrió la boca en una licorería y que dijo que me había visto chupando la polla de algún chico fuera del teatro como si yo fuera alguna clase de idiota orgulloso de ser marica. Estaba más enfadado de que Sam se enterara por él por estar siendo tan jodidamente ruidoso."

Cas estrechó sus ojos con confusión.

"¿Cómo supo el tipo de la licorería que eras gay entonces?" Preguntó, tratando de hilar. Dean se encogió de hombros.

"Tenía mal el concepto – algún sujeto estaba chupando mi polla."

Cas sintió su rostro contorsionarse en alguna emoción indefinida, y entre más tiempo miraba a Dean, más ridícula sonaba la declaración, y entre más pensaba en la cuestión-de-hechos de Dean, más hilarante parecía ser.

Se rió, y la risa creció y creció hasta que Dean estuvo riendo con él y Cas estuvo jadeando por aire, las lágrimas nublando su visión. Frotó sus ojos bajo las gafas, doblándose hacia delante, intentando calmar su respiración.

"Jesús Cristo," jadeó, su risa bajando junto con la de Dean, ambos sonrojados y jadeantes. Dean puso su mano sobre su boca y sacudió su cabeza.

"Fue algo."

"Bueno, ¿qué pasó?" tanteó Cas, la curiosidad picándole. Dean suspiró, recogiendo un fideo frío y luego dejándolo caer en el tazón nuevamente.

"Bueno, mi viejo me noqueó, pero le rompí la nariz al chico de la licorería y él no dijo mucho – el hombre tenía demasiada mierda en sus registros como para presentar cargos." Dean apretó los labios, el tema zanjado para él y Cas maravillado.

"Ves, es por esto que no entiendo. Tienes todo este colorido pasado de tu polla siendo chupada en callejones y correr motocicletas y meterte en peleas, pero me ves en una fiesta y de alguna manera decides que soy por el que vale la pena ir."

"¡Hablas como si estuvieras decepcionado!" sonrió Dean, todo actitud descuidada, sus ojos brillando, "te di toda una noche privilegiada en la ciudad."

Cas dejó su barbilla descansar en su mano, el codo sobre la mesa.

"Podrías tener a cualquier chica en esa fiesta. Podrías haber tenido a Lisa, pero decidiste seguirme calle abajo para llevarme a comer y luego de eso saquearme – pero no es esa la parte que no entiendo. No entiendo que estés aquí. Que estés aquí para escucharme hablar acerca de mi aburrida clase media, mi niñez – bueno, supongo que podría decir que no me lo creo."

"Tu mierda es lo que es aburrido," dijo Dean simplemente. "Ya te dije como me siento acerca de ti. No es tan complicado. ¿No has escuchado del amor a primera vista?" terminó, dándole a Cas una mirada implorante.

Cas suspiró. "No creí que fueras a corresponderlo, eso es todo," explicó, apartando su tazón. Dean apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y descansó sus mejillas en ellos, mirando a Cas a través de sus pestañas. Cas extendió una mano y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Dean, apartándolo de su rostro, mirando la infinidad de pecas que no había sido capaz de ver en la oscuridad de la noche anterior.

"Bueno, estoy correspondiendo," dijo Dean, sonriéndole perezosamente, como un cachorro saciado.

"Supongo que sí." Cas sonrió, acariciando con su pulgar la frente de Dean y bajando por el puente de la nariz, las mejillas, pasando por sus pecas. Dean ronroneó bajito, cerrando sus ojos, y Cas pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Dean antes de tensarse. Volvió la vista hacia el tocadiscos tras Dean, en la sala de estar, y entonces miró nuevamente a Dean para notar que estaba mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué estás mirando?"

"Oh, uh, el tocadiscos." Se detuvo por un momento, acariciando nuevamente el cabello de Dean con sus dedos. "Esta es mi canción favorita."

Dean levantó su cabeza ligeramente como si quisiera escuchar mejor la canción, y asintió para sí mismo mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza sobre sus hombros, y Cas cerró sus ojos, estuchando la canción. Deslizó su mano fuera del cabello de Dean, arrastrando sus dedos sobre su brazo mientras apartaba su mano, pero Dean lo detuvo, sus dedos agarrando gentilmente su muñeca, y Cas abrió sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Así que esta es tu canción favorita?"

Cas asintió, y Dean hizo una especie de sonido de aprobación, sonriendo.

"La he escuchado en la radio antes."

"No es sorprendente en realidad."

Dean resopló y se enderezó, aún sosteniendo la muñeca de Cas. Atrajo la mano de Cas hacia él, y Cas estiró los dedos, la yema de sus dedos acariciando la barbilla de Dean mientras él le acercaba.

"¿Y por qué es tu canción favorita?"

Cas pudo sentir la barba incipiente en la barbilla de Dean mientras rozaba sus dedos sobre su piel, y la sensación de aquello le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos. Dean sonrió con su sonrisa lobuna.

"Yo solo – me gustan las canciones acerca del amor," respiró risueño, como si esa fuera la respuesta más tonta que pudo haber dado. Pero realmente, las canciones sobre el amor eran sus favoritas porque tenían demasiado significado tras sus letras, y esa era la única forma que conocía para explicarlo.

"Supongo que esa respuesta es lo suficientemente buena," Dean sonrió y acercó a Cas por la muñeca, los dedos moviéndose para sostener su mano mientras presionaba sus labios contra su palma, aún sonriendo. Besó gentilmente a lo largo de toda la palma de Cas, sus ojos observándole todo el tiempo, y Cas tragó grueso, sus dedos crispándose.

"Dean–"

_"__But I can't help falling in love with you,"_ cantó suavemente, casi en un susurro, y Cas pudo sentir sus mejillas poniéndose rojas; se sentía casi mareado.

"Me confundes, Dean Winchester."

Dean se detuvo, sus ojos enfocándose en Cas. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque… Tienes todo este exterior duro, y tienes una motocicleta, y te metes en peleas, pero eres solo demasiado dulce, y amable, y-"

"Oye, no te hagas el cursi conmigo."

"Lo que trato de decir es que eres diferente."

Cas apartó su mano para quitar el cabello del rostro de Dean, y Dean capturó su muñeca, poniéndose de pie y rodeando la mesa para capturar los labios de Cas con los propios. Cas sonrió contra los labios de Dean, deslizando su mano libre por el cabello de Dean.

"Diferente, ¿huh?" habló Dean mientras se apartaba.

"Diferente."


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Fue tan fácil enamorarse de Dean.

Había algo tan impensadamente común sobre aquello, como si Dean fuera solo otro artículo, otro vaso en su encimera que había comenzado a usar. No estaba ahí, y luego al día siguiente ahí estaba, y Cas no podía recordar las horas antes de él. Antes de sus manos, o su boca, o sus ojos, antes de que esas cosas se deslizaran sobre su cuerpo, y lo tocaran, y adoraran. Dean a menudo se detendría y lo miraría fijamente, sus ojos abriéndose, preguntándose, como si estuvieran viendo a Cas por primera vez nuevamente, como si de repente lo estuviera redescubriendo, y su rostro se tornaría en algo lleno de gratitud. Dean nunca había parado de preguntarle a Cas dónde había estado antes de que se conocieran. En qué esquina del mundo se había estado escondiendo por tanto tiempo, y Cas siempre encontraría más fácil besarlo que responder. La verdad era que Cas nunca podría responder porque lo había olvidado; no había nada real antes de Dean. Todo tiempo que hubiera pasado, ahora carecía de sentido y su cerebro lo había eliminado.

Era pleno verano; Cas dormía sobre el colchón con las sábanas enredadas en sus pies – la fiesta de Abril ahora era un recuerdo distante. Una luz brillante en una ventana. Cada día desde entonces era tan cegador y brillante como el sol y como el calor que éste desprendía, así como Dean. Su piel estaba llena de besos, y el pequeño moretón bajo su clavícula comenzando a ser difícil de ocultar. Cada vez que ajustaba sus camisas durante las clases sentía el susurro de las manos de Dean en sus costados y tenía que moverse, mirando alrededor. Estaba desconcertado de que nadie se hubiera acercado a la realidad de lo que tenía con Dean; había ocasiones en las que se consideraba tan transparente que estaba seguro que todos debían haber notado la cama en la que había estado la noche anterior, haber sabido las cosas que había estado diciendo, las confesiones que había hecho y la risa que había arrancado de la boca de Dean. ¿Por qué si no alguien sonreiría tanto sin ninguna razón? Especialmente entonces.

La guerra había aparecido sobre todos. Se erguía como una guillotina, la espada balanceándose sobre una cuerda gastada, esperando para caer sobre cualquiera de ellos en cualquier momento. Cas se las había arreglado para mantener su desempeño en la escuela, pero la amenaza de Dean siendo reclutado nublaba su mente en las noches solitarias cuando Dean estaba en su turno de noche. Dean estaba desesperado por meter a Sam en la escuela de leyes, y si no estaba compitiendo en las carreras, estaba trabajando como barman en la Casa de Hielo de la interestatal, a veces atendiendo u ocupándose de las mesas para obtener dinero extra si es que el dueño se lo permitía. Si no estaba trabajando, Cas sería lo suficientemente afortunado para tenerlo en su cama. Cas tomaría asiento en el estrecho escritorio, tratando de ignorar el tráfico de afuera lo suficiente como para aprender acerca del sistema nervioso o circulatorio, la radio sonando. A veces le echaría un vistazo a los obituarios, aunque no había aparecido nadie conocido durante un largo tiempo. Chicos seguían muriendo, pero al menos él no los conocía. En lugar de eso, ocupaba su mente con Dean, perdiéndose en la espera de su próxima aparición, por su teléfono sonando y que fuera Dean el que estuviera en el otro extremo.

A menudo se sentía cruel por estar en la escuela – por tener la posibilidad de evitar el reclutamiento – pero el rostro de Dean estaba tan profundamente orgulloso cuando le contaba acerca de sus exámenes o sus informes, y siempre se las había ingeniado para ser flexible en torno a los exámenes y fechas de entrega. Puso a Cas primero.

Nadie había hecho eso por él antes.

"Eres listo," había dicho. "Eres demasiado listo, Cas. Es mejor que estés aquí. Vas a aprender como salvar la vida de las personas, ¿sabes? De la misma forma que Sammy aprenderá cómo defenderlas. Moriría si ellos te llevaran ahí y te jodieran."

A pesar de todo lo que Cas le amaba, la realidad era difícil de manejar. Se encontraban durante el día si se las podían arreglar para no levantar sospechas, y si Cas podía tomaría el bus hasta el departamento de Dean y pasaría ahí la noche. Dean vivía en el último piso, o eso decía. Cas tenía la creciente sospecha de que le había pagado a su casero para que no hiciera preguntas. Cas no quería pensar en ello de la misma manera en la que no quería pensar qué pasaría si fueran atrapados. Solo intentaba creer en Dean cuando decía que lo harían a su manera y que se jodiera el resto. Cas nunca había sido valiente. Él retaba a sus hermanos a que se mostraran y dijeran algo, les retaba a ver lo que dirían acerca de Dean.

Sería otra historia esta vez.

Pero todas esas cosas, de momento, no importaban. Era Agosto, y, por primer verano en su vida, estaba enamorado.

Se removió en el sueño, cambiando su posición para que sus brazos no quedaran atrapados bajo su pecho, sus pies arrugando el nido de mantas a los pies de la cama. Una sirena comenzó a sonar, amortiguando el cauteloso sonido metálico de la escalera de incendios, y él se movió ligeramente. Hubo un ligero gemido del marco de la ventana mientras alguien lo deslizaba hacia arriba y Cas se movió de nuevo, suspirando.

"Dean," dijo, su voz ronca por el sueño, y hubo un chasquido cuando Dean bajó nuevamente la ventana, caminando a través del cuarto, deteniéndose a mitad de camino para quitarse las botas y patearlas bajo la mesita de noche de Cas. Cas gruñó, el colchón gimiendo con él cuando Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama, frotando su hombro.

"¿Estás despierto?" susurró, y Cas sacudió su cabeza.

"No, estoy dormido," dijo en medio de un suspiro, volteándose hacia el toque de Dean, frotando su rostro con una mano somnolienta y refregándose los ojos. Dean le sonrió a través de la oscuridad, acariciando su húmeda frente mientras el ventilador eléctrico oscilaba, agitando su cabello mojado.

"Luces despierto para mí…" continuó Dean, y su voz era baja y tranquila, pero Cas pudo oír la emoción bullendo bajo ella. Estaba de uno de esos ánimos, parecía.

"Alguien va a oírte uno de estos días. O a pensar que estás intentando," se detuvo, besando a Dean, "robarme."

Dean sonrió contra su boca y lo apartó, el colchón crujiendo mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba la ropa torpemente, recostándose de vuelta en la cama, acurrucándose contra Cas, sosteniéndolo con sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas. Movió sus manos apreciativamente por sobre el estómago de Cas, tirando del elástico de su ropa interior que hizo un pequeño _pop_.

Cas se rió, tratando de apartar el rostro, pero sus manos ya estaban viajando sobre los hombros de Dean mientras él se inclinaba, tratando de besarlo.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó mientras Dean recorría con su boca el cuello de Cas.

"Las tres," respondió Dean, y Cas sacudió su cabeza, tratando de empujar a Dean con su hombro.

"Dean, detente, quiero dormir," se quejó, dándose por vencido tan rápido que se preguntó por qué si quiera había hecho el intento.

"Es jueves – no tienes clases los viernes," susurró Dean, sellando sus bocas juntas de nuevo. Cas le besó de vuelta perezosamente, aún despertando, sus dedos rozando la espalda de Dean.

"¿Me extrañaste?" continuó Cas, y Dean besó su barbilla, mirando directo a sus somnolientos ojos.

"¿Es el día largo?" vino la respuesta y Cas sonrió, enmarcando el rostro de Dean con sus manos, peinando su cabello hacia arriba y observando cómo caía de vuelta a su lugar. Dean agachó la cabeza, y Cas abrió su boca, su lengua moviéndose contra la húmeda y caliente de Dean. Dean retrocedió y Cas lo siguió, su cabeza levantándose de la almohada, pero Dean era demasiado rápido y había comenzado a hacer su camino por el cuello de Cas, hacia su pecho desnudo.

"Dios, te eché de menos," dijo Dean contra la curvatura de su cuello y Cas murmuró un 'mm' en acuerdo, sus dedos aún enredados en el cabello de Dean y deslizándose hasta su nuca. "Durante todo el turno no pude dejar de pensar en volver aquí. Me he estado volviendo jodidamente loco toda la semana…"

Las manos de Dean se deslizaron bajo la pretina y se curvaron sobre su miembro, apretándolo suavemente, y los ojos de Cas se cerraron.

"Dean," murmuró Cas y Dean mordió el lugar donde su cuello se encontraba con su hombro antes de acariciarlo con su lengua. ¿Solo había sido una semana? Se habían sentido como _meses_. Solo había conseguido unos cuantos 'te amo' silenciosos a través del teléfono de pago del bar; el resto del tiempo, Dean había estado entrenando para el torneo que sería dentro de dos semanas y Cas había estado estudiando como loco para sus exámenes de mediados de verano.

"Loco, Cas," repitió, y Cas asintió, perdido en el calor y la caricia floja de la mano de Dean. Podía sentir a Dean contra su muslo, comenzando a calentarse y endurecerse, y dejó que su mano se desviara a través del pecho de Dean y sobre su abdomen, imitando sus acciones. Dean siseó cuando Cas tocó su miembro, el dorso de su mano acariciando la parte delantera de los bóxer de Dean. Cas sonrió, tirando de su ropa hacia abajo y quitándosela, Dean moviéndose para ayudarle, y luego Cas se levantó para que Dean pudiera quitarle la propia.

Dean se sentó sobre él, ondeando sus caderas, frotándose contra la piel de Cas, sus miembros arrastrándose juntos en un movimiento lento que hacía que los dedos de Cas se curvaran en la funda de la almohada. Se movió somnolientamente con Dean, encontrando la lenta masturbación de Dean cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ambos, acariciándolos casi perezosamente mientras se mecían juntos.

Dean pasó su mano sobre el pecho de Cas, y Cas encontró a su propia mano cubriéndola, sus dedos entrelazándose, y sintió la manera en la que Dean cambiaba ligeramente su peso a la palma de Cas, la otra manchándose de pre seminal, haciendo de cada movimiento de las caderas de Dean una fluida caricia sobre el miembro de Cas.

La cama crujió y Cas gimió, su cuerpo sintiéndose apretado y caliente. El pensamiento de correrse con Dean le hizo suspirar y jadear.

"Bésame…" articuló y Dean se inclinó, obedeciéndole.

Cas onduló sus caderas hacia delante, follándose a sí mismo contra la mano de Dean y contra él, jadeando nuevamente. Dean tomó ese momento para apartarse, acariciando con su boca la línea de la mandíbula de Cas con solo la insinuación de una mordida, y Cas envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la nuca de Dean, los dedos curvándose en los finos cabellos en ese lugar.

"Dean," gimió, y Dean lo silenció, acariciando su mejilla con sus labios mientras mecía sus caderas contra él.

"Shh, está bien, nene. Te tengo."

Cas asintió, sus dedos deslizándose a través del cabello de Dean mientras ambos se movían el uno contra el otro, Dean arrastrando su mano sobre ellos lentamente, agonizantemente lento, casi inaguantable. Cas tiró del cabello de Dean y Dean retrocedió, los dedos moviéndose alrededor de sus miembros, causando que Cas jadeara.

"Voy a hacer que sea bueno," Dean besó la esquina de la boca de Cas, y las caderas de Cas se sacudieron hacia delante. "Muy bueno," sonrió, jadeando suavemente contra la piel de Cas.

Dean aflojó el agarre sobre ambos, acariciando a un ritmo lento y continuo a cada uno. Cas gimió, su cuerpo se sentía tan apretado como una bobina, y movió su mano para agarrar el hombro de Dean, sus dedos presionándose en el músculo. Cas apartó su rostro mientras Dean acariciaba con su nariz la parte de atrás de su oreja antes de hacer que lo mirara nuevamente, solo para continuar a lo largo de su mandíbula.

"Mírame, quiero verte," y Cas volteó su rostro para mirar a Dean, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo caliente, y Dean presionó sus caderas hacia abajo, los dedos moviéndose gentilmente; entonces Cas se estaba corriendo, con la boca abriéndose en un jadeo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, la espalda arqueándose contra la cama, uñas clavándose en el hombro de Dean, y Dean lo acarició a través de su orgasmo, silenciándolo y besando a lo largo de su cuello.

Un momento más tarde, Dean se estaba corriendo, presionando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Cas con un gruñido, las caderas aún moviéndose. Su aliento era caliente contra el cuello de Cas, pero Cas no tenía la energía para quejarse; en lugar de eso, envolvió con un brazo a Dean por los hombros y presionó su rostro en su cabello.

"Te amo."

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Dean contra su cuello, los labios rozando su piel, y un suspiro de risa mientras Dean acariciaba el lado de su cuello.

"Yo también te amo," murmuró suavemente, rodando de sobre Cas para recostarse a su lado.

Estaban pegajosos, la corrida en sus estómagos secándose rápidamente, el calor y el sudor sintiéndose incómodo en su piel, pero Cas no quería moverse. En lugar de eso, rodó sobre su costado, arrastrando sus labios por el hombro de Dean. Dean gimió suavemente, y Cas le observó mientras cerraba los ojos, sus manos subiendo para pasar los dedos por su cabello.

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?"

"Para siempre es un largo tiempo, Dean."

Dean se movió, volteándose ligeramente, y miró a Cas; la palma de su mano sosteniendo su mejilla, su pulgar deslizándose sobre su labio inferior.

"Si, bueno-"

"-Y es la mitad del verano, y está caliente, y pegajoso, y asqueroso."

"Cas, estás pensándolo demasiado."

Cas rodó sus ojos y se presionó más cerca de Dean.

"Es un largo tiempo."

"Bueno, si, pero…" titubeó Dean, y hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, la mano de Dean moviéndose para pasar los dedos por el cabello de Cas nuevamente. "Solo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, para siempre."

"No aquí. En algún lugar mejor, este lugar es un basurero."

Dean sonrió y Cas se rió suavemente.

"En tu departamento, quizás. Es definitivamente mejor."

"O nuestro lugar propio. Una casa."

Cas se quedó mirando a Dean, y Dean se movió nuevamente, inclinándose hacia delante, y presionó sus labios en la frente de Cas. Se movió hasta quedar de costado, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para acercarlo a su pecho.

"Una con un patio, un bonito patio, y una cerca."

Cas envolvió un brazo alrededor del pecho de Dean, metiendo su cabeza bajo su barbilla. Sonrió y se rió suavemente, solo el pensamiento por sí mismo haciéndole sentir mareado. Estaba enamorado de Dean Winchester, y aquí estaban ellos, juntos en una cama, hablando acerca de conseguir juntos una casa; hablando sobre su futuro.

"¿Podemos tener un perro?"

Dean suspiró suavemente, su brazo firmemente alrededor de Cas.

"Sin perros."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo lo digo."

Cas no supo en qué punto se había vuelto a quedar dormido, pero la vez siguiente que abrió los ojos Dean estaba en el borde de la cama, poniéndose sus botas. Cas parpadeó con ojos lagañosos y estiró su mano para tocar su espalda, Dean se inclinó hacia atrás para besarlo rápidamente.

"Vuelve a dormir," susurró, el sol a penas comenzando a deslizarse a través de la ventana. Cas gruñó cansadamente y Dean sonrió, besando su hombro desnudo cuando rodó hacia él, una mano aún jugando ausentemente con el borde de la camiseta de Dean.

"Ten un buen día," murmuró Cas y Dean depositó otro beso en la línea de su cabello. Golpeó la bota contra el suelo ligeramente, situando su talón dentro de ella.

"Volveré el sábado," dijo silenciosamente y Cas asintió contra su almohada, exhalando.

"Entrena duro," dijo Cas suavemente y Dean acarició su cabello y el costado de su rostro, observándole volverse a dormir.

"Te amo," murmuró, y Cas asintió nuevamente, ya flotando de vuelta en el sueño.

"Y yo a ti," bostezó, enterrando su cara en el colchón, tirando de las sábanas y las cobijas alrededor de él.

* * *

Fue alrededor de las cinco en punto cuando _eso_ ocurrió, cuando Cas se vio forzado a recordar que el amor de Dean no lo hacía realmente invencible. El mundo detrás de la cama de Cas era traicionero y temeroso de ellos; lo más que podría haber hecho Cas era anticiparlo, pero estaba cegado por la adoración.

Cas estaba sorprendido de ver a Hester cuando golpeó la puerta, su cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás con una banda blanca rígida, sus zapatos brillantes y lustrosamente negros, sus blancas manos agarrando su libro de bolsillo como si pudieran robárselo. Ella le sonrió nerviosamente y Cas tuvo que suprimir sus preguntas iniciales.

Qué estás haciendo aquí, mayoritariamente. Él nunca había llevado a Hester a su departamento realmente. Nunca había parecido correcto hacerla ir a su departamento cuando ella estaba tan esperanzada bajo la impresión de que podría suceder algo.

"¿Hester? Sonrió, abriendo más la puerta y dejándola entrar. Sus tacones hacían un ruido sordo contra el piso. Cas vio como miraba alrededor, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación, sus ojos paseándose sobre los muebles de segunda mano y los escasos utensilios de cocina. Cas puso pestillo a la puerta y se volteó hacia ella, llamando su atención.

"¿Puedo traerte algo?" insistió, observándola con cuidado.

Ella rió forzadamente, una mano subiendo a cubrir su boca como si estuviera avergonzada. Ella sacudió la cabeza, su rostro adquiriendo severidad. El estómago de Cas se apretó con incertidumbre. Se acercó un paso y ella se movió.

"Hester, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" él intentó sonreír, pero ella no le sostuvo la mirada por mucho tiempo; sus ojos aún vagando alrededor, o hacia el piso.

"Debe ser estrecho," dijo ella suavemente después de un rato, y Cas se quedó mirándola fijamente. "Con Dean aquí."

"¿Dean?" respondió Cas demasiado rápido, su voz agitada, la palabra plana y sin forma. No como lo que ella había dicho. Ella lo había dicho como si hubiera algo horrible y muerto bajo el fregadero, como si hubiera manchado su vestido solo diciéndolo. El rostro de Hester se volvió más duro, con algo doloroso y asustado. Sus ojos brillaron como dos estrellas acusadoras en su piel nívea.

"¡No puedes mentir al respecto, lo sabes!" sollozó, el rostro sonrojado por la emoción, y Cas estuvo asombrado de cuán hermosa se veía con la pasión tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo. Fue todo lo que pudo pensar mientras ella apretaba su libro de bolsillo y subía los hombros, de la misma manera en la que los gatos suelen erizarse cuando están enojados. Cas no sabía qué decir en respuesta. ¿Qué había para decir?

"Hester, ¿qué has hecho?" encontró las palabras temblando fuera de él, sus puños apretados a sus costados, su cuerpo completo inundado repentinamente con miedo. "¡Dime!" demandó, su voz sin alzarse más allá de un afilado siseo. Ella retrocedió como si él la hubiera golpeado, tambaleándose en sus delgados tacones.

"¡Lo correcto!" lloró, las lágrimas deslizándose sin ningún tipo de aviso, y Cas no se sacudió. No tembló. La enfrentó, con la mente en blanco, su rímel corriéndose mientras lloraba, cubriéndose nuevamente la boca. "¡Les vi!" su voz deslizándose contra él, peligrosa y baja. Las palabras inclinándose sobre su propio eje, la boca de Cas insoportablemente seca.

Él encontró sus ojos furiosos y ella tomó un rápido respiro.

"Tú y él. Lo que has estado haciendo con él, tocándolo…" se calló, "como si nadie pudiera haberte visto, como si nadie estuviera mirando, pero-!" cortó sus palabras a propósito, sus labios presionados en una fina línea, "Yo siempre estaba mirándote, y vi lo que estuvieron haciendo, y está mal…"

Cas sacudió su cabeza, "Hester," comenzó, su voz asombrosamente gentil para la rabia que sentía.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde los había visto? ¿En la parte de atrás de las tiendas de segunda mano? ¿Detrás de los bastidores? ¿En las sombras de los edificios en las fiestas, tocándose desesperada e intensamente y borrachos? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde los había visto? No podía pensar en un lugar, pero ¿era realmente tan difícil? ¿Qué tan a menudo encontraba sus manos viajando hacia las de Dean, cuántas veces le había besado sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo había hecho?

"¡No!" lloró, sacudiendo sus pensamientos, "¡No! ¡Tú escúchame! ¡Él es pecado, Castiel! ¡Él es pecado! ¡Te dije que era un pecado! Pero está bien, porque yo voy a salvarte, ¡voy a alejarte de él!"

Él no entendió exactamente lo que ella estaba haciendo hasta que agarró sus manos, su bolso cayendo al suelo, el labial rodando y chocando contra la pata de la mesa de la cocina. Él se quedó mirándolo, el pequeño cilindro negro golpeando contra la madera.

"Te he salvado, te he liberado, ¿no lo ves? Lo dejarás ahora – tendrás que dejarlo, y todo estará bien," balbuceó, y Cas sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos congelados en su labial.

"No," persistió, "¡no!" y se la sacudió de encima. Ella cayó, las rodillas golpeando el suelo, su falda arrugándose alrededor de sus muslos. Ella le gritó y él retrocedió, el estruendo metálico de una olla cayendo al piso donde su mano tanteaba ciegamente sobre el mostrador. Él no sabía que había dicho ella. Había sonado como el chillido de una urraca azul mientras golpeaba los huevos de otro nido. Amargo, y venenoso, y celoso.

"¡Ya está hecho!" le gritó, y Cas sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

Hester le sonrió, triunfante y recogió su bolso. Se puso de pie, apoyándose en el sillón, alisando su vestido, arreglándose antes de abrir su bolso y retirar una hoja de color rosa pálido.

Cas no pudo ubicarlo, pero estaba demasiado familiarizado con el enfermo sentimiento que le daba. El cuchillo de su traición retorciéndose más en su espalda. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, su corazón saltando y golpeando contra su caja torácica con cada paso que ella daba hacia él. Su rostro pidiendo perdón por su violencia, pero no lo sentía. Él tomó el papel y lo desdobló, mirando fijamente la impresión en negro.

"Le dije a tu casero la verdad. Sé que debes estar enojado ahora pero, Cas, esto es lo mejor. De esta manera puedes regresar al camino correcto. Puedes escapar de esto. Eres joven. Aún tienes tiempo," dijo ella con dulzura, acariciando el dorso de su mano. "Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, ¿no lo entiendes?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza con lástima.

"Cas, el mundo es cruel con los homosexuales, y es para enseñarles. Hay algo incorrecto en eso, y es enfermo, pero sabes, cariño, creo que tú puedes superarlo. Realmente lo hago, sinceramente lo hago, y creo que la gente lo hace todo el tiempo." Ella deslizó sus dedos sobre su piel. Él se quedó mirando fijamente la página. "No quiero usar el lenguaje pero, cariño–" ella se mantuvo llamándolo así. Quería golpearla.

"Cariño, tu casero estaba muy espantado, deberías haberlo escuchado seguir y seguir acerca de que no podía rentarle a los chupapollas. Tener maricones en tu edificio es insalubre también. Suena muy grosero solo desalojar a alguien, pero piensa ¿y si los hubiera encontrado él mismo? ¿No hubiera sido eso simplemente terrible?"

Ella susurró la palabra chupapollas como si la ofendiera; de todas las cosas bajas y horribles que había hecho ella, eso era lo que la ofendía. De todo el dolor que acababa de causar, las paredes que ella acababa de echar abajo alrededor de él, esa era la única cosa que hacía que su delicada, blanca, pequeña alma se sintiera incómoda.

"Simplemente terrible," dijo. "Habría sido simplemente horrible, pero ahora ya no tienes que decirle. Puedes solo mudarte."

"Perra," dijo simplemente. "¿Has perdido la cabeza?" levantó los ojos hacia ella y ella dejó su mano agarrándolo firmemente. Él no podía sacudir el agarre y el rostro de ella brilló con resolución divina, con un propósito, de salvarlo. Esto no iba a pasar. Él no iba a dejar que esto sucediera de nuevo.

"Estoy haciendo lo que debía ser hecho," respondió, con voz almibarada.

"Piensas que has hecho suficiente," continuó él. "Has hecho suficiente, pero nunca lo terminarás. Nunca harás que deje de amarlo."

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Nunca dejaré de amarlo. Lo elegí a él por sobre ti. Lo elegí a él por sobre ti y tus estúpidos, retrasados, ridículos amigos. Lo elegí a él y tú has intentado vengarte, pero no lo has hecho en absoluto, porque no vas a detenerme. Échame a la calle, y aún así seguiré dejando que él me folle.

"¡Detente!" gritó, abofeteándolo. "¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Cómo puedes decirlo! ¡Niño perdido, sin vergüenza!"

Él se rió de ella, agarrándose la mejilla. "Sal de mi jodido departamento."

"No va a ser tuyo por mucho tiempo más," le devolvió. "Tienes dos días para salir, y no creas que no le diré a todo el mundo. Te cerrarán sus puertas. Le dirán a los periódicos acerca de tu precioso maricón, y luego verás – verás las puertas cerradas por él, y volverás arrastrándote a mí."

Cas la agarró y ella gritó, retorciéndose. La sostuvo contra él, mostrando los dientes, transformado en algo peligroso y fiero.

"Si le dices a alguien – _a quien sea_ – acerca de Dean, te mataré."

Ella miró fijamente sus ojos y ahogó un grito, su cuerpo convulsionando bajo su agarre. Él la sacudió; si hubiera tenido garras, la habría matado entonces.

"Ve si miento, Hester. Ve si no haré que pagues por dañarlo. Ve si te dejaré marcharte si lo tocas. Será lo último que haré si das un solo paso para ensuciar su nombre."

Se torció firmemente para liberarse, jadeando, sus piernas tambaleantes casi dándose por vencido.

"Tienes dos días para mudarte," jadeó, intentando recomponerse, "y– y cuando vuelvas en tus cabales… cuando te des cuenta de todo-" ella estaba llorando de nuevo. "¡Me agradecerás! Me darás las gracias por rescatarte de ese hombre lleno de pecado! ¡Lo harás y yo te perdonaré!"

"¡Fuera!" rugió Cas, y ella azotó la puerta al salir.

Cas gritó, agarrándose la cabeza, el papel hecho una bola contra su cráneo en su mano. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, al lado de la olla caída, y cuando levantó su cabeza, llorando rotamente sobre sus rodillas, vio que ella no había recogido su labial. Se puso de pie, secando su rostro, y fue hacia él, agarrándolo y sosteniéndolo en su mano. Se supone que ella era su amiga. Habían sido amigos, ¿no? Buenos amigos – y quizás ella seguía pensando que lo eran, a juzgar por cuan desesperada parecía por educarlo, pero eso se había terminado claramente. Pensó en sus amenazas – ella podría fácilmente reportarlo, pero él sabía que eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Arrojó el tubo de labial en el bote de basura y puso su rostro en sus manos.

"Jesucristo," susurró hacia nadie, y cuando cerró los ojos no vio el rostro de Hester, sino el de su hermana.

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Dos días. Tenía dos días para empacar todas sus pertenencias y encontrar otro lugar para vivir. No pensaba que fuera tiempo suficiente, pero podía hacer que sucediera, ¿cierto? Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, recostándose y mirando alrededor del cuarto. El amueblado era viejo, pero aún era útil, así que quizás podría venderlo para conseguir un nuevo lugar.

Se sintió dolorosamente enfermo, así que viajó hasta su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, la hoja rosa de papel aún arrugada en su mano.

Se forzó a sí mismo a levantarse luego de un rato, lanzando la arrugada bola de papel sobre su mesa de noche mientras se movía hacia su armario, rebuscando en la parte de abajo para sacar una maleta que había estado ahí desde que se había mudado a ese apartamento.

No había una gran cantidad de ropa que poner dentro de ella – pagar por la escuela significaba que no tenía mucho dinero para gastar en vestuario – así que esa era la forma más sencilla de empacar todo. Sacó un par de jeans y unas cuantas camisetas antes de cerrar los seguros de la maleta, recargándola contra la puerta del armario y dirigiéndose al baño.

El agua caliente sobre su piel era un alivio, pero no era suficiente para lavar sus preocupaciones. Aún no sabía donde se iba a quedar; no conocía a mucha gente, y su familia ya no hablaba con él, y no quería preguntarle a Dean si podía mudarse con él. Bueno, quería mudarse con Dean – lo quería más que cualquier cosa en este minuto – pero ¿y qué si Dean no estaba listo para eso?

Presionó su frente contra el frío azulejo de la pared de la ducha, el agua caliente golpeando su espalda. No sabía que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo hasta que no pudo regular su respiración. Sin ningún aviso cortó el agua de la ducha y salió a tropezones, vistiéndose descuidadamente. Atrajo el teléfono hasta su regazo y se sentó en la cama, tratando de recordar el número del bar, marcándolo con manos temblorosas. Apartó el húmedo cabello de su frente, escuchándolo discar.

"La Casa de Hielo de Mick."

Cas no podía hacer funcionar su boca.

"¿Hola? Escucha – si estos son ustedes, mocosos, llamando de nuevo…"

"Dean," susurró Cas, sosteniendo una mano alrededor del receptor. "D-Dean, soy yo…"

Hubo un silencio y escuchó el ahogado sonido de Dean ajustando el teléfono contra su oído.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" la voz de Dean era nivelada y suave. Profesional

Cas cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" repitió Dean, haciendo hincapié en la palabra, y Cas tragó.

"¿Puedes venir a buscarme?" agarró firmemente el teléfono, doblado sobre su propio regazo. "Ven a buscarme, vamos a algún lugar. Vámonos. Vámonos ahora."

"Nene, ¿cuál es el problema?" susurró Dean. "Estoy trabajando. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Deja el trabajo," la voz de Cas estaba temblando. "Vamos. Solo vamos, Dean. Vamos a conseguir una casa en el campo. Nos iremos ahí. Nadie nos molestará ahí."

"No puedo- ¿qué se te ha metido? No puedo hablar ahora, tengo que trabajar, ¿estás bien? ¿estás herido?"

"Dean, ¡por favor!" lloró Cas. "Olvida el trabajo, olvida todo eso, solo vámonos lejos. Vámonos muy lejos, ¿de acuerdo?" se mordió el pulgar para mantenerse a sí mismo sin sollozar. "Solo vamos a ser heridos aquí. Me di cuenta. Solo vamos a ser lastimados aquí; no hay nada para nosotros aquí."

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" ladró Dean, y Cas sacudió su cabeza, su rostro sintiéndose hinchado y caliente.

"Mi casero sabe sobre nosotros."

Dean guardó silencio.

"¿Cómo?"

Cas no quería decir. No quería que Dean fuera tras Hester o le gritara. Suficiente había sido hecho. No tenía ningún sentido.

"No lo sé," mintió. "No lo sé. Él solo sabe sobre nosotros."

"Bueno, que se joda tu casero," siseó Dean. "¿Qué mierda quiere hacer al respecto? ¿Llamar a la policía? Puede hablar conmigo sobre el asunto si es que va a haber un jodido problema – Chris, dame dos malditos segundos, ¿de acuerdo? Mi hermano pequeño se aplastó los dedos en una puerta y está en la sala de emergencias. Ve a encargarte de alguien. Jesucristo, este chico es inútil…"

Cas sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y miró al techo.

"Me desalojó."

"¿Qué?"

Cas tragó y tomó un hondo respiro.

"Me desalojó. Él… me dio la carta esta tarde. Dijo que no podía rentarle a los chupapollas."

"¿Estás de joda? ¿Ese pedazo de mierda te desalojó?" la voz de Dean podría haber corroído el metal y Cas estuvo de repente consciente de su camisa pegándose a él y cómo de húmedo seguía su cabello; el calor entrando a través de la ventana era pesado y húmedo también. Sentía como si tuviera fiebre. "Iré hasta allá y cambiaré su opinión." Gruñó Dean.

"Eso no ayudará y lo sabes," espetó Cas antes de que sus hombros cedieran ante el peso y cayeran pesadamente. "Solo tengo que encontrar otro lugar."

"Te vas a mudar conmigo," dijo Dean tan rápidamente que Cas pensó que lo había imaginado.

"Dean, no te estoy pidiendo eso."

"Bueno, jódete, y que se joda tu casero, porque te vas a mudar conmigo. Tengo que volver o Chris va a comenzar a llorar… el chico no sabría como mezclar un trago aunque éste le estuviera mordiendo el trasero. Te llamaré después."

La línea se cortó y Cas apartó el teléfono de su oído. Debería haber sonreído; era tan típico de Dean. Todo acción inmediata y sin tiempo para pensar las cosas – pensar más allá de las cosas. Podía decir que Dean estaba enojado, y sabía que no era por él, pero se sentía terrible. Esto no era como las cosas se suponía que fueran. Se suponía que iban a ir despacio en esta parte, para hacerlo bien. Asegurarse de que iba a funcionar.

Hester había arruinado las cosas con su egoísmo, pero Cas volvió a pensar en sus propias palabras y supo que ella no había ganado realmente. Ella no había complicado nada realmente. Él amaba a Dean. Nada iba a cambiar nunca eso. Quizás esto era lo correcto; quizás así era como las cosas debían ir. El universo forzando a Cas en la dirección correcta – el podía ser tan dubitativo e indeciso a veces.

Cas colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre el suelo al lado de su cama. Pasó una mano por su cabello, pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro. Las apartó, observando como unas cuantas perseguían a las otras camino abajo en su mano antes de desparecer.

Cayó de espaldas y tiró de las cobijas sobre él, enterrando su rostro en la almohada, sus hombros de sacudieron y quiso gritar, pero no lo haría. Lloró por sus hermanos y por Rachel. No había hablado con ella en cerca de dos años – Michael había dejado tan dolorosamente claro que no estaba autorizado para hacerlo. Ni siquiera le habían dejado decirle adiós apropiadamente. La enviaron a Oregon para estar con su tía por el verano y no estaba en casa cuando Cas tuvo que mudarse para ir a la escuela. No se había atrevido a llamar o enviar una carta. El infernal último año de secundaria y el verano previo a la escuela se habían llevado su niñez. Su familia había estado determinada a hacer de él un extraño.

Él aún tenía la cicatriz escondida sobre la línea de su cabello donde Michael había perdido el control. Gabriel lo había curado él mismo, reusándose a llevarlo al hospital, incluso cuando Rachel gritaba y rogaba que lo hiciera, sangre ensuciando toda la blanca tapicería de los sillones de su estar.

¡Necesita puntos! ¡Necesita puntadas, Gabe quita tus manos de él, trae a papá! ¡Trae a papá para que lo ayude, Jesús, está sangrando por todas partes! ¡¿No lo ves?!

Su ama de llaves la había arrastrado fuera del cuarto cuando había comenzado a empujar a Gabriel a un lado. Habían escuchado a la sirvienta pasar por encima del jarrón roto y los libros esparcidos sobre el suelo donde Castiel se había estrellado contra la estantería y luego sus gritos y sollozos escaleras arriba. Eso a penas cubría la discusión que había ocurrido tras las puertas del estudio; el rugido de Michael y el áspero ladrido de su padre.

El silencio de Gabriel era ensordecedor. El siempre estaba callado – quizás era de ahí de donde Cas lo había aprendido. Pero esa noche, Cas había "perturbado" y molestado la cena.

¡Deja de mirar el jodido libro! ¡Baja eso! ¡Estás llenando de sangre toda la alfombra!

Aún podía escuchar la voz de Gabriel mientras sacaba un libro del arruinado estante con sus manos y lo lanzaba al suelo, tirando a Cas hacia el sillón y forzándolo a que sostuviera un trapo sobre su cabeza.

Su padre casi había echado a Michael de la casa esa noche. Ellos eran personas, no animales. La réplica de Michael había sido que si Cas se dejaba follar por otro hombre como uno, entonces así debía ser tratado. Era antinatural. Una abominación. No mucho mejor que los perros que se ponían en celo con otros en el terreno vacío tras la farmacia.

Su padre le había dicho calmadamente y de forma bastante civilizada que le había conseguido una plaza en la universidad esa noche mientras se sostenía la cabeza y miraba vagamente la carpeta.

Sería mejor para todos nosotros si te vas. Rachel no puede crecer con ese tipo de cosas alrededor.

Ese tipo de cosas. Como si ser gay fuera un pasatiempo.

Cuando recién había llegado a la escuela era un sonámbulo. Cada día sentía que debía confesar sus pecados y volver. Rogar por perdón. Entonces comenzó a vivir por las suyas, y a caminar por sí mismo. Había encontrado un apartamento en un aviso y había sido el propietario el día siguiente. Había firmado con su nombre en el contrato de arriendo y había conseguido un trabajo en la librería para pagar la cuenta de la electricidad. Nadie sabía lo que él era. Nadie preguntó. Nadie le hizo sentir menos. Sus vecinos eran discretos y amables a pesar del arruinado edificio. Ellos le sonrieron. Conversaron con él en el recibidor mientras esperaban por el elevador. Él había comprado cosas. Discos. Una lámpara. Su reloj despertador. La cama y la mesa de la cocina eran de sus hermanos, el gemido de su radiador el desafinado canto de Rachel en las tardes cuando estaba demasiado caluroso como para sociabilizar y ella se quedaba escaleras arriba trenzando su cabello. Sostuvo sus nuevos cubiertos y vio el modelo de aviones de Gabe; la planta en la ventana era tan venerada como las pelotas de béisbol autografiadas de Mike. Se compró pantuflas y a veces si venía tarde lucían como las de su padre. Las cosas que había amado y querido volvían a ser suyas nuevamente.

Sus cosas. Cosas que Michael no pudo mantener fuera de su alcance o quitárselas.

Era la primera cosa que había tenido que realmente era suya, y ahora estaba a punto de irse. Alguien más iba a arrebatársela.

Exhausto, se dejó caer dormido solo en la cama con la persistente esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño. Despertaría y la pesadilla habría terminado.

El estridente sonido del teléfono era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, y Cas comenzó a levantarse, desenredándose de las mantas para alcanzar el lado de la cama, cogiendo el auricular y sosteniéndolo contra su oreja.

"¿Hola?" su voz estaba ronca por el sueño, y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

"Qué hay, Cas. Dije que llamaría de vuelta." Había una sonrisa en la voz de Dean, y Cas atrajo el teléfono hacia la cama y lo dejó descansando sobre su pecho.

"Dean-"

"Solo quería decirte que voy a ir a tu apartamento cuando termine."

"Dean, no creo que sea una buena idea."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque, ¿qué pasa si él te ve?"

"¿Quien?" Dean sonaba enojado ahora, y Cas quiso alcanzarlo desde el teléfono y acariciarlo. Quería sostenerlo y besarlo y decirle que no estuviera enojado porque esto no era la culpa de Dean, no necesitaba estar enojado. "¿Tu casero? Me importa una mierda si nos ve."

Cas suspiró, escuchando crujir mientras Dean se movía alrededor y el ahogado murmullo de personas hablando en el fondo.

"Cas, estaba hablando en serio sobre lo de mudarte conmigo."

"¿Podemos hablar sobre esto luego? ¿Por favor?"

Hubo un tramo de silencio entre ellos antes de que Dean suspirara, exasperado.

"Estás siendo obstinado; es pura mierda," continuó Dean, y Cas puso el teléfono sobre la cama, rodando sobre su costado, los dedos de su mano libre se paseaban sobre y fuera de las teclas, rozándolas.

"¿Qué si esto pasa de nuevo, Dean? Los dos estaríamos fuera de racha."

"Todo el resto en este maldito mundo puede vivir con la persona que aman, no entiendo por qué nosotros no," dijo Dean duramente, y Cas rodó sus ojos.

"¡Esta no es una competencia, Dean! ¡No es algo que podamos ganar solo practicando! ¡Tenemos que pensarlo! Nos hemos apresurado con todo el resto y ahora nos está pasando la cuenta…"

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" dijo Dean suavemente, y Cas se detuvo, su rostro sonrojándose.

"Sabes que no quise decirlo así," susurró. "Sabes que no, así que no hagas como si estuviera arrepentido. Son solo los hechos. Nos hemos apresurado en esto. Realmente lo hicimos, Dean, y ahora nos tenemos que acomodar; el resto del mundo no va a apresurarse por nosotros."

"No va a ser un problema. Vivo en el último piso y nadie nos oirá," Cas se sonrojó ante las implicancias de Dean, pero no dijo nada mientras continuaba, "le pagaré a mi casero si comienza a decir algo; solo haré eso."

"Dean, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que deberíamos ser cuidadosos."

"Estamos siendo cuidadosos. Si vives conmigo podemos mantener un ojo en el otro. Sé lo que le hacen a la gente como nosotros. De esta manera sabré dónde estás. Tú sabrás dónde estoy yo. Piensa en lo bueno que sería volver a casa y encontrarte en mi cama, ¿huh?" la voz de Dean estaba suspicazmente baja y Cas se removió.

"No hables así," le calló. "Dean, no ahora."

"Mi apartamento es más grande. La calefacción funciona. El agua caliente perdura por más de dos segundos, la electricidad no se corta cuando se pone muy ventoso. Mi cama es más grande."

"Dean," gruñó Cas, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No me estás escuchando."

"Estoy ignorándote. Vas a comenzar a hablar en contra de esto, así que yo tengo que hablar a favor. Te lo iba a preguntar pronto de todas maneras. Odiaba que vivieras en ese armario."

"Si, pero era mi armario, Dean."

Dean se quedó en silencio por un segundo, entonces jadeó.

"Es mejor que estés levantado cuando llegue."

"Dormí toda la tarde, así que lo haré," respondió Cas con un suspiro vacío.

"Te veré en una media hora."

La línea se cortó y Cas levantó el teléfono, poniéndolo de vuelta en el suelo.

Murmuró para sí mismo, los dedos presionándose en la almohada mientras ponía sus piernas contra su pecho, disfrutando el silencio de la habitación. Trató de ignorar lo que había pasado entre él y Hester; trató de pensar en Dean, en los ojos de Dean, la sonrisa de Dean, Dean sobre su motocicleta luciendo tan perfectamente despreocupado de todo. Quería pensar en Dean y nada más.

* * *

El sonido de la ventana de su habitación traqueteando lo alejó de sus pensamientos, y rodó sobre la cama, observando la silueta de Dean moviéndose fuera de la ventana antes de abrirla. Dean entró a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, cerrando la ventana tras él antes de caminar a través del cuarto, arrodillándose a un lado de la cama. Cas se inclinó ante el tacto cuando Dean sostuvo su mejilla en la palma de su mano, deslizando sus dedos por su cabello.

"Te extrañé," susurró Cas, todos los rastros de su anterior humor borrados.

"Si, yo también te extrañé," Dean se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios sobre su frente, y Cas alzó una mano para acercar sus dedos alrededor de la nuca de Dean con los ojos cerrados, exhalando de alivio. "Así que, vas a mudarte conmigo, ¿verdad?"

Cas pudo sentir los labios de Dean curvarse en una sonrisa contra su frente, y él retrocedió ligeramente para mirarlo. Estaba casi riendo, y Cas pudo decir que estaba emocionado acerca de que Cas dijera que sí, porque Cas realmente quería decir sí, solo que no podía.

"Dean-"

"Mira, vas a ser un doctor, esto es lógico. Tiene sentido. Necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, y estás pagando la escuela prácticamente de tu bolsillo," Dean se puso de pie y se quitó las botas, arrastrándose hacia la cama con Cas siguiéndole, Cas moviéndose bajo el brazo que Dean mantenía arriba, presionándose contra él. "Y yo puedo cuidar de ti. Yo quiero cuidar de ti."

"No puedo pedirte que hagas eso."

"Entonces no lo hagas. Solo– solo déjame hacer esto, Cas. Déjame hacer esto por ti."

Cas abrió la boca, pero Dean lo silenció.

"No lo pienses," dijo severamente, y Cas se hundió, el pulgar de Dean haciendo trazos sobre su rostro hinchado. "Te voy a hacer tan feliz," susurró, como si solo estuviera pensando en voz alta. Cas lo besó. Sabía que lo haría; no había ninguna duda.

Dean frunció el ceño ante la húmeda almohada, estrechando los ojos. "Y deja de irte a la cama con el cabello mojado. ¡Pillarás una neumonía así!" se rió, y Cas se rió también, incluso cuando no era divertido, en realidad. Su pecho se sentía menos apretado, al menos. "Moveremos tus cosas mañana. Pediré prestado el camión de Bobby," continuó Dean, y Cas asintió a todo, sin escuchar realmente.

Al día siguiente lo hicieron. No demoró mucho; Cas no tenía mucho y dejaron el amueblado ahí. Su casero apareció y Dean abrió la puerta cuando lo hizo – Dean estaba calmado y Cas tragó pesadamente.

"Entienden por qué no puedo. Ustedes dos…" dijo el casero suavemente, intentando ser apologético.

"Me importa una mierda lo que piense," explicó Dean, y Cas le dijo que entendía una vez que Dean se fue.

"Sabes, dicen que puedes consultar a un doctor," dijo el hombre mientras Cas ponía sus llaves en un pequeño llavero amarillo. Los aguados ojos grises del hombre encontraron los suyos y sus labios de pescado de extendieron hasta ser solo una línea. "Deshacerse de los impulsos o lo que sean. No tiene que ser así, hijo. Puedes superarlo. Eso es lo que esa amiga tuya dijo cuando vino a hablar conmigo. Siempre es una pena cuando la gente está enferma, y esto no tiene que ser diferente."

Cas no encontró ninguna razón para responder y el casero estrechó los ojos, extendiendo una mano para darle un apretón. A Cas no le importó. La estrechó, pero el agarre era poderoso y casi doloroso.

"Una enfermedad es una enfermedad; te matará si no eres cuidadoso," dijo el casero en tono bajo, Cas mirándole con intensidad.

"Gracias, pero me temo que debo irme ahora," insistió Cas, haciendo rechinar sus dientes.

Empujó al hombre cuando pasó por su lado, sosteniendo su caja de discos. Dean esperaba por él en la acera, tomando la caja con él, el peso fuera de sus cansados brazos. Dean cerró la parte de atrás del camión y le dio una mirada comprensiva. Cas tomó su mano, dándole un apretón.

"Vámonos a casa," dijo tranquilamente, y Dean sonrió.

"Eso está mejor," rió, rodeando el camión para subirse a la cabina, Cas siguiéndolo. Sacudió su cabeza, dándole la espalda al edificio, un extraño sentimiento posándose en su estómago. Quizás solo estaba nervioso, pero no podía sacudir la sensación de que no estaban en casa. No realmente. No todavía.

Acarrearon las cajas dentro del apartamento de Dean, y nadie los detuvo para interrogarlos, o darles ninguna mirada extraña mientras hacían su camino hasta el elevador, tomándolo hasta el último piso. Cas movió la caja en sus brazos, inclinándose más cerca de Dean, sus codos rozándose. Y Dean miró a Cas, y Cas le sonrió a él, inclinándose para besarlo gentilmente antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran en el último piso.

El departamento de Dean estaba al final del pasillo, y no habían muchos cuartos en el último piso, lo que era genial, en realidad. Solo significaba menos gente para ellos con la que tener que lidiar.

Dean bajó su caja para escarbar sus bolsillos y encontrar sus llaves, quitándole el seguro a la puerta y abriéndola. Cuando Cas caminó a través del umbral, todo se sintió diferente.

Él había estado en el apartamento de Dean varias veces antes, así que estaba familiarizado con él, pero ahora, se sentía como si estuviera caminando dentro por primera vez. Se sentía nuevo y desconocido, porque no era solo de Dean, era suyo; este iba a ser su nuevo hogar.

Escuchó a Dean recoger la caja de afuera, y Cas depositó su caja a un lado de la puerta de entrada antes de que Dean depositara la suya a su lado.

"Bienvenido a casa," sonrió Dean y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Cas, atrayéndolo a su lado. Cas sonrió y presionó su rostro en el lado de su cuello, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su mitad.

"Aún nos quedan unas cuantas cajas."

"Si, todo por tus malditos discos. ¿Cuántos tienes?"

"Al menos unos cien. Perdí la cuenta." Cas sonrió tímidamente y Dean presionó un beso en su cabello antes de apartarse.

"Bueno, vamos, metamos todas tus cosas."

Acarrearon el resto de las pertenencias de Cas dentro de la casa, y Cas fue a hacer espacio en el armario de Dean para su ropa, ya que Dean había dicho que él "no iba a dejar que viviera de un bolso. Su clóset era lo suficientemente espacioso para acomodar toda su ropa." Empujó toda la ropa de Dean hacia un lado del clóset, recogiendo algunas perchas vacías para colgar sus camisas en el otro lado. Él no tenía tanta ropa como Dean, así que era más fácil aún encajar todo junto.

Cuando hubo terminado, se desplazó hasta la sala de estar para encontrar a Dean sentado en el suelo, las cajas de los discos de Cas alrededor de él; todas ellas abiertas. Dean gruñó y se quejó para sí mismo, murmurando acerca de algo y lo seguía haciendo cuando Cas se movió para quedar de pie a un lado de él, bajando la mirada. Estaba jugueteando con el tocadiscos de Cas.

Cas se rió suavemente y se sentó en el suelo a su lado, estirando la mano para apartar gentilmente los dedos de Dean, arreglando el tocadiscos y encendiéndolo.

"Quería tener un poco de música sonando antes de que salieras, pero no pude descifrar esta maldita cosa."

"Bueno, pero si no eres un romántico," se burló Cas, y Dean lo calló con un roce de labios, los dedos curvándose y enredándose en su cabello. Cas se apartó y se movió hasta una de las cajas abiertas más cercanas a él, sacando un disco. Jugueteó con él en sus manos, yendo a las canciones de atrás antes de sacarlo de su funda y ponerlo en el tocadiscos.

La música comenzó y Cas bajó la funda, moviéndose hacia atrás para sentarse al lado de Dean, quien inmediatamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tiró de él hasta su costado, presionando un beso en su sien. Cas se removió y se presionó de vuelta contra él, riendo suavemente cuando los labios de Dean se arrastraron hacia abajo por el lado de su cara y sobre su mejilla y su mandíbula, eventualmente haciendo su camino hasta su boca.

"Está bien," insistió Dean y Cas trató de sonreír. Dean frotó su brazo con la parte plana de su mano, apretando gentilmente. "Oye."

Cas encontró sus ojos, sabiendo que no era muy convincente por la preocupación que apareció en la frente de Dean.

"Estoy hablando en serio. Todo va a estar bien," tranquilizó Dean, besándolo nuevamente. "¿Confías en mí, verdad?"

Cas asintió, quitándose sus gafas y jugueteando nerviosamente con ellas. Dean las apartó de sus manos y las puso sobre la mesa con el disco, tomando el rostro de Cas en sus manos.

"Mírame."

Cas lo hizo, tragando mientras el pulgar de Dean acariciaba sobre sus mejillas.

"Esto va a estar realmente bien, ¿de acuerdo? Se que ha sido duro, pero tienes que seguir asistiendo a la escuela, y yo voy a ganar este torneo y las cosas simplemente van a seguir mejorando. Este es un buen comienzo, sabes. Estás aquí y éste será nuestro hogar."

Cas alzó una mano y tocó la de Dean, los dedos cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca. Tomó un pequeño suspiro, su lengua paseándose por el borde de sus dientes antes de encontrar los ojos de Dean nuevamente.

"No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto," comenzó, susurrando, "siento que algo va a pasarte, y siento que va a ser mi culpa. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te lastima? Qué si… Qué si alguien te lastima, Dean, y es por mí estando contigo, o tu carrera–"

"Nadie va a alejarme de ti," dijo Dean decididamente, y Cas se quedó mirándolo, pasmado por la intensidad de su voz. Después de un momento sus ojos se suavizaron. "¿Por qué debería estar asustado de algo? Te pertenezco a ti," continuó, tocando la barbilla de Cas.

"Está bien," respondió Cas, y se inclinó hacia delante, besando a Dean nuevamente. Las manos de Dean se movieron, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabello. Dean se apartó, y Cas metió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Dean. Dean acarició suavemente su espalda, y Cas cerró sus ojos, escuchando el disco. Dean se movió un poco y Cas se quejó, pero Dean era insistente.

"Vamos," rió Dean, poniéndose de pie y Cas le dio una mirada de confusión cuando Dean le ofreció su mano. Deslizó sus dedos entre los de Dean y Dean lo levantó, acercándolos el uno contra el otro. Cas se rió.

"¿Bailar, de verdad?" dijo incrédulamente mientras Dean comenzaba a balancearse, volviéndose a un twist lento, sosteniendo las manos de Cas.

"I'm gonna stick like glue, stick because I'm stuck on you," cantó Dean, ignorándolo y Cas sacudió su cabeza ante eso, tratando de apartarse.

"¡Oh, vamos!" sonrió Dean, apretando el agarre sobre las muñecas de Cas. "¡Vamos, tú amas a Elvis! Estás tan caliente por él, Cas, ¡y ni siquiera puedes negarlo!" tiró de los brazos de Cas, poniéndolos alrededor de su cintura insistentemente.

Cas se sonrojó, y agachó su cabeza, pasándolo por alto; las manos de Dean viajando sobre sus caderas y su trasero y arriba sobre su espalda. Los dedos de Cas se arrastraron sobre sus brazos, la camiseta blanca abrazando su torso, tocando los cigarrillos ocultos en la manga con una sonrisa.

"Desearía poder llevarte a bailar," susurró Cas en su oído. "Lucirte." Besó el cuello de Dean, deslizando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos traseros.

"Mmm," ronroneó Dean, aún meciéndose con él. "Sabes, lo que me estoy preguntando es, ¿quién crees que es mejor en la cama? ¿yo o Elvis Presley?"

Cas rodó sus ojos.

"Fácil," dijo, rozando su boca sobre la de Dean a penas. "Elvis Presley."

Dean se calló por un segundo y entonces retomó su balanceo, caminando adelante y atrás con Cas al ritmo de la música. "Bueno, estás siendo parcial."

"Quizás," murmuró Cas, la lengua de Dean manteniendo su propio asunto. "Él fue mi primera fantasía… es todo muy nostálgico."

Dean sonrió, el sonido resonando a través de su pecho, irradiando a través del suéter y la camisa de Castiel, haciendo vibrar sus costillas.

"Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿En serio?" preguntó y Cas se sonrojó, pero se sintió a sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es una celebridad. Rachel lo adoraba. Yo lo hacía también." Sabía que su voz había temblado un poco cuando había dicho el nombre de su hermana, pero Dean estaba aparentemente decidido a distraerlo.

"¿Te hiciste un montón de pajas escuchándolo o algo?"

Cas sintió que se sonrojaba hasta el pecho.

"Jesús, Dean, en serio…" dijo, tratando de mantener el tono áspero fuera de su voz. ¿Realmente estaban hablando de esto? ¿Ahora?

Al menos tiene tu mente fuera de todo… pensó Cas, pero no completamente. La sensación deprimente aún estaba ahí, solo que silenciada y dejada atrás. Dean demandó su atención, acariciando sus costados, sacando su camisa de sus pantalones para pulsar sus dedos contra los huesos de su cadera.

"¿Alguna vez lo has visto en vivo?"

"No, nunca he tenido la-" Dean besó su barbilla. "oportunidad. Dean, ¿estás celoso o algo?"

"¿Por qué debería estar celoso?" reflexionó Dean, tirando a Cas hacia el recibidor antes de estamparlo contra la pared. "Él no puede tocarte como yo puedo." Dean lo empujó con sus caderas y Cas tomó aire a través de sus dientes, besándolo, caliente y abierto, tirando del cabello de Dean.

Podía sentir los dedos de Dean desabrochando los botones de su suéter y quitándoselo y Cas dejó que su mente se pusiera en blanco; ayudó, oscilando fuera de su camisa, antes de lanzarse a los jeans de Dean.

"Tú primero," dijo Dean, quitando sus manos, y Cas buscó a tientas su cinturón, deshaciendo los botones y saliendo de sus pantalones, pateándolos a un lado. Dean levantó sus brazos, quitando su propia camiseta y lanzándola, su caliente piel desnuda contra la de Cas mientras lo presionaba de vuelta contra el muro, las duras líneas de sus cuerpos abrasándose.

Cas necesitaba esto; necesitaba el cero a sesenta de Dean, el arrastre de la tela de sus jeans contra su entrepierna cuando Dean cayó de rodillas, la lengua arrastrándose sobre su estómago, haciéndole echar su cabeza hacia atrás contra el muro.

"Apuesto a que te gusta mirarlo ahí arriba sobre el escenario, bailando y moviéndose, ¿huh?" murmuró Dean, moviéndose hacia delante, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo del interior de los muslos de Castiel, mordiendo la suave piel antes de dejar su lengua sobre él.

Cas gimió suavemente, sus dedos agarrando el cabello de Dean, apretándolo y jalándolo, la barba incipiente de Dean arrastrándose sobre su piel sensible. Sacudió su cabeza, interpretando al no-inocente Cas, no al dulce pequeño Cas. Oh, no.

"Dean, por favor," dijo jadeante, pero el duro agarre de su mano en el cabello de Dean decía algo diferente.

"Te pone todo caliente y frustrado, ¿no es así?" dijo Dean a su miembro a través de sus calzoncillos y Cas se mordió el labio, sus caderas moviéndose adelante hacia la caliente humedad. Dios, si Dean solo se la mamara ya, pero en lugar de eso bromeaba, sosteniendo sugerentemente a Cas a través del delgado algodón con una mano mientras se levantaba, encontrando su boca.

Dean no era gentil al respecto; se rehusaba a mimarlo. Cas seguía recordándose a sí mismo que era seguro, que nadie podía oírlos en el recibidor. Esto era seguro. Sus cuerpos estaban seguros ahora. La lengua de Dean acarició húmedamente la suya, su boca inclinada como si quisiera conseguir tanto de Cas como pudiera. Cas jadeó, enfrentándolo, sintiendo la mano de Dean arrastrarse lentamente sobre el creciente bulto en su ropa interior. Su voz se quebró, pero Dean no cedería, no dejaría que moviera su cabeza, manteniéndolo clavado ahí mientras lo devoraba en la forma más descuidada que Cas pudo haber imaginado jamás que alguien besara a otra persona. Se encendió, succionando y mordiendo sus labios hinchados. Era sucio y maravilloso, los sonidos indecorosos haciendo que las manos de Cas se aventuraran hacia el trasero de Dean. Sus pulmones ardiendo.

Dean reemplazó su mano por su rodilla, oprimiéndola lentamente contra la polla de Cas haciéndolo retorcerse y frotarse sin una pizca de dignidad en la pierna de Dean.

"Lo hubieras hecho gay," gruñó Dean. "Con un culo como el tuyo, lo hubieras hecho gay."

Cas tiró de las caderas de Dean, ansioso de usarlo, para quitar la dura tela contra sus muslos. Su pie rozó la tela de sus olvidados pantalones mientras abría aún más las piernas, Dean guiando el lento oscilar de sus caderas mientras se follaba a sí mismo.

"Has que me venga," dijo, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y Dean aferrado su cuello. Cas siseó, apretando la cintura de Dean. "Dean, fóllame bien, has que me venga, nene, por favor."

"¿Quieres que te folle?" susurró Dean. "¿Quieres que te folle muy bien? ¿Follar a mi chico hasta que olvide todo sobre Elvis?"

Cas gimió, largo y fuerte. Se sentía caliente, y demente, y maniático. Que se jodiera Hester, que se jodiera su casero, sus hermanos – él quería montar la polla de Dean, quería venirse haciéndolo, quería gritar mientras Dean entraba en él. Lo quería rápido, y rudo, y duro, y quería a Dean. Quería que Dean lo follara hasta llevarse el dolor, hacerle olvidar todo, porque solo Dean podía.

"Follar a tu chico," repitió, y Dean lo empujó para que se pusiera de rodillas, Cas a la misma altura mientras quitaba sus pantalones y liberaba su miembro. Se masturbó a sí mismo un par de veces, gruñendo, y Cas levantó la vista hacia él, los ojos vidriosos, inclinándose hacia delante, su boca cerrándose alrededor de la punta.

"Ponlo húmedo," dijo Dean con voz áspera. "Bueno y húmedo para mí."

Cas tomó tanto como pudo, lamiéndolo todo, su mente vacía de cualquier pensamiento excepto la tarea que Dean le había dado. Dean lo apartó luego de unos pocos minutos y Cas se puso de pie, volteándose hacia el muro mientras Dean deslizaba su ropa interior hacia abajo, manteniéndolo firme mientras se la quitaba por los pies. Separó más sus piernas, ansioso, pero para su sorpresa, Dean no alineó su miembro, si no que puso dos dedos en la floja boca de Cas.

"Lámelos," susurró, y Cas obedeció, llenándolos con saliva, metiendo su lengua entre ambos, ondeando sus caderas despreocupadamente mientras lo hacía, rozando el miembro de Dean con el movimiento. El pecho de Dean dio un tirón ahí donde tocó la espalda de Cas, y retiró sus dedos de su boca con un sonido húmedo, Cas presionando su mejilla contra el muro.

"Respira," alentó, besando su hombro, tanteando sobre su agujero antes de introducirlo sin ningún aviso adicional. Se folló su agujero un par de veces y entonces añadió el otro, y Cas abrió su boca aún más, jadeando, la otra mano de Dean acariciando suavemente su cadera y bajando hacia su polla.

"No," gimió, y Dean deslizó su mano de vuelta para agarrar su muslo. "No, no todavía."

Dean sonrió y movió sus dedos, extendiendo y haciendo tijeras, besando la parte de atrás de su cuello y bajando por su espina. Cas podía sentir las gotas de sudor deslizándose, cada roce de los jeans de Dean contra la parte de atrás de sus piernas enviándole un hormigueo.

"Dios, solo fóllame," demandó, y la siguiente cosa que supo, fue que la suave cabeza de la polla de Dean abriéndose paso a través de su agujero. Intentó no retorcerse mientras Dean lo abría, grueso y caliente, cada pequeño arañazo en su interior causando una afilada quemazón.

"Joder, estás apretado esta noche," gimió Dean, envolviéndolo, y Cas se folló a sí mismo, tomando el dolor con cada movimiento, trabajando con él. Las manos de Dean estrellándose contra su pecho y descendiendo por él, instalándolas en sus caderas mientras se hundía en él, los accesorios metálicos de su cinturón traqueteando. Cas jadeó y se empaló, las uñas enterradas en la pared. Jadeó y gimió, ferviente mientras Dean se lo follaba más y más fuerte, haciendo que se levantara sobre la punta de sus pies y curvara sus dedos. Se arqueó, tratando de conseguir el ángulo correcto para que Dean pudiera golpear ese punto que iba directo a su polla.

"Fóllame," dijo una y otra vez. "Has que me venga en tu polla, oh, dios, quiero correrme."

Dean empujó dentro de él, y Cas lo encontró en cada golpe, el recibidor llenándose con los sonidos de sus cuerpos viniéndose y los gemidos de Cas, casi gritando. Era tan bueno, la polla de Dean era tan buena, y masturbaba su propio miembro, su mano trabajando más y más rápido al ritmo de Dean.

"Mierda," gruñó Dean, observándolo, doblándose para presionar un beso húmedo en su cuello. "Mierda, Cas."

"Tan bueno," arrastró las palabras, "tan bueno, oh, joder, eres tan bueno." Su voz era apretada, y sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Sollozó, mordiendo su otra mano, y Dean besó su espalda, deslizando su boca a través de su hombro, las manos a penas trabajando mientras Cas cabalgaba su polla.

"¿Vas a acabar, nene? ¿Vas a venirte en mi polla?"

Cas asintió, y Dean lo tomó profundo, oprimiendo ese punto.

"Oh, joder, me vengo," lloró, y se apartó del muro con una mano. "Me vengo, me vengo, oh, dios-" Su voz era entrecortada y jadeante, y se sacudió hacia delante mientras Dean seguía follándolo. A través de la neblina, sintió a Dean deslizarse fuera de él y entonces la corrida en su espalda. Jadeó, sus rodillas temblando, su cabeza echada hacia delante, su mano aún masturbando descuidadamente su polla, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de semen de la punta. Una gota de sudor rodó por su sien y dejó salir un pesado suspiro, cayendo sobre el muro.

"Jesús," gimió Dean, "puto santo Jesús." Se encorvó, y recogió su camiseta, besando el hombro de Cas mientras limpiaba el semen de su espalda, besando la columna y su omóplato también.

Cas flexionó sus dedos, poniendo su palma contra el muro, los ojos firmemente cerrados, respirando fuerte.

"Estabas caliente esta noche," dijo Dean somnolientamente, casi riendo. "Nene, creo que perdiste la cabeza."

"Ese era el punto," murmuró, siendo consciente de repente de cuán entumecido estaba. Se enderezó suavemente, tambaleándose por el vértigo mientras escuchaba a Dean arreglarse, no molestándose en cerrarse la bragueta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Dean, recogiendo la ropa de Cas y lanzándola sobre el sillón para después. Cas se subió los calzoncillos y se volteó, tirando de la camiseta en las manos de Dean para limpiar su pecho y el muro.

Se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a Dean a la cara. Sus brazos se sintieron sueltos y cansados.

"No lo sé," respondió. "No lo sé. Solo no quiero pensar por un rato."

"No seas así," insistió Dean, y cuando Cas no se volteó hacia él, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Oye, mírame."

Cas le miró y Dean lo besó suavemente, pero Cas no correspondió el beso. "No seas así," susurró, y Cas se separó, trastabillando ligeramente cuando se dirigió a la habitación, metiéndose bajo las sábanas. Dean lo siguió y Cas se sintió mal, observándolo ir hacia la ventana y encender un cigarrillo, mirando fijamente el tráfico.

"Dean," suspiró, y Dean se volteó, el humo arrastrándose fuera de su boca. El cielo estaba de color púrpura suave sobre el edificio de al lado, trazando un contorno dorado sobre él. Cas intentó sonreír, extendiendo sus brazos. "Ven aquí," susurró, y Dean apagó el cigarro reticente.

"No lo creo," dijo, sonando herido, y Cas sintió su rostro arrugarse.

"Lo siento," susurró de nuevo, su pecho contrayéndose. "Dean, lo siento," una lágrima bajó por su rostro antes de que pudiera detenerla y Dean se acercó a él, recostándose sobre la cama, atrayéndolo hacia sus brazos.

"Shh," murmuró, frotando su espalda. "Está bien."

Cas jadeó en su pecho, frotándose los ojos.

"Has estado esforzándote demasiado, con la escuela y esa mierda del departamento, y eso te tiene atrapado. Estás demasiado aferrado, nene."

Sorbió por la nariz, respirando dificultosamente, asintiendo con su cabeza. "No pude decirle adiós a mi hermana," sollozó, y Dean lo sostuvo con más firmeza, meciéndolo.

"Déjame arreglarlo," silenció Dean sobre su cabello. "Lo arreglaré."

Cas sabía que no podía, pero quería creer que sí. Se calmó y refregó sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza, apartándose. Dean lo observó con cautela, la mano arrastrándose hasta su cuello.

"Te amo," le dijo Dean, y Cas asintió silenciosamente, tocando la pierna de Dean.

"Lo sé," respondió, con la voz húmeda, y Dean lo empujó hasta que estuvo recostado a sus anchas, un cuerpo cálido situado alrededor de él.

"Lo arreglaré, Cas," murmuró, besando su cuello, y como Cas cerró sus ojos, no estuvo muy seguro de a qué se estaba refiriendo Dean exactamente. Quería decirle que estaba bien. Que estaba bien que no pudiera arreglarlo. No importaba; esa no era la forma en la que él lo amaba.

En lugar de eso cayó dormido, la mano de Dean sobre su pecho, recordándole cómo respirar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

**Junio, 1966**

Había algo que faltaba cuando Castiel despertó, la calidez a su lado se había ido, la cama fría bajo su tacto. La música estaba corriendo por el pasillo, metiéndose por la puerta abierta del dormitorio, y Cas frotó sus ojos somnolientamente, sentándose en la cama y deslizando sus dedos a través de su cabello con un bostezo. Dean no estaba en la cama con él, pero seguía en el apartamento. Por un momento, Cas pensó que era sábado y Dean se había ido a la pista por una carrera de práctica, pero era domingo.

Podía oír a Dean cantando débilmente, un poco más alto que la música, y algo fuera de tono. Cas rió para sí mismo y arrastró su rígido cuerpo fuera de la cama, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y torciendo la espalda, trabajando en la rigidez de sus articulaciones y músculos. Abrió la puerta del armario y hurgó a través de la ropa colgada, regresando con un suéter y poniéndoselo por la cabeza; casi lo engullía por completo, y se dio cuenta que era un suéter de Dean. Él ni siquiera sabía que Dean tenía un suéter. Pensaba que la única cosa que tenía como protección contra el frío era su chaqueta de cuero.

Caminó fuera del cuarto y dentro de la cocina donde estaba Dean, revoloteando sobre la estufa, removiendo algo en el sartén con una espátula. Y entonces el olor golpeó a Cas, y se movió hacia donde Dean se encontraba, sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cintura mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Dean se sobresaltó ligeramente, y dejó de cantar, la música más clara sin la voz de Dean alzándose sobre ella.

"¿Te desperté?" dijo Dean mientras retiraba el tocino de la sartén y lo ponía sobre el plato esperando a un lado de la estufa, apagando el fuego y volteándose en los brazos de Cas.

Cas murmuró suavemente y sacudió su cabeza, presionando su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Dean. Dean se rió suavemente y levantó sus brazos, sosteniendo a Cas contra su pecho.

"Hoy tienes un día importante," murmuró Cas contra el cuello de Dean, sus labios rozándose contra la piel.

"¿Vas a ir, verdad?"

"Por supuesto," rió Cas suavemente, apartándose para mirar a Dean. "No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Ahora, ¿qué hay para desayunar?"

Comieron en la mesa, Dean sentado frente a Cas, paleando huevos revueltos dentro de su boca, y Cas mirándolo con una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro. Habían sido alrededor de dos semanas desde que se había mudado con Dean, y habían caído con facilidad en una rutina entre ambos. Cuando Cas tenía clases, él se levantaba antes que Dean, se duchaba y se alistaba, y le besaba antes de irse. En sus días libres, Dean se despertaba antes que Cas, dejándole dormir, y normalmente preparaba el desayuno para ambos.

Y cuando Dean trabajaba, Cas se quedaría despierto para esperar que volviera a casa, manteniéndose ocupado con su tarea o estudiando, y cuando Dean llegara a casa, cenarían juntos con un disco sonando en el fondo. Era una buena rutina. Funcionaba.

Cas estiró sus piernas, la punta de su pie rozando la pierna de Dean, y Dean levantó la vista hacia él, sonriendo.

"Lo vas a hacer genial hoy," sonrió Cas mientras tomaba un pedazo de tocino para masticarlo.

"Gracias, bebé," rió Dean suavemente, terminando sus huevos revueltos. "Pero siempre lo hago genial, ¿no?"

"No seas tan presumido."

Se terminó su tocino y empujó su plato hacia Dean, sin apetecerle los huevos. Dean le dio una mirada cuestionadora, pero Cas se encogió de hombros.

"Vas a necesitarlo para arrasar con todos esos otros chicos."

"¿No te gusta como cocino?"

Dean acercó el plato a sí mismo y comenzó a comer los huevos, y Cas rodó sus ojos, apartándose de la mesa y moviéndose hacia el otro lado. Se inclinó hacia Dean y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus mangas colgando sobre sus manos, pasando sus dedos, y presionó un beso en la mejilla de Dean.

"No seas ridículo, adoro cómo cocinas."

Dean hizo un sonido de aprobación cuando Cas besó su mejilla de nuevo, y entonces se apartó, caminando hacia la sala de estar. Revolvió sus discos, los cuales estaban ahora amontonados contra el muro a un lado del tocadiscos, y sacó uno, reemplazando el que estaba sonando en ese momento. Dean entró en la sala de estar no mucho tiempo después, sus pantalones colgando bajo en sus caderas, y Cas se tomó un momento para dejar que sus ojos se pasearan sobre él.

"¿Disfrutando la vista?"

"Mm, seguro que si," murmuró Cas cuando Dean deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo contra su pecho mientras sus dedos de deslizaban bajo el dobladillo de su suéter, bailando sobre su estómago. Sonrió cuando Dean besó a través del costado de su cuello, sus manos arrastrándose más arriba, la calidez contra su piel.

"Voy a ganar esta carrera por ti, bebé."

Cas se removió en el agarre de Dean, volteándose y plantando la palma de sus manos contra sus mejillas, levantando la vista hacia él. Dean frunció el ceño, pero Cas le besó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

"Necesitas estar listo," Dean se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, y deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, los dedos curvándose alrededor de su nuca, deslizándose a través de los finos cabellos en la base. "Hablo en serio," dijo Cas cuando se apartó. "Ve a ducharte y prepárate."

Dean gruñó, desenredándose de Cas.

"Simplemente me vas a regañar todo el día, ¿o no?"

"Lo haré si no te preparas." Cas cruzó sus brazos y Dean levantó sus brazos en rendición, caminando hacia su habitación. Él no se relajó hasta que escuchó la ducha funcionar, y se movió a través del cuarto para recoger uno de sus libros; se dejó caer sobre el sillón, subiéndose las mangas y abriendo donde lo había marcado.

Se frotó la frente cansadamente, cerrando sus ojos cada cierto tiempo para re-pensar lo que estaba leyendo, tratando de retener las palabras. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la respiración celular que no escuchó cuando Dean abrió la puerta del baño, dejando escapar el aire húmedo y caliente con él. Cas se frotó el cabello ausentemente, recitando algo en voz baja, los cajones de la cómoda traqueteando en la otra habitación y la puerta del armario chirriando al abrirse mientras Dean buscaba su equipo.

"¿Has visto mis guantes?" llamó, y Cas no levantó la vista de la página. Hubo más hurgueteo y Cas inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, su reacción tardía, abriendo la boca para decir algo que no tenía idea qué era, sus ojos aún trazando las palabras, su mente todavía desplazándolo para más tarde.

"Bebé," dijo Dean apareciendo de ninguna parte, su camiseta aferrándose a su pecho, sus jeans aún sin abrochar. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, observando a Cas antes de sacudir su cabeza y acercarse para poner su brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, ubicando su mano sobre el texto.

"¿Qué?" dijo Cas, rompiendo su aturdimiento, levantando la vista.

"¿Has visto mis guantes?" preguntó Dean, sus cejas se alzaron. Cas despejó su cerebro, tapeando el encuadernado del libro.

"¿Revisaste sobre la mesa? No, espera, revisa el cajón de la mesa de noche. A veces lo arrojo ahí."

Dean pellizcó su mejilla, riendo, y anduvo sin prisa de vuelta a la habitación, tarareando para sí mismo mientras revisaba el cajón.

"¡Los encontré!"

"¡De acuerdo!" respondió Cas, volviendo a su libro, pero no podía concentrarse como antes, demasiado ocupado escuchando el sonido de Dean sacando su traje de velocidad, depositándolo sobre la cama. Sonrió, jugando con la esquina de la página que estaba mirando. Qué demonios. Tiró el libro y se levantó del sillón, entrando en la habitación justo cuando Dean había subido la cremallera del traje sobre su ombligo, las mangas colgando y balanceándose alrededor de sus caderas.

"Se supone que deberías estar estudiando," comentó, deslizando un brazo dentro, la costura acentuando la suave curva de sus bíceps y el amplio alcance de sus hombros. Cas se encogió de hombros, adentrándose más en la habitación, acercándose para subir la cremallera sobre el torso de Dean por él, dejando el cierre del cuello sin abrochar. No estaría cerrado hasta que él estuviera en la pista. Movió sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean, adorando la sensación de la chaqueta. Sus guantes estaban aún en la cama y Cas los recogió, ayudando a Dean a emplearlos sobre sus dedos.

"Esto es más importante," dijo Cas después de un momento, frotando los costados de Dean, besando su barbilla y luego encontrando su boca, las manos de Dean se asentaron en su cintura. "Vas a hacerlo genial hoy."

"Traerlo a casa, ¿verdad?" rió Dean, y Cas tocó el lugar que había besado recién con su pulgar. Dean sonrió, la chispa previa a la carrera ya reunida en sus ojos. "Voy a ganar el dinero y nos tomaremos unas vacaciones. Como por tres días o algo."

"¿Tres días?" se maravilló Cas. "Me lo estás arruinando."

"Si, y vamos a dejar realmente esta casa. Tengo algo planeado." Dean se encogió de hombros, dejándolo pasar. Cas se enamoró de su sonrisa tímida y de la forma en la que jugueteaba con el borde de su suéter, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Esto es mío?" preguntó y Castiel tocó sus manos enfundadas.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti," murmuró Cas, sonriendo, aún mirando fijamente sus manos, "realmente lo estoy. Sin importar si ganas o no."

"Aunque ganar es agradable," respondió Dean, agachando la cabeza, acariciando la mejilla de Cas con su nariz. Cas tuvo que reír.

"Ganar es muy agradable."

"¿Eso te impresiona?"

"Hmm, no tanto como lo duro que trabajaste por ello."

"Pero es divertido mirar la carrera, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuándo los ahúme?" bromeó Dean, y Cas concedió que lo era.

Era maravilloso mirar a Dean en la pista. Era tan seguro de sí mismo ahí. Nadie podía tocarlo, era bueno en eso – era indiscutible. Cas recordaba la primera vez que había visto todos los trofeos en el estante del dormitorio de Dean. No había entendido realmente cuán bueno era Dean hasta que los vio. Eran todos de primer o segundo lugar. Las medallas no eran diferentes.

"A pesar de eso, ten cuidado," insistió Cas y Dean rodó los ojos ante eso.

"Cuántas veces te lo he dicho – sé lo que estoy haciendo. Literalmente, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que algo malo suceda." Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Cas y Cas se soltó, dándole una mirada fija.

"Hablo en serio. Tú y yo, ambos, sabemos que te dejas llevar en la pista y que puedes ser agresivo y que algunas veces tomas riesgos," silenció Cas, Dean sacudió su cabeza, habiendo escuchado todo eso antes.

"¿Sabes lo que realmente ayudaría? Si tú te acercaras y me besaras justo antes – todos estarían tan paralizados que tendría diez segundos de ventaja. Luego no tendría que preocuparme por nadie acechándome."

"No necesitas ningún tipo de ventaja," respondió Cas, dándole un codazo en el costado. "Ese no es el punto, y lo sabes. Solo ten cuidado. Ganar no lo es todo – y te prefiero en una pieza, aún si eso significa bajar la velocidad."

"Eso no va a pasar," ofreció Dean, frotando los brazos de Dean con la palma de su mano. "Hablo en serio, ¿de acuerdo? No va a pasar porque voy a echarlo a la bolsa y tú podrás dejar de preocuparte tanto."

"Tienes suerte de que eres guapo, Dean Winchester," gruñó Cas, y Dean rió, cubriendo a Cas con su brazo, mirándolo fijamente.

"Sería bueno, sabes. Los he visto a todos con sus novias antes," ronroneó en el oído de Cas.

"No hables así," susurró Cas, repentinamente triste. Dean lo besó, y sabía a tabaco y dentífrico de menta, y Cas se derritió en él, los brazos enrollándose alrededor de su espalda.

"Debería hablar así más seguido," susurró Dean dentro de su boca y Cas gruñó, mordiendo juguetonamente su labio.

"Para la suerte," rió, palmeando el trasero de Dean, y Dean se quedó mirándolo por un largo momento antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo hasta que no pudo respirar.

"Dios, estoy loco por ti," murmuró, casi para sí mismo, besándolo de un modo que hizo que sus narices se chocaran. "Estoy tan loco por ti."

"Sigue," ordenó Cas, aclarándose la garganta, apartándose. Cogió su bolso de la cama y se lo lanzó. "Vas a perderte el registro, ¿y qué hago en ese caso?"

Dean sonrió, dejando que Cas lo empujara hasta la puerta. Cas estaba a medio camino de cerrarla cuando él se volteó y metió la mano, haciendo que Cas soltara un grito.

"¡Dean, casi te rompo los dedos!" gritó, y Dean abrió la puerta con su hombro, metiendo la cabeza.

"Te amo," sonrió. "¡Deberíamos salir después!"

"Yo también te amo – y gana primero. Hablaremos después sobre la celebración," suspiró Cas, rindiéndose con un beso más, que se convirtió en dos antes de que Dean finalmente se dejara empujar fuera de la puerta. Iba a provocarle un ataque cardíaco un día de éstos.

Sam lo recogió una hora después en la Ford de Jess, Cas deslizándose en el asiento trasero, estirando sus piernas. Eligieron un buen lugar, estacionaron el auto en un ligero alzado al lado de una de las curvas, extendiendo una manta en el capó. Sam alzó a Jess sobre él y ella plegó sus pies arriba, sonriendo con emoción mientras se ajustaba el pañuelo sobre su cabeza, manipulando el pequeño pincho rosa que lo mantenía en su lugar. Cas vino y subió a un lado de ella, trayendo la bolsa de naranjas que ella había lanzado en el asiento trasero junto a él. Sam se inclinó contra el costado del auto, flexionándose para susurrar en el oído de Jess, y ella cubrió su boca ante sus palabras, sofocando alguna especie de sorprendida sonrisa.

"¡Sammy, no hables así!" rió ella, empujándolo con el codo, Sam besando su mejilla y luego enderezándose para balancearse sobre la punta de sus pies. Cas estaba muy agradecido de que Sam estuviera ahí; él era terriblemente listo y estaba asistiendo a Stanford con una beca, con las esperanzas de poder entrar al programa de leyes dentro del año. Si sabía del dinero que Dean había guardado o no, Cas no lo sabía, pero sabía que significaba el mundo para Dean tener a su hermano pequeño asegurado.

"Sam dice que Dean va a arrasar con ellos hoy – darles una buena carrera la primera mitad, dejar que se confíen, y entonces meterlo en la bolsa al final," dijo Jess trivialmente, pelando una naranja con una de sus bonitas uñas.

Cas asintió.

"Le gusta darnos un espectáculo," infundió Sam, y Jess rodó sus ojos y le guiñó un ojo a Cas. Cas se sonrojó – Jessica era demasiado bonita como para andar lanzando guiños alrededor al parecer. Ella derretía su corazón con solo un batir de sus pestañas.

"Tú también querrías un espectáculo si fueras tan bueno como é. Debe estar aburrido de solo ganar derechamente. ¡Debes hacer algo para mantenerte entretenido!"

"Es imprudente," dijo Cas amargamente, cruzando sus brazos nerviosamente. "Juega demasiado cerca del borde y un día va a hacer algo estúpido."

Jessica limpió una rodaja de naranja y la mordisqueó. "Sabes, le dije lo mismo a Sam el otro día, pero tú lo haces entrar en razón, ¿no? ¡Él siempre te escucha!"

Cas se encogió de hombros, quitándose sus gafas para limpiarlas y luego volverlas a poner sobre su rostro, apartando el oscuro cabello de sus ojos. "Bien podría estarle enseñando poesía a un pez," rió, y Jessica soltó una risita, poniendo el resto de la naranja dentro de su boca, volteándose hacia Sam para leer el programa. Otra carrera estaba teniendo lugar en la pista y Cas escuchaba vitorear a la multitud, como si alguien ganara. Cas sacudió sus manos con energía nerviosa. Casi era la hora de la carrera de Dean.

"¿Quieres los binoculares?" dijo Jess con una sonrisa, extendiéndoselos. Cas los tomó con un agradecimiento y miró a través de la línea de partida, buscando a Dean. Sonrió.

"¡54!" dijo felizmente, y Jessica aplaudió, inclinando su cabeza para buscar el número. Dean dirigió su moto hasta la línea de partida y luego pasó una pierna sobre ella, agachándose en el asiento. Su cuerpo estaba casi horizontal, la parte plana de su espalda paralela con la lisa línea de la moto. Con su casco puesto, Cas no podía ver su rostro, pero podía ver sus dedos flectándose, el sutil cambio de sus hombros mientras se preparaba. Hubo una pausa – Cas sonrió.

"Gana por tu chico," susurró Cas, y la siguiente cosa que supo, fueron los motores rugiendo y el grupo avanzando hacia delante. Dean trabajó con ellos – jugueteó durante la primera mitad, pero el 72 era agresivo y no se debía jugar con Dean. Cas siseó mientras ambos aceleraban cerca de la esquina, jurando que la pierna de Dean por poco rozaba el pavimento, la vuelta demasiado cerca. Le pasó los binoculares a Sam quien lo siguió a través de la pista.

"¡Ventaja segura!" dijo Sam animadamente, y Cas se inclinó hacia delante, viendo como se acercaban a la vuelta más cercana a su automóvil aparcado. Los tres contuvieron su aliento y gritaron cuando Dean pasó, rebasando al corredor a su lado, cuello a cuello.

"¡Mándalos al infierno!" gritó Sam, y Jess se abanicó.

"¡Demasiada emoción!" se rió, y Cas sonrió. Se sentía como si hubiera comenzado a penas, pero la carrera estuvo terminada rápidamente.

Cas levantó sus manos, Jessica soltó un alarido mientras Sam movía su puño de arriba abajo, Dean deslizándose sobre la línea de meta como si la pista le perteneciera, liderando con tanta facilidad que era casi criminal. Realmente los había intimidado en la primera mitad antes de robárselos en la vuelta final. Cas apartó la vista mientras Jess y Sam compartían un beso, Sam rebosante de orgullo. Tomó los olvidados binoculares nuevamente, encontrando fácilmente el número de Dean.

Bobby estaba abajo, en el patio de las butacas, y se quitó la gorra, ondeándola y luego regresándola a su lugar, apresurándose hacia Dean. Los ojos de Cas siguieron los movimientos de Dean en todo momento mientras aparcaba su moto, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se quitaba el casco y lo metía en el hueco de su brazo. Aceptó el frasco que Bobby le ofreció, inclinándose hacia atrás para tomar un buen sorbo. Bobby agitó su cabello mientras caminaba hacia él y lo atraía, la cabeza cerrándose sobre su cuello para abrazarlo, y Cas supo que Dean estaba esforzándose por ser humilde, empujando al mayor con una risa silenciosa.

Cas se sonrojó y Sam lo empujó.

"¡Bueno, probablemente deberíamos ir a felicitarlo!" exclamó Sam, levantando a Jessica del capó. Ella chilló, agitando el programa, hablando sobre las otras carreras, pero Cas sabía que palidecían en comparación con ver la carrera de Dean. Sam la puso de vuelta en la tierra como si ella no pesara nada, Cas se bajó de un salto también, doblando la manta, Jess esparciendo las cáscaras de naranja en el césped. Se amontonaron nuevamente dentro del coche y siguieron a los otros hacia el frente de la pista, aparcando en el césped cerca del taller. Dean había conducido su motocicleta hacia un lado y estaba hablando con Bobby mientras ellos se aproximaban, su cabello engominado a causa del casco y sus ojos brillantes y vivos. Ellos se quedaron atrás un momento mientras un reportero hacía una fotografía con el trofeo y una rápida entrevista, Dean se volteó sobre su hombro para guiñarles un ojo cuando Bobby respondía las preguntas más específicas.

"Será la portada de la revista AFM, sin duda," bromeó Cas, y Sam resopló, ansioso de acercarse a Dean, su brazo colado alrededor de la cintura de Jess.

"Eres terrible," rió Jess, y Cas sonrió, mirando a Dean gesticular algo hacia su moto, hablando acerca de la fabricación. Se veía tan estilizado en su ropa de cuero y Cas se lamió los labios inconscientemente. Dean siempre estaba de buen humor después de un gran triunfo.

Tan pronto como el reportero se hubo ido, Sam se adelantó, tomando a Dean entre sus brazos y sacudiéndolo ligeramente, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Estuviste genial!" Sonrió. "¡Absolutamente genial!" Dean se encogió de hombros, atrayéndolo nuevamente a sus brazos.

"Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras," murmuró en el oído de Sam, y Sam lo abrazó de vuelta, Dean palmeando su hombro y luego dejándolo ir, Sam lanzándolo a la lista de preguntas que se había guardado.

Jess se quedó atrás, recostada sobre Cas en la ausencia de Sam, la parte posterior de sus manos rozándose, mirando a Dean presumir su moto y su equipo, sonriendo ampliamente hacia Sam mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, inspeccionándolo todo. Cas le sonrió a Jess mientras ella le sonreía de vuelta. Ella era hermosa, el sol haciendo su cabello de un brillante color dorado. Era perfecta para Sam.

Jess se aclaró la garganta cuando Sam y Dean comenzaban a intercambiar ideas acerca de algo, y ambos se detuvieron, enderezándose.

"¡Jess!" dijo Dean dulcemente y ella se acercó y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Fuiste el mejor allá afuera," bromeó ella y Dean se rió nerviosamente mientras ella se apartaba, ajustando su bolso en su mano con un suspiro, direccionándose hacia el grupo.

"Bueno, Sam me prometió una cena, y haré que mantenga su palabra. Así que, Cas, si quieres, ¿podemos dejarte antes en casa?"

"Oh," Cas miró entre Jess y Dean, y Dean encogió un hombro antes de apartarse de Sam cuando él comenzó a pinchar su costado, riendo.

"O Dean puede llevar a Cas. Quiero decir, ambos van al mismo lugar," intervino Sam, moviéndose para quedar a un lado de Jess, enrollando su brazo alrededor de su cintura. "Además, habrá un lugar menos en el cual detenerse antes de la cena – de esa manera podemos llegar antes al campus."

"¡Gran idea, Sammy! Tengan una cena, ¡diviértanse! Y cuídense. Llamen cuando lleguen, ¿de acuerdo?" Dean sonrió nuevamente, y Cas pudo decir que era por los nervios. Dean realmente no sabía cómo actuar con Cas alrededor de su hermano y la novia de éste, y a decir verdad, Cas tampoco lo sabía. Él estaba seguro de que Sam y Jess sabían acerca de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos habían dicho una palabra al respecto.

A veces Dean le diría a Cas que quería decirle a su hermano – contarle acerca de cuánto amaba a Cas – pero simplemente no sabía cómo, y Cas no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. Sam sabía que Dean no era heterosexual, aunque nunca había preguntado abiertamente al respecto. Cas solo podía tratar de asegurarle a Dean que su hermano parecía amarlo sin importar qué. Sam no parecía como si fuera a dejar de hablar con ninguno de ellos en el corto plazo, lo que aliviaba a Dean temporalmente, aunque seguía estando ansioso alrededor de ellos de todas maneras.

"Bueno, mejor nos estamos yendo si vamos a llegar al restaurant," Jess sonrió, apartándose de Sam para envolver sus brazos alrededor de Cas repentinamente. Después de un momento Cas la abrazó de vuelta, su rostro rozándose contra su cabello ondulado. Él la abrazó apretadamente, y cuando ella se apartó, él sintió una especie de anhelo; le recordaba a su hermana, y quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella nuevamente y solo sostenerla firme. "Fue bueno verte, Cas," susurró en su oído, inclinándose hacia atrás para tomar sus manos en las de ella. "Definitivamente deberías juntarte con nosotros un día. Deberíamos juntarnos todos e ir a algún lugar. ¡A ver una película o algo!"

"Quizás algún día, Jess," Sam se acercó, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Dean antes de que él lo atrajera en otro abrazo, estrujando la vida de él a propósito. Sam se revolvió en su abrazo, pero eventualmente subió sus brazos, palmeando la espalda de Dean. "Felicitaciones por ganar, Dean. ¡Los veremos por ahí!" Hizo un gesto mientras Jess se apartaba de Cas, tomando la mano de Sam y caminando de vuelta a su auto.

Los hombres estaban abandonando la pista uno a la vez con sus motos, y Cas pudo ver a Bobby acercándose hacia ellos. Se movió para quedar a un lado de Dean, llenando el vacío, automáticamente inclinándose hacia él hasta que sus brazos estaban tocándose a penas. Si Bobby lo notó cuando se aproximó a ellos, no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, le extendió el dinero que Dean había ganado, y luego Dean se lo extendió a Cas.

"Pon eso en tu bolsillo."

Cas asintió y tomó el dinero de Dean, y lo deslizó dentro.

"Fue una gran carrera, chico," Bobby estaba sonriendo, y se volteó hacia Cas. "Deberías estar orgulloso de él, Cas."

"Oh, lo estoy." Las mejillas de Cas se sonrojaron y golpeó el suelo con la punta de sus pies, sonriendo.

"Bueno, yo debo irme a casa. Te veré en el garaje mañana, chico." Bobby asintió hacia Cas, "Cas." Y Cas se despidió brevemente viéndolo alejarse.

Dejó que sus ojos viajaran hacia el rostro de Dean, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su tono de voz neutral. "Buena carrera," comenzó y Dean asintió, mirando por encima del hombro de Cas hacia los otros competidores. Asintió de nuevo, echándole un vistazo a Cas a través de sus pestañas.

"Si – aunque demasiado fácil. Podría haber sido un reto. Eso será la próxima semana durante el entrenamiento. Boyd está en la ciudad y me debe la revancha," dijo Dean, quitándose los guantes, flexionando sus dedos. Cas anheló estirar una mano y pasarla a través del cabello engominado de Dean, pero debía frenarse por el momento.

Dean siguió mirándolo fijamente y Cas tragó.

"¿Qué?" dijo en voz baja, y Dean se acercó.

"Desearía poder besarte justo ahora." Dobló su cabeza justo contra el oído de Cas, y las mejillas de Cas se sonrojaron.

"No digas eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

Cas suspiró y se apartó de Dean, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"¿Qué si alguien escucha?"

"Entonces que escuchen."

Cas rodó sus ojos, aunque todo lo que quería hacer era envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dean y enterrar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y simplemente decirle cuánto lo amaba. No todos habían dejado la pista aún, así que en lugar de eso solo extendió una mano hacia él, sus dedos deslizándose sobre el cuero que cubría su brazo.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Dean sonrió y atrapó los dedos de Cas mientras pasaban por su mano, volteando su cuerpo, bloqueando la vista para que nadie pudiera verlos. Y se quedaron ahí de pie por unos minutos, simplemente sosteniendo a penas sus manos, pero era suficiente para ambos.

"Vamos," continuó Dean, tirando un poco de Cas, y Cas lo siguió, solo un paso tras de él hasta que lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado. Dean lo guió todo el camino de vuelta al edificio de almacenamiento al costado de la pista, y una vez que supo que nadie estaba ahí, tiró de Cas, empujándolo contra el cemento gris. Hubo un rugir de motocicletas mientras la siguiente carrera comenzaba, la multitud vitoreando, inconscientes de ellos.

Cas se sumió en el beso, sus manos frotando los brazos de Dean, subiendo hasta sus hombros y luego hacia su pecho, sus dedos deslizándose hacia el cierre del traje de velocidad de Dean, bajándolo para revelar la camiseta lisa bajo él. Dean maniobró con sus hombros fuera de las mangas, aún besándolo, su pelvis manteniendo a Cas sujeto contra la pared.

"¿Te gusta mirar a tu chico?" dijo Dean con tono áspero, arrastrando sus manos hacia abajo del torso de Cas, mordiendo su cuello. Las uñas de Cas enterrándose en la espalda baja de Dean mientras empujaba sus caderas para encontrar las de Dean, suspirando contra su cabello, inclinándose hacia atrás para darle un mayor acceso a su piel.

"Viéndome ganar – para poder volver a casa y cuidar de ti…" Dean arrastró las palabras, sus pulgares haciendo presión en las caderas de Cas, balanceándose con él. "Cuidarte muy bien. Cuidar muy bien de mi bebé," continuó, deslizando sus bocas juntas, tragándose el gemido que emitió Cas, las manos bajando a su trasero, atrayéndolo tan cerca como pudo.

Dean inclinó su mejilla contra la de Cas, ambos jadeando mientras se frotaban el uno contra el otro, Cas besando a través de su barbilla y mordiendo su hombro.

"Dean, no deberíamos – espera… espera… no so-sobre mi ropa, y alguien podría ver," gimió Cas, y Dean lo consideró por un momento, pero sus manos ya estaban hurgando en el miembro de Cas, sacando su polla.

"Solo déjate llevar, bebé, no te preocupes tanto." Sonrió en la comisura de la boca de Cas, masturbándolo rápido y fuerte, pero besándolo suavemente, la otra mano alcanzando su bolsillo para sacar el paño que siempre mantenía ahí. "Te tengo."

La respiración de Cas se agitó ante las palabras y enterró sus manos en los hombros de Dean, mirando a los ojos a Dean con una expresión vidriosa. Dean le devolvió la mirada por un momento, y luego bajó la vista para ver el estómago de Cas agitarse mientras finalmente se venía, Dean atrapándolo con el pañuelo, Cas jadeando mientras la prenda se rozaba contra la sensible cabeza de su miembro.

"Oh," suspiró Cas, tambaleándose mientras se venía. "Jesús, Dean," gimió, sus piernas temblando mientras Dean lo arropaba nuevamente y lo besaba. Cas acarició con la palma la erección de Dean a través de su traje y Dean gimió, inclinándose hacia él, meneando las caderas hacia la palma de Cas.

"Estás desesperado," murmuró Cas, Dean jadeando de nuevo mientras aplicaba más presión. "Tan impaciente cuando ganas…" dijo de forma caliente contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Dean. "…Probablemente debería recompensarte."

Cas se deslizó hacia abajo por el muro, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, no preocupándole si quiera si sus pantalones se ensuciaban. Dean lo hacía imprudente, y estúpido, y salvaje. Levantó la mirada hacia Dean mientras lamía hasta la punta de su miembro, ahora libre y muy cerca de terminar. No iba a durar, pero a Cas no le importaba. Dean se había hecho cargo de él, y ahora era su turno. Los dedos de Dean se apretaron en su cabello, apartándolo de su frente mientras trabajaba sobre él con largas y gráciles succiones, pausándose de vez en cuando para jugar con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua en su hendidura.

"- Mierda," se sofocó Dean, afirmándose en el muro mientras Cas tragaba unos minutos más tarde, limpiando su boca y luego apartando a Dean, cerrando la cremallera hasta su ombligo mientras se ponía de pie. Dean le sonrió, medio ido y saciado.

"¿Bien?" preguntó Cas, y Dean se inclinó para besarlo. Murmuró contra los labios de Cas mientras Cas subía la cremallera el resto del camino, ajustando su cuello.

"¿Hay una secuela?"

"Cuando lleguemos a Casa," amonestó Cas, picándolo. "Después de que consigas ese maravilloso dinero, y hayamos pagado nuestras cuentas, y hayamos comido, y hecho todo eso."

"Aww, ¿tenemos que comer primero?"

"Entonces espera treinta minutos. No quiero que te acalambres," Cas estrujó el trasero de Dean, riendo mientras Dean lo empujaba contra el muro nuevamente, perdiéndose en su boca. Se apartó y besó la mejilla de Cas.

"Treinta minutos," suspiró, arreglando la camisa de Cas. Cas levantó su mano y besó la palma de Dean.

"Creo que podríamos dejarlo en quince," murmuró, observando a Dean soltar una risita. El sol lo enmarcaba, y él brillaba desde el interior, un brazo a cada lado del cuerpo de Cas, como una casa alrededor de él. Sumergió su rostro y le besó, y Cas rozó sus narices juntas. No necesitaba decirle a Dean que cuando lo miraba de nuevo, archivaba la imagen en algún lugar de su mente. Tendría una adorable etiqueta, como todo el resto, reservada para un día de lluvia.

_Esa donde Dean está de pie con el sol tras él, mirándome como si nos hubiéramos conocido el uno al otro durante sesenta años._

Cas los encontró en una caja en la parte de atrás del armario de Dean mientras buscaba algunas bombillas.

Dos ligas, un camisón y un par de virginales bragas de encaje blancas.

Hurgó brevemente en la caja y frunció el ceño ante la ropa interior.

"¿Dean?"

"Hmm," dijo Dean alrededor de su cigarrillo, limpiando algunas partes de la motocicleta, periódicos esparcidos sobre la mesa de la cocina para protegerla, su pie apoyado contra el alféizar de la ventana, los dedos cubiertos con grasa de motor.

Cas trajo la caja y la dejó sobre su regazo.

"¿Qué son éstos?"

Dean echó un vistazo dentro de la caja y sonrió, sacando las bragas. Alzó sus cejas y se encogió de hombros.

"Ah, mi caja de recuerdos."

"¿Caja de recuerdos?"

Bueno, a veces las chicas olvidan sus cosas camino a la puerta," corrigió Dean, sonriendo, exhalando humo por el costado de su boca. Cas frunció el ceño y le arrebató la caja, Dean riendo mientras reanudaba su tarea.

"¡Los celos son un buen color en ti!" comentó Dean mientras Cas metía la caja de vuelta en el estante superior.

"¿Así que tú sencillamente conservaste su ropa interior?" espetó Cas y Dean echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

"¡Si, me quedé con su ropa interior! ¡No significa nada! Ni siquiera la he mirado desde que la puse ahí, lo que probablemente ha sido, ¿qué? ¿hace un año? ¿más?" sostuvo en alto alguna especie de varilla y la inspeccionó, y luego volvió a frotar el metal. "¡No es como si alguien fuera a usarla de todas maneras! No soy uno de esos pervertidos que solo se corren sobre las bragas. Tiene que haber un cuerpo caliente en ellas, nene."

Cas sacudió su cabeza y siguió buscando las bombillas.

"¿No vas a hablarme?"

"Creo que es ridículo," concluyó Cas, su rostro sintiéndose caliente por alguna razón. "Nadie que conozca se queda con la ropa interior de otras personas después de que se han ido. Es espeluznante."

Dean rodó los ojos y apagó su cigarrillo en su vacío tazón de café.

"Lo olvidarás pronto." ¿Por qué no solo las dejas en la Armada de Salvación? Ellos estarán encantados de tenerlas," dijo, rascándose el estómago a través de su sucia camiseta blanca.

El problema era que Cas no podía dejar de pensar en ellas.

Hacía calor, y Cas estaba recostado junto a Dean con el sonido del tráfico derramándose a través de la pantalla de la ventana abierta, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en la caja. Dean dijo algo en el sueño y Cas trató de cerrar sus ojos, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en la estúpida caja llena con lencería con volantes. Su rostro se calentó y toda su piel comenzó a picar mientras pensaba acerca de eso y lo que Dean había dicho.

Cuerpo caliente, huh.

Así es como Cas terminó mirando fijamente la ropa interior de nuevo, solo que esta vez Dean se había ido. Cas se sentó en el suelo con la caja y la miró fijamente. No sabía por qué le ofendía tanto. Era como Dean había dicho, era solo una caja con ropa interior. No significaba nada – solo que sí lo hacía. Chicas antes que él las habían usado y luego dejado atrás y Dean se las había quedado como alguna clase de extraño trofeo.

"O solo las conservó porque quizás pensó que ellas volverían," dijo Cas en voz alta, sosteniendo el camisón en alto. Era una cosa corta, azul pálido, con una adornada línea de cuello y un borde de encaje en la parte inferior, pero liso en cualquier otra parte. Había visto camisones como ese antes en los catálogos que su hermana solía hojear, y sabía que éste era uno bastante costoso. Se quedó mirando también las ligas y las bragas.

Estaban limpias, y Cas recorrió con su dedo los volantes del borde de la cintura alta, la extraña textura, sus ojos recorriendo el intrincado diseño. Había una delicada cinta centrada justo sobre la entrepierna. Habían también tres medias dentro de la caja que no había visto al principio – dos hacían juego y la otra no. Cas se quedó mirándolas y mordió su labio. Se volteó de nuevo hacia el camisón.

Recorrió con sus dedos el material sedoso y puso su mano en el interior, observando sus dedos bajo la ligera malla azul – solo se traslucía lo suficiente para ser visible, pero era lo suficientemente casto para dejar los detalles a la imaginación.

Dean probablemente había esperado, que en algún punto, las chicas volvieran a reclamar sus prendas. Él era, en el fondo, dulce. Incluso si eran polvos de una noche, como Cas sospechaba que eran, Dean era lo suficientemente bueno como para tenerlas limpias. Cas podía ver a Dean en la lavandería a cuatro cuadras, con sus camisetas y jeans salpicados de aceite y un camisón de seda, probablemente sonriéndole a los hombres mayores que le daban miradas lascivas.

No era tanto que las chicas le molestaran. Era solo que Dean se había regodeado porque alguien las estaba usando. Alguien más. Podría haber sido el presidente en bragas con volantes y Cas aún estaría celoso porque Dean probablemente hubiera estado lo suficientemente excitado. Cas tragó y se quedó mirando su mano en el camisón antes de estirarlo en frente de él.

Se veía…

Cas se sintió alocado.

Se veía como que podría encajar. Todo aquello lucía como si probablemente encajara. Carecía de las abultadas curvas de la mayoría de las chicas, así que probablemente la prendas daban más de lo que sus frágiles formas insinuaban.

Cas le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

Cinto y media.

El turno de Dean no terminaba hasta las siete.

Cas miró la caja y sonrió.

"Un cuerpo caliente, huh," susurró hacia nadie en particular, sintiendo un repentino hormigueo que bajaba por su espalda. "Ya lo veremos."

Tres horas después, Dean estaba en casa y después de algunos mimos había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño. Cas oyó el grito de las tuberías mientras encendía la ducha e inmediatamente se despojó de su ropa, poniendo apresuradamente su plan en marcha. Primero la liga, situada en su cintura, y luego las medias, desenrollándolas lentamente de la forma en la que había visto hacer a su madre cuando él era pequeño antes de engancharlas en los soportes colgando contra sus muslos. Luego las bragas, metiendo todo dentro de ellas y pateando sus pantalones bajo la cama, finalmente tomándose un momento para detenerse y solo mirar con fijeza hacia sus piernas vestidas de seda. Ahora que había terminado, puso sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo y luego jugó con los bordes de la cinturilla de la liga y las bragas, asegurándose de que las líneas estaban tan derechas como podían. Entonces deslizó el camisón de seda sobre su cabeza, el material ondulando hacia abajo sobre su piel, poniéndole la piel de gallina en los brazos.

Escuchó el grifo chillar y el sonido de la cortina siendo empujada a un lado mientras Dean salía de la ducha, tosiendo ligeramente, y Cas se congeló.

Se sintió repentinamente nervioso, pero sabía que confiaba en Dean. Solo que no sabía si confiaba en que no se fuera a reír. Salió lentamente de la habitación para meterse en la cocina, donde corrió y cerró todas las cortinas y apagó la luz. Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y a Dean salir, cantando algo en voz baja.

"Cas, ¿quieres escuchar algo?" llamó Dean, y Cas sintió como si su voz estuviera perdida por un momento mientras sacudía su cerebro, tratando de sonar normal. Oyó a Dean sacar la caja y echar un vistazo a través de los vinilos. "¿Elvis?" Escuchó la sonrisa en la voz de Dean mientras lo decía y Cas se sonrojó escarlata, solo de pie dentro de la oscuridad de la cocina.

"Pon ese nuevo American Breed," dijo Cas, finalmente, y Dean comenzó a hojear más rápido.

"Oh, me gustó este. Lo escuché hoy en la radio," dijo Dean, ignorando completamente el extraño comportamiento de Cas. Cas sintió su corazón vibrando mientras daba un par de pasos hacia delante. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?" agregó Dean después de unos cuantos segundos, ocupado situando el disco.

"Oh, consiguiendo un poco de agua," respondió Cas, las palabras saliendo a toda prisa mientras cruzaba el pequeño espacio de la sala de estar e ingresaba en el dormitorio, Dean de espaldas hacia él. Dean puso el disco y luego jugueteó con la ventana, abriéndola. Cas se quedó de pie detrás de él, observando la flexión sobre sus hombros mientras encendía una cerilla y prendía un cigarrillo, inclinándose sobre el alféizar para observar el tráfico abajo. Era una noche calurosa y Cas mordisqueó sus labios nuevamente mientras se quitaba las gafas y luego las ponía sobre el aparador a su derecha.

"Dean," dijo entrecortadamente y Dean se enderezó y se volteó.

"Deberíamos-" la oración de Dean cayó de súbito, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente mientras lo miraba. Cas observó su cigarrillo colgando de su labio inferior hasta que Dean lo sacó apresuradamente de su boca y lo aplastaba sin cuidado dentro del cenicero a un lado del tocadiscos, sus ojos volviendo a Cas, la incredulidad en ellos fácilmente legible. Cas caminó cuidadosamente hacia delante, el borde de encaje rozando justo sobre la parte de arriba de sus medias. Tomó lentamente las manos de Dean y las presionó a sus costados, el material del camisón frunciéndose mientras los dedos de Dean lo sujetaban por la cintura, sus dedos repiqueteando a través de los bordes de la liga bajo ellos.

Dean solo le dirigió una mirada pasmada, sus ojos recorriendo de arriba abajo antes de quedarse pegados en los rastros de piel justo bajo la superficie le camisón. Cas se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por el pecho desnudo de Dean y alrededor de su cuello, echando su cabeza gentilmente hacia atrás para estirar la piel.

"Di algo," susurró sobre la caliente, aterciopelada tibieza, aún húmeda por la ducha, "acerca de cómo no significa nada hasta que alguien los esté usando."

Vio la garganta de Dean enganchada con un respiro y Cas le besó ahí, la música recobrándose y flotando dentro del cuarto.

_Everybody tells me I'm wrong, to want you so badly…_

"Oh, Jesús," exhaló Dean mientras empujaba las caderas de Dean niveladas contra las suyas. "Jesús… Jesús…"

Cas besó su mandíbula y luego finalmente deslizó sus bocas juntas, Dean gimiendo bajo y largo, sus dedos apretándose y relajándose, comenzando a frotar arriba y abajo los costados de Cas.

"Jodeeeer…" fue la siguiente cosa que Dean dijo, pero fue porque Cas estaba cayendo sobre sus rodillas y tirando de los bóxer de Dean hacia un lado. No perdió tiempo hasta tener el miembro semi duro de Dean dentro de su boca, mirando hacia arriba, mientras lo deslizaba lentamente adentro y afuera, su mano subiendo para trabajar la base. Dean encontró sus ojos y Cas arqueó la espalda, sacando su trasero. Movió sus caderas para que así el camisón se deslizara hacia la hendidura de su columna, exponiendo las bragas y el cinturón y las medias correctamente.

El codo de Dean, en el cual ahora se estaba apoyando, se movió y golpeó el tocadiscos y la pista saltó y luego se reanudó mientras Cas trabajaba fervientemente en su polla, aún observando el rostro de Dean.

"Oh, nene, es tan bueno," suspiró Dean luego de un minuto. "Cristo, Cas, tú…" dejó de hablar e hizo un sonido entrecortado mientras Cas cerraba sus ojos y tomaba tanto como podía, aguantando por un segundo y luego retrocediendo, jadeando y tragando para recobrar el control de su garganta. Aún no podía hacerlo tan bien como quería, pero Dean no se estaba quejando.

Dean observó su cabeza bombear arriba y abajo unas cuantas veces, y Cas se sintió casi embriagado con el olor a sexo y jabón, y la música sonando en el fondo. Gimió, separando sus rodillas sobre la alfombra, su propio miembro comenzando a pujar contra las bragas, meciéndose un poco en una lenta follada al aire.

"J-Jesús," gimió Dean. "Jesús, qué se te ha metido – oh, jodeeeer, nene, justo ahí, oh, nene, justo ahí."

Cas jugó con la punta del miembro de Dean, lamiendo la sensible parte inferior con la parte plana de su lengua, dejando que se asentara ahí, caliente y pesada, y luego se deslizó nuevamente. Dean llevó su mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Cas y Cas jadeó por la sorpresa, arañando el pie desnudo de Dean con uñas despuntadas mientras los dedos de Dean cepillaban su cabello. Las caderas de Dean se inclinaron hacia arriba y Cas besó y mordió la marcada V de sus huesos por un momento antes de levantar la mirada hacia él.

"Oh, Jesús," siseó Dean, mirando hacia abajo. "Oh, Jesús, mírate," su mano aún en la cabeza de Cas. Cas imaginaba que era una vista – sus labios hormigueaban y su lengua se sentía enorme mientras lamía alrededor de su boca y jadeaba, arrastrando los bóxer de Dean todo el camino hacia abajo, Dean dando un paso fuera de ellos. Se sintió liviano mientras Dean lo alcanzaba y lo levantaba, Cas rodando su cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento vertiginoso cuando sintió el frente de las bragas, ahora húmedas, oprimirse contra el torso de Dean.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Dean, repentinamente agresivo. "Dime lo que quieres. Te lo daré." Encontró con sus dientes el cuello de Cas y subió el dobladillo del camisón, arañando sus costados y su espalda. Cas no respondió y Dean gruñó mientras recorría con sus manos la espalda de Cas. Lo empujó hacia atrás y Cas sintió el familiar agarre del colchón en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, pero Dean giró para ser el único sentado, Cas en frente de él.

Las manos de Dean se deslizaron por toda la parte baja del cuerpo de Cas, tomando su trasero en sus manos a través del material de la ropa interior, sus dedos jugueteando y tirando de los bordes, deslizándose bajo el camisón, comiéndose toda la piel con su tacto, y luego de vuelta a su trasero, estrujando y recorriendo sobre la tela una y otra vez.

No parecía poder detenerse mientras presionaba su mejilla contra el cubierto pecho de Cas.

"Tan sexy… tan sexy," balbuceó Dean, y Cas mantuvo sus manos enterradas en los hombros de Dean hasta que Dean pasó la mano por su miembro y Cas se inclinó hacia abajo para besarlo. No había nada gentil sobre aquello al principio, pero pronto bajaron el ritmo y Cas estuvo despreocupadamente meciéndose dentro de la apretada curvatura del puño de Dean. Perdió el sentido de todo hasta que Dean comenzó a subir el camisón más y más con sus dedos desocupados, enganchándolos dentro de la parte delantera del cinturón de Cas para tirar de él sobre la cama.

Sobre su espalda, Cas gimió ante la pérdida de contacto, su miembro golpeando el dobladillo de la liga, las bragas bajadas hasta medio camino. Se sentía tan caliente de nuevo, la sensación de las medias sedosas arrastrándose sobre las mantas arrugadas manteniéndolo cerca de la locura.

"Tócame," suspiró, arrastrando las manos de Dean hacia su cuerpo, hacia alguna parte, donde fuera. Realmente no le importaba dónde aterrizaran a este punto.

Cas tomó un largo vistazo mientras Dean descendía por él, usando sus dientes para rasgar el borde de las bragas, sus labios rozando su piel caliente, pero no lo suficiente. Las manos de Dean en sus muslos eran la única cosa que le impedía curvarse completamente sobre la cama mientras Cas jadeaba. Dean bajó las bragas y Cas osciló sus caderas, ayudándole, hasta que fueron arrojadas sin gracia hacia algún lugar tras ellos, descartadas.

Finalmente libre, Cas gimió mientras Dean deslizaba sus manos arriba y debajo de sus piernas – cada vez que ascendía por su muslo, viajaría pasando por su miembro y por la liga, hacia sus caderas, y luego acariciando de vuelta hacia abajo, una y otra vez, las yemas de sus dedos haciendo trazos sobre las costuras contra sus piernas.

Finalmente pasó su pulgar sobre la profunda V de sus muslos internos, y Cas casi gritó ante la sensación de Dean dejando caer sus propias caderas para frotarse contra la parte de arriba de una de las medias.

Dean se movió hacia el rostro de Cas, uniendo duramente sus labios, sus manos abandonando su mitad de abajo a favor de sus pezones, arrugando la tela del camisón para masajear sobre ellos.

Cas hizo algunos sonidos irregulares y Dean enganchó sus manos en la parte posterior de sus rodillas y las abrió. La cabeza de Cas dio vueltas.

"Voy a hacer que digas joder hasta que tu cara esté azul," dijo Dean, dejando otro beso caliente sobre la boca de Cas. "Voy a hacer que digas joder hasta que no sepas qué más decir…"

Cas asintió estúpidamente, gimiendo.

Dean se puso de pie, el colchón haciendo un ruido por la pérdida de su peso, y hurgó en la mesa de noche buscando el aceite. El cuerpo de Cas saltó ligeramente cuando Dean se lanzó de vuelta sobre la cama, metiendo sus dedos en el contenedor, socavando la grasa antes de estirar la mano entre las piernas de Cas.

"Más abierto…" gruñó Dean y Cas apartó aún más sus piernas, mostrándose. Dean bajó la vista hacia a él y finalmente, finalmente –

"¡Oh, joder!" chilló Cas, arqueándose. "Justo ahí."

"Lo sé, nene," gruñó Dean, sonriendo, doblándose para besar su estómago mientras trabajaba con sus dedos – oh, Dios, había otro, pero Cas estaba bien. Podía tomarlo. "Lo sé."

"Vas a recibirme… tan bien," dijo Dean, y Cas escuchó el revelador sonido de él engrasando su miembro con una mano, un húmedo, caliente sonido. Cas dejó ir sus piernas y apretó el cuerpo de Dean contra el suyo, pasando las medias por su espalda y caderas, Dean estremeciéndose ante la sensación.

_Bend me, shape me, anyway you want me, long as you love me, it's alright –_

"Voy a ello," dijo y Dean deslizó sus dedos fuera, y la despuntada cabeza de su miembro los reemplazó.

Cuanto fuera que tomó realmente no tuvo importancia para Cas, pero se sentía agonizantemente lento mientras Dean se hundía en él, todo sensible en el pegajoso calor de la tarde. El sol estaba descendiendo cada vez más tras el horizonte, pintando el cielo de un profundo púrpura vino que se metía en el dormitorio del departamento, arrastrando sus dedos sobre sus cuerpos en franjas sombreadas.

Cas sentía cada empuje mientras Dean se batía, follándolo con un movimiento poco profundo.

"Como si lo sintieras," jadeó, y Dean cumplió, y Cas escuchó el delicioso sonido del cabecero mientras golpeaba contra el muro. Dean se recostó sobre él, los tobillos de Cas separándose, sus piernas cayendo abiertas, pero entonces, sin ningún aviso, Dean repentinamente se detuvo.

El sonido que salió de Cas chocó con el disco aún sonando, y mientras se cerraba alrededor del miembro de Dean, tratando de hacer frente a las sensaciones de esa profunda, dolorosa, sensación de saciedad, Dean se tomó un momento para sostener los brazos de Cas a cada lado de su cabeza.

"No," le dijo a Cas, ondulando en otra de esas estocadas cortas que hacían que Cas se retorciera.

"Dean."

Dean bajó su cabeza, aún moviéndose ligeramente, haciendo trazos con su mano sobre la parte posterior de las piernas cubiertas de seda de Cas. Rompió la parte superior y Cas jadeó contra su boca mientras Dean le besaba castamente.

"¿Qué si me caso contigo así? Que se jodan los anillos… todo expuesto para mí…"

Cas gimió y se movió de nuevo, follándose a sí mismo con el miembro de Dean.

"…como alguna especie de novia de Junio…"

"Muévete, joder," gimió Cas nuevamente, alzándose hacia delante para besarlo. Cada pequeño movimiento recordándole esa caliente plenitud, el miembro de Dean palpitando dentro de él. "Voy a volverme loco… ¡si tú-!

Gritó cuando Dean se deslizó fuera de él y se mantuvo en el borde, probándolo, el agarre en sus muñecas tan firme que sus manos habían comenzado a hormiguear.

"¿Quién se casaría contigo con una boca como esa? Nadie," dijo Dean y besó su mejilla, la comisura de su boca, metiendo de golpe sus caderas de nuevo. Los dedos de Cas se abrían y cerraban alrededor del aire vacío. "Jodidamente nadie, Cas."

"Me has arruinado," jadeó Cas. "Todos lo saben – me has arruinado…"

"Te amo," le cortó Dean, su voz gruesa por la excitación; acallándolo justo contra su oído, y Cas pudo sentir sus latidos, y cada centímetro de su polla donde estaba nuevamente, y estaba tan dolorosamente quieto, y sintió sus rodillas saltar fuera de la cama, la punta de sus pies flexionándose en la apretada funda de las medias, tratando de manejarlo. "Yo me casaría contigo… Lo haría…" sus caderas meneándose, haciendo círculos.

"Entonces cásate conmigo," dijo Cas, no estando si quiera seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. "Cásate conmigo ahora."

Cualquier control que estaba haciendo que Dean no se moviera disuelto. La voz de Cas desatada desde la parte de atrás de su garganta y gimió mientras tomaba a Dean una y otra vez en limpias estocadas que juntaban sus labios en colisiones perfectas.

"Dilo, Cas," jadeó Dean, besando su cuello. "Cas, por favor," casi gimió y Cas sintió su boca rozándose contra la propia y sus manos estuvieron repentinamente libres. Gravitaron hacia el rostro de Dean, sosteniéndolo ahí mientras él empujaba contra ese lugar que hacía que cada movimiento a partir de ahí estuviera teñido con un blanco destello de luces de Navidad.

"¿Joder, o te amo?" preguntó, besándolo ardientemente, tirando del labio de Dean, observándolo volverse rosa cuando lo dejó ir antes de lamer dentro de su boca nuevamente. Enredó su lengua con la de Dean, en el interior de su boca, el roce de sus dientes y el golpe de calor de su boca mientras encontraba la suya de nuevo.

"Cualquiera," gimió Dean, apartándose. "Mierda, nene."

"Te amo," repitió Cas, y Dean dejó salir otro rasposo, bajo sonido. "Dean, ah, tócame-" siseó Cas, los dedos de sus pies curvándose.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de su espalda, arañando los hombros de Dean mientras Dean arrastraba sus propios dedos hacia abajo por su pecho, hasta su desatendido miembro. Se apoderó de él y en cinco rápidos bombeos, Cas estaba enterrando sus uñas, corriéndose contra la fruncida tela del camisón.

"¡Joder!" se sujetó con fuerza, rígido, y entonces se sintió ligero, Dean empujándose una vez más dentro de él y luego aspirando en un fuerte aliento, y dos – tres – embestidas poco profundas de sus caderas. Cas sintió el calor expandirse dentro de él y su pecho pesado mientras recostaba su cabeza de vuelta en la manta y respiraba con fuerza. Dean esperó un momento y luego se deslizó fuera con un sonido húmedo y Cas se estremeció ante la sensación de vacío. No le gustó e inmediatamente agarró a Dean y empujó su peso hacia abajo, una mano enredada en su cabello, la otra frotando su espalda y la parte baja de su columna, la suave curva al inicio de su trasero, y luego de vuelta.

"Shh," susurró Dean, sentándose. Le besó gentilmente. "Cariño, shh."

Cas no se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando hasta que Dean lo besó de nuevo.

"Lo sé… Lo sé, yo también te amo." Besó la barbilla de Cas, su cuello nuevamente, la piel tan caliente contra su boca, mientras deshacía lentamente los botones del camisón y lo tiraba hacia arriba. Cas levantó sus brazos y dejó que se deslizara fuera mientras Dean hacía su camino hacia abajo, deshaciendo los broches de la liga. Besó el muslo de Cas y desenganchó las medias, bajándolas por cada pierna y tirándolas al suelo. Una vez que Cas estuvo desnudo se recostó nuevamente, atrayéndolo hacia sus brazos, su piel enfriándose a medida que la noche comenzaba a asentarse realmente.

Un auto tocó el claxon mientras bajaba por la calle y Dean presionó su mejilla contra el cabello de Cas.

"Si me voy, ¿te quedarías con mis cosas?" preguntó Cas después de un momento, moviéndose para poder mirar apropiadamente a Dean. Dean acarició con sus dedos el hombro de Cas, mirando por la ventana en lugar de a él.

"¿Dean?" probó, tocando su cadera.

"Si." Dean suspiró, cerrando los ojos. "Pero no te irás," añadió, "así que no tendré que hacerlo."

"La personas casadas no se dejan los unos al otros," susurró Cas, sus propios ojos cerrándose y luego volviéndose a abrir. No quería quedarse dormido todavía.

"Eso es cierto," dijo Dean, su voz pesada. "No se supone que deban."

"No me iré."

Dean besó la línea de su cabello y luego dejó que Cas se moviera libre para poner el edredón sobre ellos, arropando primero alrededor de la espalda de Dean y luego metiéndose él mismo abajo, presionando sus pechos juntos una vez estuvieron cubiertos.

"Solo tendremos que casarnos," dijo Dean suavemente, y luego, de repente, cayó en la cuenta de que disco se había detenido. "Será simplemente eso. Solo tendremos que casarnos y podemos quedarnos así."

Cas volteó su cabeza y le besó.

"Se supone que debes besar en las bodas," murmuró, y Dean le devolvió el beso después de lo que pareció un momento de meditación, le besó más fuerte de lo que Cas había esperado. Se enterró a sí mismo en la curva del cuello de Cas después de eso, silencio.

Cerró sus ojos, sosteniéndolo, la sensación de vacío entre sus piernas disminuida.

"Oh, Dean," acalló, pero no podía pensar en nada más que decir. Solo el nombre mientras Dean mientras besaba su clavícula y luego reacomodaba su cabeza, la piel de su frente aún húmeda donde se encontraba con el hombro de Cas.

Otro auto tocó la bocina, y una paloma voló con un revoloteo de alas.

"No me iré," repitió Cas, pero no pensó que Dean estuviera despierto para oírlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

**Noviembre, 1967**

Era extraño como una promesa de tres días podía perderse. Cas estaba sumergido en el trabajo y Dean estaba fuera cada fin de semana corriendo o preparándose o equipando motocicletas en el taller de Bobby. A Cas no le molestaba que sus interacciones consistieran usualmente en mirar juntos el nuevo capítulo de Star Trek mientras memorizaba terminología médica, pero con el final del verano vino el final de la temporada de carreras de Dean. Dean haraganeaba alrededor del departamento, picoteando el refrigerador y quejándose acerca de cuán frío se iba a poner en unas pocas semanas, intercalado con algunos turnos en el bar. Cocinaba más, por lo menos, y era realmente insoportable hasta que se estrenó Twilight Zone. Las quejas de Cas eran pocas.

Era sencillamente tonto en el mejor de los casos, e intolerablemente necesitado en el peor.

"¿Crees que soy tan guapo como William Shatner?" preguntó, inclinándose entre las piernas de Cas, ambos acurrucados en el sofá, Cas tratando de apuntar algo acerca de Shakespeare. La universidad era cruel y estaba forzándolo a tomar clases de Inglés para hacerlo un alumno completo. Él no tenía ningún interés en Shakespeare a menos que Shakespeare hubiera escrito algo acerca de cómo pasar su clase de química y seguir teniendo tiempo para escribir sus ensayos de análisis críticos.

"Cualquier cosa es posible," respondió Cas, descansando la parte posterior de su libro en la cabeza de Dean, garabateando algo sobre su block de notas. Dean resopló indignadamente, haciendo estallar un PEZ del dispensador en su mano. Cas oyó el crujido del dulce mientras él lo masticaba.

"Mira éste. Tiene a la espeluznante muñeca. Aunque William Shatner no está en él," insistió Dean mientras la introducción de Twilight Zone aparecía. Cuando Cas no respondió, pegó un codazo en su pierna.

"Dean, no puedo. Estoy estudiando."

"Estudias todo el tiempo, ven y míralo conmigo. A penas veo tu rostro porque siempre está en un maldito libro," gimoteó Dean, alzando una mano a tientas tras él para silenciar el volumen. Cas rodó sus ojos y siguió leyendo, quitando el libro del alcance de Dean.

"Ve y encuentra algo que hacer," suspiró, golpeando su lápiz contra su barbilla.

"Vamos a perder el tiempo," se retorció Dean, mirando a Cas quien se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual. "Vamos," picó. "Por favor, vamos a hacerlo o algo."

"Dean, ¿qué voy a hacer cuando les diga a mis pacientes que no puedo ayudarlos porque estaba demasiado ocupado teniendo mi polla en la boca de mi novio?" gruñó Cas, tratando de concentrarse.

"No lo sé. Tu novio es realmente apuesto. Es realmente adorable y puede conducir una motocicleta, y puede hacer toda clase de cosas divertidas." Cas comenzó a ser consciente vagamente de los dedos subiendo por el empaste de su libro y trepando por el borde. "Si cooperas te daré un pez," continuó Dean, sacando otro dulce.

"Eres completamente depravado. No puedo perder el tiempo contigo ahora," gimió Cas, golpeando la frente de Dean con el lápiz. "¿Por favor ve a buscar algo que hacer antes de que pierda la cabeza?"

"Ya sé lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que vengas conmigo y vayamos a la cama y apaguemos las luces, y tu me dejarás poner mis manos dentro de tus pantalones."

Cas no lo gratificó con una respuesta y Dean puso mala cara, descansando su mejilla contra la rodilla de Cas por un momento.

"¿Vas a hacer algo este fin de semana?" preguntó de la nada y la frente de Cas se arrugó. Alzó la vista de sus notas y se resignó a ponerle atención a Dean.

"Sabes que no. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Dean se volteó sobre su espalda, estirando sus piernas, la cabeza recostada sobre el estómago de Cas mientras veía la televisión.

"Probablemente no querrás porque tienes algún libro que leer."

"Dean," dijo Cas, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Qué? ¿Qué tenías planeado? Salimos de la ciudad hace solo dos semanas."

"Bueno, te debo un viaje a la playa," comenzó Dean, sin voltearse.

Cas ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad. ¿Le debía? ¿ Cuándo fue eso?

"Ya sabes, ¿después de que gané esa carrera contra Boyd? Te dije que te llevaría tres días o algo."

"Eso fue cerca de un año atrás."

"Bueno, si, ¡pero aún así!"

"Está bien," dijo Cas tímidamente, cerrando su libro, "lo recuerdo."

"Sé que está comenzando a hacer frío, pero pensé que podríamos ir a la playa. No habrá tanta gente y si vamos temprano quizás la tengamos para nosotros por unas cuantas horas. Podemos hacer otra cosa también, como visitar a la marina o quizás ir a ver a tu hermana."

Cas vaciló.

"No lo creo."

"Pero dijiste que se había mudado. ¡Y quieres verla! ¡Sé que quieres!" Dean se había sentado ahora y dado la vuelta. Cas arrojó el libro al suelo y abrió sus brazos, Dean deslizándose hacia delante para descansar contra su pecho.

"No quiero sorprenderla así. Se mudó con mi abuela hasta que vaya a la escuela en Enero. Y solo porque le haya contado a Ana Milton al respecto no significa que quiera que yo sepa," añadió Cas tranquilamente, jugando con el cabello de Dean. Ana había sido lo suficientemente amable para pasarle el mensaje cuando se habían encontrado para que le ayudara con un trabajo de investigación. Cas no le admitiría a Dean cuánto había intentado rogar más información de ella. Rachel no le había dicho mucho a Ana, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera conseguir Cas era suficiente.

Dean suspiró contra él.

"Seguro, no veremos a tu hermana entonces. Solo iremos a la playa."

"Nos divertiremos," le aseguró Cas. "Podemos jugar con tu nueva cámara."

Dean se iluminó, sonriendo, acurrucado entre las piernas de Cas, su cuerpo tibio y pesado.

"Eso sería divertido. Grabarlo todo o algo," divagó, presionándose contra la caricia de la mano de Cas sobre su frente.

"No puedo creer que te dieron una cámara en lugar de efectivo. Deberíamos haberla vendido," dijo, pensando en el objeto en la estantería del armario, sin usar.

"Bueno, entonces voy a vender tu Polaroid," amenazó Dean, y Cas detuvo su masaje de cuero cabelludo para pincharlo. "¡Ow!"

"Solo estoy diciendo que podríamos haber usado el dinero. Nos estás dejando sin casa ni hogar con lo mucho que comes."

"Estamos bien; además, las cámaras de video son geniales. Nunca he tenido una. Podría ser útil algún día."

"¿Cuándo una cámara de video se ha vuelto útil?" rió Cas, frotando la parte de atrás del cuello de Dean, el otro brazo alrededor de su espalda.

"No lo sé, solo estoy diciendo que quizás. Un día quizás me agradezcas por no dejar que la vendas," dijo Dean sabiamente en respuesta, enterrando su rostro cada vez más en la clavícula del deslavado suéter de Cas.

Cas se rió suavemente y recorrió con sus dedos la parte posterior del cabello de Dean, y pudo sentir los labios de Dean rozándose contra su clavícula. Murmuró suavemente, sonriendo. "Cuando ese día llegue, me aseguraré de agradecerte."

* * *

Cas no tenía idea que llevar a la playa con ellos además de la cámara de video de Dean y su Polaroid. Se estaba poniendo helado por lo que estaba seguro de que el agua estaría aún más fría, así que probablemente no sería favorable para nadar, aunque solo estar en la playa con Dean sería suficiente para él. Empacó un par de suéteres y camisetas, al lado un par de jeans con otras cosas esenciales. A Dean le tomó el resto de la semana empacar porque no podía decidir qué quería llevar.

Era divertido en realidad, que Dean quisiera lucir lo mejor posible cuando iba a la playa. Al final, Cas fue hacia su maleta y reemplazó algunas de las cosas que Dean había empacado por otros pares de mudas más adecuadas. La última cosa que fue empacada fue la cámara de video, y Cas colgó su Polaroid alrededor de su cuello, el bolso enganchado sobre sus hombros, listo para partir. Dean caminó fuera de la habitación y se aproximó a él, serpenteando sus dedos a través de las trabillas y nivelándolo contra él.

"Vamos a divertirnos este fin de semana." Sonrió mientras besaba a Cas, y Cas llevó sus manos hacia arriba, deslizándolas sobre el pecho de Dean para descansarlas sobre sus hombros.

"Que pena que no podamos hacer eso en público."

Cas presionó su rostro en el cuello de Dean por un momento antes de apartarse, ajustando las correas del bolso y subiendo su cámara hasta su rostro, mirando a través del visor. Dean apartó la vista mientras Cas tomaba una fotografía. La cámara zumbó e hizo _click _antes de producir la fotografía, y Cas la apartó, esperando un momento antes de tirar de la parte delantera, revelando la foto de Dean.

"Eres realmente fotogénico, sabes." Cas rió suavemente, y Dean sonrió mientras caminaba pasando por su lado, arrebatándole la fotografía a Cas. "¡Hey-!"

"Hmm, tienes razón," Dean inspeccionó la foto mientras abría la puerta, caminando fuera por el pasillo del edificio, Cas siguiéndolo y cerrando la puerta en su salida.

"¡Devuélvela, Dean!"

Dean no la devolvió hasta que estuvieron en el camión de Bobby, su prestado transporte para el fin de semana. Sus cosas amontonadas en la parte de atrás. Cas se subió a la cabina, cerrando la puerta de golpe, alisando la arrugada esquina de la foto. Se quitó la cámara por la cabeza y la puso en el suelo, curvando sus propios pies sobre el tablero, inspeccionando los desgastes en sus mocasines, la fotografía aún sostenida holgadamente en su mano.

Dean encendió la radio y ambos cantaron las canciones que conocían, riendo cuando se daban cuenta que habían olvidado la letra. El camino no era terriblemente largo, pero Dean no dejaría a Cas conducir, y así comenzó a aburrirse y terminó leyendo y tomando siestas, solo despertando cuando Dean le dijo que los registraría en el pequeño hotel a alrededor de veinte minutos del agua.

"Podemos ir si quieres. La mujer del mesón dijo que vinimos durante la época equivocada, pero le dije que eras mi primo visitándome desde otro estado y que nunca habías visto el Pacífico antes."

Cas sonrió tristemente ante la mentira.

"¿Dos camas?" suspiró, y Dean asintió.

"Podemos apretarnos," respondió, abriendo la cabina para sacar sus bolsos. Cas lo siguió, y supuso que realmente no era tan malo. Estaban en dobles estándar, para su alivio, sentándose en una mientras Dean tiraba sus bolsos en la otra. Miró a Cas y Cas arqueó las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba cuando Dean avanzó, haciéndolos rodar a ambos sobre la limpia, un poco húmeda, colcha.

"Gracias," susurró, mirando a Dean a los ojos, y Dean le besó castamente.

"Gracias," imitó Dean y Cas frunció el ceño, soltando una risa.

"¿Por qué?" suspiró, frotando con su dedo la barbilla de Dean. Dean se encogió de hombros. Él nunca respondió, y Cas no estaba convencido de que supiera exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decir. Solo lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de enderezarse y estirarse.

"Bueno, tenemos horas que matar antes del anochecer. ¿Quieres ir a ver el agua?" preguntó y Cas sonrió, ansioso.

Condujeron a través de la adormilada ciudad, siguiendo las señales a la playa. Dean no dijo mucho, y Cas tampoco lo hizo, mirando a través de la ventana, observando rodar el paisaje. Ubicó su mano sobre el muslo de Dean en algún punto y Dean quitó la propia del manubrio para cubrirla. La ventana estaba fría contra la mejilla de Cas, y él imaginaba el vidrio como una cámara, los árboles y el césped desplazándose a lo largo, sus ojos el obturador, recordándolo todo, mandándolo junto con las millones de otras pequeñas memorias que había recolectado a través de los pasados seis meses.

La cámara real estaba inactiva a sus pies, su caso de color beige chocando su tobillo cada cierto tiempo.

La carretera estrechándose y bifurcándose, curvándose alrededor de cada lado de la pequeña bahía. Donde los árboles una vez alinearon el camino, abierto en un llano que descendía en pendiente hacia la playa, el viento traqueteando a través de la alta maleza y los bajos arbustos. Dean hizo que Cas eligiera la dirección, aunque no importaba realmente. No habían otros autos. Los neumáticos crujieron cuando Dean viró hacia una pequeña zona de aparcamiento, apagando el motor y frotando sus manos. Miró a Cas, pero Cas estaba intentando ver sobre las rocas frente a ellos, abriendo la puerta y saliendo, sacando las botas con él. Se sentó contra el camión y tiró de sus mocasines, empujando sus pies dentro de las botas, escuchando el suave sonido de Dean agarrando su abrigo del asiento trasero y poniéndoselo.

Cas cerró la puerta del camión una vez terminaron de cambiarse sus zapatos y trotó hasta el borde del pequeño espacio tallado para aparcar. Subió, escalando la cara de la roca frente a él, y luego se bajó de un salto, encarando la playa. Más allá de eso, un sendero sinuoso a través de la hierba que guiaba hacia el agua chocando en la arena. Cas se quedó de pie por un momento, los dedos estirándose y curvándose contra sus palmas, observando las olas mientras se deslizaban adentro y afuera, las gaviotas gritando sobre su cabeza, sus voces estridentes cargadas en el viento. Se dirigieron hacia el mar, sus siluetas enturbiadas por el cielo nublado, mientras el viento se deslizaba a través del cabello de Cas, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Atrajo su cortavientos más cerca de sí, tirando de las cuerdas de su cuello para que estuviera más cerca de su piel, y después de unos cuantos segundos más de observar el oleaje, saltó de nuevo a la gravilla, dirigiéndose hacia el camión. Cogió la manta que habían traído y la sostuvo contra su pecho antes de trotar de vuelta, entre las rocas, ansioso por ver la bahía de nuevo.

El agua gris entraba en rondón, y Cas se encontró sonriendo a pesar del frío húmedo amenazando con meterse bajo su chaqueta. Oyó el arrastre de un zapato contra las rocas y se volteó para ver a Dean deslizándose por el costado, entrecerrando los ojos por la brisa, mirando al mar de fondo con una tenue especie de felicidad. Caminó un par de pasos hasta que estuvo de pie junto a Castiel, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y hacia el lado de su boca de la manera torcida que Cas más amaba.

"¿Y?" dijo, y Cas oyó el viento rugir en sus oídos mientras apartaba la vista de Dean, de vuelta hacia el Pacífico. El brillante cuadrillé de su pesado abrigo haciéndole lucir como una gigante amapola roja en medio de las piedras sombrías y el paisaje teñido de arena, la cámara de video acunada en su estuche bajo un brazo.

"Siempre íbamos a la costa cuando éramos niños," respondió Cas sinceramente. "Pero eso era durante el verano."

Dean se mofó, poniendo su brazo libre alrededor de Cas, tomándolo en la playa desnuda, desprovista de otras personas.

"Bueno, eres mayor ahora, así que imaginé que necesitabas una nueva experiencia," le dijo Dean, libre de tomar su mano. Cas se dejó guiar por la pendiente hacia el agua, sus propias botas llenando las huellas poco profundas que Dean dejaba atrás.

"Todo contigo es una nueva experiencia," continuó Cas, sonrojándose, una vez que llegaron finalmente llegaron a la parte plana de arena, estrujando reflexivamente los dedos de Dean mientras tropezaba con una roca. Las gaviotas circulando arriba, observándolos, bajando sus cabezas, picos abriéndose en duros llamados.

"¡Como te dije!" sonrió Dean. "¡Todo para nosotros!" Cas miró alrededor de la arena desierta y vio que era cierto – ningún alma a excepción de ellos dos. Estaba callado exceptuando por el metódico asalto de las olas y los gritos de las gaviotas. El sol se asomó a través del cielo revestido de nubes y moteó el agua de luz antes de cubrirse lentamente de nuevo. Cas dejó caer la manta y soltó la mano de Dean, viajando hacia el arrastre del agua sin decir una palabra. Podía sentir la mirada de Dean sobre él mientras zigzagueaba por la arena, deteniéndose para recoger una concha y luego lanzarla de vuelta al mar, su cabello moviéndose con el viento mientras se aproximaba a las oscuras olas. Dean no lo siguió, dejándole llegar hasta la orilla, mirando fijamente hacia el umbral de la playa donde el agua cubría y se estrellaba, y luego se deslizaba hacia la punta de sus zapatos. Se volteó hacia Dean, sus ojos abiertos y Dean sonriendo, dando un paso hacia él.

"¡Hay un cangrejo!" dijo Cas, apuntando, y Dean fue hasta él, observando a la pequeña criatura caminar de lado de forma simpática dentro del agua, balanceándose con el oleaje poco profundo que goleaba sin descanso en la orilla. Cas lo observó, embelesado, y Dean se dejó envolver nuevamente por el descubrimiento de que no había nadie más, tirando de las mangas de su suéter por sobre las mangas de su chaqueta, sus dedos comenzando a acalambrarse por el viento constante viniendo desde el agua.

Cas no dijo nada mientras estudiaba el rostro de Dean – simplemente volvió a mirar hacia el mar, volteando su cabeza contra la esquina occidental del cielo. "¡Un bote!" comentó, alzando un brazo, su dedo siguiéndolo mientras éste navegaba lentamente a través de la bahía. Dean se presionó más cerca, sonriendo cuando Cas dejó de apuntarlo para hacerle una seña. No hubo respuesta, pero Cas saludó de todas maneras, y Dean, después de un momento, también lo hizo.

Cuando no fueron reconocidos dejaron caer sus brazos, sus dedos rozándose contra la mano del otro antes de entrelazarse.

"Eso sería bueno," habló Cas. "Navegar. ¿Sabes? Solo fuera en el agua como eso," gesticuló hacia las olas. "Nadie diciéndote quién ser o a dónde ir."

"¿Por las tuyas?" continuó Dean, tirando de la mano de Dean, poniendo la otra en su bolsillo, observando las olas entrando y saliendo, siempre lo suficientemente cerca de sus zapatos, pero nunca tocándolos. Cas se encogió de hombros. La manta y la cámara eran un pequeño punto oscuro en la cuesta, una esquina de la manta aleteando en el viento como una pequeña bandera azul.

"Bueno, contigo, por supuesto," corrigió, dándole a Dean una brillante sonrisa y Dean riendo ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para observar a los pájaros lanzándose en picada desde las rocas. "¡De verdad!" bromeó Cas. "Tú y yo. Podríamos conseguir un bote – uno de esos geniales, ya sabes, ¡una casa bote o algo! Podríamos solo navegar alrededor del mundo. Eso sería agradable. Apuesto a que estás autorizado a besarme en aguas internacionales."

Dean le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha.

"¡Estoy seguro de que estoy autorizado a hacer mucho más que eso-!"

Fue silenciado cuando Cas le dio un golpe suave en el brazo.

"¡No lo arruines!" gruñó Cas, juguetonamente, y Dean dejó ir su mano lo suficiente como para deslizar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayendo duramente la cabeza de Cas a la suya, besando firmemente su cabello, y luego el costado de su rostro, Cas tambaleándose mientras lo hacía. Cas puso una mano contra el costado de Dean, intentando apartarse, pero Dean era fuerte y sabía que Cas no quería apartarse. No realmente. Le besó nuevamente, justo en la esquina de su ojo.

"Eres simplemente tan poético," suspiró contra el oído de Cas, bromeando, y Cas golpeó sus costillas con su antebrazo. Aunque Dean se ganó una risa.

"Solo estás celoso porque tengo ideas geniales."

"Quizás," se encogió de hombros Dean, dejando que su brazo se relajara sobre la espalda de Cas, aún manteniéndolo clavado a su costado. Cas recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean, inclinándose contra él, su mano peleadora deslizándose contra la cintura de Dean, dejándola descansar sobre sus caderas. "Esa es una idea bastante buena," añadió Dean, "¿pero dónde iríamos cuando nos cansemos de eso? No de vuelta aquí."

Cas murmuró, encajando perfectamente con él.

"No lo sé," arrastró Cas, observando el agua intranquila. "Cuando me convierta en doctor haré el doble de lo que tú haces y compraré una isla."

"¿Toda una isla?" se maravilló Dean, y Cas lo estrechó, la mejilla frotándose contra el calor de su abrigo y su cuerpo.

"Toda una isla, solo para nosotros," prometió Cas, "para cuando nos cansemos de ver el mundo, o cuando nos quedemos sin discos para escuchar, o cuando nos hagamos viejos. Entonces simplemente nos iremos a nuestra isla. Tendré una cabaña con una gran veranda y nos sentaremos ahí a quejarnos."

"¿Por qué a quejarnos?" se rió Dean, y Cas se quedó mirando soñadoramente sobre él, la vista fija en el océano.

"¡Porque eso es lo que la gente vieja hace!" explicó. "Aunque supongo que cuando estás con alguien a quien amas realmente no te quejas mucho."

"No lo sé," murmuró Dean suavemente, moviéndose para ponerse de pie en frente de Cas, flexionándose para besarlo gentilmente. "Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar cosas de las cuales quejarme."

Cas se rió suavemente y abrió el pesado abrigo de Dean, deslizando sus brazos dentro del calor del abrigo y envolviéndolos alrededor del cuerpo de Dean, descansando su cabeza contra su pecho. Dean envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Cas, atrayéndolo, y Cas enterró su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

"Tendríamos una casa construida, una bonita casa de dos pisos con un montón de habitaciones. Y tendrá una cerca blanca."

"¿Todo esto en una isla?" se rió Dean y Cas pudo sentirlo retumbar a través de su pecho, situó sus manos en la espalda baja de Dean.

"Será una isla bastante grande." Se detuvo brevemente, sus dedos deslizándose bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta de Dean, y pudo sentir el estremecimiento de Dean mientras sus fríos dedos descansaban contra su cálida piel.

Cas se apartó ligeramente, los dedos deslizándose sobre la piel de Dean bajo su camiseta mientras lo miraba.

Dean sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante para capturar sus labios, sus brazos estrechándose alrededor de él por un momento antes de apartarse un poco para peinar el cabello de Cas con sus dedos. Cas sacó sus brazos del abrigo de Dean para envolverlos alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos acariciando los finos cabellos de la base.

Cas se retiró y Dean continuó besándolo, en la comisura de su boca y a lo largo de su mandíbula, antes de apartarse, cardando sus dedos a través del cabello de Cas; apartándolo de su rostro.

"Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

Cas pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse, y el lugar de decir algo más, besó a Dean como un hombre muriendo por conseguir aire, tomando todo lo que pudo en ese corto momento. Los brazos de Dean atrayéndolo más contra su pecho, y él sonrió contra sus labios mientras deslizaba sus dedos desde su cabello hasta descansar contra su espalda baja, sus dedos apretando la parte posterior de la chaqueta de Cas.

"Ese es un largo tiempo." Cas sonrió y dejó que sus dedos viajaran sobre la mejilla de Dean. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar todo ese tiempo conmigo?"

"Dejaría mi motocicleta para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." Había una risa en la voz de Dean, y la sonrisa de Cas se amplió. Besó los labios de Dean mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo, a la parte delantera de su abrigo.

"¿Hablas en serio, huh?"

"Mortalmente serio."

"Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."

Dean le besó nuevamente antes de que Cas se apartara, riendo suavemente mientras se movía hacia la pendiente de la playa donde habían abandonado la cámara en la manta, Dean justo detrás de él. La sacó de su funda y la abrió, asegurándose de que tuviera puesto un rollo de filmación antes de apartarse.

"Pero solo imagina," habló mientras jugueteaba con la cámara, encendiéndola y apuntando directamente a Dean. "Una isla completa para nosotros solos, nuestro propio jardín. Podríamos envejecer juntos."

"Y convertirnos en ancianos discutiendo," se rió suavemente Dean, apartándose tímidamente de la cámara, pero Cas seguía apuntándola hacia él, observándolo a través del visor.

"Sería genial."

Dean siguió escabulléndose de la cámara antes de agarrarla y quitársela a Cas, volteándola hacia él. Cas frunció el ceño y tiró de su chaqueta, ajustándola más a su alrededor, volteándose para mirar el mar. El viento apartaba su cabello de su rostro, y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos. La brisa haciendo que su nariz y sus mejillas se sonrojaran, y Dean caminando más cerca de él.

Cas cambió su atención del mar hacia Dean, sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia él, apartando la cámara de su rostro para besarlo antes de voltearse, caminando hacia la línea de la orilla. Dean trajo la cámara de vuelta hacia arriba, siguiéndolo.

"Podríamos ver el mundo en un bote," se volteó Cas, lentamente, cuidadosamente, caminando de espaldas mientras le hablaba a Dean. "¡Solo imagina todos los lugares a los que podríamos ir en un bote!" Lanzó sus manos al aire, una sonrisa esparramándose a través de su rostro, y Dean rió tras la cámara.

"Siempre he querido viajar. Solo que nunca he encontrado el tiempo," admitió Dean mientras seguía a Cas a través de la playa con su cámara, cuidando de no tropezar con la arena. Cas se detuvo y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

"Te amo, lo sabes. Te amo demasiado, Dean."

Cas podía ver la sonrisa de Dean tras la cámara, y él sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y caminó hacia él, sosteniendo el rostro de Dean en sus manos para besarlo. Cuando se apartó, vio que Dean había apartado la cámara y que la había apuntado hacia ellos, grabando todo el asunto. Debió haber sabido que Dean haría algo como eso.

"Yo también te amo." Dean besó la punta de su nariz, sus labios calientes contra su piel fría, y Cas presionó su rostro en el cuello de Dean. Oyó a Dean apagar la cámara mientras un brazo serpenteaba envolviéndose a su alrededor, y el recorrió con su mano el frente del abrigo de Dean, el suave material bajo su palma.

"Aunque deberíamos conseguir una casa un día. No quiero vivir en un departamento para siempre."

"Es más económico que una casa." Dean se encogió de hombros, y Cas deslizó su mano dentro del abrigo de Dean, sus dedos descansando contra su pecho.

"Si, bueno, haré suficiente dinero para ambos, y luego podemos conseguir nuestra propia casa. Quizás una casa lejos de todos para que así no tengamos que lidiar con la gente."

"¿Estás tratando de convertirnos en reclusos?" bufó Dean, su mano moviéndose hacia arriba para tirar suavemente del cabello de Cas, y Cas lo pinchó a través de su camiseta, riendo cuando Dean maldijo.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Solo no quiero que ninguno de nosotros salga lastimado."

"Cas, no voy a dejar que nadie nos lastime." Cas se apartó para mirar el rostro de Dean. Hablaba en serio, sus ojos verdes endurecidos y su mandíbula apretada. La mano de Dean fluyendo a través de su cabello, deslizándose sobre su mejilla, y sonrió suavemente. "No dejaré que nadie te lastime."

"Sé que no lo harás," sonrió Cas y le besó antes de apartarse, tomando un par de pasos de distancia. "Olvidé mi cámara en el camión, ¡volveré enseguida!"

Cas agitó su mano una vez antes de trotar a través de la playa, escalando las rocas para llegar al camión. Abrió la puerta, metió una mano, y sujetó su cámara, cerrando la puerta del camión de un portazo tras él, el metal ruidoso en el silencio. Hizo su camino de vuelta a la playa, pasando la correa de cuello sobre su cabeza para dejarla balanceándose sobre su pecho, y notó que Dean tenía la cámara arriba, apuntándola directamente hacia él. Sonrió y alzó su propia cámara, deteniéndose para mirar a través del visor para capturar una foto de Dean en la distancia. La cámara zumbó e hizo _click_, y Cas tiró de la foto, dejando caer la cámara contra su pecho.

Quitó el frente cuando alcanzó a Dean, mirando hacia la cámara como si estuviera mirando directamente hacia su rostro, poniendo la foto en frente de él para mostrársela.

"¡Esta es buena!"

Cas la empujó dentro de su bolsillo, teniendo cuidado de no arrugar los bordes, y caminó hacia abajo, hacia la playa, volteándose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Dean lo estaba siguiendo. Era difícil escuchar sus pasos sobre el crujir de las olas contra la orilla, pero podía sentir que estaba ahí.

Tomó unas cuantas fotos del agua, deteniéndose para mirar las fotos antes de asentir para sí mismo y ponerlas en su bolsillo. Tomó fotos de la alta hierba cerca de las rocas, depositando también ésas dentro de su bolsillo. Mayoritariamente tomó fotos de Dean detrás de la cámara, Dean con la cámara, simplemente cualquiera de Dean. Aunque finalmente, su cámara se quedó sin rollo y le dejó con un bolsillo lleno de fotografías y una cámara vacía colgando alrededor de su cuello.

El sol estaba cerca de esconderse y el cielo estaba oscureciéndose. El viento levantándose y más frío que antes. Cas tiró de su chaqueta más cerca de él mientras Dean apagaba la cámara, moviéndose hacia Cas para enroscar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndolo contra su lado y besando su cabello.

"¿Listo para volver?"

Cas asintió y dejó que Dean lo guiara de vuelta al camión, deteniéndose para recoger la manta de la playa donde la habían dejado.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, Cas cansado por el frío; dejó su cabeza descansar en el hombro de Dean, y Dean mantuvo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras él se dormía ante la tranquila música de la radio.

Despertó agitadamente un momento después, Dean sacudiéndolo suavemente y tirando de él, peinando con sus dedos su cabello.

"Ven, vamos adentro para meterte en la cama."

Cas sonrió y se arrastró fuera de la cabina del camión, siguiendo lentamente a Dean hasta su cuarto. Estaba cálido y acogedor, y sacó las fotos de su bolsillo y las esparció sobre la cama donde descansaban sus bolsos; sabía que iba a estar en desuso. Arrojó su chaqueta y se sentó, quitándose las gafas y situándolas sobre la mesa de noche entre ambas camas mientras frotaba sus ojos con una mano.

Dean se sentó en la otra cama frente a él, su abrigo ya ido y sus zapatos quitados. Cas pateó sus botas para quitárselas y Dean le extendió un brazo; Cas se arrastró sobre su regazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean, cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Te divertiste hoy?"

Cas asintió y se pegó más cerca de Dean.

"Tengo un montón de buenas fotos."

"Volveremos en la mañana, ¿qué te parece?"

Cas asintió y se arrastró fuera del regazo de Dean para sentarse a su lado, sujetando el dobladillo de su suéter para tirarlo sobre su cabeza. Dean hizo lo mismo y luego arrojó sus pantalones, ayudando a Cas a quitarse los suyos cuando se rindió deshaciendo los botones, demasiado cansado como para liarse con ellos. Dean se rió suavemente y tiró de las mantas sobre ellos mientras se situaba a sí mismo tras Cas, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, presionando su rostro en su cabello. Cas se presionó de vuelta contra él, murmurando bajito.

Dean biseló sus dedos sobre su estómago, y Cas llevó su mano hacia abajo para dejarla descansar sobre la de Dean, y Dean suspiró riendo en su cabello.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" balbuceó, sus palabras un poco mal articuladas.

"Nada. Solo duérmete, bebé."

* * *

Durmieron hasta tarde el día siguiente, desplegándose fuera de la habitación del hotel un poco pasado de las dos. Comieron un económico Mexicano en una pequeña cantina de camino a la playa, sus cabezas curvadas sobre la pequeña mesa de picnic en la parte de atrás, sonriéndose tímidamente el uno al otro, las piernas rozándose a través de los bancos.

Aparcaron en el mismo punto exacto, cautelosos cuando vieron que había otro camión en la gravilla, no obstante la playa estaba desierta

"Probablemente un pescador," explicó Dean, sentándose en la arena, jugueteando con la cámara. Cas inclinado sobre su pierna, tratando de decidir si el sol había calentado la arena lo suficiente como para quitarse las botas. Se decidió contra ello y observó el agua rodar dentro y fuera, la barbilla descansando en sus brazos cruzados. Habían mirado a través de las piscinas naturales más temprano, Cas agachándose ante los pequeños lugares poco profundos, metiendo sus dedos tentativamente dentro del agua y sonriendo ante todos los pequeños cangrejos y plantas acuáticas, Dean inclinándose sobre él para apuntar algunas cosas.

Ahora protegía su mano del sol deslumbrante bajo las nubes, los pájaros aún gritando sobre sus cabezas. Las sobras de su almuerzo estaban en una pequeña bolsa de papel a sus pies, lo último de las tortillas de harina.

"¿Cómo va la cinta?" preguntó luego de un momento, sin mirar a Dean. Sintió el hombro de Dean golpear el suyo mientras los encogía.

"Tenemos bastantes."

Cas asintió, suspirando, la mirada fija en el oleaje.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" sonrió Dean, frotando su manga. Cas inclinó su cabeza, ajustándola sobre sus brazos. No sabía cómo expresarlo. Solo sabía que nunca, en toda su vida, en toda su relación, había amado a nadie, a Dean, de forma tan absoluta. Había una amargura en ello – nunca recuperaría el momento, lo sabía. Era como leer un libro por primera vez, o el momento justo después de que una película termina y solo ahí te das cuenta qué significó.

La certeza vino y se fue y Cas tomó un hondo respiro y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Dean le observó enderezarse y Cas sonrió hacia el agua. Cada vez que tocaba la orilla era nuevo – era enamorarse, todo de nuevo, y el instante anterior era olvidado, y esa ola era la ola más preciosa solo por un segundo y luego se retiraba. Era un ciclo, una y otra vez, continuo como el sol ascendiendo. El aire salado era frío y húmedo cuando lo inhalaba, cálido y mojado cuando exhalaba.

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Dean, y cuando Cas volteó sobre su hombro, Dean estaba sosteniendo la cámara en alto hacia él.

Cas saludó.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"¡Te amo!" dijo, y Dean se rió; Cas aparentemente no lo había escuchado. O quizás lo había hecho. De cualquier forma, parecía estar bien.

"¡Lo sé!" llamó de vuelta y Cas sacudió su cabeza. No, no lo sabes, pensó, pero no importa. Algún día lo entendería. Continuó bajando por la playa, sabiendo que Dean seguía mirándolo, y cogió una concha, lanzándola hacia el mar, donde se hundió hasta el fondo. Recogió otra, frotando sus manos sobre las arrugas. Era pálida con rayas tenues, y el interior suavemente desgastado por el oleaje y la arena. La arrojó.

"¡Déjame verte!" llamó Dean, y Cas obedeció, volteándose y saludando una vez más. Ahuecó sus manos, y gritó.

Dean sonrió, el viento llevándole su voz hasta él.

Cas dejó caer los brazos, y Dean sintió que había algo diferente. El aire había cambiado.

Después de que había gritado, había cambiado. Cas estaba enmarcado en esa pequeña ventana, en ese pequeño momento, y cuando se volteó algo en Dean sintió anhelo, queriendo ver su rostro nuevamente. Cas caminó hacia el agua, arrojando otra concha en su lugar.

Dean bajó la cámara de su ojo.

El sonido de la voz de Cas en el viento parecía demasiado débil en su memoria. Quería escucharlo de nuevo, tratar y recapturar el segundo que ya se había ido, tan repentino y brusco como los pájaros aleteando arriba. Abrió su boca con la intención de decir algo, pero nada salió. Las olas rodaban, y el viento rugía sobre sus oídos y a través de su camiseta fruncida. Había arrojado su pesado abrigo, y Cas solo tenía su cortavientos, revoloteando alrededor de su estrecha cintura como una bandera desgastada por la guerra. Cas se detuvo, observando la bandada de aves precipitándose sobre su cabeza y fuera del mar. Deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos, mirando sus siluetas mezclándose con las nubes, las alas confundiéndose juntas hasta que no podían ser distinguidas.

El sol se deslizó, brillando sobre la espalda de Cas y luego oscureciéndose de nuevo.

Algo sobre aquello perturbó a Dean; la forma en la que Cas estaba de pie, tan lejos, sus manos sostenidas tan simplemente contra su cuerpo. Dean quería pedirle que volviera, que caminara hacia él, pero él estaba tan fijo en el océano que Dean casi se arrepintió de haberlo traído.

Voltéate, quería decir. Déjame verte. Grita de nuevo. Pero no pudo.

Como si hubiera sentido la disconformidad de Dean, Cas se volteó una vez más y saludó a la cámara. Dean saludó de vuelta, y una ola se estrelló, el agua mordiendo los bordes de las botas de Cas, retrocediendo dentro de la cama marina, las conchas dejadas atrás brillando como pequeños y brillantes recordatorios, sus interiores sedosos e iridiscentes, centelleando con azul e índigo y vetas verdosas. Rodaban de vuelta con el agua, volteándose en la contracorriente, el sol mirándolas, y Dean sabía que si se acercaba las vería medias descascaradas, extraviando sus partes, sus interiores manchados expuestos. Esos interiores brillantes, como si Dios hubiera presionado su pulgar en ellos, dejando su reluciente huella digital.

Se preguntó si Cas era como eso – si Dios había dejado la huella digital de su pulgar en él. Dean no quería saber; eso significaba que tendrías que quebrarlo y abrirlo para descubrirlo, aunque al final, Cas sería hermoso en el interior, lo sabía. El tipo de adorable que cuando lo inclinas en tus manos puedes ver el suave ahumado violeta y pedacitos de luz día aún atrapadas en él.

Dean bajó la cámara de su ojo y la depositó gentilmente en la manta, Cas aún observando el agua, el oscuro cabello fundiéndose negro.

Era la clase de cosas que te hacían querer llorar.

Hicieron el amor lentamente esa noche, el colchón box spring gimiendo con cada embestida, aunque ninguno de ellos lo notó. Después de eso, Cas acarició la espalda de Dean, su propia piel sonrojada y caliente en el pequeño cuarto.

Cuando cerró sus ojos en la oscuridad pudo ver las tenues líneas de azul profundo y las manchas de púrpura y verde como los fuegos artificiales que obtienes cuando los friccionas vigorosamente. Se quedaron un momento y luego se evaporaron – un vislumbre.

Cas suspiró dentro del sueño y Dean intentó dejar de pensar.

* * *

En el camino a casa, Cas se inclinó serenamente contra el respaldo del asiento. Se veía como si estuviera dormido, pero no lo estaba. No quería arruinar la imagen de la playa desierta y el agua interminable con el desplazamiento del paisaje o la carretera desnuda. Incluso cuando Dean le dijo que lo tenía todo grabado, así que no importaba, él se encogió de hombros y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

"Realmente me gustó ahí," murmuró. "Deberíamos volver."

"Lo haremos," había dicho Dean suavemente sobre el vibrante sonido de una guitarra, "lo prometo."


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

**Diciembre, 1969**

Habían leído al respecto en el periódico, por supuesto. Todo el mundo lo había leído. Vino justo antes de Navidad, y Cas se quedó mirando fijamente el encabezado, sin pestañear, antes de moverse hacia la cocina. Dean, en su lugar, le echó un vistazo al tiempo, quejándose acerca del frío mientras Cas preparaba un poco de café.

"Ponte otro suéter, porque no voy a encender la calefacción," dijo Cas, rellenando el tazón de Dean, "no podemos permitírnoslo ahora."

Dean bufó, pasando la página.

"El reclutamiento es mañana," comentó, y Cas asintió, revolviendo el azúcar dentro de su propia taza.

"Tendremos que verlo, supongo," respondió.

"Supongo que sí." La página sonó mientras Dean la enderezaba. "No puedo creer que vaya a hacer tanto frío el sábado. Tienen que estar bromeando…"

Cas observó la leche arremolinarse dentro de su café, volviéndolo de color café caramelo.

"¿Realmente es primero de Diciembre mañana?" Se siente como si Acción de Gracias hubiera sido a penas ayer," murmuró, su frente arrugándose. Sin importancia.

"Va a nevar antes este año," continuó Dean, "eso es lo que creo."

"Has estado diciendo eso por casi cuatro años, Dean, y cada año estás equivocado," remarcó Cas, aún revolviendo ausentemente. Dean levantó la mirada de la mesa.

"¿Estás envenenándome o algo?" su risa rompió los pensamientos de Cas, y él solo le llevó el café, deslizándolo sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Dean no se separaron del periódico mientras bebía, bordeando con sus dientes el canto del tazón.

"¿Quieres alguna tostada?" preguntó Cas, y Dean sacudió su cabeza.

"No, estoy bien."

Cas asintió y bebió su propio café, los calcetines de lana deslizándose alrededor de las patas de su silla mientras curvaba sus pies. "Las propinas deberían ser buenas. Es Diciembre, así que recuerda ser amable y decir felices fiestas," bromeó, Dean elevando su ceja, aún leyendo.

"Está mal," dijo Cas de repente, su rostro calentándose. "Está mal de su parte hacer esto."

"No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto," dijo Dean, gentilmente, aún sin levantar la vista. "Así que no te líes. No hay nada que podamos hacer."

"Podemos, si solo ellos escucharan por medio segundo y notaran que no estamos haciendo ningún bien ahí," continuó Cas, su mano apretándose alrededor de su tazón de café. Dean sacudió su cabeza.

"Cas, por favor. Ahora no."

"No me gusta. No me gusta para nada," susurró Cas, y Dean suspiró, doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

"Nada va a pasar," trató de consolar Dean, pero Cas frunció el ceño.

"¡No lo sabes!" espetó, y Dean le miró duramente por un momento antes de que su rostro se suavizara.

"Salgamos a cenar," dijo entusiastamente, intentando cambiar el tema, y Cas gimió, pensando en las solicitudes de la escuela de medicina que aún no había llenado.

"¿Realmente tengo que vestirme?" gruñó, encorvando sus hombros, y Dean se rió, poniéndose de pie y alborotando su cabello.

"Vamos, has estado deprimido por días. Vamos a salir."

"No lo creo," murmuró Cas, pero Dean ya estaba fuera de alcance para oírlo. Tocó el periódico y lo volteó para que el encabezado quedara frente a él. Lo miró fijamente por un momento y luego lo volteó, frotando cansadamente su rostro. Quizás se había pescado algo.

Se sentó en silencio, escuchando como Dean caminaba alrededor de su habitación, la puerta del armario abriéndose y cerrándose, las pesadas pisadas significando que Dean se había puesto las botas. Cas estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, su mano moviéndose sobre el periódico antes de retroceder para envolver sus dedos alrededor de la taza de café. Pegó un brinco cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y a Dean inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

"Vamos, Cas, alístate para que podamos ir a comer."

Cas sacudió su cabeza y llevó el tazón hacia sus labios, tomando un sorbo antes de depositarlo nuevamente abajo.

"No me siento bien. ¿Podemos ir otro día?"

Cerró sus ojos cuando Dean peinó su cabello hacia atrás, su palma descansando contra su frente, y él levantó su mano, los dedos cerrándose alrededor de la muñeca de Dean. Dean besó su cabello, su mano moviéndose hacia abajo para descansar sobre su hombro, y Cas inclinándose hacia el tacto, agarrando su tazón de café nuevamente.

"Si, iremos otro día."

Dean se alejó y volvió a su habitación, el periódico descansando en la mesa era un recordatorio constante de lo que se venía.

Las solicitudes de la escuela de medicina fueron ignoradas por el resto de la noche, y comieron las sobras de spaghetti de la noche anterior, Dean golpeando gentilmente su pie contra la espinilla de Cas, sonriéndole sobre su tenedor. Cas se rió suavemente mientras comía, alzando una mano a través de la mesa para tomar la mano libre de Dean con la propia. Dean envolvió sus dedos entre los de Cas y comieron en un cómodo silencio, sus pies chocando bajo la mesa, ambos riendo.

Miraron Star Trek, la cabeza de Cas en el regazo de Dean, y los dedos de Dean cerniéndose sobre el cabello de Cas, alisando los nudos que tenía por no haberlo cepillado en todo el día. Cas no estaba poniendo mucha atención al episodio, pero de vez en cuando Dean reía, y Cas solo le escuchaba.

En algún punto se había quedado dormido, y para el momento en el que despertó, la televisión solo estaba emitiendo estática, y la mano de Dean estaba aún sobre su cabeza. Frotó sus ojos y se sentó, Dean gruñendo cuando su mano cayó sobre el sofá, y Cas alzando la suya, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello, inclinándose hacia delante para rozar sus labios contra su mejilla.

"Dean," susurró, y Dean bufó mientras de apartaba. Cas no pudo evitar reír mientras Dean abría sus ojos, llevando su mano hacia arriba para frotarlos, gimiendo.

"¿Qué?"

"Ven, vamos a la cama. Es tarde."

Dean asintió y besó gentilmente a Cas antes de moverse fuera del sillón, apagando la televisión en su camino al dormitorio, y Cas le siguió, despojándose de uno de sus suéteres en el camino, la cama estaba caliente cuando se deslizó bajo los cobertores, acurrucándose inmediatamente cerca de Dean, la cabeza presionada bajo su barbilla.

Murmuró suavemente cuando Dean deslizó su mano por su espalda hacia abajo, sus dedos arrastrándose bajo el dobladillo de su suéter para descansar en su espalda baja. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Dean, presionándose tan cerca de Dean como pudiera, sus dedos arrugando la parte de atrás de su camiseta mientras presionaba su rostro en el cuello de su suéter.

"Qué si-"

"No," cortó Dean y Cas sacudió su cabeza. Su garganta se sentía apretada, pero no quería llorar, no en frente de Dean, no justo ahora. "No voy a ninguna parte. No voy a dejarte."

"¿Lo prometes?" Cas se estremeció cuando escuchó su voz quebrarse, pero Dean estrechó sus brazos a su alrededor y besó su frente, y él se relajó, solo un poco.

"Lo prometo."

Cas no se sentía mejor cuando se despertó, y permaneció en la cama por más tiempo del que debería, y sabía que Dean estaba saturado con él.

"Estás dejando que esto te llegue, y eso no tiene sentido," refunfuñó Dean, poniéndose descuidadamente su ropa mientras Cas seguía deprimido, con la mirada levantada hacia él desde la almohada. No estaba impresionado por cuán bien parecía Dean estárselo tomando. No estaba aliviado de que Dean no estuviera preocupado o ansioso o nervioso. Lo hacía enojar.

"¿Realmente no significa nada para ti que hoy puedas ser reclutado?" gruñó, sentándose, tirando la mano de Dean a un lado, lejos de él. Le dio una mirada furiosa a las sábanas. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente indiferente al respecto?"

"¿Y qué si lo soy?" espetó Dean de vuelta, levantando sus brazos. "¿Y qué si lo soy, entonces qué vamos a hacer al respecto? No podemos hacer nada al respecto. ¡Ese es el punto! ¡No depende de nosotros!"

"¡Podrías al menos actuar como si estuvieras molesto!" rugió Cas, pateando las mantas y pasando por su lado hacia la cómoda. Hurgó en los cajones, tirando camisetas al suelo. "¡Al menos podrías actuar como si te importara una mierda!"

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" gritó Dean, y esto no era lo que Cas quería. No lo era. No hoy. "¿Quieres que lance algo? ¿O llore? ¡Porque no voy a hacer eso porque no cambiará nada! ¡Si algo cambiara, lo haría!"

"¡Solo desearía que dijeras que estás asustado!" gritó, cerrando el cajón de un portazo. Algo se cayó y golpeó el piso. "Desearía que dijeras que estás asustado y que no lo querías. O algo. ¡No esa mierda que me estás dando de no liarse al respecto!"

"¡No lo quiero!" dijo Dean duramente, sentándose pesadamente en la cama. Cas apretó los dientes. "No voy a ponerme así por algo como esto."

"¿Entonces cuándo lo harás?" espetó Cas, finalmente superándolo. Dean estaba desplomado, su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"No lo sé," respondió Dean, quietamente, "estoy asustado, está bien. Ahí. Estoy asustado, pero también soy práctico y sé que el dinero sería bueno."

Cas cerró sus ojos, su expresión arruinándose.

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? Has estado diciendo eso durante meses," siseó, "conseguiré otro trabajo. Puedo esperar un semestre o dos, ¿por qué sigues diciendo eso? Sé que hago un alboroto, pero no es así de estricto, y nunca te pediría que te enlistaras."

"¡Porque es cierto! ¡Todos mis amigos en el taller se han ido, Cas! ¡Están allá, y lo están haciendo bastante bien!"

"¡Deja de hablar así!" chilló Cas, "¡Deja de hablar como si yo no pudiera soportarlo! ¡Es diferente para nosotros!"

"¿Cómo demonios es diferente para nosotros? Ellos tienen esposas, Cas, ¡algunos de ellos incluso tienen hijos-!"

"Es como si ni siquiera te importara, ¿o si? ¿El riesgo que estamos tomando? ¡Cada vez que hacemos esto tengo el riesgo de perderte! ¿No lo entiendes? Podrían desalojarnos, o alguien podría lastimarte solo por estar conmigo, ¡y ahora tú quieres ir y tomar un arma y adentrarte en la jodida jungla! ¡Gracias, eso es muy reconfortante!"

Cas envolvió sus manos entre sus rodillas cuando Cas anduvo a grandes zancadas y cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño. Él miró el suelo y se puso de pie, golpeando la madera.

"Cas, vamos," suplicó. "Vamos, ¿realmente quieres hacer esto hoy?"

Cas se inclinó contra el lavabo y respiró profundo.

"Lo tengo," comenzó Dean, sus palabras más suaves, "lo tengo, ¿está bien? Lo sé – sé que es diferente." Cas no respondió. "No me gusta pensar en esa mierda, sabes que no – pero no puedes simplemente darme el trato silencioso."

Cas siguió de la misma forma.

"¿Realmente vas a hacer eso?" la voz de Dean poniéndose áspera de nuevo. "¿Sabes qué? Bien. Has lo que quieras. Solo ciérrate, me importa un demonio."

"Nunca lo haces," murmuró Cas, y Dean abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que nunca lo haces. Siempre te importa un demonio. Siempre lo haces, no importa qué, y cuando yo me detengo a pensar en ciertas cosas tú me haces sentir como un idiota solo porque no me lanzo de lleno." Agarró con firmeza los costados del lavabo. "Solo dices que lo pienso demasiado. Bueno, quizás lo estoy pensando demasiado, y es porque tú no hablas al respecto, y solo empiezas a hacer cosas."

"¿Y qué, hablar al respecto lo va a arreglar? Aún vamos a verlos sacar el conejo del sombrero esta noche, y luego todo volverá a la normalidad."

"¿Y qué si no lo hace, Dean?"

"¡Entonces sigue no habiendo nada que podamos hacer! ¡Nos tienen acorralados, Cas! Estoy maldito si me quedo, y estoy maldito si soy reclutado, ¡y estoy maldito de cualquier forma porque soy un maricón! ¡Puedes preguntarle a cualquier maldita dama en la calle y ella te dirá lo mismo!" Dean estaba comenzando a gritar de nuevo, y Cas le miró por el espejo. "Aprendí hace un largo tiempo que llorar al respecto no va a resolver mis problemas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No trajo a mi madre de vuelta y no me hizo dejar de lamer pollas, y no hizo que mi padre se quitara los anillos! ¡Solo tienes que seguir!"

"¿Así que eso no te lastima?"

"¡Por supuesto que me lastima! ¡Estoy aterrado de esta maldita guerra! ¡Estoy aterrado de lo que me hará! He visto a los que regresan – ¡son como fantasmas, Cas! ¡No quiero ser así! ¡No quiero volver como la mitad de lo que era!"

Cas rotó para poder mirar realmente el rostro de Dean, no solo el que estaba en el espejo.

"Escúchame. Realmente escúchame; cada día tú te levantas y vas a trabajar y yo no oigo de ti nuevamente por horas, Dean. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso me hace?"

Dean abrió su boca y Cas continuó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No puedo mirarte cuando estás en el trabajo. No puedo asegurarme de que estás a salvo o de que nadie te lastimará, y es la peor sensación del mundo. Cada día no tengo el control que otras personas tienen. Cuando esos hombres van al taller sus esposas no tienen que preocuparse por saber que ellos fueron golpeados casi hasta morir en un callejón o que fueron despedidos por dormir con otro hombre. Es suficiente el observar que arriesgues tu vida en la jodida pista de carreras, y ahora están intentando alejarte de mí durante un año y yo no…"

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y tragó, fregándose el rostro. Dean suspiró.

"Somos cuidadosos," insistió Dean suavemente, caminando hacia él, "siempre hemos sido muy cuidadosos."

"Esa vez con Alastair – Dean, pudo haberte matado."

"La tenía contra mí. Fuimos rivales en la pista y quería hacerlo personal."

"No le restes importancia cuando yo vi lo que te hizo," gruñó Cas. "Dean, si no hubiera bajado las escaleras, nunca te habría encontrado. Podrías haber sangrado hasta morir."

"No lo hice, y para mañana te darás cuenta que toda esta pelea fue estúpida. Seré llamado en el grupo inferior y no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada. Ni siquiera me llamarán."

Cas sabía que no iba a ganar.

"¿Quieres salir a comer?" preguntó, y Dean asintió, sin escuchar realmente.

"Seguro."

Comieron fideos en el restaurante Chino de la cuadra, y Dean se quedó mirando el cielo soleado a través de la ventana.

"Quizás nevará el sábado," dijo, y Cas se quedó mirando el brillante azul. Caminaron de vuelta al departamento, y cuando Cas abrió la puerta para Dean le sonrió y Dean le sonrió de vuelta y, por un momento, estuvo bien. Cas cerró sus ojos en el elevador y pensó en la playa de ese lluvioso Noviembre. No habían vuelto aún – quizás después de que todo esto estuviera olvidado lo sugeriría. Podrían ir cuando estuviera más cálido y nadar. Eso sería agradable. A Dean le gustaría.

Volvieron y Cas no pudo hacer nada productivo, así que se recostó en el sofá. Dean pretendía leer el periódico. Ambos bebieron demasiado café por la mitad de la tarde. Se sentaron lado a lado en el sofá y cuando el hombre llamó la fecha de nacimiento de Dean ninguno de ellos dijo nada respecto a ser menor que un centenar.

Dean se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, encendiendo un cigarrillo, inclinándose sobre el alféizar, observando el tráfico abajo. Cas se mantuvo inmóvil, sus dedos jugando con un botón de su cárdigan. Lo giró hasta que se salió y luego se puso de pie. Caminó hasta la cocina, encendiendo la luz, recordándose a sí mismo que necesitaban reparar el zumbido. Quizás era el cableado.

Quizás solo necesitaban una bombilla de luz. La televisión aún estaba encendida en la otra habitación, llamando números, y Cas parpadeó dentro del refrigerador abierto, sacando la leche.

"Oh," murmuró, alcanzando una toalla – se había deslizado justo de entre sus manos. Se dejó caer de rodillas, su hombro haciendo que la puerta del refrigerador de balanceara, y comenzó a limpiar, pero parecía estar por todas partes. El cartón aún estaba volteado; ese era probablemente el por qué. Pensó en enderezarlo, pero sus manos siguieron moviéndose sobre la fría leche, limpiando con la toalla.

"Detente," dijo Dean, y Cas no lo había oído entrar. Estaba ocupado intentando limpiar la leche.

"Cas, detente."

"Está bien," respondió Cas. "Está bien. Todo está bien."

"Cas… bebé, detente," susurró Dean, tratando de quitarle la toalla de su mano, pero Cas no había terminado aún.

"Solo ve a sentarte, lo tengo," insistió, pero su voz estaba subiendo en su garganta. Tragó, calmándola. "Está bien. Todo está bien, cometieron un error. No es nada."

Dean puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo forzó a enderezarse, los ojos verdes rodeados de preocupación.

"Cas," comenzó, y Cas sacudió su cabeza.

"No."

"Bebé, tienes que contenerte," acalló Dean, frotando sus hombros. "No te alteres."

"Estoy bien," lloró Cas, y trató de apartarse del agarre de Dean, y su pierna del pantalón estuvo empapada con leche, lo que significaba que tendrían que lavar esa noche. Tuvo éxito y puso sus manos sobre el mostrador, determinado a levantarse, pero encontró que su cuerpo era demasiado pesado. Culpó a la leche mojando sus pantalones. La culpó incluso cuando se dobló hacia delante.

"No, no, no," murmuró, y Dean tocó su rostro y su cuello como si no supiera qué más hacer. Estaba bien. ¿Dean no podía ver que él estaba bien? Era un error, leche derramada, limpiar, no era necesario llorar, ¿verdad?

No tenía sentido llorar porque no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, así que ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora cuando ya no lo podía evitar?

"Los chicos van y regresan cada día," dijo Dean. "Cada día, Cas."

"¡No lo racionalices conmigo, joder!" gritó Cas, apartándose, "no – no te atrevas… 59, Dean. ¡Eras el jodido 50 y 9!"

Enterró su rostro en sus manos. Dean se sentó, aturdido, observándolo. Aún había leche por todas partes y eso lo enfurecía. Rechinó los dientes mientras decía algo incoherente y luego jadeó, tratando de frenarlo.

"Joder," murmuró Dean. "Joder, hay leche por todas partes."

Enderezó el cartón y Cas alcanzó su mano automáticamente. Estaba temblando muy fuerte. Subió la mirada hacia los ojos de Dean y se acurrucó hacia él, recogiéndose contra su pecho.

"Shh," susurró Cas contra su cabello. "Shh, está bien."

Dean sollozó contra su hombro, y Cas los meció a ambos hacia delante y hacia atrás, la leche chapoteando mientras avanzaban. Las manos de Dean empuñadas en el material de su suéter, uñas despuntadas enterrándose en su espalda.

Las palmas de Dean estaban húmedas donde se presionaban contra él.

"Joder," susurró, y Cas los meció porque no sabía qué más hacer.

"Maldita leche," espetó Dean. "Maldita leche que está en todas partes."

"La limpiaremos," tranquilizó Cas, sus mejillas picando donde las lágrimas seguían cayendo. "No te preocupes."

Dean se apartó del cuerpo de Cas, poniéndose de pie. Agarró otra toalla de algún lugar y volvió a caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, terminando lo que Cas había iniciado. Sobó su rostro mientras lo hacía, sorbiendo y aclarándose la garganta.

Se sentaron en silencio uno frente a otro. Las rodillas de Cas adoloridas por el suelo húmedo. Enderezó sus gafas donde el hombro de Dean las había golpeado y torcido. El silencio era abrumador. Dean tomó un suspiro tembloroso y Cas levantó su mirada para encontrar que él se estaba rascando la nuca.

"Va a ser rápido. Necesitan hombres," comenzó Dean, y Cas asintió ido. Si, uh-huh. Entendía. "Así que nos querrán fuera de aquí rápido. Tendré que ir a la estación de reclutamiento."

El teléfono sonó, asustando a ambos.

"Ese es Sam," dijo Cas automáticamente, pero Dean no se movió. "Es Sam," repitió Cas, y Dean se crispó.

"Tendré que poner mi moto en una bodega," murmuró, frotándose la mandíbula. Cas se puso de pie temblorosamente y caminó hasta el dormitorio, descolgando el teléfono de su plataforma.

"Acabamos de ver los números," se precipitó Sam, y Cas enrolló el cable del teléfono alrededor de su dedo, los dedos de sus pies curvándose y des curvándose sobre la dura madera. "Jesucristo, no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Está enojado?"

"Tenemos un montón sobre qué hablar," respondió Cas suavemente; su lengua estaba seca y se seguía quedando atrapada entre sus dientes. "Lo está tomando bien, creo, una vez que el shock se desvanezca."

"Jesucristo. Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, realmente, quiero decir, nunca pensé…" Sam se apagó y se apartó del auricular, diciéndole algo a Jessica. "Jess está fuera de sí," murmuró, "completamente fuera de sí."

"Él estará bien," dijo Cas, más que nada para sí mismo, y escuchó a Jess hablándole a Sam en el otro extremo de la línea. Dean iba a estar bien, él iba a estar bien. Iba a irse por un tiempo, pero iba a regresar justo como era antes, y todo estaría bien. Él volvería a casa.

"¿Puedo hablar con él?"

"Si, si," habló Cas lentamente, apartando el teléfono de su oído y situándolo abajo. Caminó de vuelta hacia la cocina donde estaba Dean, aún en el piso, sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro húmedo. Cas se agachó en frente de él.

"Sam quiere hablar contigo."

Dean sacudió la cabeza y agarró el frente del suéter de Cas, arrugando la tela en sus manos y atrayéndolo. Cas se dejó llevar y Dean presionó su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de él.

"No quiero dejarte."

"Sam quiere hablar contigo," repitió mientras ubicaba su mano en la nuca de Dean, dibujado círculos en su espalda con su otra mano. Cas lo sostuvo firmemente, tranquilizándolo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" dijo Dean desde algún lugar alrededor de su hombro, la voz tomada.

"Esperaré por ti." Pudo sentir los labios de Dean curvándose en una sonrisa contra su cuello antes de apartarse, besándolo hasta dejarle sin respiración antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el dormitorio. Hubo silencio por un momento, pero entonces escuchó a Dean hablando con Sam en la otra habitación. Cas pasó una mano por su cabello. Sus pantalones estaban mojados con la leche, su suéter también, y el desastre aún no estaba completamente limpio.

Tomó otra toalla del mesón y trapeó el último rastro de leche del piso antes de ponerse de pie y lanzarla dentro del fregadero con el resto. Podría ocuparse de ellas más tarde una vez que todo se hubiera calmado y asentado. No podía oír lo que Dean estaba diciendo, y realmente, no quería hacerlo. No quería enfocarse para nada en lo que estaba sucediendo.

La voz de Dean se volvió más fuerte por un momento antes de aquietarse, y Cas caminó dentro del dormitorio, dejando caer su cárdigan y la camiseta bajo él. Los dejó caer en el suelo sin mucha ceremonia, moviéndose hacia el clóset para sacar un suéter seco. Ignoró a Dean en el teléfono, tirando de su suéter sobre su cabeza y regresando a la sala de estar. La televisión aún estaba encendida por lo que la apagó, moviéndose a través del cuarto hasta el tocadiscos. Lo encendió y hojeó a través de sus álbumes, sacando uno y ubicándolo en el tocadiscos, encontrando la canción que quería. Era algo tranquilizador, el dejar caer la aguja en su lugar.

El crujido de los altavoces rompieron el silencio, y luego la música comenzó a sonar. Cas se dejó caer para sentarse en la alfombra, tirando sus mangas sobre sus manos mientras enjuagaba sus ojos mientras Elvis sonaba. No sabía qué es lo que iba a hacer consigo mismo mientras Dean se iba. Por supuesto, iba a continuar con la escuela, quizás conseguir un trabajo para mantener un techo sobre su cabeza, pero iba a esperar que Dean regresara. Iba a esperar que Dean regresara a casa en una pieza, igual que el día que se fue.

La canción terminó y Dean emergió del dormitorio y se sentó a su lado, llevando su brazo hacia arriba para envolverlo en el hombro de Cas, y Cas se inclinó sobre él.

"¿Qué dijo Sam?"

"No tenía mucho que decir. Realmente no hay nada que decir. Él cree que debería ofrecerme de voluntario – solo supéralo."

Cas suspiró y se movió, apartándose de Dean para arrastrarse sobre su regazo, metiendo su cabeza bajo el cuello de Dean. Dean besó su frente, frotando su mano arriba y abajo por su espalda.

"No quiero que te vayas."

"Lo sé, bebé, lo sé," dijo Dean, besando su sien y pasando su mano por su cabello. "Pasará muy rápido. Estarás ocupado con la escuela y tus amigos, y ni siquiera notarás que me he ido."

"No digas eso." Cas gruñó mientras frotaba su rostro contra el hombro de Dean. "No digas eso, Dean. Tú no vas a estar aquí, y yo no voy a saber qué hacer."

Dean le besó una y otra vez, y Cas sollozó contra su cuello hasta que su garganta dolió, y luego se detuvo. El disco dejando de sonar, la aguja levantándose, pero continuaba girando en el tocadiscos. Estaba silencioso, todo exceptuando por el sonido de ellos respirando y Dean tarareando mientras mecía gentilmente a Cas, una mano moviéndose sobre su espalda y la otra a través de su cabello.

"Podemos mudarnos," dijo Cas, su cabeza una nebulosa de pensamientos e imágenes proyectadas.

"No podemos escapar de esto, Cas. Esto no es algo de lo que sencillamente podamos escapar."

Cas volteó su cabeza lejos de la boca de Dean y se agitó.

"Podemos mudarnos a-"

"No voy a ser un desertor," le cortó Dean, y Cas dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo, apretando el dobladillo de su suéter con sus dedos. Dean agarró gentilmente sus manos y las llevó hacia arriba, besando sus palmas, el dorso de sus manos, sus muñecas. "Esto es algo que podemos atravesar."

"¿Lo prometes?" esnifó Cas, golpeando su frente contra la de Dean. Dean se rió suavemente antes de besarle.

"Lo prometo."

Dean bajó a la estación de reclutamiento el día siguiente y se inscribió, y Cas no quería que lo hiciera, pero Dean estaba determinado a no negar lo inevitable. Dean tenía veintidós; estaba listo para el reclutamiento y no había forma de aplazarlo. El hombre en la estación estaba sorprendido de que no se hubiera inscrito antes.

Era extraño. Él era un I-A. Iba a ser desplegado. La carta de inducción arribó, y cuando lo hizo, Dean la dejó sobre la mesa para que Cas la leyera. Él nunca lo hizo. Se quedó ahí hasta que desapareció. No nevó ese Diciembre, y Cas sabía que Dean estaba decepcionado al respecto, como siempre lo estaba.

"Solo está esperando a que regreses. Volverás y nevará durante toda una semana y las carreteras se cerrarán y todos tendremos que quedarnos dentro todo el día," bromeó Cas, sosteniendo sus manos, frotando los dorsos con sus pulgares. No había llorado desde el día que Dean había sido reclutado y estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlo así porque Dean estaba en lo correcto – no ayudaba en nada. Cuando su rostro se volvía preocupado Dean se encogería de hombros, mordiendo su sándwich, o cerrando la puerta, o poniéndose una camiseta, o poniendo el cobertor apropiadamente sobre la cama.

"A penas me extrañarás."

Cas diría algo como, "estoy seguro de que estás en lo correcto."

Que triste mentira era; cuán extraño y estúpido era que pretendiera que no era nada, pero era mejor que decirle que lo amaba hasta que las palabras se cansaran de sí mismas, y era mejor que decir que estaba asustado y triste y hundido al respecto. Que quería que fuera él en su lugar, y no Dean. No Dean, cualquiera excepto Dean. Las palabras se sentían tan carentes de significado cuando trataba de decirlas, como arrojando una cuerda dentro del agua profunda y verla hundirse.

El último día arrastrándose como un ladrón en la noche.

Dean besó su mejilla, su pecho, su estómago, y aún seguía siendo suave, cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos para que Dean no lo viera llorar. Gimió sus disculpas y Dean le sostuvo estrechamente, diciéndole que estaba bien, y Cas estaba tan disgustado consigo mismo por ello. Él debería haber estado disponible para hacer eso, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

"Te amo más que follarte," había dicho Dean ásperamente, forzando sus manos lejos, "así que deja de decir que lo sientes," y la desesperación en su voz había hecho que Cas sacudiera su cabeza y contuviera el sollozo presionándose contra la parte posterior de su garganta. "No es sobre follarte, no es sobre eso," susurró Dean, una y otra vez, y Cas siguió sacudiendo su cabeza, tocando los hombros de Dean y luego dejando sus manos revolotearan sobre su espalda y su pecho, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Lloró fuertemente durante diez minutos en la almohada mientras Dean se sentaba en el borde de la cama, una mano en su pierna, el pulgar rozándose sobre su pantorrilla a través de la arrugada sábana.

Cuando se detuvo Dean se puso de pie y se hizo café. No durmieron. Comieron sándwiches con mantequilla de maní en la cama, Dean mirándole sin importar sus ojos enrojecidos, y cuando hubieron terminado, limpiaron las migas y se inclinaron sobre el otro, observando la salida del sol.

"Me pregunto como qué será," dijo Dean suavemente contra el estómago de Cas, acariciando su camiseta con su nariz.

"Caliente," respondió Cas distantemente. "Verde. Probablemente verás algunas cosas realmente hermosas."

"Te contaré sobre ellas."

"Cuando regreses a casa," susurró Cas.

"Cuando regrese a casa," respondió Dean.

Decidieron que Cas no le enviaría ninguna carta. Estaba ocupado con la escuela, y Dean no quería ponerse sentimental cuando no pudiera evitarlo, y era simplemente demasiado, ambos habían estado de acuerdo. Era simplemente mucho pedir a ellos mismos, y eso estaba bien. Sam los llevó hasta la base, Jess en el asiento del frente, volteándose cada cinco minutos o algo así para decir algo, aunque nunca lo hizo realmente. Ella comentó el clima o lo que habían comido para el almuerzo, pero algo más rondaba en sus labios, algo que nunca dijo.

Quizás era la misma cosa que Cas estaba pensando – que deberían besarse justo en frente de algún general y ser palmeados en la muñeca y enviados a casa. El rostro de Dean era duro, e inquebrantable, y Cas sabía que no cedería. Él iba a hacerlo.

Cas cerró sus ojos y encontró la mano de Dean en el asiento entre ambos; él la estrujó.

Sam y Jess salieron del auto y Cas no estuvo sorprendido cuando voltearon sus cabezas, Dean inclinándose para besarlo. Le besó, y Cas sabía que era la forma en la que las personas besaban antes de que murieran, o se fueran para siempre, y quiso sostenerlo entre sus manos y hacer que se quedara en el auto, pero sabía que no podía.

¿No era eso lo que amaba? No podía hacer que Dean hiciera nada. Él amaba eso.

_Te amo en mi cama por la noche, y cuando me despierto, y amo escucharte cantar, y amo decirte que dejes de molestarme, amo caminar hasta la casa de los fideos de Van contigo, y te amo – te amo, así que promete que serás como el océano y regresarás a mí, incluso cuando ellos te alejen. Siempre regresa a mí._

"¿Qué?" susurró Dean, y Cas abrió sus ojos.

"Cuando estés asustado, solo piensa en mí," dijo Cas, sabiendo que no era eso lo que había dicho la primera vez, "solo piensa en el día en la playa. Yo estaré ahí."

"¿Tienes esa fotografía?" dijo Dean, y Cas asintió.

"En mi bolsillo."

"Mírala cada día," la voz de Dean tomada, y tragó. "Mírala cada día, ¿está bien? Mírala cada uno de los días, no dejes que pase un día sin mirarla, y yo estaré mirándote justo de vuelta…"

Sam golpeó el vidrio con sus dedos y Dean levantó la mirada hacia él sobre el hombro de Cas. Salieron sin decir una palabra.

Sam le abrazó estrechamente y Jess se ocupó de su uniforme, arreglando el cuello antes de que Dean capturara sus manos y la besara. Ella sonrió, llorando, y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cas miró alrededor y vio a las madres y padres e incontables hermanos. Las esposas y prometidas y novias.

Extendió su mano para que Dean la estrechara, los otro hombres comenzando a enfilar. Dean tocó sus dedos y luego agarró fuertemente su mano.

"¿Recuerdas?" espetó Cas, de repente, y los ojos verde botella de Dean se abrieron. Cas sonrió. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste?"

Dean sacudió su cabeza y el rostro de Cas se arrugó, y trató de mantenerse derecho, tomando un hondo respiro, poniendo su otra mano en el dorso de la de Dean.

"No parece correcto," intentó. "Lo dijiste, 'no parece correcto decir adiós'."

Dean se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato, y Cas observó la comprensión acumulándose en sus facciones. Él estrujó sus manos.

"Te veo entonces," dijo calmadamente, y luego estaba apartándose, y Cas sintió el material de su uniforme contra su pulgar. Observó a Dean retroceder y voltearse, echando su bolso sobre su hombro.

"Vamos, querido," calmó Jessica, llenando sus manos vacías con las suyas. "Vamos."

Ella los volteó, y Cas sintió las luces parpadear con cada paso que daban hacia el auto. Cerró sus ojos contra la inminente oscuridad, y a través del océano, y las motas de la lluvia de Noviembre en el parabrisas del camión de Bobby – como parecían funcionar juntos, y cuán borroso había parecido todo entonces. Cuán extraño y tranquilo y gris era el mundo. Pensó en el pesado abrigo rojo sangre de Dean.

Sus pasos trastabillaron.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

**1971**

Vietnam no era lo que Dean había esperado, para nada. Era verde y húmedo, y al menos Cas estaba en lo correcto al respecto, aunque Dean pensaba que quizás las cosas serían diferentes si estuviera ahí por un motivo distinto. El escenario era hermoso, no lo malentiendan, era solo que él veía las cosas diferente. Cada vez que iba a alguna parte, siempre buscaba lugares donde pudiera mantenerse cubierto en caso de que cualquier cosa ocurriera, porque no iba a quedarse al descubierto donde pudieran dispararle.

Tenía alguien por quien volver a casa, alguien que esperaba que él volviera a casa en una pieza, e iba a mantener su promesa a Cas.

Adam Milligan se unió al pelotón un par de meses antes de la partida de Dean a casa. Era un novato, embarcado directamente desde Kansas, y la mayoría lo evadía el primer par de semanas, porque nadie quería ser pescado cerca de él si cometía un error de novato en el campo. Los chicos nuevos eran usualmente los primeros, y los primeros en ser enviados a casa con sus cuerpos en bolsas.

Estaba lloviendo y ellos se habían instalado en la base por el resto de la noche. Dean estaba sentado en el borde de su catre, un cigarrillo balanceándose en sus labios, cuando Adam caminó dentro de la tienda, la camiseta pegándose a su piel; empapado hasta los huesos. Dean se rió secamente, sacando el humo por la nariz mientras Adam caminaba hacia él, sentándose en el catre frente a él.

"¿Pillado por la lluvia?"

Cenizas cayeron desde el final de su cigarrillo mientras rebuscaba detrás de él, sacando su caja de cigarrillos y ofreciéndosela a Adam. Adam sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano, y Dean se encogió de hombros y puso el paquete a su lado.

"No, gracias."

Dean levantó sus cejas, sorprendido de que el chico fuera realmente educado. Había estado lidiando con hombres que eran rudos y crudos como él durante meses, así que era casi un alivio el tener a alguien alrededor con algunos modales. Terminó su cigarrillo con una última calada, dejándolo caer en el suelo y pisándolo con el talón de su bota. Adam se removió en el catre frente a él, sus ojos dando un vistazo alrededor de la tienda antes de detenerse y enfocarse en Dean.

"Así que, ¿qué te trae adentro?"

"Está lloviendo."

Dean se rió de nuevo, sacudiendo su cabeza y pasando una mano a través de su cabello. "No jodas. Siempre está lloviendo. Hubiera sido un milagro si nos hubieran enviado durante la estación seca."

Adam se rió suavemente y se inclinó hacia atrás, tratando de escurrir algo del agua en su camiseta, solo logrando estirar la parte inferior. Frunció el ceño y ubicó sus manos sobre su regazo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Unos cuantos meses," Dean encogió un hombro, ubicando sus manos en el catre e inclinándose hacia atrás ligeramente, observando todo el tiempo a Adam. "Es Milligan, ¿correcto?"

"Si, señor," asintió Adam, sonriendo ligeramente. "Adam Milligan."

"No necesitas llamarme 'señor'. Dean está bien. O Winchester, como el resto," se enderezó y Adam se apartó ligeramente hacia atrás, alejándose de él. El chico era un palo con una mata de cabello, no largo, pero un desastre. No pudo haber tenido más de dieciocho, y el pensamiento hizo el estómago de Dean hundirse. No podía creer que estuvieran enviando chicos recién salidos de la escuela a este lugar.

"¿Qué edad tienes?"

"Diecinueve."

"Maldición," aspiró Dean, pasando su mano sobre su cara. "Supongo que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que enviar niños aquí, ¿huh? Canalizándolos a ustedes, pobres idiotas, directo en la picadora de carne."

Adam se encogió de hombros y Dean sacudió su cabeza. Ni una pizca de miedo en los ojos del chico. Si había algo, era indiferencia a lo más. Probablemente pobre, adivinó Dean. Un montón de chicos se enlistaban para ganar dinero – si podían durar tanto. Estiró la mano alrededor de él y agarró su cajetilla de cigarros, sacando otro cigarrillo. Lo encendió rápidamente y lanzó la cerilla usada sobre el suelo, tomando una honda calada. Adam le observó, y Dean vio el destello de inocencia. Reprimió la urgencia de suspirar. Estaba bien para Dean estar aquí, excelente, pero odiaba ver a chicos de la edad de Adam. Se sentía como si solo duraran la noche y luego estaban recostados en el suelo, rogando por sus madres.

"¿Tienes a alguien de regreso a casa?"

"Mi madre." Hubo una pausa mientras Dean exhalaba, el humo arremolinándose entre ambos y Adam tosió, moviendo su mano a través de él. "¿Y tú?"

"Mi hermano," respondió Dean rápidamente, tomando otra calada de su cigarrillo. Su casco estaba en el suelo cerca de sus botas, y lo empujó gentilmente bajo el catre con su talón; la foto en el interior estaba arrugada y doblada varias veces pero segura de la lluvia y los elementos.

"¿No tienes una chica de vuelta a casa o algo?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Cenizas cayeron sobre su bota y él las sacudió, Adam siguiendo el movimiento con sus ojos antes de que retornaran a su rostro. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, y Dean se encogió de hombros.

"Apuesto a que la tienes, ¿huh?"

"Déjalo, chico."

"¿Es bonita? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Dean quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios y los sostuvo entre sus dedos, apuntándolos en la dirección de Adam. Adam se estremeció y se inclinó hacia atrás.

"¿Tú tienes una chica de vuelta a casa?"

"Bueno, uh, no."

"Yo tampoco la tengo, así que cierra la boca, ¿quieres?"

Regresó el cigarrillo a sus labios y dio una calada, y Adam rozó la punta de su bota contra el suelo. Había silencio entre los dos, la lluvia golpeando contra el techo de la tienda, y él podía escuchar a la gente hablando afuera. Sonaban como Ash y Henrikson, hablando acerca de alguna transmisión que Ash había captado a través del radio.

Adam rompió el silencio primero, y Dean gimió.

"¿Y cómo es tu hermano?"

Dean terminó su cigarrillo y lo lanzó sobre el suelo junto con el primero, dándole el mismo tratamiento con el talón de su bota.

"Listo. El chico es un infierno más listo que yo. Está estudiando para entrar al programa de Derecho de Harvard. Está en Stanford en este momento." Sonrió afectuosamente y pasó una mano a través de su cabello. Extrañaba a Sam como un loco, y extrañaba a Jess también. Echaba de menos verlos a ambos juntos, todo sonrisas y risas, el cabello dorado de Jess aún más brillante a la luz del sol, y a Sam teniendo que inclinarse para besar su mejilla.

"¿California?" se maravilló Adam, inclinando su cabeza hacia delante. Dean se rió.

"NorCalifornia," finalizó Dean, y Adam se apagó. "¿Qué? ¿Querías que dijera Hollywood?"

"No lo sé. Nunca he estado fuera de Kansas. Bueno, eso solía ser verdad."

"De Kansas a Vietnam, Dios," se rió Dean nuevamente, más fuerte. "A ustedes los elijen como el maíz en el verano."

"Yo me enlisté," se burló Adam, enrojeciendo. "Mi madre ha estado trabajando sola toda su vida. Me imaginé que sería una buena manera de cargar con mi peso."

Dean no dijo nada y se sumieron en silencio de nuevo.

"Lo extrañas mucho, ¿huh?"

"No sabes ni la mitad de ello, chico."

Adam sonrió y se rascó la muñeca ausentemente, mirando el suelo.

"Yo ni siquiera he estado tanto tiempo aquí y ya extraño a mi mamá. La extraño como un loco." Llevó sus manos hacia arriba para frotarse los ojos, y Dean se inclinó hacia delante, apretando su hombro. Adam sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, y Dean estrujó su hombro tranquilizadoramente. La mirada que le dio a Dean le recordó a Sam cuando era más joven, cuando preguntaba dónde estaba su madre, preguntaba si ella iba a volver a casa pronto, y rompía el corazón de Dean.

"Oye. Estarás en casa en poco tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?" No apartó su mano hasta que Adam asintió y frotó sus ojos nuevamente. "Un par de meses se sentirán como un par de días, confía en mí."

"Si, de acuerdo," sonrió Adam, frotando la palma de sus manos contra sus pantalones. "Si, confío en ti."

"Pero jamás dejes que te vean llorar, ¿de acuerdo?" insistió Dean. Adam asintió vigorosamente, componiendo su rostro. Se veía como un chico duro. Se contenía, a diferencia de los otros, incluso cuando era más joven. Dean había estado observándolo desde la distancia desde hace un tiempo. "Te ven llorar, estás frito," continuó Dean, rodando su cuello y sus hombros, la lluvia amainando.

"Dudo que a alguien le importe si quiera. Nadie me habla."

"Eso es porque están esperando a ver si la cagas. Eres nuevo, bebé," arrastró las palabras Dean, golpeando sus dedos ausentemente sobre su caja de cerillas. Alzó sus cejas hacia Adam. "¿Vas a cagarla?"

"No," espetó Adam, enderezándose. "Acércame un cigarrillo."

"Esa actitud está mejor," sonrió Dean, depositando uno en la mano de Adam. Él se inclinó hacia delante y Dean encendió otro cerillo, sacudiéndolo una vez que el final del cigarro de Adam estaba brillando. Adam tosió ligeramente y sacudió su cabeza.

"Ha pasado un tiempo," se sofocó, los ojos aguados. "Sabe como la mierda."

Dean se encogió de hombros, considerando la posibilidad de tomar un tercero. No había nada más que hacer. Sacudió su cabeza y apartó el paquete para después; no tenía sentido gastarlos.

"No he fumado desde la secundaria. Mi madre me hizo dejarlo," continuó. "Dice que es innecesario."

"Hmn," asintió Dean, rascándose la frente, no escuchando en realidad. Sus pensamientos se esparcieron; estaba tan malditamente cansado que no podía ni siquiera frenarlos.

"Alguien más que conozco dice lo mismo," dijo, después de un momento parpadeando para despertarse a sí mismo, y Adam se animó, golpeando el cigarrillo para botar las cenizas al suelo.

"¿Tu novia misteriosa?" se burló, y Dean rodó los ojos.

"Si lo fuera, ¿qué mierda cambiaría eso? Seguirías sin conocerla," respondió Dean, poniéndose de pie y estirándose y luego sentándose de vuelta, el catre gimiendo bajo él.

"Solo tengo curiosidad. Todo lo que hacen los otros chicos es hablar de las vaginas en las que se meten. Me imaginé que tú serías igual. Hablan sobre ti también."

Dean se rió, la cabeza cayéndole hacia atrás, su cintura doblándose.

"Estoy seguro de que tienen mucho que decir," sonrió, y Adam apagó el cigarrillo mientras Dean terminaba, sacando un paquete de goma de mascar de su bolsillo. Desenvolvió un pedazo y lo masticó.

"No realmente. Dicen que eres el mejor tirador en la unidad. Y que no dices mucho. Dicen que te calientas con Henrikson también," masticó Adam, y Dean sacudió su cabeza ante lo absurdo. "Ustedes dos son muy unidos."

"Respeto a Henrikson y él me respeta, lo que lo hace mi amigo – aunque están en lo correcto, soy el mejor tirador que tenemos en este insignificante pelotón."

"¿Cómo es que eres tan callado? Quiero decir, si yo fuera mayor, haría un montón de amigos," divagó Adam. "Si tuviera la mitad de respeto que tú – lo estaría usando, sabes. Pero tú nunca pides favores. Lo sé. Te he observado. Nunca lo haces."

La boca de Dean se crispó y rodó los hombros nuevamente, sintiendo el tirante músculo tirar y doler.

"No estoy aquí para hacer amigos," respondió Dean, "no estoy aquí para hacer ningún favor a nadie," su rostro impasible mientras hablaba, su voz suave, "estoy aquí para hacer lo que me digan que haga para así poder recoger mis cosas cuando se termine e ir a casa. Hice una promesa, y eso es todo lo que me importa."

"¿Le prometiste que te casarías con ella cuando regresaras a casa, o qué?" espetó Adam alrededor de su goma de mascar, y Dean levantó su mirada hacia él. Las mascadas de Adam se hicieron más lentas hasta detenerse.

"Aquí una pequeña advertencia, pequeño hermano," comenzó Dean, susurrando. "No hables de la mierda que no entiendes."

"Lo siento," murmuró Adam. "No lo sabía… lo siento."

"No te preocupes," suspiró Dean. "Es complicado, eso es todo."

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?" sonrió Adam y Dean alzó una mano y lo golpeó fuerte en el brazo, haciéndolo gritar.

"Cállate. Y la próxima vez que estés en la fila, no mires alrededor como alguna clase de idiota – mantente en el grupo."

"Capullo…" gruñó Adam, frotando su hombro, sonriendo un poco hacia Dean. Dean estaba infeliz de nuevo, sus ojos distantes, y Adam supo que no iba a tolerar ninguna otra pregunta estúpida. No parecía ese tipo de persona. Aunque lo que había dicho tenía sentido. Él actuaba como si no estuviera ahí. No realmente. Solo estaba manteniéndose en ese lugar por un tiempo, soportando hasta que estuviera en otro lugar – solo pasando a través de su unidad sin ser realmente parte de ella. Exceptuando por Henrikson, quien lo valoraba y preguntaba por su opinión a veces, y Ash, pero Ash era extraño y un genio, y nadie aparte de Dean y Henrikson hablaban realmente con él sin ninguna clase de autoridad.

Adam se lamió los labios.

"¿Así que la amas?"

"Sí," dijo Dean automáticamente, y como un reflejo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

"¿Cómo supiste que la amabas?"

"¿Qué mierda es esto, Milligan? ¿Estás escribiendo un libro? ¿Una de esas novelas románticas?"

"No, ¡solo quería saber!" se apresuró Adam. "Ella probablemente querría que hicieras un amigo."

Dean sonrió de buen humor y apretó sus labios alrededor de su cigarro, inhalando, sus uñas sucias rozándose contra su boca.

"¿Cómo supiste?"

"En el momento en el que nos conocimos," respondió Dean. "Ahí fue cuando supe."

Adam se quedó perplejo.

"Eres jodidamente cursi, ¿lo sabías?" se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "En serio, Winchester, ¿quién mierda habla incluso de esa forma? ¿amor a primera vista? Eso es pura mierda." Dean sonrió como si supiera algo secreto.

"¿Qué se suponía que dijera? ¿Cuándo follamos? Eso es lo que el resto diría, pero ellos no reconocerían el amor verdadero ni aunque les mordiera el trasero. Pero quizás tu no estás preguntándome por el amor verdadero. Estás solo detrás de la cola. Sé como funciona la mente de un chico de diecinueve años."

"No sabes una mierda." Adam se sonrojó. "Estaba preguntando acerca del amor verdadero. Ya sabes, casarse y mierda como esa. Tener niños. Una verja blanca. Así que puedes chupármela, idiota."

Dean estalló en otra risa, fumando su cigarrillo lentamente, haciéndolo durar. No le respondió más allá a Adam, mirando en su lugar hacia su pecho – una delgada cadena dorada estaba enrollada alrededor de su cuello y desaparecía bajo su camiseta.

"¿Qué es eso?" apuntó y Adam miró hacia abajo, sorprendido, antes de sacarla y sostener el fino medallón en su mano.

"Es un San Michael. Mi madre lo mandó a hacer antes de que yo dejara la BST. Dijo que me protegería, o algo." Frotó su sucio pulgar sobre ella y entonces la escondió nuevamente. "No lo sé; no lo compro realmente, pero a ella le hace sentirse mejor, y es como tenerla conmigo. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Dean asintió, pensando en la fotografía escondida en su casco.

"Cuando sientas que te estás perdiendo, solo mírala. Te mantendrá siendo lo que eres," advirtió. "No quieres volver a casa con tu mamá cambiado, y créeme, esta guerra está cambiando chicos más rápido de lo que pueden cambiarse de ropa."

Adam asintió sabiamente.

"¿Alguna vez te asustas?" murmuró y Dean apartó su cigarrillo por un momento.

"Si," dijo después de un momento.

"¿Qué haces?" la voz de Adam estaba temblando. "Yo estuve… estuve asustado como la mierda durante el último ataque. Pensé que iba a morir. Realmente lo hice. Ni siquiera supe que hacer."

Dean tragó pesadamente, tratando de no pensar en el último ataque. Habían quemado el pueblo hasta sus cimientos; tantos pequeños viéndolos hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos.

"Solo elije algo. Algo que te haga feliz, y piensa en ello. Entonces te mantienes en ello hasta que tus piernas funcionan de nuevo y puedes seguir moviéndote y saber lo que se supone que deberías hacer."

"¿En qué piensas tú?"

Dean vaciló.

"Un montón de cosas."

Él sacudió su mano, su cigarrillo quemándose demasiado cerca de su piel. "Imagino que estoy mirando a través de una cámara de grabación – solo filmándolo. Para algún documental o alguna mierda. Usualmente eso ayuda, y cuando lo estás recordando más tarde, no puedes escuchar nada. Nadie gritando, o fastidiando, o nada de eso."

"¿Piensas en ella?" susurró Adam, mirando con atención hacia Dean. El hombre mayor no lo estaba mirando a él, si no al piso. Adam quería saber – quería saber el secreto. Por qué Dean la mantenía encerrada, apartada de todos ellos.

"No si puedo evitarlo," confesó Dean, sintiendo una pesadez en el estómago. Había prometido que lo haría – lo había hecho, pero no podía hacerlo cuando estaban en el campo. "Ellos no tienen lugar aquí," se apagó, "si pienso en ellos demasiado, este lugar va a agarrase a ellos como una de esas enormes serpientes – esas enormes y largas hijas de puta con las cuales casi te topaste. Se lo tragar-" Se cortó y dio una última calada a su cigarrillo.

"¿Puedes evitarlo?" intentó Adam, y Dean sonrió tristemente.

"Usualmente no," murmuró, dejando caer la tercera colilla al suelo, presionando su pie contra él como el resto. "Pero así es como es. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Piensa en tu mamá, piensa en ese medallón o en San Michael, diablos, piensa en mi maravilloso rostro, no estarás asustado."

Adam rodó los ojos y ambos miraron hacia la entrada de la tienda mientras Henrikson llamaba a Dean, su voz resonando a través de la base.

"Claro, Winchester," murmuró, y Dean se puso de pie, saliendo, alborotando el cabello de Adam mientras pasaba. Cuando se hubo ido, Adam se quedó mirando fijamente alrededor, sus ojos aterrizando sobre el catre de Dean y la pequeña colección de cosas que tenía. Había una pequeña agenda y cuando Adam se puso de pie y le echó un vistazo, curioso, no estaba llena con nada más que X en los calendarios, sin duda la cuenta regresiva para que Dean volviera a casa. No había ninguna carta, pero habían restos de papeles con motocicletas dibujadas en ellos, y la sección cruzada de un motor. Adam estaba impresionado por éstos, pero los puso a un lado, buscando algo. Algo que la delatara.

Adam necesitaba ver su rostro; necesitaba saber que Dean estaba en lo cierto acerca de todo eso.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, incluso mirando bajo su almohada, pero no había literalmente nada que indicara que Dean tenía familia en absoluto. Frustrado, Adam miró bajo la cama y vio el casco de Dean situado inmóvil a un lado de las patas cruzadas. Podía ver las palabras "La Carga Se Acaba Aquí" escrito con marcador negro en el frente, pero eso no era nada fuera de lo ordinario. Todos escribían algo en sus cascos. Había algo más también, pero Adam no podía leerlo, su repelente para insectos estaba escondido bajo el elástico, pero realmente estaban ahí. Unos pasos hicieron que se enderezara y se apresuró fuera de la tienda, aún pensando en el casco, pero luego todos se estaban reuniendo y él se unió al rebaño.

Quizás los otros estaban en lo correcto – había algo más en la historia de Dean Winchester, pero él no estaba dispuesto a contarlo.

* * *

"¡Se ve como que vamos a nadar hoy, señoritas, así que déjenme ver esas faldas arriba!" se jactó Henrikson desde el final de la fila. Adam gimió y Dean lo empujó hacia delante, ajustando su bolso sobre su hombro y sosteniendo su arma sobre su cabeza. Sus brazos, endurecidos de los meses de acarrear la M-16 y su entera existencia sobre su espalda, apenas protestaron mientras la subía.

"Deja de quejarte y camina," espetó Dean, estrechando la mirada mientras seguía a Adam dentro del agua pantanosa, sus botas hundiéndose en el fondo fangoso. Estaba caliente como la mierda, y los mosquitos pululaban alrededor de sus cuerpos, la película en la superficie del agua a la altura de su cintura partiéndose mientras lo atravesaban. La fila serpenteó alrededor de los árboles y la maleza. Henrikson estaba cantando _Wade in the Water_ tras ellos y Dean luchó contra la urgencia de decirle que cerrara la boca. Era jodidamente molesto. Entre más pronto salieran del pantano, mejor.

Era pura mierda, la misión para la que habían sido llamados. Observó la espalda de Adam, casi chocando contra él mientras una serpiente se abría paso en el agua, Adam deteniéndose brevemente para dejarla pasar antes de continuar. Dean rodó los ojos y golpeó el casco de Adam, haciéndolo gruñir algo y empujándolo. Aunque estuvieron pronto en tierra seca, y una vez todos estuvieron fuera, el médico se paseó revisando las mordidas. Un chico se había torcido el tobillo en la ruta y casi se había ahogado como resultado, pero de otra manera, estaban todos intactos.

"¡Descansen, caminaremos más mañana!" gritó Henrikson mientras hacían el campamento, reuniéndose en sus grupos y hurgando entre sus cosas.

"Misión de mierda," se quejó Dean, "¿alguna otra puta búsqueda? Persiguiendo nuestras jodidas colas aquí. Haciéndonos caminar kilómetros por alguna misión de mierda."

"Estamos proporcionando apoyo, imbécil, no solo una búsqueda-" comentó Ash, descargando su radio, asegurándose de que no hubiera sido dañada por el agua. Dean sacudió su cabeza.

"Ellos lo llaman un apoyo, pero lo que quieren decir es carnada. Quieren ver si los Vietnamitas van a atacar antes de que lleguemos ahí. Perdieron su pista y no saben en qué dirección se fueron."

"Cierra la boca y come algo, ¿quieres?" se rió Ash, "tu nivel de azúcar en la sangre está bajo, princesa."

Dean rodó los ojos y sacó una pequeña lata plateada de su bolso, abriéndola con un rápido tirón de muñeca. Adam hizo lo mismo, metiéndola a su boca como si no pudiera tenerla lo suficientemente rápido.

Una lluvia densa cayó sobre el rostro de Dean y por poco deja caer la lata.

"La única maldita cosa que hace es llover," dijo Dean, Adam suspirando pesadamente a su lado en concordancia, ya raspando el fondo de su lata, habiendo arrasado con su ración sin segundos pensamientos. "Ni siquiera puedo encender un puto cigarrillo," continuó Dean, gruñendo para sí mismo, usando la parte más limpia de su mano para golpear su tenedor mientras Adam reía, con la boca llena. Dean sacudió su cabeza, su comida húmeda. Eso lo enojaba. Todo estaba húmedo. Siempre húmedo – o mugriento. Su ropa, su cabello, su piel, sus mecheros. Todo, flácido y marchito y suave.

"¿Qué está flácido y marchito?" dijo Ash, levantando la vista desde donde estaba haciéndole un diagnóstico a la radio. Le dio a Dean una sonrisa burlesca y Dean sonrió satisfecho.

"Tu polla," respondió Dean prontamente, si batir una pestaña. Adam tosió una risa alrededor de su tenedor y palmeó su propio pecho unas pocas veces mientras tragaba.

"¡No es lo que tu madre dijo!" se rió Ash, jugueteando con su equipo.

"¿Si? Bueno, mi madre está muerta," finalizó Dean, poniendo a un lado su lata, limpiando la condensación de su rostro. Ni siquiera estaba hambriento. Ash se rió de nuevo, más suave esta vez, sacudiendo su cabeza, y Dean utilizó el talón de su bota para cavar un surco en la tierra, haciendo que las hormigas se dispersaran frenéticamente abajo. Adam siguió comiendo, mirando perdidamente hacia el espacio y Dean le miró a él, a su delgado contorno. El chico lo habría hecho mejor si hubiera nacido como una percha con el tamaño de sus delgados brazos. Dean recogió su lata nuevamente y la puso en el otro lado, más cerca de la pierna de Adam.

"Termínate esto," dijo, gesticulando hacia la lata medio llena y a la mojada carne en su interior. Adam lo miró con ojos de cachorro y vacilante, esperando hasta que Dean le dio una mirada fija, acercándola más.

"No la necesito."

"Si Milligan no la toma, ¡yo lo haré!" sonó Ash, sonriendo, y Adam rodó sus ojos, metiendo el resto de la cena de Dean en su boca con pequeños trazos de su tenedor. No levantó la vista mientras comía, Dean asintiendo con satisfacción.

"No sé por qué me molesto, no tienes donde poner la comida," dijo arrastrando las palabras, sus dedos crispándose por un cigarrillo. Si solo dejara de llover por dos segundos. Se supone que podría estar bajo un árbol con Ash, pero eso significaría moverse y él estaba perfectamente contento sentado en ese momento. Habían estado marchando por horas y sus pies estaban entumecidos y hormigueando por el arduo viaje. Con el ceño fruncido, Dean clavó más hondo sus talones y luego ahogó un bostezo. Adam aplastó distraídamente un mosquito que se posó sobre su cuello, sus dedos huesudos frotando el lugar donde le había picado, las cortas uñas arañando la piel.

"Tengo un metabolismo rápido," respondió Adam, y Dean recordó vagamente su comentario anterior y sonrió satisfecho, resoplando a través de su nariz.

"Eso solamente es Italiano para 'culo delgado'," gruñó, sin perder la oportunidad. Adam rodó sus ojos nuevamente y siguió comiendo, limpiando las sobras de Dean.

"Sabes, eres un real hijo de perra," comentó Adam, apuntando su tenedor en la dirección de Dean, engullendo su comida de una sola vez. "No es raro que no hables de nadie en casa. Quiero decir, solía pensar que era porque estabas triste o algo. Como que no te gustaba hablar acerca de ello. Ahora sé que es solo porque eres un imbécil y no _tienes_ a nadie."

"Pequeño hermano, no sabes nada acerca de mí," sonrió Dean, recogiendo una rama, comenzando a hacer cortes en ella con su cuchillo. Sacudió su cabeza, suspirando. "Ni una maldita cosa."

"¡Entonces pruébalo!" insistió Adam, y Dean no pudo creer que fueran a tener esta conversación _otra vez._ "Vamos, todos hablan acerca de los suyos, pero tú nunca dices nada. Ni siquiera una palabra. Así que, dime, qué clase de chica tienes esperándote. Y he estado echando un vistazo alrededor y no tienes cartas ni fotos en ningún lugar. Excepto quizás lo que sea que tengas en ese casco tuyo – te aferras a eso con ambas manos y estaré maldito si mantienes una foto de sus tetas ahí."

Ash echó un vistazo por sobre su radio con las cejas alzadas.

Dean encontró sus ojos y luego los apartó rápidamente.

La lluvia tamborileaba en un barril a un par de metros más allá, suavizando el seco sonido de Dean con su cuchillo en la madera.

"¿Tu madre nunca te dijo que es de mala educación preguntarle a la gente acerca de su vida personal?" dijo Dean, dándole a Adam una mirada fatigada. Adam apiló sus latas vacías y tomó un trago de whisky del pequeño frasco que mantenía en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su bolsa.

"Es fea," dijo Adam y Dean lanzó el palo de vuelta al suelo. "Eso es, ella es fea."

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que irritarme?" bostezó Dean, y Adam se sentó hacia delante, vertiendo un poco de uno de los contenedores vacíos, viéndola correr hacia la pequeña hendidura que Dean había hecho en la tierra.

"Vamos, Winchester," se rió Ash, cerrando su radio. "Como si tú mismo tuvieras algo mejor que hacer."

"No lo alientes," dijo Dean y Ash sonrió.

"No, por favor, ¡aliéntame!" continuó Adam, su rodilla balanceándose. "¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo es?"

Dean gruñó, frotándose los ojos, ignorando de plano la pregunta de Adam. Adam no estaba desalentado, y Ash se paró bajo la lluvia, buscando un área plana para sentarse mientras estiraba su espalda con rápidos, calculados giros de su columna.

"¿Es alguna vieja bruja?"

"Juro por Dios que si salgo contigo me pondré una bala en el cráneo," gimió Dean, y los cubiertos resonaron contra la lata cuando Adam se removió, ardiendo con curiosidad. Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre la mano de Dean y no se molestó en quitarla; la dejó deslizarse por su brazo desnudo, su camiseta pegándose a él por la humedad.

"Si no me dices, asumiré que estás en una relación con tu mano derecha," dijo Adam con simulada seriedad y Dean bajó la urgencia de estrangularlo.

"Recuérdame darte tu merecido en un par de años," respondió Dean lo suficientemente alegre y Adam solo le miró 'sinceramente', sus ojos cayendo y casi formales.

"¡Dean, tu agresión denota una postura defensiva!"

"Suficiente," dijo Dean bruscamente y Adam se aquietó, observándolo con aprehensión. Dean se quitó su casco y lo lanzó al suelo a un lado de él. "¿Tienes tantas jodidas ganas de saber? Mira por ti mismo."

Él miró a Ash, y Ash sacudió su cabeza.

"Aww, no, Winchester, no vas a arrastrarme a esto."

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo defensivamente sus manos, "¡hay otros lugares donde debo estar!" dijo, yéndose. Adam miró el casco y lo agarró, sonriendo en victoria, pero Dean estaba observándolo con un rostro grave.

Adam se aclaró la garganta y frotó sus manos, acercando el casco hasta su regazo. Miró dentro, y ahí estaba. Un pequeño cuadrado blanquecino contra la cubierta.

Dean lo miró constantemente a medida que la sacaba y la confusión de Adam florecía en su rostro.

"¿Este es tu hermano?" preguntó y Dean se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué crees?"

"¿Eres marica por tu hermano?"

"Adam, hijo de puta."

"¿Quién es?" susurró Adam, alisando la fotografía. El hombre – bueno, no podía decir hombre exactamente. Se veía joven, y su sonrisa era tranquila y dulce, dividida en partes iguales por los pliegues. Adam no pudo conseguir apartar la mirada.

"Su nombre es Cas," dijo Dean, y oh mi dios, cuánto hacía que no decía su nombre, "y te juro por la vida de tu madre, Adam, si le dices a alguien acerca de esto, haré de tu vida un infierno. ¿Me oíste? Un infierno."

Adam asintió ausentemente, aún mirando la foto.

"Él es… no. Eso no puede estar bien," dijo Adam, aún mirando fijamente la foto que había sido obviamente doblada y desdoblada un millón de veces.

"Ahora sabes, así que puedes cerrar la puta boca al respecto," gruñó Dean, quitándole la foto y poniéndola de vuelta en su casco el cual había sacado de un tirón del regazo de Adam. Adam se estremeció, aún pasmado.

"Entonces, tú y él…"

"Si le dices algo a alguien será la última cosa que hagas."

"No voy a decirlo, yo solo– ¿tú y él?" gimió Adam. "Y todos los demás…" llegó la comprensión.

"Ellos ya lo imaginaron. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos lo sospechan," dijo Dean suavemente, poniendo el casco gentilmente a su costado. "Esa es la razón por la que no me hablan demasiado. Aunque tú eres el cabrón más ruidoso por aquí, y estabas volviéndome loco. Si Henrikson puede decir que no le importa una mierda. Soy un cuerpo caliente. A Ash no le interesa tampoco. Él lo sabía desde la primera vez que lo conocí."

"¿Dónde lo conociste?" preguntó Adam y Dean rodó sus ojos, frotando su rostro cuando más lluvia comenzó a caer. Cubrió el casco abierto con su bolso.

"En una fiesta, idiota."

"¿Una fiesta?"

"Una jodida fiesta, ¿dónde pensabas? ¿En una cueva?"

Adam apretó los labios.

"No pensé que su tipo se lanzara a las fiestas."

_"__¿Su tipo?"_ Dean se rió secamente. "Adam, somos justo como todo el resto. Vamos a fiestas. Y nos movemos en la sociedad. Conseguimos trabajos y pagamos las cuentas de la electricidad. Emocionante, ¿verdad?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero," se sonrojó Adam, pateándolo. "Nunca conocí a un marica antes," susurró como un pensamiento concluyente y Dean se rió más fuerte.

"Si, lo has hecho, es solo que no lo sabes."

"¡Y toda esa mierda que dijiste sobre las chicas!" protestó Adam, "¡No sabes una mierda!"

"¡Nunca te mentí!" interrumpió Dean, y los ojos de Adam se desorbitaron. Dean arrastró una sonrisa. "Nunca dije que fuera selectivo."

"Pero tú…" Adam se sacudió a sí mismo nuevamente. "Dijiste que lo amabas."

"Lo hago," aseguró Dean. "Te lo dije, nunca mentí."

"¿Lo _amas?"_

"Pequeño hermano, haces las preguntas más estúpidas."

"No es la cosa más loca que he oído aquí," balbuceó Adam. "Quizás es por eso que no estoy tan sorprendido." Dean asintió.

"Es la menor de tus preocupaciones," finalizó Dean, su voz cayendo hasta un murmullo que se mezclaba con la lluvia, "todo este mundo intenta inmiscuirse con otras personas. Es la razón por la que estamos si quiera en este infierno."

Adam asintió. "¿Lo extrañas?"

"¿Es el día largo?" murmuró Dean.

"¿Así que qué es? ¿Qué es eso que le prometiste?"

Dean estaba quieto, y antes de que pudiera responder, Adam continuó.

"¿Es él en quien piensas? ¿Cuándo estás asustado? ¿Cas?"

"No digas su nombre aquí," susurró Dean duramente, "no hagas eso. No aquí."

Adam cerró su boca nuevamente y suspiró, pasando una mano a través de su cabello. "Bueno, mierda," dijo, "me siento como un idiota."

"Deberías," sonrió Dean. "Pero no es nada. Mientras no lo digas."

"No lo haré, lo juro. Tienes razón acerca de las otras personas inmiscuyéndose. Tienes razón sobre eso. No hace nada más que mal. ¿Qué debería importarme lo que haces? Quiero decir, realmente."

"Ve a encontrar algo que hacer. Duerme un poco. Tienes caminata que hacer mañana," le cortó Dean y Adam se dio cuenta que había estado divagando. Manoseó el San Michael alrededor de su cuello y se alejó, situando su saco de dormir y recostándose sobre él.

Dean no sabía si se arrepentía aún de decírselo. El tiempo lo diría, pero confiaba en Adam. Era determinado y leal, y confiaba implícitamente en Dean por alguna razón.

El sol estaba empezando a hacer su camino hacia abajo y Dean tenía la guardia de noche. Cerró sus ojos, intentando descansar un poco mientras pudiera, antes de que alguien viniera y lo despertara y tuviera que levantarse y reemplazar a alguien.

Se inclinó contra su bolso, y cerró los ojos.

La misión era una mierda. Todo era pura mierda. Iban a ser emboscados, solo lo sabía. Podía sentirlo alzarse en él como la bilis en la parte de atrás de su garganta, y lo hacía estar inquieto y fatigado al mismo tiempo. Un segundo quería caminar, y al siguiente no quería moverse por el resto de su vida. Su corazón se aceleraba e intentaba respirar, enfocándose en algo más. Adam bufó, exhausto, y Dean recordó cuando él podía dormir así, aunque últimamente no había estado siendo tan fácil. Sus sueños eran vívidos y estresantes. Le hacían afligirse.

Abrió sus ojos y miró al lugar en donde Ash había estado, la luz irrumpiendo, haciendo sombras extrañas en algunas de las cosas que aún estaban desparramadas. Como algún otro cuarto, lleno con algunas otras pertenencias. Un tocadiscos, una cama doble empotrada a la pared, la mesa de noche asomándose a su lado. Escuchó un reloj marcando la hora en el tamborileo de la lluvia; el 'pop' de un quemador de gas siendo encendido, el sonido floreciendo como una rosa en el aire. Alguien tarareando, pasando las páginas de un libro con el suave deslizar de un dedo.

El murmullo de los insectos parecía decaer y surgir como una marea tierra adentro, su traqueteo sin sentido transformándose y cambiando en sonidos más familiares, justo como la lluvia. Aún estaba lloviendo; siempre lo estaba en ese vaporoso país.

Escuchó, y mientras más lo hacía, más sonaba como olas – como el océano golpeando rocas grises. La luz del sol que había escondido detrás de sus ojos ese día, cuán poco había podido recolectar, lavando el interior de sus ojos con un gris apagado; el gris del mar, las rocas grises, las nubes grises.

El chirrido de algo metálico se convirtió en el grito de una gaviota sobre el rugir del agua.

_"__Vuelve a casa."_

La voz azotada por el viento encontró sus oídos y los dedos de Dean se crisparon.

"Pronto," prometió, y Cas recogió una concha, recorriendo los pliegues con sus dedos. El mundo era de la calidad granulada de las fotografías. Él estaba tras la cámara de nuevo, observando a Cas mientras él lanzaba la concha al mar, sonriendo cuando chapoteaba. "Mira aquí," dijo, y Cas se volteó, cegador y brillante, el sol resplandeciente sobre su piel, oscureciendo su rostro por un momento antes de fluir nuevamente a la vista.

Sonrió, caminando hacia Dean, hacia la cámara, deteniéndose poco antes de ella, mirando tímidamente alrededor.

Dean podía oír la película girar, el _click _de los mecanismos internos, y el océano. Cas se rió, e hizo una especie de mueca tímida, pateado la arena, el viento barriendo su cabello sobre su frente.

"No puedo oírte…" dijo Dean, y Cas levantó la mirada, sus ojos gentiles. Dean sacudió su cabeza, pero la imagen nunca se movió, intacta por sus movimientos. La visión estable del lente de la cámara.

Cas inclinó su cabeza, mirando hacia la cámara, pero parecía como si viera más allá de ella, como si pudiera ver todo el camino hacia Dean.

"Dios, ¿he olvidado tu voz?" susurró Dean, angustiado de repente. Cas no se tambaleó nunca, y levantó la vista de repente, la cámara siguiendo sus ojos hacia las gaviotas.

"No, no, mira aquí," continuó Dean, su voz desapareciendo hasta un murmuro desesperado, "No, Dios, no, no me dejes olvidar su rostro…"

La cámara se centró a sí misma nuevamente y Cas dio un paso hacia delante.

_Te amo._

Dean observó su boca, los dientes perlados, la curva de sus labios alrededor de las palabras, pero no podía oírlas.

_¡Te amo!_

Se había reído esa segunda vez, y el viento había empujado su risa contra su ropa, a través de su cabello, pero era como estar viendo a través de un vidrio. Se había reído esa segunda vez, recordaba Dean, podía decirlo por sus ojos. Cas se volteó.

Caminó unos pocos pasos, abajo hacia el oleaje, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro.

Dean sintió su brazo levantarse y él respondió el gesto.

_¡Te amo!_

Cas había juntado sus manos para gritar – Dean sintió las lágrimas bajando por su rostro, el frío del aire haciéndolos sentir casi demasiado cálidos.

"Te amo," susurró, y Cas agitó su mano nuevamente, riendo mientras se volteaba hacia el mar. "Te amo. Estaré pronto en casa. Te amo."

Cas se dobló, recogiendo otra concha.

"Espérame," dijo Dean, su voz temblando, "No te vayas demasiado lejos."

Cas arrojó la concha hacia las olas.

* * *

Dean abrió sus ojos, mirando a la figura distante de Adam en la oscuridad, escuchando su respiración. Era de noche ahora, y cuando le echó un vistazo a su reloj vio que tenía dos horas antes de su turno. Tragó, inhalando lentamente y pasó sus manos pegajosas sobre su rostro, frío por el sudor. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás sobre su bolso, el cuello crujió. Trató de recobrar un sentido de realidad, el sueño aún disolviéndose, su permanencia lavándose como un desplazamiento de algas. Deseó poder soñar con algún otro recuerdo. Solía ser su favorito. La costa y Cas en su cortaviento, la sensación se sus manos deslizándose sobre la otra, la vacuidad del mundo. El cabello de Cas tocando su barbilla mientras observaban el agua, su risa cuando lo asía por la cintura y lo levantaba, la forma en la que le lanzaban pan a las gaviotas y hablaban sobre volar y botes. Sobre sueños y casas en islas. Ahora solo había silencio, el interminable vacío de una cámara de video, la despreocupada forma en la que Cas caminaba junto al agua, agachándose para observar a los cangrejos o mirar a un pez pequeño, atrapado ahí, en ese momento. Se sentía tan alejado, y con cada paso que Cas daba la distancia seguía creciendo y él no sabía cómo hacer que se detuviera.

Cerró sus ojos contra la oscuridad, tratando de no pensar en nada, pero el terrible silencio se quedó con él. ¿Dónde se había ido su voz? ¿Quién se la había llevado? ¿Qué lo había ahogado y hecho silencioso y de ojos tristes? Cuando miraba a Dean, y sus ojos estaban tan tristes, como si quisiera decir cosas que no podía.

Dean rodó y frotó su rostro un poco más.

Quería hablar, pero el nombre de Cas estaba atrapado en su lengua.

* * *

Adam nunca dijo nada acerca de Castiel a nadie, y nunca trajo su nombre alrededor de Dean nuevamente. Dean estaba agradecido, agradecido de que Adam lo hubiera escuchado, y lo hubiera respetado. Era un buen chico, y fuerte. Pero eso no significaba que las cosas fueran a mejorar solo porque alguien no fuera a abrir la boca sobre a dónde le gustaba a Dean poner su polla.

Los días eran calurosos, el aire era pegajoso, y ellos pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo caminando a través de la jungla y con la hierba hasta la cintura. Siempre vigilando, mirando sus espaldas y observando dónde pisaban, enredados en el constante estado de paranoia. Todos estaban intentando mantenerse con vida para poder regresar a casa.

Aunque Adam se mantuvo cerca de Dean, no solo porque Dean era el único que realmente le hablaba, sino también porque a todos le gustaba mantener sus distancias con él en el campo porque aún seguía siendo demasiado nuevo como para ser de confianza, un blanco demasiado fácil.

Caminaron a lo largo del borde del bosque sobre su izquierda, un campo vacío a su derecha, y Adam no podía callarse acerca de los mosquitos mordiendo su cuello.

"¿Dejarás de quejarte?" Espetó Dean y lo empujó desde atrás. Adam trastabilló y aplastó la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras de volteaba para mirar a Dean.

"No quiero pescar nada de ellos. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de enfermedades hay aquí?"

Dean solo sacudió su cabeza y urgió a Adam para que siguiera, ajustando su agarre sobre su M-16.

No encontraron nada por el resto del día, y Henrikson les había dicho que descansaran una vez el sol hubiera desaparecido tras el horizonte. Se había enfriado ligeramente, pero los insectos eran peores durante la noche, y Dean tenia que lidiar con Adam balbuceando para sí mismo y quejándose por lo bajo hasta que el chico se hubiera cansado lo suficiente para rodar fuera de su cama y agacharse. Dean siempre estaba en el turno de noche ahora – Henrikson lo había asignado permanentemente cuando notó que Dean nunca conseguía dormir demasiado, pero podía andar bien con solo un par de horas. Se puso de pie sobre los otros, tapeando ritmos ausentemente sobre el balance de su arma, escaneando la jungla y paseando sus ojos sobre los otros. Algunos no dormían; jugaban naipes o escribían cartas, acurrucándose alrededor de las lámparas en grupos. La mayoría dormidos, retorciéndose y gruñendo, o fastidiando acerca de estar cómodos.

Dean vigilaba más a Adam, lo sabía. No era su trabajo hacerse cargo especialmente de él, pero algo lo determinaba a llevarlo a casa en una pieza con su madre. Lo desestimó, como no queriendo lidiar con las repercusiones de la alternativa, pero honestamente era una decisión inconsciente el cuidar a Adam. Sus instintos fraternales tomando partido, o algo.

Adam bufó en su sueño y rodó, tirando un brazo sobre su rostro, y Dean sonrió, quitándose el casco de la cabeza y escarbándose el cabello. Mirando alrededor, lo apoyó contra su rodilla y pescó la fotografía, desdoblándola, alisando los bordes y las arrugas. No podía verla muy bien en la oscuridad de la jungla, pero la había memorizado un largo tiempo atrás. La dulce sonrisa de Cas. La sonrisa que solo usaba para Dean, la sonrisa que decía tantas cosas con solo una pizca de dientes, ojos grandes y azules y sinceros. Probablemente había estado hablando con él antes de que fuera tomada, pero Dean no podía recordarlo con certeza. Solo sabía que era su favorita.

Recorrió con su pulgar la fotografía, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando hacia arriba, a través de las ramas de los árboles sobre él, el cielo completamente oculto de la vista. Miró de vuelta a la fotografía, y la dobló nuevamente antes de meterla de nuevo dentro de su casco. Puso el casco sobre su cabeza y ajustó su arma, continuando su guardia.

Alguien vino a relevarlo algunas horas más tarde, y para el momento en el que caminó de vuelta a Adam, éste había decidido dormir sentado. Por primera vez en un par de días estaba cansado y se presionó contra un árbol, su bolso tras él. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Cas sonrió bajo él, brazos desnudos envueltos alrededor de su cuello, labios contra los propios, y Dios, como extrañaba besar a Cas. Le besó como si estuviera muriendo, lamiendo dentro de su boca y tomando, robándole el aliento. Cas se apartó, sonriendo, riendo, pero se silenció cuando Dean alisó su cabello con sus dedos y le besó nuevamente.

Él tocó su cuello, los dedos a penas rozando su piel, y Cas se removió bajo él, con la boca abierta en otra risa vacía.

"Estaré en casa pronto," prometió Dean, y Cas inclinó su cabeza sobre la cama, trazando sus mejillas con su ocioso pulgar. Dean cubrió la mano con la suya propia antes de que Cas entrelazara sus dedos, alzando sus ojos hacia Dean de forma secreta.

Dean besó su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios; le besó en todas partes, tocó todas partes. No quería olvidarlo, no quería perderlo. Pudo sentir a Cas hundir sus dedos en sus hombros, y Dean le besó nuevamente, Cas jadeando sin emitir sonido, las uñas arañando la espalda baja.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, apartando el cabello de Cas de su rostro, y Cas estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, sonriéndole.

_Te amo, _gesticuló con la boca, y Dean circundó su rostro con sus manos, enmarcándolo con sus dedos. Los ojos de Cas brillaron juguetonamente.

"Lo sé," respondió Dean.

Cas se impulsó hacia arriba y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean, presionando su rostro contra su hombro, el cuerpo estremeciéndose contra el suyo. Dean lo acalló y pasó las manos por su espalda, y pudo sentir humedad en su hombro, pero cuando Cas se apartó, y Dean fue a besarlo de nuevo, se congeló. Cas no estaba llorando, estaba sangrando. Corría desde su nariz, y Dean entró en pánico, alcanzando cualquier cosa para enjuagarlo, pero no había nada que agarrar, y sus manos se apartaron llenas de sangre.

* * *

Despertó jadeando, con los ojos húmedos, e inmediatamente los frotó con el dorso de sus manos, luchando por respirar. Se inclinó hacia delante, enterrando su rostro en sus manos, y se apartó cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"Oye," susurró Adam, y Dean apartó las manos de su rostro, mirando hacia arriba, hacia él, a través de la oscuridad. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, si," Dean refregó una mano sobre su rostro y se enderezó. "Solo un mal sueño. No es la gran cosa."

Adam asintió y le dio a su hombro una palmada y un apretón firme, y fue solo mínimamente tranquilizador, antes de voltearse y retornar a su saco de dormir.

Fue la primera de muchas pesadillas, y a partir de esa noche, Dean soñaba mayoritariamente con Cas. No eran como los sueños anteriores, aquellos en donde estaban en la playa y Cas se estaba desvaneciendo; en su lugar, Cas estaba sangrando. Moretones púrpura florecían sobre su piel cuando Dean lo tocaba, y la sangre goteaba de las comisuras de su boca y de su nariz. Se endurecía y agrietaba cuando sonreía, sin advertir lo que estaba sucediendo incluso cuando Dean intentaba detenerlo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" lloró Dean, apartándose violentamente de Cas, sosteniendo sus manos en el aire, una noche en particular. Sangre goteando sobre el piso. Espesa en la línea del pelo de Cas y colándose dentro del cuello de su camisa.

"¿Qué está pasando contigo?" gritó Dean nuevamente, sin saber qué hacer. Cas lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo con su dulce sonrisa.

_Está bien… Está bien. Todo está bien._

Dean sacudió su cabeza, la sangre juntándose sobre el piso y avanzando hacia sus pies, esparciéndose desde donde brotaba de las mangas y piernas del pantalón de Cas.

"¡No, no, te estás muriendo!" vociferó Dean, y Cas parecía tan preocupado, dando un paso hacia delante.

"¡Te estoy matando, Cas!" gritó Dean, apartándolo. Cas se deslizó en la mancha de su propia sangre, mirando fijamente sus manos. Frotó sus manos pensativamente, dándole un vistazo a Dean.

_Está bien, _sonrió, tranquilizadoramente, y Dean sintió las lágrimas comenzando.

"No, no," lloró mientras Cas se ponía más y más pálido, los moretones manchando su cuello y su pecho y la parte superior de sus pies. Se puso de pie y puso sus manos pegajosas y cálidas sobre las de Dean, sosteniéndolas. Besó la mandíbula de Dean con sus labios agrietados, y Dean le sintió articular algo contra su piel, pero no pudo descifrarlo.

"Detente– detente," jadeó, sentándose derecho, y entonces estaba despierto de nuevo, temblando, sus dedos curvados en puños. Había mordido su nudillo para no gritar, los ojos de Cas luciendo tan azules contra el rojo , y tan tranquilos. Dean no sabía que significaba, pero lo asustaba como la mierda, y eran tan reales que a menudo, incluso luego de que despertaba no sabía en dónde estaba. Comenzó a volverse más distante, no hablaba tanto como solía hacerlo, y Adam lo notó cuando Dean comenzó a dormir menos de lo normal.

* * *

Era un día antes de cuando se suponía debían arribar al punto de revisión. La jungla era densa y la humedad era tan pesada en el aire que era difícil respirar. La ropa de Dean adherida a él, e incluso aunque estaba acostumbrado hasta el momento, seguía siendo molesto. Estaba tirando de ellas cuando Adam lo golpeó con el hombro, y Dean saltó ligeramente, esperando que Adam no lo hubiera notado.

"Oye, ¿por qué estás tan asustadizo?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dean falseó una sonrisa, golpeando a Adam de vuelta con su hombro y levantando su bolso más alto en su espalda. Adam solo sacudió su cabeza y dio otro paso.

Hubo un estallido y Dean se erizó, volteando violentamente su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Corbett coger una bala directamente a través de su cuello. Su sangre salpicó sobre el césped y cayó, algo en su bolso haciendo un sonido metálico. Luego el metálico silbido de una bala deslizándose en el aire, seguida por otra. Se mantuvieron, esperando. La lluvia escurría. Se filtraba. Ellos esperaban.

Henrikson gritó para que se cubrieran y Dean tiró de Adam para dejarlo cubierto, lanzándolo a la base de un árbol mientras quitaba el seguro.

Esperó.

"¡Hombre caído!" llamó alguien, demasiado tarde, y Dean pudo ver desde donde estaba como Teixeira, su médico, se deslizaba sobre sus rodillas junto a Corbett, presionando sus manos en su cuello para detener el sangrado. Adam observaba con ojos abiertos y congelados. Las piernas de Corbett patearon y luego se aquietó, la cabeza colgando, las manos cerradas alrededor de la muñeca de la persona.

"¡Hijo de perra!" siseó Dean, preparándose a sí mismo. Adam se mantuvo presionado contra el árbol, la mano empuñada alrededor de su medallón, los ojos cerrados. "¡Milligan!" dijo Dean y Adam lo miró. "Quédate tranquilo, pequeño hermano," Dean sonrió y Adam le sonrió dubitativamente de vuelta, asintiendo. Dean miró alrededor y encontró a Henrikson cubriendo a Ash. Ash estaba trabajando con la radio, diciendo coordenadas en el recibidor, manteniendo su voz tan silenciosa como le era posible mientras las balas se derramaban en el aire espeso, el traqueteo metálico de las armas sonando más cerca que antes.

_"__¡Necesito un análisis!" _gritó Henrikson, "¡Vamos, cabrones perezosos! ¡Díganme lo que ven!"

Dean cerró sus ojos fuertemente y asió su arma, dejándose caer. Se agachó, asomándose alrededor del lado del árbol y escaneó el área.

Se volteó y le hizo una seña a Henrikson, sosteniendo cinco dedos y luego cinco más. Henrikson gesticuló para que se acercara y Dean miró a Adam. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente y Adam le urgió a seguir.

"Estoy bien," murmuró, guiñando, y Dean extendió su mano para golpear el casco de Adam con la palma de su mano antes de apresurarse hacia Henrikson, deslizándose detrás del próximo árbol mientras más balas pasaban volando por su lado. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

"Al menos diez, pero creo que es un señuelo – hay más en el lado opuesto," susurró Dean, Henrikson bajando su cabeza para escuchar. Asintió sombríamente.

"Estamos desnudos," gruñó Henrikson. "Desnudos como el jodido día en el que nacimos." Hubo una ráfaga de movimiento y órdenes luego de eso. Dean se apresuró hacia delante con otros dos, y le dio a uno de los armados en el primer intento. El otro sargento tenía el flanco, moviéndose hacia la izquierda mientras el frente mantenía su atención, y Dean quería mirar a Adam pero no pudo encontrarlo. Dean alzó su arma nuevamente, y tiró del gatillo.

Una sombra cayó al suelo. Hubo una lucha entre la maleza y un grito de cubrirse cuando una granada voló por el aire y Dean se agachó, las manos sobre su cabeza. Sintió la tierra salpicando contra su casco y el tamborilear de armas sobre su cabeza mientras levantaba su rostro, arrastrándose hacia delante, deteniéndose para disparar cada pocos metros.

Más sombras se filtraron a través de los árboles, lanzándose a las enredaderas y difuminándose, habiendo estado ocultos tras la primera ola.

"¡Los hijos de perra siguen viniendo!" gritó alguien, y Dean los bloqueó, observando a través de la mira, esperando. Exhaló y tiró del gatillo otra vez, y otra sombra cayó al suelo.

El fuego continuó por varios minutos más, y la emboscada se disipó hasta la calma. Ellos eran una tropa dispersa de VK, y aunque se habían escondido bien, su pelotón los había superado. Hubo un silencio y luego Henrikson les ordenó retroceder, y Dean se puso de pie de un tirón. Estaba corriendo hacia el resto del pelotón cuando hubo un traqueteo desde la maleza y se volteó. El sol agrietado por los árboles, dibujando la silueta de la figura que emergió.

_"__¡No disparen! ¡Tranquilos!" _gritó Henrikson y Dean se quedó mirando fijamente mientras la figura se doblaba hacia delante, agarrándose el estómago. Captó el vistazo del sucio cabello castaño mientras el casco caía, y Dean estaba corriendo.

"¡Hijo de perra!" jadeó Dean, agarrando al soldado que se había arrastrado primero hasta Adam y lo apartó.

"¡Winchester, quítate del camino!"

"¿Quién lo hizo?" dijo Dean histéricamente mientras se doblaba sobre Adam, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas, atrayéndolo hacia su regazo. Había sangre por todo el frente de su uniforme y estaba goteando por sus manos. Jadeó, ahogado con la sangre mientras de deslizaba de su boca, Dean tirando de su camiseta para aplicar presión. Los ojos de Adam rodaron hacia arriba. Los hombres estaban en silencio, mirando fijamente como Dean tocaba el rostro sudoroso de Adam, volteándolo hacia él, la tierra manchando su frente y su mejilla.

"No te atrevas a morir," gruñó Dean, presionando más fuerte mientras el médico se acercaba, apartando sus manos para inspeccionar la herida. "No vas a morir así, hijo de perra. ¡No voy a dejarte morir así!"

"Se está desangrando," dijo el médico calmadamente, sacando un paquete de su bolso, rompiendo la punta con sus dientes. Sacudió el Quick-Clot sobre el vientre de Adam, la sangre congelándose en una capa gruesa. Adam resistió, aullando, y Dean lo acalló, manteniéndolo quieto. Henrikson maldijo, pateando a alguien.

_"__¡Cuando les doy una orden espero que sea jodidamente seguida! ¡Sin excepciones!" _Ellos se encogieron bajo su mirada, "¿Creen que estoy _probando_ mi boca? ¿USTEDES piensan que solo estoy tratando de oírme hablar? ¡Mírenlo! ¡Mírenlo ahora! ¡Es uno de los suyos! ¡_Pobres cabrones estúpidos_ no pueden distinguir un maldito enemigo de uno de los suyos, _inservibles _hijos de perra!"

Se sosegaron cuando Adam gorgoteó, sujetando con su mano la camiseta de Dean. Dean sacudió su cabeza.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, tómalo con calma," se volteó sobre su hombro mientras Adam se crispaba, la humedad agrupándose en las comisuras de los ojos del chico más joven. "¡Llama! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!"

Ash encendió la radio y el médico levantó su cabeza para detenerlo.

"No," dijo rápidamente, sacando una jeringa, jugueteando con la tapa. Golpeó la aguja con sus dedos. "Vamos a perderlo."

Dean alisó el cabello de Adam lejos de su rostro y Adam se ahogó nuevamente, tragando la sangre que se alzaba por la parte de atrás de su garganta.

"M-Mi mamá…" dijo, los ojos volviéndose vidriosos, y Dean asintió.

"Se lo diré, no te preocupes, le diré," susurró. "Le diré que fuiste honorable. Le diré que luchaste duro, peleaste duro, pequeño hermano." Su voz quedó atrapada.

La mano de Adam cayó sobre la de Dean y la apretó mientras la otra daba sacudidas hacia su cuello, arrancando el medallón. Abrió su boca y Dean miró fijamente su rostro, mientras ponía la pequeña cadena de oro dentro de su puño en el pecho de Dean.

"La enviaré, ella la tendrá," comenzó Dean y Adam sacudió su cabeza.

"¡No!" gritó, y gorgoteó nuevamente. "Tú…" se apagó, y Dean tomó la mano de Adam, los dedos extendiéndose para presionar el medallón contra su palma.

"Lo tengo," dijo Dean débilmente. "Lo tengo, no te preocupes."

"…Tú," repitió Adam antes de sacudirse. Sus piernas patearon y su cabeza rodó hacia atrás contra el brazo de Dean. Dean se quedó mirando su rostro muerto, aún sosteniendo el medallón sin fuerzas en sus dedos.

"Se ha ido," dijo el médico, y Henrikson maldijo. Dean se mantuvo mirando los ojos muertos de Adam, enjuagando sus lágrimas cuando cayeron sobre su piel, haciendo surcos pocos profundos en la arena. Bajó lentamente a Adam de sus rodillas dobladas, sus brazos sostenidos rígidamente sobre su pecho. Dean quitó su camiseta empapada de su torso y la sacudió, posándola sobre él.

"Tú y tú, cárguenlo hasta el punto de revisión," dijo Henrikson suavemente, el médico sacando una bolsa para su cuerpo de su kit, desplegándola. "Winchester."

Dean levantó la vista, pero no encontró los ojos de Henrikson.

"Toma sus etiquetas y regístralas para el correo."

Dean asintió vagamente y levantó la cabeza de Adam para quitar las etiquetas de perro de alrededor de su cuello, metiéndolas en su bolsillo. Los ojos de Adam miraban vacíamente hacia arriba, a través de los árboles, la boca holgada. Dean revisó sus bolsillos luego y encontró una nota arrugada para su madre. Tocó los bordes sangrientos y luego la puso junto con las etiquetas, finalmente poniéndose de pie. Alzó su cabeza hacia los otros hombres de pie gravemente a su lado.

"No sé quién de ustedes lo hizo," comenzó, "pero si lo llego a averiguar, lo mataré. Se supone que deben cuidar de los más jóvenes. Ellos confían en ustedes. Él confiaba en ustedes, y juro sobre su tumba que si llego a averiguar quien lo mató, será el final para él."

Miró de vuelta hacia el suelo y pasó caminando por el lado de Henrikson, quien puso una mano sobre su espalda y lo atrajo para poder caminar a su lado.

Las semanas pasaron confusas.

Dean no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Le escribió una carta a la madre de Adam pero sabía que no era suficiente. Él era su único hijo. El único, y ahora estaba muerto, y Dean no pudo detenerlo. Todo lo que tenía para mostrar era la carta que había enviado junto con su cuerpo.

Él era un chico valiente. Dean lo había amado como un hermano pequeño. Lo lamentaba tanto.

Tanto.

Cuando cerraba los ojos en la noche Cas lo sostenía mientras lloraba, los rasguños y moretones en aumento a raíz de los toques de Dean.

_Vuelve a casa, _gesticularía con la boca, y Dean sacudiría su cabeza, mirando fijamente hacia el suelo. Las huellas de Cas eran sangrientas y se detenía de vez en cuando, las heridas de las tres balas en su abdomen haciéndolo retorcerse y doblarse antes de enderezarse. Dean estaba acostumbrado a verlas ahora y solo dejaba que pasaran.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

_Vuelve a casa, _repetiría Cas, y finalmente, Dean era capaz de levantar su cabeza y mirar su rostro. Tocaba la piel bajo su ojo y ésta ondulaba en un delicado moretón amarillo, y Cas se inclinaba en su palma.

"Mañana," decía Dean rasposamente, "mañana…"

* * *

Despertó, y por primera vez en un largo tiempo su rostro estaba seco. Empacó sus cosas tranquilamente y estrechó manos con Henrikson y Ash.

Se metió en el helicóptero y observó la jungla desaparecer bajo sus pies, quedándose más y más atrás. Estaba sucediendo.

Estaba hecho.

Estaba volviendo a casa.

Dobló su cabeza entre sus rodillas, el helicóptero tan ruidoso que nadie podía escuchar mientras sollozaba. Otro hombre yéndose con él ubicó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y besó su cabeza.

"Lo sé, hombre, es jodidamente emocional, ¿verdad? El infierno en la tierra y finalmente estamos saliendo. ¡Es jodidamente surreal!"

Dean palmeó su hombro, asintiendo, y enjuagó sus ojos, observando el verde paisaje desplazándose bajo sus sucias botas, y tocó el San Michael bajo su camiseta con aprehensión.

"¡No he visto a mi dama en trece meses y estoy asustado como el demonio! Me pregunto cómo va a lucir… ¿alguna vez te preocupa que no puedas reconocer a ninguno de ellos?"

Dean quería decir que no, pero no pudo, así que en su lugar solo sonrió.

No estaba asustado de no reconocer a Cas.

Dean estaba más asustado de que Cas no pudiera reconocerlo a _él._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

**Junio, 1972**

Cas tomó un aventón con Sam y Jess hacia el aeropuerto, y todo el camino hacia allá, no pudo dejar de moverse. Se mantuvo dando golpecitos con los pies sobre el suelo, tirando de las mangas de su suéter, y quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos, incluso cuando ya lo había hecho solo unos minutos atrás. Cada cierto tiempo Jess se voltearía y le diría algo, quizás alzando una mano para desordenar su cabello juguetonamente. El reiría y apartaría su mano, y ella reiría también y se voltearía para decirle algo a Sam.

Sabía que la mayoría de los hombres que regresaban a casa de la guerra no eran los mismos hombres que eran cuando se fueron, pero esperaba – siempre había esperado que Dean siguiera siendo Dean, y que nada hubiera cambiado. No habían intercambiado correspondencia, ni paquetes, ni nada, así que Cas no tenía idea de lo que Dean había estado haciendo en el extranjero; tenía alguna idea, pero no quería pensar en ello.

Jess se volteó y alzó una mano para desordenar el cabello de Cas nuevamente, riendo.

"¿Estás emocionado?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!" sonrió Cas y apartó su mano de su cabello. Realmente había intentado hacerlo lucir bien para hoy, y Jess seguía alcanzándolo para estropearlo. Había intentado vestirse bien también. Quería que fuera especial; quería que fuera bueno.

"¿Vas a besarlo allá afuera? ¿En frente de todos?"

"¡No seas absurda, Jess!" Cas tosió una risa, moviendo las puntas de su cabello con sus dedos, y ella rió suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sam rodo los ojos en el espejo retrovisor y Jess se inclinó hacia él para besar su mejilla antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia Cas.

"¡Sería una verdadera sorpresa, lo apuesto!"

"Lo sería, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo."

"De acuerdo, ¡suficiente acerca de besar a mi hermano!" sonrió Sam, aparcando el auto y apagando el motor. "¡Aquí estamos, así que vayamos a verlo!"

Cas se mantuvo de pie a un lado de Jess en el aeropuerto, y pudo sentir sus manos temblar a sus costados por un momento, antes de que Jess alzara una mano y la deslizara en la de él, apretándola tranquilizadoramente. Él apretó su mano de vuelta, y ella lo golpeó gentilmente con su hombro.

"Va a estar bien, Cas," susurró. "Él va a estar bien."

Él asintió y apretó sus dedos nuevamente, el sonido de un avión rugiendo en la distancia mientras iba sobre la terminal.

Los soldados desfilaron fuera del avión, y Cas mantuvo su guardia por Dean, parándose sobre la punta de sus pies para ver sobre las cabezas de algunas personas. Se ajustó sus lentes, presionándolos más arriba del puente de su nariz, y Jess apartó su mano de la suya para apuntar hacia alguien. Siguió su dedo y entonces se congeló cuando Dean levantó la vista hacia él, capturando su mirada. Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta, y Dean sonrió con esa lobuna sonrisa suya.

"Cas–"

No oyó el resto de lo que Jess había dicho porque ya estaba abriéndose paso a través de la gente, disculpándose con un par de ellos mientras hacía su camino hacia Dean, deteniéndose frente a él cuando lo alcanzó.

"Dean," comenzó, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas a mitad de camino. La sonrisa de Dean disminuyó hasta algo más tranquilo.

"Ey," susurró.

Cas se lanzó hacia delante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean, y no le importó quién los miraba. En realidad, quería que todos vieran. Quería que todos vieran cuánto amaba a Dean, y cuánto lo había extrañado, y si a alguien no le gustaba, entonces podían simplemente darse la vuelta. Se derritió contra Dean cuando sintió sus brazos envueltos alrededor de él, Dean presionando su rostro en su cabello, sus dedos clavándose en su suéter.

"Te extrañé tanto," sollozó Cas, presionándose más cerca de Dean, y éste lo acalló, sosteniéndolo más estrechamente.

"Está bien. Estoy en casa ahora, está bien." Miró alrededor, hacia la gente susurrando y soltó su agarre. "Probablemente no deberíamos hacer una escena aquí," murmuró, palmeando la espalda de Cas en una forma más platónica.

Cas asintió y se apartó, quitándose los lentes para enjuagarse los ojos, sonrojándose. No había querido ser así. Tragó y sonrió y le miró mientras Sam y Jess se deslizaban tras él. Dean vio a Sam y su rostro palideció, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Apartó a Cas gentilmente hacia un lado y agarró a su hermano,

atrayéndolo en un apretado abrazo del que parecía reticente a dejarlo ir. Cas retorció sus manos nerviosamente, mirándole besar la mejilla de Sam.

"Sammy," le oyó murmurar Cas, y Sam bajó su cabeza, estrechando a Dean apretadamente en sus largos brazos, "Te extrañé, chico," graznó Dean, y cuando se hubieron separado, Dean apresó ligeramente su hombro mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Sam rió incómodamente, abrazándolo de nuevo, y Dean se dejó, golpeando su espalda y sonriendo.

"Estamos tan contentos de que estés en casa," dijo Jess, su voz pequeña, y Dean se volteó hacia ella, su rostro rompiéndose en una sonrisa. Jess rió cuando Dean la alzó de sus pies, besándola en la mejilla y depositándola de vuelta en el suelo.

"Dios, simplemente te vuelves más bonita cada vez que te veo," comentó y Jess sacudió su cabeza.

"¿No te dijo Sam? ¡Ahora modelo para Vogue!" bromeó y los ojos de Dean se suavizaron mientras miraban sobre ella.

"¿Ya te vas a casar con ella, Sammy?"

"¡Dean!" protestó Sam, sonrojándose escarlata y Jessica tosió en su mano, dándole un vistazo al rostro de Dean.

"Yo solo digo – la vida no espera," finalizó Dean, su voz apagándose. Miró sus rostros, una especie de distancia cruzando sus facciones y Cas avanzó, rompiendo el silencio.

"Creo que Sam puede manejarlo," sonrió, rozando una mano sobre el uniforme de Dean, el material duro bajo sus dedos. Encontró los ojos de Dean, aún maravillándose de que él estaba _ahí._ "Hablando de eso, Sam y Jess quieren salir a cenar mañana. Está este nuevo lugar que acaba de abrir. Es agradable."

"Si, si, eso suena genial." Dean cubrió la mano de Cas son la propia, los dedos duros sobre su piel, con callosidades que Cas aún no reconocía. Bajó su voz. "Solo quiero ir a casa, si eso está bien."

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Jess rápidamente mirándolos a ambos. "¡Te llevaremos a casa y llamaré esta noche para hacer los planes con Cas!"

Cas comunicó la gratitud de ambos, Dean habiendo decidido no decir mucho más, levantando su bolso sobre su hombro y cambiando su peso. Cas le miraba por la comisura de su ojo, el corazón martillándole por la emoción y la ansiedad y la abrumadora felicidad.

No fue ninguna sorpresa que no pudiera mantener sus manos alejadas de Dean en el asiento trasero del automóvil, sosteniendo la mano de Dean con ambas suyas, paseando sus dedos sobre la rodilla de Dean. Dean mantenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cas y lo sostenía cerca contra su costado, su otra mano acariciando la palma de Cas, tocando su muñeca, su brazo, todo. Cas presionó su rostro contra su hombro un momento antes de entrelazar sus dedos, apretando la mano de Dean.

Sam aparcó en el estacionamiento fuera del departamento, y todos bajaron del auto. Sam ayudó a Dean a bajar su bolso del maletero, y Dean lo echó sobre su hombro. Le dio a Sam un abrazo con un solo brazo, palmeándole la espalda, y luego envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jess, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.

"¿Los veo mañana?"

"Si, nos vemos mañana," Sam sonrió y Jess abrazó a Cas y lo besó en la mejilla, y Sam agitó su cabello. Se quedaron de pie en la calle observándolos alejarse antes de que Cas levantara la vista hacia Dean con emoción.

"¿Listo?" preguntó, retrocediendo hasta la puerta, y Dean sonrió, levantando la vista hacia el edificio y a la ventana del último piso. Tomó un pequeño respiro.

"Listo."

Dean lo siguió dentro del elevador y Cas apretó el botón, la puerta deslizándose hasta cerrarse. Miró a Dean expectantemente, pero Dean no se movió. Mantuvo su bolso en su mano, mirando fijamente las puertas cerradas mientras los números pasaban en el marcador sobre él, los engranajes del ascensor traqueteando. La preocupación floreció en su estómago, pero Cas la apartó. Saltó cuando el elevador gimió al detenerse, apoyándose en la pared, observando mientras Dean salía primero y se detenía un par de metros frente a las puertas, esperándolo.

Cas lo siguió, sacando sus llaves, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Dean, infinitamente aliviado cuando no se sobresaltó ni apartó. Sacudió su cabeza. Dean estaba bien. Él estaba bien, solo estaba cansado o algo, ¿y qué esperaba Cas realmente? Dean acababa de llegar de la guerra, no había nada de malo con cómo estaba siendo. Sus pensamientos corriendo, Cas lo llevó hasta la puerta al final del pasillo, deteniéndose brevemente cuando una de las puertas se abrió de repente y una pequeña niña salió, boteando una pelota roja. Ella se detuvo y los miró fijamente, y Dean se removió, Cas rápidamente dejando caer su mano del cuerpo de Dean.

"¡Molly, si tu abuela te atrapa en el pasillo se molestará!" dijo Cas débilmente y la pequeña mordió su labio, aún mirando fijamente a Dean. Cas le echó un vistazo al rostro de Dean y encontró su mirada y entonces miró de vuelta a Molly. Dean forzó una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Molly, y Cas intentó pensar en algo que decir.

"¡Molly!" otra voz surgió y Cas le hizo un gesto con la mano a la señora Gardener. Su blanco cabello balanceándose mientras se apresuraba dentro del pasillo con su bata, agarrando la mano de Molly.

"Hola, Cas – ¡Oh, tú debes ser Dean! Cas dijo que volvías a casa. ¡Soy Emily Gardener, y esta es mi nieta, Molly!" Ella extendió su mano para que Dean la tomara y él la sacudió gentilmente, asintiendo, aún en silencio.

"¡Tienes suerte de tener un amigo tan decente como para cuidar tu casa mientras estás fuera!" rió, y Cas sonrió, inclinándose un poco más hacia Dean, urgiéndolo a decir algo.

"Gracias," respondió Dean suavemente, y la señora Gardener le dio una breve despedida, tomando a Molly en brazos y acarreándola de vuelta al apartamento, la puerta crujiendo mientras se cerraba tras ella. Molly había comenzado a llorar en protesta, sus pequeñas piernas blancas pateando mientras se sacudía, sosteniendo la pelota apretadamente contra su pecho. Dean estrechó los ojos cuando comenzó el berrinche, sus llantos amortiguados a través de los muros.

"Lo siento tanto," se apresuró Cas. "Me olvidé completamente de ellas – se mudaron aquí en Julio, y me olvidé completamente de decirte."

Dean lo cortó, ubicando su mano sobre su cintura, su toque ligero, solo un roce de sus dedos. "Cas, está bien," tranquilizó, "pero este bolso está pesado."

Cas avanzó hacia el final del pasillo, abriendo la puerta. Sonrió, y Dean lo tomó como una invitación, caminando con pasos lentos hacia el apartamento. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la puerta y vio que era básicamente lo mismo. Unas pocas cosas habían cambiado. Había un nuevo afgano cubriendo el respaldo del sillón, y unos pocos platos que no estaba seguro de reconocer. Estaba muy limpio, pero de otra manera, igual.

"Intenté mantenerlo lo más parecido posible," se apresuró Cas, cerrando la puerta tras Dean y frotando sus manos. "Casi compré un sillón nuevo unas pocas semanas atrás, y hay una nueva alfombra en el dormitorio, pero todo el resto es igual. Excepto las plantas supongo, esas son nuevas," rió tímidamente, caminando al lado de Dean, examinando el impecable departamento. "Maté las últimas, desafortunadamente – estuve metido en la escuela, y seguía olvidando regarlas," el bolso de Dean golpeó el suelo y él se volteó, tomando la barbilla de Cas, inclinando su cabeza, presionando sus bocas juntas.

Cas se quedó de pie, congelado por un momento mientras Dean se apartaba lentamente, aún sosteniendo el rostro de Cas en sus manos.

"Sigues hablando demasiado," murmuró, buscando los ojos de Cas, los párpados abriéndose y las pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Cas se impulsó hacia delante, tirando a Dean sobre el bolso. La espalda de Dean golpeó el mostrador, aunque a penas lo sintió – Cas se aferró a él, besándolo duramente, usando cualquier oportunidad para lamer dentro de su boca. Sus manos examinaban el uniforma de Dean, abriéndolo, desesperado por tener la piel bajo él. Se asentó bajo la camiseta, tocando el estómago de Dean mientras gemía contra él.

"Te extrañé, te extrañé," coreaba contra los labios de Dean, besando su barbilla, su mandíbula, su cuello, cualquier lugar al que pudiera acceder. Las manos de Dean trepando sobre su espalda, los dedos apretándose en la tela de su suéter, tensándose y relajándose, besando a Cas se vuelta, cediendo a la fiebre.

Dean no sabía que decir, así que lo sostuvo, y jadearon contra el otro, Cas tan adherido contra él que no podía decir dónde terminaba. Dean se estremeció, doblándose sobre el hombro de Cas, la espalda baja aún hundiéndose en la parte superior del mostrador. Cas sostuvo la parte posterior de su cuello y besó el costado de su rostro una y otra vez, su otra mano apretándose alrededor de su espalda.

"Oh, dios," dijo Cas después de un momento, luego de que se aquietaran. "Oh, dios, finalmente estás aquí, estás en casa – estás _aquí."_

Dean respiró contra él, estrechando sus brazos. Estaba ahí. Él estaba ahí, tenía que seguir diciéndose eso. Estaba _ahí, _y la guerra estaba muy lejos, no Cas. Estaba en casa. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Cas presionó su rostro en su cuello, besándole ahí.

"Te amo," Dean exhaló y Cas se detuvo y un escalofrío le recorrió, pasando al cuerpo de Dean también.

"¿Tienes hambre?" dijo de repente, apartándose, apartándose para enjuagar sus ojos, para que Dean no pudiera verlo. Dean dejó caer sus brazos cuando Cas se ocupó con el refrigerador, sus lentes balanceándose mientras empujaba sus dedos bajo ellos, esnifando fuertemente.

"Te prepararé lo que quieras, ¿quieres algo? ¡Puedo hacerte lo que quieras!" medio sollozó, gesticulando hacia la puerta abierta. Dean le miraba tocarse la cara, tragando apretadamente.

"Cualquier cosa está bien," le dijo Dean y Cas asintió, mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas.

"Haré pollo o algo, ¿eso está bien? ¿Quieres eso? ¿O sopa? ¿Quieres sopa? Tengo unos restos de sopa. Estaba– " se aclaró la garganta," estaba realmente buena, o puedo hacer simplemente ensalada de pollo si quieres eso; haré lo que quieras."

Cuando miró a Dean, sus ojos verdes eran tan gentiles.

"No me importa," murmuró. "Realmente no me importa. Puedes hacerme un sándwich de mantequilla de maní si quieres. No me importa."

"Haré pollo entonces," afirmó Cas, asintiendo para sí mismo, sacando las cosas. Dean se apartó de su camino y recogió su olvidado bolso, cargándolo hasta el dormitorio. El colchón gimió bajo su peso cuando se sentó sobre él, desatando sus cordones y quitándose los zapatos. Caminó calmadamente hacia el armario y encendió la luz – su ropa estaba en el mismo lugar exacto donde la había dejado. Podía oír a Cas en la cocina: el ligero traqueteo de las ollas siendo sacadas y la estufa siendo encendida. Parpadeó, las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Las quitó, y se cambió de ropa, encogiendo los hombros dentro de su camisa y un par de jeans que le iban más grandes de lo que solían ser. Se crispó, sintiendo un mosquito fantasma que resultó no ser nada más que una partícula de polvo de su camiseta. Debió haber perdido la noción del tiempo, de pie ahí, y volvió en sí, caminando de vuelta a la sala de estar. No sabía qué hacer, así que se sentó en el sofá. Cuando echó un vistazo dentro de la cocina vio a Cas de pie ahí, como si tampoco supiera qué hacer.

Dean se levantó y encendió la TV. Se sentó con sus piernas ligeramente separadas, sus manos descansando en medio, mirando las noticias, tratando de recomponer su mente.

Cas apareció unos pocos minutos después sosteniendo dos platos.

"Sigo distrayéndome," dijo rasposamente, y Dean sonrió, tomando el sándwich de mantequilla de maní de la mano de Cas. Cas se sentó junto a él, y puso su plato sobre su regazo. No comió, aunque en su lugar recorrió el cabello de Dean con su mano.

"Está un poco más largo de lo que era," comentó y Dean sonrió alrededor de su sándwich, poco acostumbrado a la forma en la que la mantequilla de maní se pegaba a su paladar. Terminó de masticar y tragó, mirando fijamente a Cas con ojos cansados.

"Si, no te molestan demasiado para cortarlo cuando estás afuera porque estás todo el tiempo en movimiento."

Cas asintió.

"Puedo imaginarlo," continuó, y Dean se inclinó en el toque, el ligero arrastrar de los dedos de Cas. Cas trazó con su mano el rostro de Dean, el pulgar manchándose en la comisura de su boca, y Dean deslizó su plato hacia el suelo.

"No tengo hambre," susurró, y los ojos de Cas se agitaron, la boca de Dean descendiendo sobre su cuello. Jadeó, sosteniendo la cabeza de Dean hacia él. Sus rodillas apartadas, Dean posicionándose entre ellas, besando su cuello y su mandíbula, Cas respirando pesadamente, quedándose sin palabras, los dedos arañando el cabello de Dean y sus hombros.

La piel de Cas era lisa y blanca, no mellada como la de Dean, u oscura.

Rozó su mano hacia abajo, sobre el estómago de Cas, y algo dentro de él dio tumbos.

"¿Qué?" suspiró Cas, los ojos aturdidos. "¿Qué sucede?"

Dean miró fijamente su mano, sentándose hacia atrás, lejos de Cas. Miró con fijeza su palma y curvó sus dedos sobre ella. Podría haber jurado – pero no había nada ahí. Estaba seca.

"Está bien," tranquilizó Cas. "Lo tomaremos con calma." Ubicó su mano sobre la de Dean y Dean la tomó estrechamente, curvando sus dedos sobre los de Cas.

Dean asintió ausentemente.

"Estoy cansado," murmuró, tocando su frente y poniéndose de pie lentamente. "Solo estoy cansado."

Cas le miró caminar alrededor de su plato y dirigirse hacia el baño, saltando del sillón para seguirlo. Dean se desnudó de una manera que era casi mecánica, y Cas adivinó que lo era, hasta cierto punto. Cas se quedó a un lado, mirando como Dean apartaba las mantas hacia atrás, jugando con la manga de su camiseta. Solo eran las ocho de la noche.

"Oh, eso es bueno," gimió Dean, hundiéndose en el colchón, buscando su almohada alrededor; estaba bajo la de Cas.

"Lo siento," dijo Cas calmadamente mientras Dean la quitaba de debajo de la otra. "Olía como tú."

Dean sonrió y la puso de vuelta en su lado, lanzando la otra almohada fuera de la cama. Levantó la vista hacia Cas, su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando. Cas retorció sus manos, interrumpiendo el movimiento cuando Dean se sentó, apartando las frazadas de sus piernas.

"Ven aquí," comenzó Dean y Cas caminó hacia él. Dean desabotonando su camisa, besando su pecho mientras lo hacía. Quitó el suéter por la cabeza, lanzándolo al suelo y Cas suspiró, sosteniendo las muñecas de Dean mientras deshacía los botones, quitando lentamente la camisa de su cuerpo. Dean recorrió el abdomen de Cas con sus dedos, presionando tímidamente sus pulgares sobre la V de sus caderas.

Cas se inclinó, empujándolo contra las almohadas, las manos esparcidas en su pecho. Deshizo su hebilla con un tirón rápido y dejó caer sus pantalones, aunque tuvo que tirarlos de sus pies junto con sus calcetines. Los pateó lejos y pasó una pierna sobre la cintura de Dean, sentándose sobre sus caderas. Se quitó las gafas y las puso en la mesa de noche, Dean rozando su palma sobre su costado y golpeando sus dedos sobre sus costillas y alrededor de su espalda, acariciando en amplias barridas.

Se meció hacia arriba y Cas gimió despacio, curvándose sobre Dean, rodando sus caderas y juntando sus bocas. La mano de Dean se deslizó hasta su trasero, amasando ligeramente y Cas suspiró de nuevo, los ojos cerrados.

"No tenemos que," murmuró, y Dean lo besó.

"Quiero hacerlo ahora," respondió, y lo hacía. Quería hacerlo. Ardía por él; ardía por su piel deslizándose rápidamente contra la suya, por el océano como una ola de su cuerpo. Aunque no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, y a Cas no le importaba, apartando las preocupaciones de su entrecejo con besos mientras acariciaba su miembro por él, inclinándose hacia atrás y tomándolo lentamente. La garganta de Cas se atascó un poco, pero estaba bien, se recordaba a sí mismo. Era agradable volver a sentir todo de nuevo.

Dean estaba en casa, y estaba ahí, y estaba tocándolo de dentro hacia fuera, y eso era todo lo que Cas podía pedir.

Dean hundió sus dedos en la parte superior de los muslos de Cas, y Cas los cubrió, meciéndose hacia atrás, follándose a sí mismo sobre su miembro, la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

"Oh, Dean," dijo sin aliento, Dean observándolo, observándolo porque era hermoso, y porque estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo más. Mantuvo sus manos quietas, los ojos medio abiertos mientras Cas recorría con sus manos su pecho y su cuello, moviéndose de forma constante, obviamente tratando de restablecer su antiguo ritmo.

Cas observó los ojos de Dean cerrarse, su rostro calmado, sus caderas moviéndose ligeramente para presionarse dentro de él, pero nada muy urgente. Era despacio y tímido, y Cas tocó su rostro, pero Dean seguía sin abrir sus ojos.

Cuando se vino, Cas se sostuvo contra su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello con una mano, la otra acariciando su brazo de arriba abajo y sobre su pecho. Dean lloró contra su cuello, y Cas lo acalló, sosteniéndolo más cerca, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

"Estás en casa," susurró, besando la sien de Dean. "Está bien, estás en casa."

Después, apartó el cabello de Dean de su rostro, trazando su pecho con sus dedos, notando la delgada cadena dorada que había caído detrás de su cuello mientras estaban follando.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó y Dean atrapó su mano cuando iba a tocarla.

"No es nada," arrastró las palabras, obviamente deslizándose dentro del sueño. "Te diré mañana."

Cas retiró su mano y la recostó contra el hombro de Dean. Estaba cálido y más duro de lo que solía ser gracias a la cadena de músculos que había ganado, pero era él. Presionó su nariz en la clavícula de Dean, dejando que la realidad de ello se asentara en él.

* * *

Cas se levantó más tarde esa noche, sintiéndose adormilado. Con el delirio del sueño sintió, por un desgarrador momento, que Dean se había ido, que simplemente había soñado todo. El dolor entre sus piernas le decía otra cosa, pero se levantó de todas formas, viajando hacia el resquicio de luz bajo la puerta del baño mientras se subía los bóxer.

"¿Dean?" dijo con voz rasposa, abriéndola gentilmente, y Dean levantó la mirada desde donde estaba fija sobre la tapa cerrada del excusado, sus ojos enrojecidos. Cas abrió más la puerta y Dean levantó su mano.

"Vuelve a la cama," dijo calmadamente, y Cas lo miró fijamente.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, vuelve a la cama."

Cas se quedó mirándolo. Era obvio que no era nada, pero no quería presionar. Dean se acercaría, ¿no es así? Estaba cansado. Solo estaba un poco apagado. Simplemente necesitaba tiempo para aclararse, y eventualmente, hablaría al respecto, y las cosas se solucionarían, y todo sería entendido.

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?" preguntó Cas, y Dean sacudió su cabeza, la cadena dorada brillando sobre su pecho, un pequeño óvalo dorado colgando de ella. Un medallón, como los que usaba su abuela. Cas quería preguntar pero recordó la mano de Dean saltando para detenerlo cuando lo había intentado antes.

Tiempo. Solo necesitaba tiempo.

"Regresa a la cama conmigo," pidió Cas y Dean suspiró.

"Solo necesito unos pocos minutos."

El corazón de Cas se hundió un poco.

"De acuerdo," susurró, cerrando lentamente la puerta y yendo luego a recostarse nuevamente. Por fuerza de hábito acercó la almohada de Dean hacia él. Olía diferente.

* * *

Dean, adivinó Cas rápidamente, no necesitaba el tiempo. Si así fuera, algo habría cambiado.

Pero nada cambió. Dean se rehusaba a hablar sobre la medalla. Se rehusaba a hablar acerca de muchas cosas, y se rehusaba incluso a hacer mucho más. Había comenzado bien. Fueron a cenar, Dean fue al taller, pero llegó un día en el que Dean no salió de la cama una mañana, y luego a la siguiente, y luego la siguiente.

Día tras día Cas llegaría a casa de la escuela o de su trabajo, y Dean estaría enfrentando la pared, los ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir, solo respirando, sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su almohada.

Difícilmente comía, y difícilmente dormía, pasando la mayoría de sus noches frente a la televisión, o en el baño, llorando donde no despertara a Cas. En las raras noches en las que dormía, usualmente se despertaba gritando, retorciéndose a sí mismo en un frenesí, y cuando Cas alzaba una mano para tocarlo, para calmarlo, se apartaría y gemiría algo que no podía entender.

Cas no se daba por vencido. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, algo que pudiera sacar a Dean de su estupor, solo que aún no lo había encontrado. Tenía que seguir intentándolo.

Así que llenaba los silencios. Hablaba sin parar acerca de la escuela, acerca de los amigos que había hecho durante los movimientos anti-guerra. De Balthazar, un especialista en antropología, y su pequeño círculo de amigos que lo habían ayudado en la organización de protestas. Dean sonreiría suavemente, siguiéndolo. Se sentaba en la mesa, mirando hacia fuera de la ventana mientras Cas hablaba, como si fuera incapaz de mirarlo. Cas le hablaba a Sam al respecto, y Sam decía que era el TEPT. Solo tenían que esperar a que terminara, ser pacientes, seguir tratando de sacar a Dean de él. Estas conversaciones dejaban a Cas sintiéndose como un fracaso. Era el que mejor conocía a Dean, ¿verdad? Lo amaba. Lo había follado; lo había besado; había esperado por él.

Había estado solo y angustiado, había sufrido y esperado, y llorado por la preocupación. Debería haber sido capaz de hacer algo. Tenía que haber algo, solo tenía que encontrarlo. Algo para traerlo de vuelta, para hacerle darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Estaba compartiendo cama con dos personas: Dean y la guerra, y estaba ferozmente celoso e incluso más desesperado por liberarse del rompe hogares, el único que estaba manteniendo a Dean apartado de él.

Solo sabía que no podía rendirse. Se rehusaba a ello.

Cas se sentó en el borde de la cama, tocando el hombro de Dean.

"Llamé a Bobby. Tiene tu vieja moto de carreras andando para ti – pensé que quizás te gustaría bajar y correrla," trató Cas, intentando no mostrar su impaciencia. Dean miró fijamente la pared, sin moverse.

"Estoy cansado," susurró, y Cas se tambaleó un poco, agradecido de que la espalda de Dean estuviera volteada hacia él.

"Bebé, por favor," declaró. "Una vez que estés allá afuera será divertido. Será tan fácil, ya verás. Estarás en lo tuyo de nuevo."

"No estoy preocupado por eso," dijo Dean bruscamente, acercando las cubiertas aún más a su cuerpo. "Solo estoy cansado."

"Pero si sales allá no lo estarás," dijo Cas, acariciando con su mano la espalda de Dean, "y si quieres, el próximo fin de semana, podemos ir al campo. Ya sabes, ¿cómo solíamos hacer? Podemos empacar el almuerzo y pasar el día ahí, solo tú y yo."

Dean no respondió y Cas deslizó su mano sobre el hombro de Dean.

"¿Dean?"

"Hmm."

Cas suspiró.

"¿Por favor solo dale una oportunidad? Sé que– Sé que debe ser difícil, pero si sales de nuevo, lo verás. Solo inténtalo. Por mí, por favor."

"No puedo," murmuró Dean. "Simplemente no puedo."

"Pero _sí_ puedes. Sé que puedes," Cas trató de reír, "¡Hay veinte trofeos mirándome fijamente que dicen otra cosa!"

"Quizás."

Cas sabía que quizás era no, pero siguió con ello.

"Le diré a Bobby que quizás."

Cas no sabía que cuando Dean se iba a dormir, Cas tosía sangre. Que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de costras y moretones que se agrietaban cuando Dean pasaba una mano sobre él, y todo mientras sonreía, y todo mientras le decía a Dean que estaba bien, una boca silenciosa moviéndose, burlándose del Cas real que estaba desesperado por ser escuchado. Lo obtendrían a través de ellos, decían sus sueños, y a veces, más aterrador que todo, Adam estaría de pie detrás de Cas y miraría fijamente el rostro de Dean con sus ojos vidriosos y su estómago sostenido a penas dentro.

_Él confía en ti._

Cuando estaba despierto, podía oír la voz de Cas haciéndose más y más pequeña, y estaba avergonzado, y estaba roto.

Estaba asustado.

Asustado de lastimarlo, asustado de que pudiera romperlo a él también, ese día en el que fuera demasiado lejos y el peso de la guerra se convirtiera en un cuchillo y abriera a Cas. No podía moverse, no podía obligarse a darse la vuelta. No era mejor que esos perezosos hijos de puta en su pelotón, los hombres sobre los cuales había querido escupir, los hombres que habían matado a Adam porque no lo estaban vigilando lo suficientemente cerca.

Cas se fue a la escuela un día y Dean se levantó. Se vistió. Tomó una ducha, pero cuando se puso de pie frente al espejo a penas podía reconocerse; estaba demacrado y enfermo, y habían líneas en sus cejas que se rehusaban a alisarse, y de una vez, con disgusto, se dio cuenta que ese era el rostro que Cas veía, y no era nada. No era nada – no un hombre, no un amante. Nada. Era el rostro de un soldado que no podía pelear más. Peso muerto, empujando a Cas bajo él. Ahogándolo.

No fue mucho después que aquello ocurrió.

Cas había vuelto a casa y al principio había estado tan agradecido – Dean no estaba en la cama y estaba tan agradecido – pero entonces lo había mirado, y visto colapsar contra el sillón, y estaba tan borracho que no podía estar de pie. Tan pronto como vio a Cas comenzó a llorar, y no pudo parar.

"¡Le dispararon!" gritó, Cas sosteniéndolo para evitar que cayera, donde probablemente se desmayaría. "Le dispararon – lo mataron. ¡Uno de los suyos, lo mataron!"

"Dean, ¿de quién estás hablando?"

Dean sacudió su cabeza, jadeando, mocos y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!" gritó. "¡No pude salvarlo!" Se arañó su propio rostro y cabello, incapaz de controlarse.

"Dean, shh," intentó Cas, tratando de evitar que cayera. "Dean, por favor, está bien," serenó, pero Dean luchó, apartándose de las manos de Cas. Se puso de pie y cayó sobre sus rodillas, a cuatro patas, y Cas dio un paso adelante para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Dean no sabía qué tan fuerte le había empujado, pero los libros cayeron de la estantería y aterrizaron a los pies de Cas mientras éste se azotaba contra ella. Dean, demasiado borracho para darse cuenta, se sentó hacia atrás, aún gimiendo sobre el suelo.

"Su hijo está muerto. Él está muerto – nosotros lo matamos. Lo matamos…" jadeó, enroscándose en sí mismo.

Cas, su cabeza zumbando y comenzando a hormiguear donde había golpeado contra la estantería, lo miró, paralizado. Dean sollozó, teniendo arcadas, y Cas avanzó, dejándose caer para atraerlo a sus brazos.

"Está bien," murmuró, su voz temblando. "Está bien, shh… shh," Dean se calmó, aferrándose a él, y Cas enterró su rostro en su cabello.

"¿Qué te sucedió?" lloró Cas, "¿Qué te hicieron?"

"Lo mataron," Dean arrastró las palabras, "y todo lo que tienen para mostrar son pedazos de mierda."

"¿Cómo te ayudo? Dime, Dean, solo dime," susurró Cas frenéticamente y Dean sacudió su cabeza.

"Estoy envenenado," murmuró. "Llegará a ti."

Cas lloró, temblando mientras sostenía la figura floja de Dean contra él, Dean hundiéndose más contra su hombro, no lo suficientemente sobrio como para sostenerse él mismo.

"Vuelve a mí," rogó Cas, pero Dean no sabía a quién se dirigía.

* * *

Cas lo tocó luego de que entendiera lo que había hecho. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que él era la razón por la cual Cas tenía un moretón en su espalda y un verdugón en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Estoy bien," había insistido Cas, su voz aguda y débil por la necesidad. Dean había sacudido su cabeza. Cas había hecho una especie de sonido indignado, arrastrándose más cerca de Dean en la cama, forzando su atención, besándolo, incluso cuando él no respondía.

"Estoy bien, no es tu culpa," continuó. "No es tu culpa – estoy bien."

Dean miraba fijamente el techo y Cas sollozaba mientras cogía la mano de Dean y la ponía contra su pecho.

"Por favor. Ambos nos sentiremos mejor después, por favor." Cas inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante, y Dean sabía que estaba intentando no quebrarse. Estaba tratando tan duro. Dean no sabía por qué trataba. Él no podía hacerlo. No había podido por semanas; cada vez que lo intentaba quería vomitar. Solo podía ver la piel de Cas como un lienzo en blanco que él destruiría.

"¡Tócame!" gritó, "tócame, porque no sé… Dean, por favor, _por favor." _Su voz se apagó, y Dean pudo sentir su corazón golpeando contra sus costillas, los nudillos blancos de sus manos temblando.

"Por favor," casi sollozó. "Estoy bien, estoy bien, así que por favor, solo sostenme. Ni siquiera tienes que hacer algo – no tenemos que, solo déjame sentirte, así yo sé, así puedo saber…" se pausó, deteniéndose, observando el rostro de Dean, pero estaba impasible. Dean apartó lentamente su mano de bajo de la de Cas y se volteó, enfrentando la pared.

La cama chirrió cuando Cas se puso de pie.

Los platos se rompieron cuando Cas los arrojó.

El disco que estaba sonando no sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para cubrir sus gritos.

Dean miró fijamente la pared, y el cuadro en ella tembló cuando Cas lanzó una silla en frustración.

Cas siguió tratando porque no podía darse por vencido. Nunca se daría por vencido con Dean. Intentaría sacarlo de la cama durante el día, conseguir que saliera y tomara un poco de aire fresco, pero Dean no cedería. Solo tiraría de las cubiertas más firmemente alrededor de él, murmurando algo acerca de '_salir luego'. _Aunque, por supuesto, nunca ocurría, porque Dean nunca dejaba el apartamento hasta que Cas se hubiera ido, y entonces era solo para bajar a la licorería.

Hubieron incontables veces en las que Cas regresaba a casa y encontraba a Dean desparramado sobre el sillón, en el límite de desmayarse, una botella vacía balanceándose flojamente en sus dedos. Cas tocaría su rostro, alisando su cabello con sus dedos y besando su frente, hablándole dulcemente y ayudándolo a llegar al dormitorio. Cas pensaba que podría haber odiado a Dean entonces; quería odiarlo. Quería golpearlo, alcanzar algún sentido dentro de él, pero el rostro de Dean estaba laxo, y sus ojos estaban vacíos y desinteresados.

Cas no podía odiar a Dean. Se había ido.

Se movía como un cadáver de un lugar hacia el siguiente, dejando que Cas lo desvistiera cuando estaba demasiado borracho como para hacerlo él mismo, demasiado tranquilo, rodando sobre el colchón y durmiéndose o mirando fijamente la pared. Al menos, cuando gritaba, Cas era capaz de obtener algo de él.

Pero habían algunos detalles que simplemente no podía hacer que Dean expulsara sin importar lo que hacía. La llave para abrir el resto y entenderlo todo, la razón por la que mantenía ese terrible medallón alrededor de su cuello como una soga, sofocándolo lentamente.

Cas se consolaba a sí mismo porque estaba desesperado. Dean solo necesitaba tiempo. Solo necesitaba olvidar; Cas encontraría finalmente las palabras que lo despertarían, que le mostrarían que estaba ahí y los terribles recordatorios se disolverían. Como un hechizo, fantaseaba Cas; el medallón simplemente caería de su cuello y se rompería en millones de pedazos y Dean estaría ahí en su lugar. Salvaje y mirándolo a él, no a través de él.

Pero Cas estaba cansado de esperar.

El peso era paralizante. Dolía. Habían círculos bajo sus ojos y su voz había escurrido, cambiando una y otra vez incluso cuando difícilmente la alzaba. Cuando intentaba responder las preguntas hechas por sus profesores se le trababa la lengua y se ponía tímido, y las palabras nadaban en las páginas de sus libros de texto, desdibujándose, brillantes como olas. Estaría a la deriva a lo largo del día, y entonces de repente se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, llorando desconsoladamente, Dean dormido a su lado, y estaba perdido ante cómo había terminado de esa manera. No sabía por qué se molestaba en silenciarse. Dean no iba a despertar en el corto plazo. La bolsa marrón de papel junto al sofá se lo aseguraba.

Cuan petrificante era saber que estaba llorando de alivio. Dean estaba tan quieto a su lado, su pecho subiendo y bajando a penas, su rostro calmado y no atado por la gruesa ira de los terrores nocturnos.

Los meses se arrastraron, raspando las paredes y los pisos y el interior del pecho de Cas. Nada funcionaba. Cas no estaba completamente solo. Sam hacía lo que podía; intentaba la razón y los argumentos calmados. Dean necesitaba volver sobre sus pies, necesitaba comenzar a sentir que valía la pena nuevamente. Volver a su sentido de sí mismo. Comienzos pequeños, salir de vacaciones, lo que fuera.

Se iría, abrazando a Cas, su boca presionada con un montón de disculpas.

"Está bien," Cas forzaba una sonrisa, tocando el brazo de Sam. Se estaba haciendo tan bueno en mentir.

"No lo está," respondía Sam. "Lo que está haciendo – por lo que te está haciendo pasar, está mal. Quiero solucionarlo, pero no puedo. Él tiene que hacerlo, y yo estaré ahí para él todo el tiempo, pero…"

"Está bien, vamos a superarlo," aseguraba Cas, y ya no sabía a quién le estaba hablando. "De una u otra forma, lo haremos. Incluso si nos lleva un tiempo."

Pero Sam se había ido, y Dean seguía en la cama, los cobertores puestos apretadamente a su alrededor, enfrentando el muro e ignorando el mundo alrededor de él.

Era tan extraño. Era tan irreal a veces. Como caminar dentro de alguna pintura bizarra, alguna caricatura de la vida, porque ¿cómo más lo explicaba? ¿Cómo Dean había ido de reír, de sonreír a esto? ¿Cuándo sucedió? Cuándo se había partido justo en el medio, una concha rota, algo deformado sin terminar tendido ahí, dejando que el mar lo golpeara.

Dean se dio por vencido en sí mismo un largo tiempo antes de que Cas lo hiciera.

* * *

Estaban viendo TV juntos, un viejo episodio de Star Trek o algo, y ninguno de ellos estaba prestado atención. Cas estaba frotando el cuello de Dean, agradecido de que estuviera fuera de la habitación y de que estuvieran pasando el tiempo juntos. Era casi como si estuvieran cayendo de vuelta en su antigua rutina, mirando la televisión antes de irse a la cama.

Cas besó su mejilla, la comisura de su boca, cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar, y Dean apretó gentilmente su muslo donde sus manos estaban descansando. Cas sonrió suavemente.

"Te amo," rió tristemente, presionando su rostro en el cuello de Dean, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Dean se tensó y se apartó, agarrando a Cas por los hombros cuando intentó moverse hacia delante nuevamente. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos, y su boca era una línea plana. Dean sacudió su cabeza y gentilmente lo apartó.

"Lo siento."

"Vamos," dijo Cas débilmente, otra risa incómoda burbujeando de él. "Di que también me amas."

Dean lo miró fijamente.

"Lo siento," repitió. Cubrió las manos de Cas con las propias.

Cas sacudió su cabeza.

"No quieres decir eso," balbuceó, sonriendo. "No juegues así."

Dean miró hacia donde sus dedos tocaban los de Cas, frotándolos suavemente.

"Te amo," concedió, y Cas sintió una ola de alivio inundarle. Pudo respirar nuevamente.

"¿Quieres ir a ese lugar Italiano? No hemos estado ahí en un largo tiempo, así que pensé que podíamos ir."

"Se acabó, Cas."

"Tienen ese pollo con Marsala que te gusta. ¿O podría coger algo y traerlo a casa? Podríamos tener una noche en casa, creo. Podríamos probar una noche en casa, y luego quizás, más tarde podríamos realmente ir." La voz de Cas quedó atrapada al final, aunque no sabía por qué. Parecía como una buena idea. Tentar a Dean hacia fuera nuevamente.

Dean no dijo nada más y Cas realmente no… el no entendía.

Cas cayó hacia atrás contra el sillón cuando Dean se puso de pie, caminando de vuelta dentro de la habitación para colapsar sobre la cama, tirando de los cobertores sobre sí mismo y rodando para enfrentar la pared. Tiró de las frazadas más apretadamente y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Cas apareció en el umbral de la puerta, su sombra proyectada sobre él.

"¿Entonces debería coger el pollo mañana?"

Dean esperó un momento.

"Seguro, Cas," susurró, y Cas retrocedió fuera del cuarto nuevamente, yendo a sentarse en el sillón.

No volvió a la cama.

* * *

Dean despertó solo, y Cas se había ido a la escuela. Sacó su bolso de lona de la parte inferior del clóset y comenzó a meter su ropa dentro, sus movimientos mecánicos y limpios. Le gustaba – empacar cosas, apartarlas. El bolso estaba tan ordenado, y cuando cerró la cremallera estaba pulcro y uniformemente lleno, y tenía un peso familiar en él. La chica de antes - _¿Molly? – _estaba en el pasillo, y le hizo un gesto con la mano; él gesticuló de vuelta entrando en el elevador.

Tomó un taxi hasta el taller de Bobby, y pudo ver su moto en el costado del edificio, luciendo tan bien como el día en el que se fue. El taller estaba cerrado, pero el camión de Bobby estaba aparcado afuera, así que Dean trató de abrirlo, sin sorprenderse cuando lo encontró sin seguro. La puerta de la oficina de Bobby estaba abierta, y caminó dentro. Bobby levantó la mirada, sorprendido, su rostro iluminándose cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

"¡Dean! Chico, ¿dónde demonios has estado? Te ves como la mierda… lo que es mejor de lo que pensaba."

"Vine por mi moto," dijo Dean rápidamente, moviéndose ligeramente para soltar un poco de su energía nerviosa.

Bobby le dio un vistazo al bolso echado sobre su hombro.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" dijo lentamente y Dean endureció la mirada. No estaba ahí para responder preguntas. Solo estaba ahí para coger su moto. Simplemente quería la moto, nada más, y pudo ver que Bobby se preparaba para darle alguna clase de discurso.

"Déjame reformularlo: ¿Te vas?"

Dean no dijo nada.

"Qué hay de–"

"Por favor no le digas," gimió.

Dean frotó su rostro, y Bobby se puso de pie, cruzando el cuarto para atraer a Dean contra su pecho. Dean lloró contra su hombro, y Bobby frotó gentilmente su espalda antes de apartarse, sosteniéndolo a la distancia de sus brazos.

"No puedes hacerle esto a él."

"No soy bueno para él, Bobby," graznó Dean, limpiándose la nariz. "Lo estoy lastimando, matando. Juro que lo estoy matando."

"Dean, por favor–"

"¡No puedes convencerme de lo contrario!" Dean se apartó, frotando sus ojos con una mano y ajustando el bolso sobre su hombro con la otra. "¿Dónde están las llaves de mi moto? Necesito salir de aquí."

Bobby sacó las llaves del cajón inferior de su escritorio y se las extendió a Dean, atrapándolo en un abrazo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darse la vuelta y salir apuradamente.

Mantuvo quieta la barbilla de Dean, evitando que desviara la mirada.

"Necesitas regresar, puedes regresar. Cuando sea," insistió.

Dean asintió y devolvió el abrazo, apretando su mano alrededor de las llaves antes de apartarse y salir por la puerta, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su moto. Amaba a Cas, se seguía diciendo, y ese era el por qué.

Era un premio de cobardía.

Cas volvió a casa entrada la tarde, sin sorprenderse por el silencio del apartamento, ya que estaba mayoritariamente silencioso cuando regresaba a casa. O Dean estaba aún en la cama o estaba afuera. Su corazón se hundió; si Dean estaba afuera no tenía sentido comprar la cena. Depositó su bolso en el suelo con un ruido sordo, los libros haciendo peso hacia abajo, y frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, rodando los hombros. El dormitorio estaba vacío cuando miró dentro de él, las sábanas echadas hacia atrás de la cama, y siguió frotando cansadamente de su cuello, moviéndose de vuelta a la sala de estar para encender la televisión y sentarse en el sillón.

Miró fijamente la pantalla, los actores, y suspiró pesadamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Solo cinco minutos. Luego se puso de pie nuevamente. Solo cinco minutos, y estaría bien. Estaba tan cansado, y estaba tan tranquilo. Estaba tan calmado y su cabeza estaba punzando. Sus huesos parecían hundirse en los cojines, y cuando se despertó más tarde esa noche, notó que Dean aún no estaba en casa. Miró somnolientamente alrededor del apartamento, ajustándose a la oscuridad mientras salía del sillón y se dirigía al dormitorio, solo para encontrar que la luz que había seguido venía del armario. La puerta estaba entreabierta, la luz dejada encendida, y cuando se asomó dentro, notó que la mayoría de las camisetas de Dean se habían ido. El bolso se había ido. Sus zapatos. Cas retrocedió hasta que sintió el borde de la cama hundirse en la parte posterior de sus rodillas, dejándose caer sobre ella, sus piernas no sosteniéndolo ya.

"No," dijo quedamente. Las lágrimas quemaban en la parte de atrás de sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, tocando su cabello con incredulidad. "No, no, no."

Se puso de pie de repente, moviéndose de vuelta al clóset. Quizás Dean solo había cambiado sus cosas, pensó mientras buscaba, sacando sus propias cosas y lanzándolas sobre el piso. Se movió hacia el aparador a un lado, rebuscando en los cajones medios vacíos. Se quedó de pie en la mitad de la habitación, su ropa a sus pies, e instintivamente presionó sus manos en sus ojos.

"Despierta," susurró. _"Despierta. _Esto es una pesadilla."

Su pecho se sentía como su estuviera a punto de colapsar, su garganta demasiado apretada para dejar pasar nada.

Un llanto extraño luchó por salir, y Cas se inclinó vertiginosamente hacia delante, su pulso golpeando sus oídos.

"No quieres decir eso," le dijo a nadie. "No hagas esto. Dean, por favor."

Esperó para que la puerta se abriera, para que las botas de Dean entraran trastabillando pesadamente, para escuchar el crujido de él hurgando las gavetas por un vaso de agua, pero no hubo nada. El silencio se comió su voz y Cas se agarró a su propio cuerpo, mordiéndose la lengua mientras los sollozos lo sacudían.

Cas había tratado tan duro para evitar que Dean se convirtiera en algo que no era, y había fallado. Quitó las gafas de su rostro y gritó dentro de sus manos. Había fallado y había perdido a Dean con la guerra, la rompe hogares que siempre se había avecinado sobre sus cabezas, apartando lentamente a Dean hasta que finalmente se rompió. Cierta parte de Cas sabía que iba a ocurrir, pero no pensaba que iba a ocurrir tan pronto. No pensaba – pensó que aún tenían tiempo. Pensó que era lo que había dado a cambio por dejar ir a Dean, por confiar en algo para traerlo de vuelta. Ese era el precio, ¿no era así? Tiempo para arreglarlo. Tiempo para recomponerlo, para repararlo nuevamente.

El tiempo no había mantenido su mitad del trato, y Cas se preguntaba con repentino miedo si este era el cuento de hadas real. Aquel aterrador donde los niños eran comidos por lobos y brujas y nadie vivía feliz para siempre. No habían palabras mágicas. No habían palabras que pudiera decir. Dean se había ido.

Lentamente, derribado, el pecho tirante, y tropezó nuevamente con la cama, dejándose caer sobre ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar apropiadamente las sábanas o desvestirse. Recostó su cuerpo sobre la almohada de Dean y enfrentó el muro que Dean había pasado mirando fijamente la mayoría de sus días, sus ojos vagando por respuestas.

No habían respuestas ahí. Era solo un muro; blanco e implacable.

Cerró sus ojos, la rabia haciéndole llorar.

No quería llorar más, porque llorar no iba a traer a Dean de vuelta. Pero la cama se sentía tan vacía sin él, y el apartamento era tan silencioso sin sus gritos, sin el constante recordatorio de que Dean estaba justo _ahí._ Cas se rió amargamente, sacudiendo su cabeza, porque era patético, pensar que hubiera preferido tener a Dean a su lado, golpeándolo en sueños, que estar solo en la cama.

Pero era cierto, porque al menos Dean estaría con él.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

**Finales de Febrero, 1981**

"¡Dean, tienes una llamada!" Dean levantó la vista de la moto que estaba reparando y se puso de pie, caminando hacia donde Bobby había descolgado en su oficina, sosteniendo el teléfono para que él lo tomara. Asintió, limpiándose el rostro con su pañuelo, sosteniendo el auricular en su oreja con su hombro mientras trataba de quitar algunas manchas de grasa de sus dedos. Bobby pasó junto a él, entrecerrando la puerta de la oficina y dándole algo de privacidad.

"Dean Winchester," comenzó, mirando la lisa franja del piso del taller justo fuera de la oficina. Un crujido comenzó a correr a través del zócalo al final del muro y se extendió por una cantidad decente de tiempo, desapareciendo bajo el sonido de una Harley. "¿Hola?" intentó nuevamente Dean luego de encontrarse con silencio.

"Lo siento," dijo una voz desconocida. "Discúlpame por molestarte en el trabajo…"

Los ojos de Dean se estrecharon y miró de soslayo la grieta en el piso, tratando de ubicar la voz, aunque sin llegar a nada.

"¿Quién es?" procedió, ajustando el teléfono con su mano, apartándose de la oficina y del resto del grupo en el piso de abajo. "¿Te conozco?"

La persona en el otro extremo pareció vacilar, pero eventualmente dio un profundo suspiro.

"Nunca nos hemos conocido en persona. Soy Gabriel Novak." Gabriel Novak tomó otro respiro. "¿El hermano mayor de Castiel Novak?" Como si Dean pudiera haber olvidado ese nombre alguna vez.

Dean no dijo nada.

"…Me dijeron que podía ubicarte en este número, o que, si no estabas en la ciudad, Bobby Singer sabría cómo ubicarte," continuó Gabriel, su voz sonando pequeña. "Castiel quería que te llamara por él."

"¿Esto es una broma?" dijo Dean suavemente, el estupor que rodeaba ese nombre disipándose lentamente. Pudo sentirse a sí mismo volviéndose más consciente. "¿Quién mierda es?"

Hubo una pesada pausa y Gabriel – si era si quiera quien clamaba ser – se aclaró la garganta.

"Castiel quería– mira, sé que ustedes dos no se han hablado en años. Él me lo dijo. Me dijo que probablemente estarías molesto cuando llamara, pero, _tenía_ que llamar. Nunca te hubiera molestado a no ser que él me lo pidiera."

Dean se inclinó contra el muro más cercano, cruzando su brazo sobre su pecho.

"Que sea rápido, estoy en la hora," dijo duramente, bajando su cabeza para que el sonido de un motor siendo probado no nublara su oído.

"Él quiere verte," dijo Gabriel simplemente. "Eso es todo."

"Él debería entender que no puedo hacer eso," respondió Dean.

"Está enfermo."

"Escucha, no sé por qué crees que puedes simplemente llamarme por esto–!" dijo Dean enojadamente, mirando alrededor por la base del teléfono para poder colgar.

"Se está muriendo."

"–pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme cuando Cas pesca un resfrío, ¿de acuerdo? Lo terminamos. Hace años. Ahora quítate de mi teléfono," gruñó Dean, pero encontró que no se pudo mover.

"Sé cuán difícil debe ser para ti escucharlo," dijo Gabriel, "y sé que no quieres escucharlo de alguien como yo, pero él realmente quiere verte."

Dean se detuvo, su rostro aún contorsionado por el enojo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Se está muriendo, Dean." Hubo una ruptura en la voz de Gabriel. "Está muy enfermo."

"Estás mintiendo," siseó, "Estás mintiendo. Estás molesto conmigo porque fuimos amantes – que yo fui marica por tu hermano, y ahora estás intentando castigarme, ¿no es así? Escucha, no tengo tiempo para estas bromas enfermas. ¡Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que jódete!

Gabriel no dijo nada por varios segundos.

"Lo siento tanto, Dean."

"¡Yo lo siento también! De que pienses que puedes llamarme en la mitad del trabajo para decirme unas mentiras de mierda sobre Cas que me hacen sentir como la mierda. ¡Que me hacen sentir como la mierda porque tú no puedes soportar que me lo haya follado! Pura mierda, ¡esto es pura jodida mierda!"

"Lo siento tanto."

"¡Deja de decirme eso!" rugió Dean. "¡Deja de decirme que lo sientes acerca de una jodida mentira!"

Su piel estaba escociendo; se sentía como si estuviera demasiado apretada sobre él, como si fuera a incendiarse en cualquier segundo. Su rostro se sentía caliente y rojo.

"¡Tienes que entender!" dijo Gabriel ruidosamente, y Dean pudo sentir más palabras quedándose atascadas en su garganta, presionando hacia arriba, intentando salir de su boca mientras se las tragaba.

Dean alzó una mano temblorosa hasta su boca, recorriendo su mandíbula con sus dedos.

"Quiere verte. No ha preguntado por nadie fuera de la familia."

La mano de Dean curvada en un puño, su lengua se sentía tirante y pesada y todo tenía el sabor de una moneda de centavo.

"¿Por qué quiere verme?" preguntó Dean, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Nosotros… lo terminamos. No hemos hablado desde entonces."

"Se está muriendo, Dean," repitió Gabriel.

"¿Dónde está?"

"En el San Francisco General."

Su corazón cayó; no había sabido que Cas estaba en San Francisco.

"Ha estado viviendo en la zona de la bahía durante unos años hasta ahora," explicó Gabriel. "Nosotros tampoco supimos dónde estaba durante un largo tiempo. Lo contactamos finalmente cuando Rachel se casó – vino a la boda. Se veía bien entonces, un poco delgado, pero ahora…" la voz de Gabriel se apagó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" dijo Dean de repente, sin saber de dónde había venido la pregunta. Pero ahí estaba. Las palabras quemaban mientras se abrían paso por sus labios, oscuras y amargas. "No me jodas."

"No me lo han dicho con certeza."

_"__No _me jodas," repitió Dean, su voz un susurró cansado.

"Unas pocas semanas. Probablemente menos."

"No," dijo Dean automáticamente. "No, eso no puede ser correcto."

"Lo siento," dijo Gabriel, nuevamente.

Dean no sabía exactamente por qué estaba disculpando Gabriel. Él y Cas habían terminado hace un largo tiempo. No sabía qué decir. Su cerebro se sentía blando dentro de su cráneo y las palabras no procedían. Se mantenían torciéndose y enredándose entre más intentaba comprender su significado. Unas pocas semanas. Probablemente menos. Sintió como si pudiera reír.

"Tengo que irme…" dijo Dean vagamente, y apartó el teléfono de su oído.

Sus manos estaban temblando, y si era de rabia o de miedo, no lo sabía. Se sentía casi enfermo, mareado, y se inclinó contra el muro tras de él, recorriendo su cabello con una mano temblorosa.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una broma cruel que Cas y su hermano le estaban jugando; una venganza por haber dejado a Cas cuando lo hizo. Venganza por simplemente levantarse e irse sin ninguna advertencia, y realmente, Dean creía que era algo que merecía. Lo que había hecho había sido realmente una mierda de su parte, pero el hermano de Castiel diciéndole que el hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo se estaba muriendo - _¿por qué?_

Quizás no se merecía eso.

Quizás.

Suspiró, sus manos aún temblando, y presionó las palmas contra sus ojos. Presionó su espalda contra el muro, presionó las palmas de sus manos más fuerte contra sus ojos, y hubo una pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza diciéndole que lo sacara, que gritara, que llorara, que solo lo dejara salir. Pero no podía.

Necesitaba ir a casa. Necesitaba ir a casa ahora mismo.

Hubo un golpe suave en la puerta, y Dean apartó sus manos para ver a Bobby de pie en el umbral. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, y lucía preocupado; probablemente había oído a Dean gritando solo momentos antes.

"No es nada, Bobby."

Sus ojos dolieron, y sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas, así que se las frotó con el dorso de sus manos, limpiando sus palmas contra sus muslos después. Trató de respirar pero su garganta se sentía apretada, y no notó que Bobby había entrado al cuarto hasta que sintió el peso familiar de la mano de Bobby sobre su hombro.

Sus dedos se estrecharon apretadamente, y Dean se inclinó en el toque, suspirando suavemente y cerrando sus ojos.

"Vete a casa, descansa un poco."

Dean estuvo a punto de protestar, porque no podía ir a casa justo ahora. Estaba trabajando en una moto, y había planeado finalizar ese día, pero Bobby estrujó su hombro con más firmeza, sosteniéndolo con una mirada que le dijo a Dean que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir y estar de acuerdo. Si. Necesitaba ir a casa y descansar un poco; necesitaba ir a casa y ordenar sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola, y mientras lo hacía, se volteó.

"¿Sabías que Cas estaba en San Francisco?" preguntó.

Bobby se sentó pesadamente en su silla.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" persistió Dean, enfrentando a Bobby más llenamente, "¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste?"

"¡Te habías ido!" siseó Bobby. "Se fue uno o dos años después de que desaparecieras. ¡Me preguntó dónde estabas durante semanas y yo tuve que decirle que tú no querías se encontrado!"

La culpa era como tener tu ropa mojada. Era un peso constante sobre ti, y estaba lleno de charcos, y se arrastraba contigo donde quiera que fueras, aferrándose a tu piel, sin dejarte olvidar nunca que estaba ahí. La húmeda opresión.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" dijo Dean, y Bobby sacudió su cabeza, indignado.

"¡No preguntaste!"

Dean sabía que estaba mal estar enojado, pero no sabía qué era.

"Está enfermo," continuó y el rostro de Bobby cayó en la confusión.

"¿Enfermo? ¿Quién era en el teléfono?"

Dean se quedó mirando la pared, tratando de juntar todo en su cabeza.

"Su hermano," respondió. "Dijo que estaba enfermo."

"¿Qué con eso? ¿Está bien?"

Dean se encogió de hombros, indiferentemente.

"Quiere verme," su voz se apagó. "A mí, de toda la gente."

"Vas a ir, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé todavía," finalizó Dean, pasando una mano a través de su cabello, "No sé si eso es una buena idea."

Bobby lo pensó por un momento, arrugando la boca, tapeando sus dedos contra el brazo de la silla.

"No voy a pedir detalles, pero cuando alguien está enfermo, y quiere verte, no dices que no." Dean no respondió. Bajó al bar y tomó un trago y luego viajó de vuelta a su apartamento. No le había pedido a Gabriel un número al cual llamar de vuelta, solo había colgado. Miró fijamente el teléfono por un largo rato antes de cogerlo.

* * *

"Nunca creerás quién me llamó hoy," le dijo Dean a Sam, hundiéndose en su reclinable, frotando su frente cansadamente.

"La Reina de Inglaterra," dijo Sam con una risa, y hubo un sonido metálico en el fondo.

"No," dijo Dean suavemente, su mano no moviéndose ya. "No."

Hubo una pausa y la línea crujió con estática.

"De acuerdo," comenzó Sam lentamente. "Lo muerdo. ¿Quién fue?"

"Gabriel Novak."

"¿Lo conozco?"

"Es el hermano mayor de Cas," finalizó Dean, su mano cayendo hacia la suavidad de la silla. Sam estaba en silencio. "Llamó para decirme que él quería verme."

"Parece un poco de tercer grado, ¿no? Pedirle a tu hermano mayor que hable contigo," dijo Sam, y los dedos de Dean se crisparon.

"Llamó porque Cas está enfermo. Se está muriendo."

La línea se quedó en silencio nuevamente.

"Quiere verme, Sammy," balbuceó Dean, y rió un poco, incómodo y despechado. "Sigo pensando que es una broma, pero ¿quién bromearía sobre algo como eso?"

"Lo siento tanto, Dean," respondió Sam.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso?" dijo Dean ruidosamente, removiéndose incómodamente en su silla, "¿Por qué todos siguen disculpándose conmigo? No es como si fuéramos nada ya. Lo terminamos."

Sam suspiró, y Dean supo que había una mueca en su rostro, incluso si no podía verla.

_"__Tú _lo terminaste," corrigió Sam, y Dean sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero no estaba en el ánimo para discutir.

"No importa, no siento como si tuviera el derecho de ir," dijo Dean. "No debería ir."

"Entonces no vayas," suspiró Sam. "Jess y yo intentaremos ir y verlo. ¿Dónde está?"

"En el San Francisco General."

"Deberías ir," la voz de Sam era persuasiva. "Tómate ese tiempo libre. Lo has estado reteniendo por años. Bobby entenderá. SI algo, quizás quiera una explicación."

"No tengo nada que decirle, Sam. De verdad que no. Solo estoy tan perdido en el por qué como probablemente él lo está. ¿Qué le diría?"

"Escucha, no estuviste aquí, así que no lo viste, pero Dean…" Sam se pausó, y Dean contuvo su respiración. Era la primera vez que habían hablado de Cas en años. No podía ni siquiera recordar la última vez. ¿Había habido si quiera una última vez? No había hablado con nadie en esos primeros meses. No fue sino hasta que se mudó de vuelta a California que había contactado realmente a Sam de nuevo. No había ido a ningún lugar en especial; a Oregon a quedarse con un antiguo compañero de carreras, un veterano como él. Habían hecho trabajos extraños en Portland y luego en el setenta y cinco, Dean se había mudado de vuelta a Sacramento. Bobby había mantenido su promesa, y él había estado en el taller al día siguiente.

Bobby no había hecho demasiadas preguntas. Dean tampoco.

"…estaba realmente destrozado," finalizó Sam.

"¿Por qué debería ir a verlo? Si está a punto de morir, ¿por qué debería verme?"

"Probablemente porque quiere un cierre, Dean. Y tú puedes darle eso."

Dean flexionó su mano en un puño y luego la separó de nuevo.

"Iré. Por un par de días al menos. Quizás ayude."

Sam le aseguró que era lo correcto y colgó. Estaba totalmente consciente de cómo ambos habían disfrazado la realidad de que Cas estaba muriendo. Estaba tácito entre ambos que Dean quizás nunca tuviera la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a Cas. Cierre – era pura mierda.

_Unas pocas semanas, quizás menos._

Dean se sentó con el teléfono sobre su regazo, las palabras selladas dentro de su cabeza. Semanas. _Semanas. _¿Cómo pasaba eso? ¿Cómo alguien tenía semanas? Trataba de razonarlo en días o minutos porque los números eran mayores, pero todo volvía a _unas pocas semanas._

Cogió el teléfono nuevamente.

"Operadora, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?"

Se aclaró la garganta.

"Necesito el número de teléfono del Hospital San Francisco General."

"Un momento, lo conectaremos."

La línea crujió y luego una voz aguda femenina apareció.

"San Francisco General, habla la Recepción."

"Necesito saber si han admitido a alguien," dijo Dean toscamente, su voz tomada.

"¿Nombre del paciente?"

"Castiel Novak."

Hubo una larga pausa, y luego la mujer respiró contra el recibidor.

"Si, lo admitimos el 2 de Febrero."

"¿2 de Febrero?"

"Eso es correcto. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en otra cosa?"

"No," dijo Dean bruscamente.

2 de Febrero. Había estado ahí por tres semanas ya. Dean se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

¿Tres semanas?

¿Tres semanas y se estaba muriendo?

Dean no entendía. Cas nunca había estado enfermo cuando estaban juntos – pero habían pasado años. Había sido mucho tiempo.

Dean pidió prestada la moto de paseo de un amigo para el viaje. Empacó ligero; se imaginó que no se quedaría por mucho tiempo. Una visita rápida, se dijo a sí mismo.

Una visita rápida para un ex que estaba muriendo. Para darle un cierre. Para darle a ambos algún tipo de cierre.

El camino era hermoso y el clima estaba perfecto – soleado y un cielo azul todo el camino hacia San Francisco. Se registró en un hotel y llamó al hospital nuevamente, solo para asegurarse. Cas aún estaba ahí. No, no podían brindar más información hasta que tuvieran una prueba de que estaban relacionados, y él debía ir por sí mismo para probarlo. Dean consideró dar la vuelta, pero ya había hecho el viaje y reservado la habitación.

Pidió las indicaciones en la recepción del hotel y en menos de una hora estaba mirando el edificio color hormigón, y algunos marrón arena más atrás. Caminó bajo la señal de la entrada principal, su alegre color turquesa haciendo que su estómago diera una vuelta. Tuvo que voltearse y caminar de vuelta a donde había aparcado, fumando un cigarrillo para calmarse e intentarlo de nuevo. Se echó un vistazo en el espejo de su moto y se preguntó si se veía tan viejo como se sentía. Solo tenía treinta y cuatro.

Fue a la recepción y la enfermera sentada ahí levantó la mirada hacia él bajo la cadena de sus gafas.

"¿Estoy aquí para ver a Castiel Novak?" intentó, y la mujer hojeó a través de sus expedientes, proveyendo el número de cuarto y las horas de visita.

Dean le agradeció y siguió sus indicaciones hacia los elevadores. Se quedó mirando sus manos vacías, cliqueando el botón del cuarto piso. Debió haber comprado algo. Pero ¿qué podría haber comprado? Sacudió su cabeza. No importaba.

La puerta del elevador se deslizó hasta abrirse y Dean salió al largo pasillo blanco. No vio ningún cartel, y fue a la estación de enfermeras en frente de él, inclinándose contra el mostrador. Una mujer de cabello oscuro estaba sentada tras el escritorio, hojeando una revista, tocando ausentemente sus labios mientras leía.

"Disculpa," se aproximó Dean y ella levantó la mirada, bajando la revista y sonriéndole. Él notó las bolsas bajo sus ojos, aunque no parecían distraerlo de su belleza. Su insignia con el nombre, cuando Dean la miró, decía _"Tessa" _en letras pulcras y cuidadas.

"¿Estoy buscando a Castiel Novak? No puedo– No puedo recordar su número exacto de habitación."

Algo se crispó en su rostro y su boca lucía como si fuera a abrirse.

"Oh," suspiró. "Oh, ¿estás aquí para ver a Cas?"

"Si," respondió Dean, moviéndose nerviosamente. "Necesito," tosió, "¿necesito firmar en alguna parte?"

Ella le miró toser y luego encontró sus ojos nuevamente.

"¿Has tenido la gripe o un resfrío o cualquier infección respiratoria mayor en las últimas semanas?"

Dean sacudió su cabeza.

"No."

Ella asintió y se levantó de su silla y antes de moverse alrededor del escritorio, se detuvo, echándole un vistazo a Dean una vez más.

"¿Te importa si veo alguna identificación?"

Dean sacó su billetera, pescando su licencia de conducir de uno de los bolsillos, deslizándola sobre el mesón. Ella la tomó y la inspeccionó antes de devolvérsela.

"Así que tú eres Dean," dijo ella, y Dean tragó apretadamente. ¿Cas había estado hablando sobre él? La enfermera – Tessa – no se veía molesta cuando le miró.

Ella se veía feliz. Estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos brillando.

"Espera, ¡te llevaré! Quiero ver su rostro…" su voz se apagó mientras caminaba alrededor del mesón, alisando su almidonado uniforme blanco mientras lo hacía, haciéndole señas a Dean para que le siguiera por el pasillo. Dean caminó por el lado de las puertas cerradas a cada lado, su corazón comenzando a golpear en su pecho.

"Hoy es un buen día," dijo Tessa a modo de conversación, y Dean no entendió que quería decir. "Durmió bien anoche y ha estado bastante conversador esta mañana." Tessa rió. "Pero cuándo está callado, ¿verdad?"

Dean se quedó mirando el costado de su rostro.

_Se inclinó para besarlo – "Nunca cierras la jodida boca"…_

"¿Qué está mal con él?" preguntó Dean de repente y Tessa tuvo una reacción tardía, aminorando su paso.

Dean miró fijamente a sus ojos sorprendidos.

"¿Qué le sucede?"

Las cejas de Tessa se fruncieron.

"¿Eres Dean, cierto?"

"No estás respondiendo mi pregunta."

Tessa lo miró de arriba abajo y luego se volteó más llanamente hacia él.

"Cas dijo que Gabriel te había llamado."

"Por favor, solo responde mi pregunta," declaró Dean y el rostro de Tessa se oscureció.

"Creo que una mejor pregunta es qué no está mal con él," comenzó, pero cuando Dean no entendió, sus ojos se suavizaron y entristecieron. "Él tiene lo que nosotros llamamos PCP, pero para ti sería solo un caso muy grave de neumonía."

"¿Neumonía?" balbuceó Dean, "Cas nunca había tenido un problema con eso. Es solo unos pocos meses mayor que yo."

La boca de Tessa era una línea recta.

"Es… es más que eso. Pero esa es la línea de fondo. Hacemos todo lo que podemos."

Dean asintió y Tessa comenzó a caminar nuevamente antes de detenerse, Dean casi chocando contra ella.

"Siento como que debería advertirte," susurró ella, y las palmas de Dean estaban comenzando a ponerse frías y húmedas. Tessa no encontraría sus ojos. "Él está muy enfermo, y se nota."

"Quiero verlo," apresuró Dean, y Tessa asintió.

"De acuerdo."

Dean se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que ella se había detenido era porque estaban en frente de lo que él presumía era la habitación de Cas. Pudo oír la radio sonando, el sonido arrastrándose bajo la puerta. Tessa golpeó la puerta y la abrió, su rostro brillante, todos los trazos de incomodidad borrados por una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Cómo está mi paciente favorito?" sonrió, entrando. Dean se quedó de pie en el umbral, su pecho apretado. Si Cas respondió, él no pudo escucharlo muy bien.

"¿Por qué estás escondiéndote ahí afuera?" llamó Tessa y Dean se sacudió, dando un paso hacia delante dentro de la habitación.

Barrió la habitación con sus ojos y captó la cama, comenzando por los pies, dos pequeños cerros bajo la sábana, y viajó hacia arriba, hasta dos manos esqueléticas sobre un pequeño regazo. Dos brazos delgados.

Un pequeño pecho envuelto en un cárdigan del color de las macetas de terracota, colgando tan sueltamente de los agudos hombros, que se tragaba el volumen del cuerpo que contenía. Un tubo verde pálido serpenteaba hacia arriba por su frágil cuello y terminaba en una mascarilla.

Una mata de rebelde cabello negro, más apagado de lo que él recordaba–

"¿Dean?"

Los ojos de Dean fueron abruptamente a los de Cas. Éstos estaban brillantes y vidriosos y debido a las sombras hundidas de su rostro, brillando como dos llamas azules en su piel pálida.

Estaba silencioso exceptuando por el suave sonido, parecido a un suspiro, de una máquina.

Cas levantó su mano de su regazo y la sostuvo arriba, alzándola unos cuantos centímetros de las sábanas. Dean la observó temblar y él la bajó de nuevo, la acción dejándolo exhausto por sí misma. Oyó el ligero sonido húmedo de su respiración, y su boca se curvó en una enorme sonrisa bajo la máscara, aunque temblaba.

"He estado… esperando," dijo lentamente, teniendo que detenerse para respirar entre palabras, "por ti… le dije a Tessa… le dije…"

Él rodó su cabeza, mirando a Tessa y Tessa le sonrió. "Lo hizo, me dijo que vendrías. No le creí al principio, ¡pero aquí estás!"

La funda de la almohada crujió cuando Cas movió su cabeza de nuevo, fijo en Dean.

Dean se quedó mirando la débil figura de Cas sobre la cama y él – él no lo creía.

Ese no era Cas.

Cas era blanco, pero no así.

Cas tenía muslos que cedían cuando los apretabas, tenía mejillas que se sonrojaban fácilmente. Nunca dejaba de hablar, y sus manos eran cálidas y calmadas y más fuertes de lo que lucían, no flojas como dos pájaros muertos sobre las sábanas.

"Ven aquí," dijo Cas, y su voz rogaba. "Ven aquí…"

Dean se movió, sus ojos no dejándolo nunca, aún tratando de comprender. Cas alcanzó su mano y Dean la tomó, mirándolo fijamente – era tan ligera. Una palma llena de cambios, y tan delgada, la piel casi traslúcida. Podía ver las venas azules en su muñeca. Cas la apretó, y Dean se dio cuenta que aún era cálida. Dean observó las lágrimas gotear sobre el dorso de su propia mano.

"Me alegra tanto…" dijo Cas suavemente, su voz sin ser más que un suspiro. Su pecho se alzó y forcejeó, y luego bajó. "Me alegra tanto. Me alegra tanto que vinieras…"

Dean parpadeó, pero las lágrimas seguían viniendo.

Él no sabía. No había sabido. Nadie le había dicho.

"Debí haber venido antes," dijo temblorosamente.

Cas estrujó débilmente de nuevo.

"No llores," suspiró. "Estoy tan feliz… no llores… no quiero que llores."

Tessa había dejado el cuarto, y Dean apartó su mano de la de Cas, tocando su rostro. Las gafas de Cas sobre la mesa de noche al lado de una jarra con agua, y un vaso con una larga pajilla, y las sobras de alguna especie de almuerzo. Dean quería alzar una mano y tocar la pequeña silueta que no había visto en tanto tiempo, pero se frenó por ahora, manteniendo sus manos para sí mismo.

"Gabriel," Dean aclaró su garganta, intentando ser profesional. "Gabriel dijo que querías verme. ¿Quieres decirme algo?"

Le echó un vistazo a Cas que aún estaba sonriéndole, una mano descansando cerca del borde de la cama.

"Gabe… no es muy bueno siguiendo… indicaciones," rió débilmente, y la risa se tornó en un horrible ataque de tos. Alzó su puño hasta su boca, temblando, incapaz de voltear su cabeza de la dirección de Dean. Cuando hubo terminado, gotas de saliva estaban atrapadas en la comisura de su boca y en el interior de su mascarilla. Levantó la vista hacia Dean con ojos acuosos.

"¿Podrías?" jadeó, gesticulando vagamente hacia la mesa de noche. Dean recogió un pequeño pañuelo y se inclinó hacia delante, una mano yendo a tocar la mascarilla.

"¿Esto está bien?"

Cas asintió, los ojos cerrándose mientras la mano libre de Dean tomaba su barbilla para mantenerlo estabilizado. Dean la levantó de su rostro y dio ligeros toques a sus agrietados labios y limpió el interior del plástico, volviendo a ubicarlo, asegurándose de que las pequeñas bandas elásticas verdes no estuvieran retorcidas mientras la situaba sobre la nariz de Cas nuevamente.

Cas sonrió, sus dientes jaspeados por el plástico, y su aliento empañando el interior de la máscara.

"Te sale… natural." Sonrió y Dean no pudo evitarlo. Pasó su mano a través del cabello de Cas. Era largo y grueso, y una hebra vino a parar sobre su mano, pero no pudo encontrar un solo átomo de él que le importara. Descansó sobre la frente de Cas y Dean lo apartó nuevamente, mirando fijamente su piel pálida, observando la sonrisa crecer con cada movimiento.

Dean se dio cuenta que la mano de Cas estaba acariciando su muñeca, y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente de nuevo.

"Le dije… a Gabe… que quería… decirte algo," dijo Cas tranquilamente, su voz amortiguada, pero Dean estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Dean abrió su boca para preguntar qué era pero Cas sonrió secretamente.

"Creo que esperaré," bromeó, "No quiero que… escapes… de mí."

"¿Duele?" preguntó Dean, ignorando el último comentario de Cas y Cas ladeó su cabeza. "¿Cuándo respiras?"

"Ya… no… demasiado," respondió Cas después de un momento de pausa. Gesticuló débilmente con su mano hacia el goteo intravenoso sobre él.

"Morfina," explicó. Así que ese era el por qué sus ojos estaban tan vidriosos. "Es un infierno… de droga," se apresuró al final, y Dean bajó la vista a sus pies. Se mordió la lengua, intentando no fijarse en el congestionado sonido de la respiración de Cas.

"Sabes…" Cas rompió el silencio. "… sabes…" su voz se apagó y Dean levantó la mirada. Contuvo el aliento, y hubo una gesto de dolor en su frente. Su mano se agitó sobre la manta – de color tostado, gruesa, algo que había sido traído obviamente desde casa. Al igual que su camisa y el suéter, y Dean asumía que sus pantalones.

"No pensaste que vendría," finalizó Dean por él, y Cas asintió, entrecerrando los párpados.

"Tenía… miedo."

"Casi no lo hago," confió Dean, su voz baja, un susurro avergonzado. Cas asintió nuevamente en entendimiento.

"…no te culpo."

"Deberías," dijo Dean. "Deberías culparme."

"Lo hice," comenzó Cas, interrumpiendo a Dean antes de que pudiera empezar. "Al principio… culpé a un montón… de cosas."

Dean limpió sus ojos, y Cas apartó lentamente la mascarilla de su boca.

"Mírame."

"No puedo," ahogó Dean, su mano cubriendo sus ojos, la otra descansando sobre sus rodillas.

"Culpé… a la guerra… al presidente…" continuó Cas y Dean sacudió su cabeza. "…a mí mismo. Por… un largo tiempo… pero…"

Dean buscó su mano a ciegas y Cas la tomó.

"…ya no quiero… estar enojado," murmuró Cas. "…Estoy tan cansado… de estar enojado… y triste… estoy _tan_ cansado, Dean." Apretó la mano de Dean, "…quiero… ser feliz. Seamos… seamos felices."

"¿Qué hay para ser felices?" dijo Dean, finalmente levantando su cabeza, sus ojos furiosos, "Qué hay para ser felices, ¡porque yo no debería estar aquí!" sollozó, alzando una mano, poniendo la mascarilla de Cas de vuelta a su sitio. "¡Usa tu mascarilla, maldición!"

Cas acarició el dorso de la mano de Dean con su pulgar.

"…Estoy feliz… porque mantuviste tu promesa."

"Nunca mantuve nada, Cas. Te dejé ir. Dejé que esto te pasara– Yo…" Su boca no pudo emitir más palabras.

"…oh, Dean," comenzó, "…tú… finalmente… regresaste a casa… conmigo."

El sonido roto que salió de Dean rebotó alrededor de la pequeña caja de zapatos que era la habitación. Se deslizó hacia delante sobre la silla baja hasta que su cabeza estuvo descansando sobre la cama. Cas tocó su cabello, su mano temblando.

"Fue un… largo tiempo," calmó, "…y fue… duro… pero… está bien ahora. Está bien. Podemos… descansar."

"¡Estás muriendo!" siseó Dean, levantando su cabeza, su rostro arrugándose cuando Cas dirigió su mirada hacia él, sus ojos tan grandes y tristes. "Cristo, Cas, estás muriendo frente a mí – oh, Jesús…"

"Lo sé," susurró de vuelta, su mano deteniéndose sobre el cabello de Dean y moviéndola hacia su rostro, "…pero viniste. Viniste… y estoy…"

Tocó la mejilla de Dean y luego la acunó con sus largos dedos.

"…Te extrañé."

Dean cerró sus ojos, el rostro confuso. ¿A quién mierda había estado engañando? Una mirada – una mirada. Estaba deshecho. Sabía desde el momento en el que entró en esa habitación que iba a quedarse. No había otra opción. Estaría ahí hasta el final. Era tan estúpido – todo el tiempo que pensó que podría contra ello, la vida le mostraba cuán tonto había sido. Se quedaría hasta el final.

No lo dejaría. No podía dejarlo. No esta vez.

"Yo también te extrañé," dijo húmedamente, "Yo también te extrañé."

Cas sonrió, su pulgar enjuagando una lágrima o dos. Dean se tomó un momento para mirarlo.

"Si quieres ser feliz," dijo suavemente, "podemos ser felices."

Cas asintió con tanto entusiasmo como le permitía su cuerpo, jadeando. Jadeó fuerte y sus ojos se abrieron y tocó su pecho a través de su suéter, sus labios palideciendo.

"¿Cas?" dijo Dean frenéticamente, enderezándose, y Cas asió su brazo firmemente cuando él alzó una mano para presionar el botón de llamado.

"Estoy- ¡estoy bien!" insistió, "Estoy- estoy bien."

Su jadeo amainó hasta calmarse, su cuerpo relajándose tan profundamente que Dean pensó que probablemente se hundiría en la cama. Sus dedos soltaron el agarre sobre el brazo de Dean y cerró sus ojos, tratando de regularse nuevamente.

"Si llamas… me darán más…" movió su cabeza hacia el goteo intravenoso.

"¿Te pones somnoliento?" dijo Dean calmadamente y Cas asintió. Dean frunció el ceño. "Deberías descansar. Necesitas eso."

Cas abrió sus ojos y le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

"¿Cuál… es el punto?" susurró y Dean imitó su mirada.

"¡El punto es que no puedes hacer esto por ti mismo o pasará más rápido!" espetó Dean, "No estoy discutiendo al respecto."

Cas parpadeó y su rostro se relajó, sus hombros haciendo un surco más cómodo en las almohadas.

"Si necesitas descansar, puedes descansar," le aseguró Dean, y Cas peleó por mantener sus ojos abiertos, el cansancio tirando de él repentinamente. Sus piernas se retorcieron bajo las cubiertas.

"…acabas… de llegar."

"Esto no se trata de mí." Cas luchó contra su cansancio. Solo que esta vez deseó que lo dejara en paz. Solo esta única vez, porque si cerraba los ojos Dean se habría ido de nuevo, ¿no es cierto? Sacudió su cabeza, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó. No sabía por qué eso seguía sorprendiéndolo hasta este punto.

Su rostro se volvió laxo y Dean le observó caer. Sus manos estaban envueltas sobre su regazo y Dean alzó una mano y sacudió una pestaña de su mejilla con su pulgar. Suspiró y su pecho dio un tirón, el lento gorgoteo del líquido en sus pulmones nunca dejándolo completamente. Era un sonido terrible, aterrador. Dean frotó su propio brazo, sintiendo frío en el cuarto a pesar de su chaqueta.

Quería preguntar cómo había llegado a esto. Tenía que haber algo – algún lugar en el universo que la hubiera tomado contra ellos. ¿Era un castigo? Dean se frotó el rostro.

No lo sabía. Solo sabía que cuando Cas despertara, él estaría ahí.

No cometería el mismo error esta vez.

* * *

Para el quinto día, Dean ya trataba por su primer nombre a casi todas las enfermeras del piso, aunque no podía encantarlas como Cas lo hacía.

Cas conocía a cada una de ellas y conocía las pequeñas cosas también. Sus esposos, sus hijos, qué tenían planeado hacer para la Pascua.

Todas se veían contentas cuando entraban, pero ninguna tan feliz como Tessa. Él era su paciente favorito, y esa no era su opinión, era la verdad. Cada pocas horas ella entraba para tomar su presión de sangre o cambiar su goteo intravenoso. Algunas veces frunciría el ceño, pero no lo mostraba por mucho tiempo, ayudándolo en su lugar con las respuestas de un crucigrama o haciéndole alguna pregunta tonta a Cas para hacerlo sonreír.

"Ahora que estás aquí, ¡no tiene nada más de que hablar!" rió ella una mañana, trayéndole a Dean una taza de café mientras hacía sus rondas. Cas había sonreído, palmeando la mano de Dean. Dean había sido reticente a mostrar afecto en frente de otros, pero Tessa parecía ser la excepción.

"A ella… no le importa," le había asegurado Cas.

"¡Todo el día era Dean esto, Dean aquello!" continuó jovialmente, palmeando el hombro de Cas cuando hubo terminado con su trabajo. Cas le miraría con adoración.

"Tessa… es una joya…" diría cuando ella se hubiera ido.

"Ella es realmente algo."

Cas asintió.

"Ella… hablaría conmigo… Gabriel solo… vino una vez, así que…"

"¿Qué hay del resto?" preguntó Dean, incluso aunque ya sabía la respuesta. En lugar de responder, Cas había mirado por la ventana, su rostro empapado en la luz del sol listada causada por las persianas.

"Rachel… no podía quedarse… y Michael nunca… vino…"

"¿Qué hay de tu padre?"

"Accidente cardiovascular," susurró Cas, "Mientras… tú estabas… por ahí."

Los ojos de Dean se ensancharon.

"Cas, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" imploró.

Cas se volteó hacia él, sus ojos tristes, una pequeña sonrisa. "No estabas… escuchando."

Dean apartó la mirada en vergüenza. Aquellos días eran un desastre en su cabeza. A menudo creía que había soñado la mitad de las cosas que habían ocurrido. La guerra, también, se había desvanecido. Ya no lo golpeaba como una víbora, y cuando lo hacía, él se había vuelto tolerante a su veneno. Las heridas habían cicatrizado, actuando como el truco de la rodilla cuando llovía. Sin embargo, lo que le había hecho a Cas… Dean tomó un profundo respiro.

"¿Qué nos pasó?" preguntó, y por primera vez estaba siendo genuino consigo mismo. "Cas, ¿qué pasó?"

Cas miró hacia la ventana un momento más largo, considerando su respuesta, supuso Dean. Se volteó hacia Dean nuevamente, la luz de la ventana haciendo un halo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Crecimos…" suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros débilmente. Era una excusa para ambos. "Éramos… muy jóvenes, Dean… y el mundo… pedía mucho de nosotros."

Dean mordió el interior de su mejilla.

"Fue realmente difícil cuando regresé a casa," trató. "Sabía que te estaba lastimando. Era- Era tan difícil de mirar, y supongo, supongo que solo decidí que estabas mejor sin mí. Yo era demasiado para ti. Si hubiera sabido…"

"No lo sabías," interceptó Cas. "…Ninguno de nosotros sabía."

Dean asintió, y Cas se enderezó un poco más, inclinándose hacia Dean.

"¿Qué… estás haciendo... ahora?"

Dean trató de poner una sonrisa, desplazándose más cerca de la cama de Cas. Acarició su cabello, observando sus ojos agitarse con el movimiento.

"He estado trabajando con Bobby de nuevo. También entreno. A chicos jóvenes, testarudos igual que yo. Y una chica. Es bastante buena."

Cas se rió un poco, el sonido entrecortado y débil.

"¿Tú… corres?"

Dean acarició ligeramente la cabeza de Cas y Cas se presionó dentro del toque.

"Todo el tiempo."

Cas hizo un pequeño sonido de satisfacción, complacido por eso.

"Lo sé, cuando volví a casa, sé que trataste, pero no fue tu culpa. Sabes que no fue tu culpa, ¿verdad?"

"Entiendo… que no había… mucho que pudiera hacer."

"Nunca fue tu culpa, Cas," repitió Dean, y Cas se quedó mirándolo, los ojos empañados por la medicación. "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? ¿En San Francisco?" dijo Dean ligeramente luego de aclararse la garganta, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Cas se puso rígido, visiblemente, y se movió un poco, una mano jugueteando con el tubo conectado a su oxígeno.

"…Eso es… complicado."

Dean intentó seguir.

"¿Cas?"

"Tú… tienes que saber… que… cuando te fuiste…" su voz se apagó, "fue… difícil para mí."

Dean sabía que estaba usando sus propias palabras para ayudarlo a entender. Miró al techo, y luego de vuelta hacia la cama escogiendo sus palabras. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con ellas ahora. También estaba intentando recordar, como siempre hacía cuando los recuerdos se forzaban hacia arriba, dónde exactamente había cambiado todo en realidad. Nunca pudo. Cambiaba cada vez que pensaba en ello, algún nuevo acontecimiento que debió haber mantenido todas las respuestas, pero nunca pudo precisarlo de la forma en la que quería. Hoy, por alguna razón, era más difícil que nunca, y su cabeza comenzaba a doler con el cansancio de aquello.

"¿Cas?" dijo Dean, pausando su mano sobre su cabeza para tocar su hombro. Los ojos de Cas estaban desenfocados y muy lejanos, su expresión completa yéndose a blanco.

Cas se obligó a volver a la habitación, sintiendo el peso de la sujeción de la mano de Dean sobre su brazo.

"Lo siento…" jadeó,. "Yo… no lo recuerdo… demasiado bien…"

"Está bien," calmó Dean, aún mirando preocupadamente el rostro de Cas. "Quizás es solo la medicina."

Cas no dijo nada, y su mano se removió sobre la cubierta, una señal silenciosa de que quería que Dean la sostuviera.

"Lo siento, ¿estoy interrumpiendo?"

Dean levantó la cabeza de golpe, separando sus manos y mirando fijamente al hombre rubio cerniéndose a la puerta. Su acento Inglés había cortado a través de la habitación y Dean se encontró poniéndose de pie, su silla saliendo disparada hacia atrás.

El hombre se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato.

"Hola," dijo rígidamente, y Dean miró a Cas. Él estaba sonriendo, y antes de que Dean lo supiera, estaba entrando en la habitación, acercándose al otro lado de la cama, inclinándose para besar la frente de Cas. Se quedó mirando a Dean, y Dean conocía esa mirada.

Era un desafío.

"Balthazar," suspiró Cas, tomando su mano, y Balthazar la besó también, mirando a Cas con ojos sorprendidos. Dean conocía esa mirada también – él la hacía cada vez que entraba en la habitación de Cas. Era aquella de aún no poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Hola, amor," dijo suavemente, aún acariciando la mano de Cas. Dean se hundió de vuelta en su silla, mirando de cerca como interactuaban ambos. "Te compré una baraja de cartas." Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Dean mientras las extraía de su bolsillo, presionándolas en la mano de Cas. "¿Cassy te dijo que tiene una increíble cara de póker?"

"Balthazar… por favor…" insistió Cas, su voz solo una fracción más tirante de lo que usualmente era. Dean estrechó sus ojos hacia Balthazar y Balthazar movió bruscamente su cabeza con indignación, frotando el brazo de Cas.

"¿Qué? ¿No estoy autorizado a estar enojado con él? ¿Después de todo lo que ha hecho?"

El rostro de Dean se sonrojó con vergüenza y Cas lo fulminó con la mirada, apartando su mano de la de Balthazar, agarrando las cartas para sí.

"Suficiente," susurró, y Balthazar le espetó de vuelta, su cuerpo hundiéndose en disculpa.

"Lo siento," se apresuró Balthazar. "Lo siento, no debería haber perdido mi temple de esa manera."

Cas palmeó su mano y Balthazar encontró sus ojos con Dean nuevamente, obviamente sorprendido por su silencio.

"Si hay algo que quieras decirme," comenzó Dean, "puedes decírmelo."

"Dean," regañó Cas. "…ambos… honestamente."

"Hablo en serio. Tú no lo harás. Si él lo hará, entonces quiero escucharlo."

La boca de Balthazar estaba a punto de abrirse, cuando Tessa tocó la puerta.

"Oh, wow, ¡la casa llena hoy!" exclamó y el alivio de Cas fue casi palpable. Dean vio que ella llevaba una pequeña bañera y se puso de pie, moviéndose para quitarse de su camino.

"Hora del baño," le dijo Cas a Balthazar y Balthazar caminó por la puerta hacia fuera, Dean mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Quizás pueda llevarte a almorzar?" preguntó Balthazar y Dean le echó un vistazo a Cas.

Él asintió, los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo flojo mientras Tessa le ayudaba a quitarse su suéter, inclinándolo gentilmente hacia delante.

Dean suspiró, volteándose hacia el hombre Británico.

"Seguro," se encogió de hombros, siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el elevador, pero cuando esperaron ahí, Dean pudo sentir la mirada apreciativa.

"Eres bastante bien parecido," comenzó Balthazar, "pero luces como que no has tenido una verdadera comida en días."

"Eso es porque no la he tenido," dijo Dean cortamente. "He estado aquí por casi una semana." Miró a Balthazar entre las pausas de su discurso. "No planeo irme a ninguna parte tampoco."

Balthazar no dijo nada, presionando el botón nuevamente de forma nerviosa, su mano en su bolsillo haciendo un sonido metálico con lo que parecían ser llaves.

"No te contó sobre mí entonces. Aunque cómo podría, en realidad," continuó Balthazar.

"Te mencionó en algún punto cuando estábamos juntos. Estoy suponiendo que tú eres parte de la razón por la cual vino aquí."

Entraron en el elevador, cortando su conversación. Se quedaron de pie en un incómodo silencio, Balthazar aún haciendo un sonido metálico en su bolsillo, no deteniéndose hasta que estuvieron en el piso principal. Dean inmediatamente se desvió hacia la cafetería pero Balthazar lo asió del brazo.

"No comida de hospital," dijo primorosamente, y Dean lo siguió de mala gana hacia la salida.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

**Unas pocas semanas, Probablemente menos**

Estaban sentados en un pequeño, concurrido, restaurante Mexicano, Dean debatiéndose en qué pedir. No estaba especialmente hambriento, y nada lucía especialmente bueno. Frotó su ojo y se quedó mirando la misma cosa una y otra vez, leyendo la misma oración por accidente.

"Me gustaría decirte que salimos, pero no estoy seguro de que fuera realmente eso," dijo Balthazar de repente, bajando su menú de golpe, disgustado. Dean también bajó el suyo, reclinándose en su asiento.

"¿Te importa si fumo?"

"Para nada."

Dean sacó un cigarrillo del paquete y lo encendió, observando el humo azul disiparse.

"Creo que él me usó. Para superarte," dijo, forzando una risa. "Cuán absurdo que esté diciéndote algo de esto."

"Lo aprecio," Dean se encogió de hombros, "Él no puede decirme nada. O no quiere hacerlo. No puedo decirlo." Dio un tirón, y sacudió su cabeza, exhalando rápidamente. "No quiero presionarlo con nada, de todas formas. A veces tose y…" Se cortó a sí mismo, Balthazar moviéndose inquietamente.

"Yo soy el que hizo que fuera al hospital," dijo Balthazar suavemente, "Fue como si un día se despertara y… no lo sé. Me llamó al trabajo y yo fui, y dijo que había vomitado y que no sabía cómo había ocurrido. Estaba en la mitad de su sala de estar, y había…" Balthazar se detuvo y tomó un respiro, "Se había puesto enfermo por todas partes y él estaba en medio de eso – pensé que estaba muerto. Realmente. No era la primera vez que pensaba eso, tampoco."

Dean tiró sus cenizas dentro del cenicero, su estómago apretándose y retorciéndose en un puño.

"Se ha estado poniendo tan delgado; pensé que era el estrés, y luego comenzaron a decir cosas por ahí, sabes, los escuché decir que algo estaba pasando, pero solo lo desestimé. Era solo estrés, o algo, pero entonces entré, y él dijo que no podía respirar y que se desmayaría. Lo diagnosticaron con una infección respiratoria mayor, pero no era solo eso. Fue hospitalizado prácticamente toda la noche por la pulmonía. Y entonces todo se vino abajo tan rápido."

"¿Estuvo enfermo antes?"

"No en años – no así. Hubo una vez, un año o dos después de que llegáramos, pero era solo la influenza."

La mesera los interrumpió pero Dean terminó ordenando solo más café, y Balthazar pidió alguna especie de combo.

"Puedes picotear si quieres," había dicho a Dean, quien no había dicho nada en respuesta.

"¿Te dijeron? ¿Acerca de esa pulmonía que tenía?"

"PCP."

"PCP," dijo Balthazar con una pequeña risa, "Lo busqué en la biblioteca de referencias. Es casi inexistente. Es causada por un hongo que está en todas partes y por lo que obtuve, nunca ocurre. Respiramos la bacteria cada día y no lo sabemos."

Dean trató de no pensar demasiado en ello.

"¿Qué le pasó a él?" preguntó después de un largo silencio.

Balthazar se removió en su asiento, sorbiendo delicadamente de su agua. Puso el vaso de vuelta y limpió la condensación que dejó sobre la mesa.

"Tú," dijo francamente.

Dean asintió.

"Aunque eso no es justo. No quiero darte todo el crédito. Un montón de cosas le sucedieron, pero tú, tú estabas siempre."

"Si hubiera sabido…"

"Pero no lo sabías, y está pasando," espetó Balthazar, sacudiendo su cabeza, "No debería ser malo contigo. Tú no estuviste ahí. Tú… no lo viste."

"Por favor," declaró Dean. "Quiero ayudarlo. Quiero arreglarlo."

Balthazar fijó su mirada en él.

"¿Realmente lo quieres?"

Dean lo miró de vuelta fijamente, rehusándose a apartar la vista.

"Daría cualquier cosa por cambiarlo."

Balthazar tomó otro trago de agua y frunció el ceño.

"Voy a necesitar algo más fuerte que esto," comentó, haciéndole un gesto a la mesera para que se acercara, pidiéndole un shot de tequila. Ella lo trajo rápidamente y Balthazar lo tragó, sin batir una pestaña.

Se compuso a sí mismo y tomó un hondo respiro.

"Creo que fue en el '73."

* * *

Castiel tenía más y más problemas enfocándose en clases. Las palabras en sus libros se revolvían en la página y se reordenaban a sí mismas cada vez que intentaba leerlas, así que eventualmente, simplemente había dejado de tratar. Regresaría a casa, a un vacío, oscuro apartamento; las sombras siempre dibujadas, pequeñas astillas de luz fugándose a través del suelo de madera. Haría la cena para sí mismo, se sentaría en frente de la televisión en el sillón, viendo lo que fuera que estuvieran pasando. _'Viendo' _era un término flojo. Era más bien como evadir Star Trek y Twilight Zone. Eran programas tontos, de todas formas.

A veces recibiría llamadas telefónicas, y cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, rezaba que fuera Dean diciéndole que iba a volver a casa. Disculpándose una y otra vez, diciéndole que era estúpido por dejarlo, que era un idiota, y que aún amaba a Cas.

Cas estaba acostumbrado a no obtener lo que quería.

Balthazar, su amigo de la escuela, lo llamaría para saber cómo estaba. Era esporádico al principio, solo una conversación casual para asegurarse de que lo estaba llevando bien. Eventualmente, sus conversaciones comenzaron a durar, a veces aplazándose por horas, y, a veces, Balthazar podía hacerlo, incluso, reír. Cas colgaría el teléfono y se daría cuenta de que su rostro le dolía de sonreír. Pero no era lo mismo que cuando Dean lo hacía reír o sonreír. Nada era lo mismo. Dean se había ido por cerca de un año, y todo era diferente.

Cas intentaba dejar de pensar en él, pero era difícil porque cada vez que miraba alrededor del apartamento, había otro recordatorio listo y esperando. Cuando se había ido, habían cambiado el contrato de arriendo a su nombre; técnicamente el apartamento era suyo en los papeles. Casi todo le pertenecía a él, pero Cas no podía escapar de la idea de Dean. A veces olvidaría que había dejado las luces del cuarto encendidas, y se atraparía pensando que quizás Dean estaba de vuelta, que quizás él estaba en el dormitorio poniendo su ropa de vuelta en el armario y en los cajones. Aunque siempre terminaba en decepción, porque Dean no iba a volver. Cas _sabía_ que no iba a volver nunca.

"Deberías irte de aquí."

Estaban en el pequeño café calle abajo de su departamento, él y Balthazar, sentados dentro y almorzando juntos. Cas sacudió su cabeza y tomó otro mordisco de su sándwich, empujando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz con el dorso de su mano. Podía sentir los ojos de Balthazar sobre él, y tragó, aún sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué si vuelve y no estoy ahí?"

"Querido," comenzó Balthazar, alzando una mano a través de la mesa, sus dedos descansando gentilmente contra su muñeca. "Sabes que no va a volver. Ese lugar te está arrastrando hacia abajo, necesitas salir de ahí. Muy balas vibras."

"No puedo," suspiró Cas, apartando su mano y dejándola sobre su regazo, y Balthazar retractó su brazo, jugando con la esquina de una servilleta. "¿A dónde iré?"

"Puedes mudarte conmigo. Tengo bastante espacio en mi departamento. He estado buscando a alguien desde que Dylan rompió conmigo." Balthazar encogió un hombro, y Cas lo consideró por un momento. Balthazar vivía más cerca del campus, y no tendría que pasar el resto de sus días de escuela solo, haciendo muecas alrededor de su apartamento. Un compañero de piso sería bueno, alguien con quien hablar y pasar el tiempo. No tendría que cenar solo, o ver televisión solo. Ya no tendría que estar solo.

"Si," asintió, sonriendo suavemente. "Si, eso sería bueno."

El fin de semana siguiente, Balthazar estaba en su departamento, ayudándolo a poner sus cosas en cajas. Escuchaban discos mientras trabajaban, y Cas hizo sándwiches para ambos cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso. Se sentaron en el suelo de la sala de estar y se rieron ligeramente acerca de cosas vacías, cosas fáciles…

"¿Qué vas a hacer con todo el mobiliario?"

Cas masticó su sándwich, la mantequilla de maní pegándose a su paladar, y tragó apretadamente. "Venderlo, supongo."

"Dinero para libros nuevos, ¿huh?"

"O nuevos discos." Cas sonrió, y era una sensación tan extraña. No había reído, ni lo había sentido en tanto tiempo, y era tan diferente. Se detuvo y puso su sándwich sobre el plato en su regazo, quitándose sus lentes para frotar sus ojos.

"¿Cassy?"

"Es solo-" suspiró, riendo húmedamente. "Eso solo tan raro. No pensé que dejaría este lugar, nunca, pensé que estaríamos aquí para siempre." Se rió de nuevo, y Balthazar se movió hacia delante, alzando una mano y atrayendo a Cas hacia él. Cas permitió el tacto, su mano rozándose sobre la pierna de Balthazar. "Simplemente pensé que las cosas no terminarían, y aquí estoy, empacando mis cosas y yéndome."

"Está bien," calmó Balthazar, frotando gentilmente la espalda de Cas, y Cas sacudió su cabeza, riendo nuevamente y frotando sus ojos.

"Es solo tan raro." Se encogió de hombros y se limpió la nariz, sonriendo ligeramente. "Aunque tonto. ¿Por qué estoy poniéndome todo emocional? Estoy avanzando, ¿correcto?"

Balthazar asintió y tomó el plato de Cas, situándolo sobre la mesa de café junto con el suyo. Desordenó gentilmente el cabello de Cas con una sonrisa, y Cas se inclinó en el tacto, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

"Bueno, vamos a terminar de empacar, ¿hm?" sugirió suavemente y se puso de pie, y Castiel levantó la mirada, tomando su mano cuando se la ofreció. Balthazar tiró de él para ponerlo de pie, y él sonrió, ajustando sus gafas.

Empacaron el tocadiscos y los discos al último, Cas poniéndolos cuidadosamente dentro de cajas y ubicándolos en el maletero del auto de Balthazar.

"Estás listo, querido?"

Cas se puso de pie, la caja bajo su brazo, un disco en su mano – uno de los primeros que había comprado.

"¡Solo un segundo!" llamó, mirando fijamente la impresión Hawaiana sobre la camiseta de Elvis Presley. Levantó la vista, y juró, por un momento, que pudo ver todo el camino que había sido, pero con un parpadeo se hubo ido. Se quedó mirando fijamente el vacío, preguntándose si así era como Dean se había sentido cuando se había mudado por primera vez. En blanco.

¿Cómo podía haber sabido Dean? ¿Cómo podía cualquiera de los dos haber sabido? Se lamió los labios.

"¡Querido!" la voz de Balthazar lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"¡Voy!" respondió, desliando el disco de vuelta con los otros, caminando hacia la puerta. Empuñó su mano sobre el pomo y la abrió, pero justo cuando se estaba yendo, vaciló, volteándose una vez más.

El suave silencio y las sombras ocupaban la habitación, y era surreal pensar que era la última vez que vería ese apartamento. Era la última vez que estaría en ese espacio que habían compartido por tanto tiempo, y se preguntó qué dirían las paredes si pudieran hablar. Qué elegirían para decirle.

Barrió sus ojos a través de la cocina y la sala de estar. Habían dejado la mesa de la cocina y las sillas. La cama en la parte de atrás del cuarto, más allá del pasillo. Los pisos desnudos eran más apagados de lo que los recordaba ser sin las alfombras. Un poco más estropeados, un poco peor por el uso, pero aún así los amaba. Siempre los amaría. De la misma forma que había amado-

Se detuvo antes de comenzar.

No parecía correcto, pensó, incluso después de todo ese tiempo. Después de todo.

No, nunca parecía correcto.

"Te veo entonces," dijo calladamente, y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

Cas solo había estado unas pocas veces en el apartamento de Balthazar, pero parecía diferente de la última vez que había estado ahí. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él como 'el de Balthazar', como Balthazar estaba recordándole constantemente. Era su hogar ahora; era donde estaba viviendo.

Era más pequeño que su antiguo departamento, pero estaba bien. Puso el resto de su ropa dentro de la cajonera y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía que comprar sábanas nuevas, se dio cuenta, porque esta cama era más pequeña que la otra de vuelta en el otro apartamento, lo cual no era realmente un problema. No iba a estar compartiendo esta cama con nadie más. Se rió un poco amargamente y sacudió su cabeza, moviéndose fuera de la cama hasta la última de las cajas sobre el suelo.

Había una pequeña mesa en la habitación y puso el tocadiscos sobre ella, inclinando su discos contra la pared a su lado, poniendo todo en orden, y cuando hubo terminado, puso a Elvis. El volumen no era alto – no quería molestar a Balthazar – pero era lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado en la pequeña habitación. Se recostó sobre el colchón desnudo, una mano tras su cabeza, y cerró los ojos.

A Dean le podía gustar Elvis…

Salió de la cama y se movió a través de la habitación, quitando el disco del tocadiscos y empujándolo de vuelta en su funda. Volvió a su lugar con el resto de los discos, y Cas se quedó de pie sobre sus pies desnudos con su rostro en sus manos, aunque, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no lloró. Se quedó ahí de pie, esperando, pero las lágrimas nunca vinieron. Era inquietante, pero cuando finalmente decidió salir del piso e ir hacia la sala de estar, Balthazar estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando algo en la televisión, y se enderezó en su asiento cuando vio a Cas.

Había sido un largo tiempo desde que alguien había hecho eso.

"No quería molestarte," dijo Balthazar, su acento, por alguna razón, dulce y refrescante y nuevo, "pero hice la cena si tienes hambre."

"Gracias." Cas sonrió y se encaminó a la cocina, sacando un plato del gabinete. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comió en silencio, y antes de que terminara, Balthazar se le unió.

"Entonces, sé que no tienes clases mañana, y yo tampoco, ¿así que quieres hacer algo?"

"Asentarme." Cas tomó un bocado de la pasta, mirando fijamente su plato. No vio a Balthazar asentir, pero escuchó el chirrido de la silla contra la madera, y sintió una mano sobre la parte de atrás de su cuello y labios contra su cabello.

"Tómate tanto como necesites, Cassy."

Balthazar titubeó un momento, y luego sin una palabra, dejó caer otro beso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza y volvió a la sala de estar. El tenedor de Cas se balanceó por un momento.

Cerró sus ojos y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Para el momento en el que el verano del 75 llegó, Balthazar podía decir que Castiel estaba volviéndose más cómodo con el hecho de que Dean se había ido y de que no iba a regresar. Sonreía más y reía más, y pasaba más tiempo con Balthazar. Pasaban sus noches juntos mirando la televisión y haciendo la cena, y a veces durante los fines de semana, incluso salían juntos. Él sabía, sin embargo, que el corazón roto no era un problema fácil de resolver, pero estaba tratando cada día que pasaba con Cas.

El tema de Dean aún salía. Mencionado a la pasada, o lo que Cas probablemente consideraba como un accidente, pero Balthazar nunca se quejaba al respecto. No era como si ambos tuvieran largas, exhaustivas conversaciones sobre Dean. Nunca hablaban acerca de su partida; solo que se había ido. Que estaba ahí y luego no lo estaba. A veces mirarían la TV, y Twilight Zone comenzaría y Castiel se pondría de pie y cambiaría de canal sin decir palabra. Balthazar solamente asentiría, entendiendo, y curvaría su brazo alrededor del hombro de Cas cuando se sentara de vuelta a su lado.

Otras veces, Cas se encerraría en su cuarto por horas, y no habría nada que Balthazar pudiera hacer para convencerlo de salir. Era difícil, pero los días como esos se volvieron menos y menos a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y la mayoría de las veces, Cas pasaría su tiempo en la sala de estar leyendo o viendo TV. Era tan doméstico, la forma en la que vivían, y Balthazar pensaba que era divertido. Se lo había mencionado a Castiel, como habían caído en algo así como una rutina el uno con el otro, como se habían habituado el uno con el otro tan rápidamente, y Cas solo sonreía suavemente y murmuraba incluso más suavemente, "Es divertido, como eso le sucede a la gente."

La escuela terminó en poco tiempo para los dos, pero Cas le había dicho a Balthazar que quería tomarse un año sabático antes de ir a la escuela de medicina. Que solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para alejarse de todo.

"¿Dónde estás planeando ir?"

"No lo sé."

Cas empujó la pasta alrededor de su plato, y Balthazar le observó por un momento antes de bajar la vista a su propio plato y tomar un mordisco. Pateó gentilmente la espinilla de Cas por debajo de la mesa, y Cas levantó su mirada.

"Tienes las solicitudes, ¿verdad?" Balthazar levantó la vista hacia él de nuevo, y Cas asintió.

"Las he tenido. Solo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de llenarlas."

Lo dejó en eso, y ambos terminaron su cena en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, Cas no estaba en el apartamento cuando Balthazar se despertó, y él no pensó nada al respecto. Quizás había salido por un poco de aire fresco, lo cual era genial porque había estado realmente decaído últimamente. Ninguno de ellos tenía mucho que hacer desde que ya no tenían clases, y Balthazar podía decir que eso estaba llegándole a Cas. No tenía nada con que ocupar su mente, alejar sus pensamientos de Dean, y había estado cayendo de vuelta en el estado en el que estaba antes.

No oyó de Cas durante el resto del día.

La puerta se abrió de golpe alrededor de las once de la noche, y Balthazar saltó, sentándose en el sillón, alarmado. Cas estaba desplomado contra el marco de la puerta, frotando su rostro, las gafas torcidas y su cabello un desastre. Trastabilló dentro y cerró la puerta, y Balthazar estuvo fuera del sillón, moviéndose hacia él, cogiéndolo por los hombros cuando se desplomó hacia delante.

"¿Cassy?"

"Vi–" se pausó, los dedos hundiéndose en los hombros de Balthazar. "Pensé que lo había visto." Cas se hundió hasta el suelo y Balthazar se movió con él, haciendo una mueca cuando Cas lo atrajo fuerte hacia abajo, las rodillas golpeando el suelo.

"Está bien," acalló Balthazar mientras las manos de Cas se movían, aferrándose al frente de su camiseta.

"Pensé que lo había visto y–" sollozó, presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Balthazar. "Dolió tanto. No sabía qué hacer."

Olía a alcohol, y Balthazar lo sostuvo apretadamente, pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello.

"Fui… caminé, y traté, ¡pero no puedo olvidar! ¡No puedo olvidarlo!"

Balthazar apartó a Cas y sostuvo su rostro en sus manos, pobre Cas, Dios que lucía patético. Los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos, las gafas ladeadas sobre su rostro y el cabello salvaje. Había derramado algo sobre sí mismo, licor o algo, y Balthazar frunció el ceño con preocupación.

"Está bien," repitió, besando la frente de Cas hasta que Cas se relajó contra él, borracho… Tiró de Cas para ponerlo sobre sus pies y le ayudó a caminar hasta su habitación, sentándolo en la cama y ayudándolo a quitarse los zapatos. Cas quitó el resto de su ropa él mismo, y cuando Balthazar iba a irse, Cas lo agarró por la manga, echándole un vistazo a través de sus húmedas pestañas. "No te vayas." Su voz era ronca.

Balthazar se quedó mirándolo de vuelta, el calor acumulándose en su estómago.

"Estás borracho," susurró, y Cas se puso de pie, tirando de las manos de Balthazar.

"Tócame," dijo, dejando caer su cabeza en el cuello de Balthazar, moviendo las palmas de Balthazar a sus costados, presionando sus dedos en su piel. "Tócame," suspiró, besando su boca.

Balthazar no pudo decir que no.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Balthazar despertó y vio a Cas mirando fijamente su ropa en el suelo, su rostro compungido.

"Está bien," dijo Balthazar somnolientamente, acariciando el hombro desnudo de Cas. "Esto es algo bueno – quiero decir, si no fuera yo, alguien más, ¿correcto? ¿Eventualmente?"

El rostro de Cas se arrugó por un momento y luego se recompuso, bajo control.

"Eventualmente," repitió Cas, forzándose a recostarse de vuelta, sus piernas enredándose con las de Balthazar.

Balthazar miró los oscuros círculos bajo los ojos de Cas; las cansadas líneas de su boca. Lucía mucho mayor de lo que era. Exprimido. Vacilantemente tocó el rostro de Cas y Cas abrió sus ojos; azules y como los de una muñeca.

"¿Qué tal un cambio de escenario?" sonrió Balthazar, y Castiel lució sorprendido por un momento.

"Me acabo de mudar," dijo suavemente, distantemente.

"Si, cariño, hace casi un año y medio," recordó Balthazar, y Cas sacudió su cabeza contra la almohada. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto? "De cualquier forma," continuó Balthazar, acariciando la ceja de Cas, "dicen que la escena en San Francisco es maravillosa. Muy animada y un montón de personas como nosotros. Tienen prácticamente todo un vecindario y hay gente abriendo tiendas por todo el lugar. Muy buena vibra. Realmente muy buena." Cas se quedó quieto por un momento, pensando, jugueteando con el borde de la sábana.

Balthazar respiró suavemente y ladeó su cabeza, "dime lo que estás pensando," dijo ligeramente y Cas le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Un cambio de escenario sería bueno," dijo Cas finalmente. "Podemos buscar un lugar más grande."

Balthazar tomó la mano de Cas en la propia, enroscando sus dedos juntos, agradecido de que Cas no apartara su mano. "Lo que sea que quieras, Cas."

* * *

De vuelta en el restaurante, la comida de Balthazar había llegado y el hombre rubio estaba cerniendo un bocado, pausando su historia.

"Ese no puede ser el final," dijo Dean, removiéndose en su puesto.

"Difícilmente," consiguió decir Balthazar luego de unos mordiscos. Levantó la mirada hacia Dean. "Aún no la habíamos conocido a _ella."_

"¿Ella?"

Su nombre era Meg, y, cuando hablaba, su voz era un lento acento sureño, como jarabe vertido en una jarra de color blanco cremoso. La conocieron en un club luego de que se mudaran, y Cas se había sentido atraído hacia ella como una polilla a la luz.

"Creo que le recordaba a ti," dijo, haciendo crujir un pedazo de tortilla, y aclarando su garganta. "Había algo muy peligroso sobre ella. Por supuesto, nosotros no sabíamos qué era entonces. Solo pensamos que no tenía reparos en los riesgos."

Para el tiempo en el que habían conocido a Meg, Balthazar y Cas habían estado acostándose lo suficientemente regular como para ser llamados una pareja. No sorprendió a Dean en lo más mínimo. Balthazar se regodeaba consigo mismo al principio – Cas estaba realmente avanzando. Las personas estaban en lo correcto, y ellos estaban prosperando en San Francisco. Podían besarse en público, sostenerse de las manos, y parecía estar bien si eras lo suficientemente casto al respecto. La bahía era un puerto. En la seguridad de la red de su comunidad, el amor era la economía. Fueron a bares, clubs, a bailar, conocer gente. Oyeron cosas, pero se mantuvieron al margen. Cas era demasiado monógamo para las casas de baño, y él no quería pescar nada.

"No habíamos planeado quedarnos para siempre. La escuela Davis Medical había abierto en el '66 y Cas quería volver eventualmente, pero no es así como realmente resultó, supongo."

Dean asintió vagamente. El '66'. Recordaba algo al respecto en el periódico. Cas había acariciado la idea de ir más en serio que con las otras escuelas de medicina, a pesar de no tener el privilegio de la antigüedad o el estatus. Dean había querido que fuera a algún lugar mejor.

Comenzaron a frecuentar a Meg cada vez más; ella era parte de esos perdidos hijos de las flores, las sobras del disminuido movimiento de paz que habían sido arrastrados hasta San Francisco como el resto de los paria. Su gente era salvaje e imprevisible, pero Cas se había sentido intrigado por ella. Ella era tan hermosa, diría él, bajo todo ello. Ella sabía cómo vivir. Balthazar no mentiría; ella lo había encantado también. Encantaba a todos. Los seducía con su bonita sonrisa con hoyuelos y su largo cabello castaño ondulado y una voz tan dulce como un melocotón de Georgia. Fue Cas quien ella consiguió que hiciera todo.

"Toma una ciudad llena de hombres jóvenes y pregúntales cuánto sexo pueden tener, ellos tenían bastante sexo. Ese es el motivo por el que teníamos las casas de baño, ¿sabes? Todo eso. Estábamos absolutamente a favor de la libertad, a favor de romper el sistema. Nos financiábamos a nosotros mismos fuera de él." Pasó una mano por su cuidado cabello. "Meg solo era la versión de las drogas, y Cas- no sé. Fue tras ello como alguna especie de hombre poseído. En ese entonces yo no me di cuenta de que era para bloquearte a ti, pero era obvio que eso era lo que estaba intentando hacer."

Ambos lo hicieron. Las drogas. En las habitaciones traseras y pequeñas, hacinadas casas donde Meg se quedaría. Amontonados hombro con hombro con Ruby o algo por el estilo. Meg solo tenía que emborrachar lo suficiente a Cas y el haría todo lo que ella quisiera.

"Yo lo terminé en el bachillerato, durante las protestas, pero Cas no, y yo debí haberlo vigilado," dijo Balthazar.

Dean estaba perplejo. Categóricamente aturdido.

"La heroína era mala, pero fue la cocaína lo que lo atrapó."

"¿Coca?" dijo Dean con voz rasposa y Balthazar asintió.

Dejó que se escapara de las manos, pero Cas sonreía cuando estaba drogado, y decía que amaba a Balthazar cuando estaba drogado, lo cual nunca hacía sobrio, pero como todas las cosas, fue demasiado lejos. Desapareció por días, y cuando Balthazar se apareció en el hotel en el cual habían estado festejando no podía encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Estaban todos tumbados alrededor, y dos de ellos, de las sombras sin nombre de Meg, estaban teniendo sexo en el sillón mientras Meg ayudaba a Ruby a inyectarse, lamiendo su cuello mientras lo hacía. Cuando Balthazar preguntó por Cas ella había reído y apuntado hacia el pasillo.

"¡Shhhhhh! ¡El bebé está durmiendo!" había sonreído en su mano, sosteniendo la punta de su lengua entre sus dientes cuando la quitó.

Cas no estaba durmiendo.

"Pensé que iba a morir, realmente lo hice. No sé cómo lo metí dentro del auto, honestamente," dijo Balthazar, mirando fijamente por la ventana. "Lo arrastré fuera, no sé…" Juntó sus manos y las plegó bajo su barbilla.

Le habían dejado ahí, sudando y convulsionando sobre la cama, fuera de sí. Vomitó dos veces en el césped de camino al estacionamiento, su cuerpo doblándose sobre sí mismo, pero Balthazar se las había arreglado para meterlo de alguna forma. Había comenzado a balbucear, y Balthazar estaba intentando callarlo, y presa del enojo o el miedo, había agarrado los hombros de Cas y empujado contra el asiento.

"¡Vas a matarte!" gritó. "¡Ella te dejó ahí, y tú podrías haber muerto!"

Los ojos de Cas habían estado vidriosos y brillantes mientras le sonreía a Balthazar.

"Ese era el punto," arrastró las palabras, y Balthazar quiso tirarlo hacia fuera del auto. Quiso golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Cas había reído, el sonido caótico, justo como el de Meg, sus ojos rodando hacia el cielo.

"Esto es acerca de él, ¿no es así?" siseó Balthazar. "¡Siempre es _jodidamente _acerca de él! ¡Estoy cansado de eso, Cas!"

Cas siguió riendo, ahogándose y tosiendo mientras lo hacía, su cabeza lanzándose sobre el asiento.

"¡Él te dejó! Te dejó– ¡Y yo no! ¡Te amo! ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente amarme de vuelta? ¡Pensé que estábamos empezando de nuevo! ¡Lo habíamos olvidado!"

La risa de Cas había cambiado. Era amarga y oscura.

"¿Quieres saber… un secreto?" jadeó, atrayendo a Balthazar, justo contra su oído. "Él no me habría tocado… él no me habría… él no me habría tocado."

"Cas, detente," dijo Balthazar, la mano de Cas viajando sobre su propio pecho, subiendo hasta su cuello, tocando su boca.

"…Debo haber sido yo, ¿por qué más? ¿Por qué no me tocaría? Él no me habría tocado… soy repugnante…"

Levantó la vista hacia Balthazar, labios agrietados balbuceando.

_"__Tú nunca serás él," _susurró. _"No puedes ser él. Lo intentas, pero nunca serás él."_

"Lo llevé a casa, lo ayudé a vomitar, conseguí el hielo cuando se enfermó. Su fiebre amainó en algún momento de la noche siguiente. Estaba tan acongojado," Balthazar sorbió lo último de su agua sacudiendo su cabeza, "pero yo nunca olvidé lo que dijo."

Escondió sus ojos, echándole un vistazo a Dean.

"Nunca seré tú."

Los ojos de Dean estaban cerrados. No sabía cuándo los había cerrado.

"Se limpió después de eso; consiguió un trabajo en una tienda departamental. Decidió que no quería ser más un doctor. Como que solo se desvaneció de él, como todo lo demás. Aún era él, pero, todo era solo un juego. Yo era el marca páginas; y sabía que lo era. Ya no me molestaba. Lo hice feliz tanto como pude, y él me amaba, incluso si ese amor era solo alguna especia de reflexión de lo que siempre sintió por ti."

"Se dio por vencido," dijo Dean y Balthazar murmuró en acuerdo.

"Solo un marca páginas. Algo con lo que mantener ocupada su mente."

"¿Cuándo crees que comenzó a enfermarse? Está tan delgado… eso no sucede de la noche a la mañana."

Balthazar se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo su cabeza, perdido.

"Debe haber sido luego de la boda de Rachel," sonrió, "Estaba tan emocionado por eso. No lo había visto así de feliz en años."

"¿Su hermana Rachel?"

Balthazar puso su servilleta sobre su comida a medio terminar, asintiendo.

"Si, debe haber sido después de la boda, porque recuerdo que él había comprado un traje y mencionado que había bajado un par de tallas. Le dije que dejara de trabajar tan duro, pero estaba siendo promovido en la tienda y él estaba feliz de que las cosas estuvieran comenzando a sentirse un poco más reales. Debió haber llamado a casa en algún punto y dado la dirección. Quizás a Gabriel o algo, no lo sé. Nunca hablaba sobre ellos, pero la invitación llegó y él estaba- estaba realmente fuera de sí."

Balthazar se retorció, sacando su billetera, "Creo que tengo una foto aquí…" echó un vistazo a través de la billetera y sacó una fotografía de ella, doblada una vez por la mitad. La deslizó a través de la mesa y Dean vaciló por un momento antes de mirar. Mantuvo sus dedos sobre ella, boca abajo, por un momento y luego la levantó.

Cas estaba radiante; y el traje lucía bien, aunque ahora lo ahogaría. Había perdido fácilmente la mitad del peso que tenía en la fotografía, e incluso entonces estaba más delgado de lo que había estado alguna vez con Dean. Estaba de pie junto al puente, su brazo alrededor de ella.

Ella era adorable. Cabello rubio y ojos llorosos, pero exactamente la misma sonrisa. Rachel. Él nunca había visto una foto suya pasados los catorce.

"Comenzó a quejarse por los dolores de pecho en Enero, y lo siguió pasando por un resfrío porque no había tenido la influenza en años. Dijo que estaba a punto de terminar, pero entonces… solamente se enfermó, como dije."

Dean se dio cuenta de que había terminado su segundo cigarrillo y lo lanzó en el cenicero.

"Gracias. Por contarme," dijo, y Balthazar guardó silencio por un momento.

"Aún te odio. Por lo que le hiciste, pero," se rió en auto-desaprobación, "de vuelta en el cuarto con él, puedo decirte. ¿La forma en la que él te estaba mirando antes de que yo entrara? Estaba todo ahí."

Dean asintió, porque no sabía qué decir. También se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, porque Cas estaba muriendo ahora, y era todo porque él lo había dejado. Pero Cas no lo culpaba, lo que dolía más que cualquier cosa. Frente a él, Balthazar pescó un par de billetes de su billetera y los dejó caer en la mesa, empujándose hacia atrás. Dean hizo lo mismo y ambos dejaron el restaurante para volver al hospital.

Antes de que entraran, Balthazar detuvo a Dean, sacando su llavero y jugueteando con él, ambos de pie cerca de su auto, el sol golpeando el aparcamiento.

"Me voy a Inglaterra por un tiempo," dijo suavemente, y Dean pudo ver la humedad en sus ojos, Balthazar parpadeando en exceso para impedir que las lágrimas de derramaran. "No puedo–" Se pausó, jugueteando con la llave que estaba intentando sacar, "–No puedo estar aquí. No puedo verlo así." Intentó decir algo más, fallando. La llave finalmente se soltó y la sostuvo frente a Dean para que la tomara, y cuando Dean lo hizo él sacó su billetera, rebuscando algo.

"Si es por mí," comenzó Dean y Balthazar lo cortó.

"Lo es, y no lo es." Sacó una tarjeta de su billetera y se la extendió a Dean también, una dirección garabateada en la parte posterior. Balthazar se quedó mirando la llave y empujó los dedos de Dean para que se cerraran alrededor de ella. "Yo solo soy el marca páginas, ¿recuerdas? Él ya no me necesita aquí, y yo no quiero estar aquí."

"Eso no es verdad," dijo Dean, poniendo ambos ítems en su bolsillo.

"Cuando haya pasado, puedes tomar eso e ir a nuestro piso – sus cosas están ahí, y estoy seguro de que querrás ordenarlas… hicimos el testamento la semana pasada y todo eso. Esa es la tarjeta de su hermano. Es un abogado y se está encargando de los arreglos para todo. Su traje está en el armario. El que usó en la boda de Rachel…"

"No le quedará," murmuró Dean, mirando fijamente una grieta en el concreto.

"Supongo que no importará," susurró Balthazar, volteando su cabeza para enjuagar su rostro.

* * *

Cuando regresaron, la televisión en el cuarto estaba encendida, reproduciendo alguna película vieja, y Tessa estaba sentada en una de las sillas junto a la cama. Ella tenía la mano de Cas en la propia, y Cas aparentaba estar durmiendo. Ella puso sus manos sobre la cama cuando la puerta se abrió, y se puso de pie.

"No quise dejarlo solo mientras ustedes estaba afuera." Ella sonrió, y Cas se sacudió, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud. Sonrió tras la mascarilla, el nuevo suéter que traía puesto resaltando solo un poco el azul de sus ojos, y Balthazar se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama, tomando gentilmente la mano de Cas.

"Te veo por ahí, cariño."

"¿Te estás… yendo?" suspiró y Balthazar respondió.

"Oh, solo por unas vacaciones, querido," dijo Balthazar con la voz ronca, doblándose para besar su frente, los labios presionándose en su piel por un largo rato. Cas cerró sus ojos y apretó su mano. "Volveré y te contaré todo al respecto."

Dean apartó la vista, y Tessa se deslizó fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Balthazar alisó su cabello con su otra mano, y Cas sonrió tristemente cuando Balthazar se alejó, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama para palmear a Dean en el hombro.

"Cuida de él, Dean."

"Por supuesto."

Balthazar se despidió y Dean se sentó en la silla en la que Tessa había estado sentada. La mano de Cas se movió hacia él y Dean la tomó, trayéndola a su boca para besar sus dedos.

"Él no… va a… volver," dijo Cas tristemente, y Dean sacudió su cabeza, apretando su mano. Cas suspiró, su pecho traqueteando, y cerró los ojos por un momento, abriéndolos para mirar la televisión montada en la esquina de la habitación.

Dean siguió su mirada, mirando la televisión por un momento. No podía ubicar el nombre de la película, pero se veía como un viejo film de ciencia ficción. Cas se rió suavemente, y casi sonó como un susurro. Dean sacudió su cabeza y miró de vuelta a Cas.

"Él me dijo lo que te pasó."

Cas se quedó quieto brevemente y luego se relajó contra la cama, frunciendo el ceño, apartando su mano de la de Dean para dejarla descansar sobre la cama.

"Lo siento…"

"Oye, no es tu culpa," Dean se movió más cerca, apartando el cabello de Cas de su rostro y acariciando ligeramente. Cas cerró sus ojos y se inclinó dentro del toque.

"Fue… tan estúpido de mi parte…" suspiró Cas, dejando que Dean masajeara su cuero cabelludo. "…¿y si… te había olvidado?... que inmaduro."

Dean se pausó.

"Eso… eso… hubiera roto… mi corazón," murmuró Cas.

Dean se inclinó hacia delante, apartando la mascarilla y los ojos de Cas se abrieron, acuosos y confusos. Jadeó, los dedos cerrándose débilmente alrededor de la muñeca de Dean.

Dean se apartó de su boca, y Cas jadeó de nuevo, su mano temblando donde se sostenía sobre Dean.

"Nunca dejé de amarte," dijo Dean. "Incluso- incluso cuando…"

Cas sollozó.

Dean le besó, y le besó, y le besó.

* * *

Dean no sabía exactamente cómo alguien se suponía debía contar los días de 'unas pocas semanas'. Hora por hora no notaba realmente el hecho de que Cas estaba muriendo. Solo era Cas; un cansado, cansado, Cas que no podía respirar.

En el momento en el que estaban jugando Crazy Eights sobre el regazo de Cas; la niebla de la mañana no se había disipado y una sorda lluvia estaba comenzando a mojar las ventanas. La lámpara a un lado de Cas hacía lucir la piel de Cas amarilla, pero estaba teniendo un buen día, y estaba sonriendo más y era capaz de sentarse. Incluso tenía un poco de apetito, lo cual era poco común.

"…Aún eres terrible… con las cartas…" dijo Cas, y Dean se las arregló para reír, mirando a Cas bajar otra carta y luego recuperarla nuevamente, mirándola fijamente.

"…¿Tengo permitido hacer esto?" preguntó, y Dean lo miró de soslayo, Cas vacilando con la carta.

"Si, bebé, lo acabas de hacer hace unos cuantos turnos."

Cas se quedó mirando y asintió, dejándola en la pila, sonriéndole a Dean.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Dean, frotando el brazo de Cas a través de su suéter.

"Si," dijo Cas distantemente, juntando sus manos, recorriendo los bordes de las cartas con un dedo.

Tessa asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta y sonrió, y Cas se acomodó, enderezándose, saliendo de su momentáneo estupor.

"Tienes más visitas, Cas." Ella empujó la puerta para abrirla y Sam ingresó al cuarto, seguido por Jess, y Dean pudo oír la brusca inhalación de Cas, bajando sus cartas.

Dean sabía que Cas estaba sonriendo tras la mascarilla, y cuando se volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban húmedos, y Dean alzó una mano para quitar sus lágrimas con el pulgar antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia su hermano y su cuñada. Agarró a Sam y lo atrajo hacia su pecho en un apretado abrazo antes de soltarlo, y luego se movió hacia Jess, besando su mejilla antes de bajar la mirada.

"¿La trajiste?" alcanzó el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, apartando la manta para revelar a su hija. Fino cabello rubio y ojos avellana. Dean le sonrió y ella alzó su pequeña mano, enroscando sus dedos alrededor de uno de los de él.

"Por supuesto," se rió Jess suavemente. "Queríamos que la viera antes de…" se apagó, sonriendo tristemente. "Lo siento tanto, Dean."

"Está bien," acarició con su dedo la mejilla de la bebé, y ella se removió. "Todo va a estar bien."

Jess se presionó más cerca de Sam, y él envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y ella sostuvo a su hija más cerca de sí mientras lloraba. No pudo mantenerlo más tiempo. Dean podía decir que ella estaba tratando de ser fuerte en frente de Cas, pero algunas cosas simplemente no podían evitarse, y él entendía que Cas era a veces muy difícil de mirar.

"Jess…" dijo Cas desde la cama, y Jess rió suavemente, enjuagando su rostro.

"Estoy bien, Cas. Estoy bien."

"Es solo mucho que procesar," murmuró Sam, y Dean asintió. Sam agarró su hombro con su mano libre y besó la sien de Jess mientras se apartaba, moviéndose para sentarse en el lado opuesto de la cama de Cas. Cas sonrió y alzó una mano para tomar la de Sam, y se veía tan pequeña en la palma gigante de Sam.

"Sam…"

"Ey, Cas," sonrió y cubrió la mano de Cas con su otra mano, y Cas rió suavemente.

"Tú… creciste." No pudo evitar sonreír, y Dean estaba agradecido de que ellos hubieran venido a visitarlo. Jess tiró de su manga y él volvió su atención a ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?" susurró ella, y Dean sacudió su cabeza, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y poniéndolo tras su oreja.

"No demasiado."

Podía oír a Sam y Cas hablando entre ellos, acerca de cómo Sam había ido a Stanford y se había convertido en un abogado, y oyó a Cas diciendo cuán orgulloso estaba de Sam. Hubo silencio por un momento, y luego Cas habló de nuevo.

"¿Cuál… es su… nombre?"

"Abigail," respondió Sam, y Cas asintió, volteándose para mirar a Dean y a Jess cerca de la puerta. Ambos volvieron su atención hacia ellos, y Sam le hizo un gesto a Jess para que se acercara. Ella caminó hacia la cama, y Abigail arrulló en sus brazos, pequeñas manos alzándose para tirar de las puntas de su rubio cabello.

Aunque Jess era cautelosa, y no se acercó demasiado. Dean sabía que Cas entendería.

"Dean…"

Dean volvió su atención hacia Cas, acercándose a él, pero Cas solo sonrió y apretó la mano de Sam. Sam lo miró, observó la forma en la que su pecho caía y se elevaba con cada, traqueteante respiración que tomaba.

"¿Puedes… sostenerla?"

Jess asintió y se volteó hacia Dean, ubicando gentilmente a Abigail en sus brazos, y él la sostuvo cerca suyo. Era tan pequeña y frágil, como un pájaro bebé, parpadeando hacia él y alzando sus manos hacia su rostro, pequeños dedos abriéndose y cerrándose en el aire muy cerca de su barbilla. Él se dobló, y ella lo agarró, pequeñas manos frotando la barba incipiente, ella haciendo pequeños sonidos.

Cas rió y levantó su otra mano hacia su rostro, enjuagando temblorosamente sus ojos antes de retornarla hacia la cama.

"Es… hermosa."

Jess tomó la otra silla tras él ahora que sus brazos estaban libres, y agarró la mano de Cas y entrelazó sus dedos. Él sonrió mientras ella alisaba su cabello con su mano.

"Es tan bueno verte, Cas," susurró ella. Él asintió ligeramente y se inclinó en su tacto. Abigail aún estaba agarrando el rostro de Dean, y Dean se dobló para besar su mejilla, haciéndola chillar. Cas lo observó todo el tiempo, su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, y por un momento, Dean sintió que todo iba a estar bien. Que Cas iba a superarlo. Ellos estarían juntos de nuevo. Cas vería crecer a Abigail, y quizás a veces incluso la llevaría a la escuela. Tendrían una casa juntos, y Sam y Jess podrían visitarlos durante los fines de semana con su hija.

Pero entonces la realidad de asentó, y Dean supo que ninguna de esas cosas iban a ser posibles.

Sam miró a Jess y ella asintió ligeramente, inclinándose hacia delante para besar la frente de Cas y él sonrió. Sam apretó su mano antes de ponerse de pie y apartarse. Jess no parecía querer irse, y besó la mejilla de Cas, riendo suavemente.

"Tenemos que irnos, pero volveremos. Lo prometo, Cas."

Él asintió y ella se apartó, moviéndose hacia Dean para tomar a Abigail. Sus brazos se sintieron vacíos y pesados cuando los dejó caer a sus costados, y besó a la bebé nuevamente, luego a Jess, y abrazó a Sam. Se despidieron, y Dean volvió a su asiento a un lado de Cas, tomando su mano. Enjuagó las mejillas de Cas con sus pulgares, secándolas lo mejor que pudo, y Cas solo cerró sus ojos y suspiró, pero las lágrimas seguían viniendo.

"Cas, oye. Está bien," intentó Dean, pero él sacudió su cabeza.

"Prométeme…" susurró, y Dean asintió, inclinándose más cerca. "Vivirás… tu vida."

"No hables así, por favor," declaró. No quería oírlo justo en ese momento. No quería que Cas le diera un discurso de cómo debería vivir su vida después de que muriera. Simplemente no quería pensar en cómo, quizás, dentro de unos pocos días, Cas ya no estaría y Dean tendría que volver a casa sin él.

Cas suspiró y la comisura de sus labios se curvó en una mueca; agarró la muñeca de Dean, apartando su mano de su rostro.

"Tienes… que hacerlo."

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"Lo que has… estado… haciendo." Se pausó por un momento, apretando sus ojos cerrados, una mano palpando su pecho mientras jadeaba. Dean se movió más cerca y Cas abrió sus ojos para mirarlo. Eran del suave color de la flor del maíz; vidriosos, como el brillo lustroso de la porcelana Holandesa. Dean no quería verse más en ellos. No eran los ojos que él recordaba, tan llenos de energía y brillantes, el azul más azul que jamás había visto.

"De acuerdo."

Cas sonrió, y cerró sus ojos, volteando su cabeza para relajarse contra la cama.

"Estoy… cansado."

Dean tomó su mano y la ubicó sobre la cama a un lado de él, y se inclinó hacia delante para besar su frente, apartando su cabello de su rostro.

"Descansa un poco."


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

* * *

**Probablemente menos**

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Dean saltó, sentándose derecho en la silla. No había notado que se había quedado dormido. Se quedaba despierto la mayoría de las noches, observando a Cas, esperando que quizás si lo miraba lo suficientemente duro consiguiera al menos un día más. Dean intentaba no tener sus esperanzas muy arriba. Se frotó sus ojos y miró hacia atrás, a la puerta. Tessa estaba abriéndola, su sonrisa tornándose un ceño fruncido.

"¿Te desperté?"

"Está bien," rió Dean suavemente, mirando de vuelta a Cas para asegurarse que aún estaba durmiendo. Estaba volviéndose más difícil despertarlo, y Dean no sabía cuál era la razón; quizás era porque se estaba acercando. Sacudió su cabeza, frotando su rostro con su mano; no quería pensar en ello.

"Solo vine a revisarlo," sonrió ella y se movió hacia él, revisando la intravenosa de Cas y su oxígeno. Dean se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y observó a Cas mientras dormía, observó cuando Tessa pasaba su mano por su frente en un gesto cariñoso. Sabía que Cas significaba mucho para ella, que ambos se habían vuelto increíblemente cercanos durante su tiempo ahí.

"Hablaba de ti como te colgarías a la luna," rió ella suavemente, levantando la vista hacia Dean mientras enderezaba la manta sobre la cama de Cas, tirándola más cerca de su pecho. "Y nunca habló mal de ti. Significas tanto para él, Dean."

"Lo sé," Dean se inclinó hacia delante y pasó sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de Cas que se encontraba sobre la cama, sus dedos crispándose contra la manta mientras soñaba.

"Él es algo más. Tratas de sacudirlo y se pega en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza." Dean rió y sacudió su cabeza, trazando con su pulgar sobre el bulto de su muñeca, más pronunciado de lo que él recordaba. Tessa acercó su suéter alrededor de ella y se meció sobre sus talones.

"Incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado, aún hablaba sobre ti como si tú fueras su mundo."

Ella se sentó en la silla opuesta, gimiendo ligeramente, exhausta de su turno. Sonrió, alzando una mano para ajustar el tirante de la mascarilla contra la mejilla de Cas, enderezándolo y alisándolo.

"Desearía haber podido conocerlo antes de esto."

"Hubiera sido bueno para él tener una amiga como tú, así no hubiera tenido que pasar todo el día conmigo," dijo él para sí mismo, y Cas se movió en la cama, pero no despertó. "Dios sabe que yo no era mucho a veces." La voz de Dean cayó, un murmullo en la habitación, "Sabes – es tan fácil olvidar cuánto peleábamos." Dean frotó su propia frente, las piernas desparramadas en la silla, la espalda doliéndole. "Acostumbrábamos enojarnos con el otro; yo sabía exactamente qué botones presionar, y ahora parece como una pérdida de tiempo."

"Eso es parte de estar enamorado de alguien," dijo Tessa después de un momento, mirando fijamente el muro justo más allá de la cabeza de Cas. "Peleas con ellos y los hieres, pero todo el tiempo lo estás intentando." Ella miró de vuelta a Dean. "Mientras estés dispuesto a pelear _por _ellos, lo equilibra todo, creo yo."

Otro silencio se extendió.

"Habla un montón acerca de la playa," continuó Tessa, poniendo su oscuro cabello tras su oreja. "Creo que ese es un buen recuerdo para él. Hablaba mayoritariamente sobre eso en los días malos."

Dean frotó su rostro. La playa. Lo podía recordar tan claramente, Cas en sus botas y chaqueta, Dean en su abrigo rojo. La forma en la que las olas estallaban contra la costa y las gaviotas chillaban sobre sus cabezas; como Cas estaba tan emocionado, y Dean lo había filmado todo. La forma en la que Cas le dijo que lo amaba sobre el sonido de las olas, gritando a través de la playa, sonriendo. Recordaba como habían compartido una pequeña cama en su habitación de hotel, y como cada vez que se movían, gemía bajo ellos. Los recuerdos eran tan claros, como si solo hubiera ocurrido ayer.

"Nos divertimos," se las arregló para decir, su voz tomada por la emoción cuando habló. Su tristeza mezclada con una risa mientras recordaba, levantando sus manos para gesticular, "Él tenía un absoluto _ladrillo_ de cámara. Esta vieja Polaroid del '65 que conseguí a un buen precio en una casa de empeño. Gasté mucho dinero en una película para ella, pero no sé qué les sucedió a las fotos."

"Estoy segura que aún las tiene," Tessa sonrió nuevamente y apartó el cabello de Cas de su rostro.

"Si," concordó Dean.

Tessa murmuró suavemente mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el cabello de Cas, el pecho de Cas traqueteando mientras respiraba, aún en un sueño profundo.

"Nunca he visto a otro ser humano amar a alguien tanto como él te ama a ti," susurró ella. "Él estaba tan seguro de que vendrías; nosotras intentábamos decirle que no tuviera expectativas pero él estaba tan seguro. _'Él vendrá. Dean mantiene sus promesas'." _Ella apretó los labios. "Quería odiarte. Quería estar enojada porque lo dejaste, pero era imposible no comprar a la persona que Cas describe cuando habla sobre ti."

"Desearía que no lo hiciera," dijo Dean. "Deseo que no hubiera luchado tan duro; mira dónde lo dejó."

"Es fuerte," añadió Tessa, sus ojos suaves. "No pensamos que lo lograra tanto tiempo, sabes. Pero, creo, que él sabía que tenía que esperar por ti…"

Dean apretó los cálidos dedos de Cas. Cas había estado esperando por él. El pensamiento de ello dolía más de lo que había pensado que haría. Que Cas hubiera esperado- ¿y qué si nunca hubiera venido? Cas estaba a penas llevándolo ahora, y era todo a causa de Dean.

"No entiendo por qué tiene que ser él," dijo Dean rotamente. "¿Por qué no pude haber sido yo? Todas estas veces – cada vez y yo nunca lo mordí. ¿Por qué él? No ha lastimado a nadie. ¡No ha hecho nada para lastimar a nadie!"

"Desearía poder decírtelo," susurró Tessa. Sintió la mano de Dean salir de bajo la suya, y entonces estaba descansando contra la parte posterior de su muñeca, los dedos moviéndose perezosamente.

"¿Dean…?"

Cas lo miró a penas, y Dean se inclinó hacia delante tomando la mano de Cas y besando sus frágiles dedos. Levantó su mano y la pasó por el brazo de Cas, chocando con la intravenosa y luego de vuelta. Cas sonrió, aturdido.

"Hola, bebé," dijo Dean, "Todo está bien. Vuelve a dormir, ¿está bien?"

"Solo estábamos hablando," añadió Tessa mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba sobre la cama para sonreírle. "Pero debería estar yéndome. Tengo otros pacientes que revisar."

Cas asintió y le sonrió.

"Te veo mañana, Cas."

Tessa se fue y Cas se volteó hacia Dean, dedos delgados rozando su muñeca. Lucía como si se estuviera volviendo más delgado cada día, pero Dean intentaba ignorar el hecho. En lugar de eso, se enfocaba en la forma en la que Cas movía sus dedos sobre su piel, la forma en la que curvaba sus dedos alrededor de su mano, uñas despuntadas hundiéndose en la piel de su mano. Aún era Cas. Aún era su Cas.

"¿De qué… estaban… hablando?" La última palabra saliendo en un apuro, como si estuviera intentando sacarla lo más rápido posible.

"De ti." Dean sonrió y acarició con su pulgar a lo largo del dorso de la mano de Cas, y Cas respiró una especie de risa. "Tessa me estaba diciendo el gran bocazas que eres… como si yo ya no supiera eso."

Cas asintió y sonrió, pero no dijo nada más por un momento. Solo miró a Dean, sonriendo tímidamente tras su mascarilla, y por un momento Dean fue lanzado hacia atrás, hacia el primer momento en el que había posado sus ojos sobre él. Su cabello estaba ordenado, peinado hacia atrás y estilizado, y sus gafas estaba puestas derechas en su rostro. Su suéter estaba desabotonado y sus pantalones eran ajustados, la corbata un poco torcida por la fiesta, y la primera cosa que Dean había pensado era que debía ir y arreglarla. Inclinarse para susurrar en su oído y que Cas se inclinara hacia atrás, trayendo sus rostros más cerca.

"Te… amo," dijo Cas de repente, y Dean rió. Rió y frotó sus ojos, sin notar que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.

"Dios, Cas," besó sus dedos, su muñeca. "Yo también te amo."

Las palabras aún se sentían tan olvidadas en su lengua. Se había ido por tantos años sin decirlas, y no pensó que sería capaz de usarlas nuevamente. Pero Cas estaba aquí, y estaba mirando a Dean como la primera vez que Dean le había dicho esas palabras a él.

"Estoy… cansado," balbuceó luego de un largo rato, apartando su mano de la de Dean para tocar gentilmente su rostro. Dean sostuvo su mano contra su mejilla, volteando su rostro para besar la palma.

"De acuerdo," aseguró Dean, observando sus ojos deslizándose hasta cerrarse. "Te veré en la mañana."

Cas asintió y dejó caer su mano, volteando su rostro de vuelta contra la almohada.

Cas cayó dormido poco tiempo después de eso, y Dean acarició su cabello antes de inclinarse hacia atrás en la silla, tratando de dormir. Fue despertado unas horas más tarde por un suave sonido.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo, parpadeando con los ojos lagañosos. Cas lo estaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos enormes.

"…Eres tú…" suspiró.

Las cejas de Dean se fruncieron. Se sentó hacia delante, raspando la silla en la baldosa para acercarla.

"…Eres tú…" repitió Cas y Dean apartó el cabello de su rostro.

"¿Qué está mal?"

Los ojos de Cas estaban nublados y su rostro estaba confuso.

"…¿Estás en casa…?" arrastró las palabras, "Cuándo… ¿cuándo? No estaba… No estaba poniendo atención…"

Dean no entendía.

"Cas, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Cas miró al muro más lejano, moviendo sus manos sin escuchar, sus ojos cerrándose.

"…No estaba poniendo atención…"

Volvió a quedarse dormido y Dean le observó por un largo rato, preocupado, buscando su rostro. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó derecho tanto como pudo, pero eventualmente ya no pudo pelear contra ello. Cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente; el sol estaba entrando a través de las persianas y esparciéndose a través de la cama de Cas. Cas estaba despierto, mirando hacia fuera de la ventana; cuando Dean estuvo más despierto, torciendo su tenso cuello, pudo ver que las persianas estaban levantadas a mitad de camino. Esperó un momento antes de atraer la atención de Cas, inquieto por la repentina conversación de la noche anterior. Cas se mantuvo fijo en el exterior, el cielo de un brillante azul.

Dean se preguntó qué decir.

"Buenos días," dijo, finalmente, y Cas se volteó hacia él, sonriendo débilmente. Dean se removió, sus piernas doliendo. "Y, ¿tuviste una pesadilla anoche?"

Cas ladeó su cabeza ligeramente sobre la almohada.

"¿Hmm?"

Dean miró su rostro: estaba claro que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"Debe haber sido la medicina," susurró Dean para sí mismo.

Cas le miró impasible.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, y Cas se removió un poco.

"Oh…" suspiró, y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"Deberíamos ir… a la playa… alguna vez," dijo y el rostro de Dean cayó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Deberíamos… deberíamos ir," dijo, casi ociosamente. Dean sacudió su cabeza, tocando la mano de Cas, intentando captar su atención. Los ojos de Cas estaban desenfocados y balanceándose alrededor de la habitación, rodando alrededor en su cabeza.

"Bebé, hemos ido. ¿No te acuerdas?"

Finalmente consiguió que los ojos de Cas dejaran de moverse, pero cuando aterrizaron en Dean miraban justo a través de él.

"Deberíamos ir… eso es lo que… dije…" su discurso era ligeramente pastoso, y Dean extendió una mano hacia el botón de llamada.

* * *

Esperó afuera mientras el Doctor Éter, o así era como lo llamaba Tessa, administraba las pruebas, Tessa con él. El Dr. Éter salió primero, su bata alteando a su alrededor. No se detuvo a decirle nada a Dean, pero Tessa salió un momento después, su rostro preocupado.

"¿Qué sucede con él?" preguntó Dean, y Tessa puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo suéter gris de brezo.

"Él está… no lo sabemos realmente," fue todo lo que pudo decir. "Lo siento Dean, realmente no puedo explicarlo ahora, tengo rondas." Ella trotó pasillo abajo, y Dean quedó solo.

Cuando echó una mirada dentro de la puerta de Cas, él estaba mirando por la ventana de nuevo y Dean retrocedió, siguiendo donde el Dr. Éter había ido. Cuando no lo encontró en ningún lugar del piso, fue hasta la primera planta. Necesitaba comida, se dio cuenta de repente. Nunca recordaba comer estos días. Cas bromeaba con que se volvería tan delgado como él lo había hecho, aunque Dean nunca encontraba esas bromas especialmente divertidas.

Dean ubicó al hombre sentado en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería; estaba hurgando en alguna especie de pasta, pero más que nada bebiendo calculados sorbos de un humeante café. Era un hombre de aspecto estirado, con pesadas bolsas bajo los ojos y delgadas, precisas manos. Aunque Dean solo lo había visto desde atrás con anterioridad, sabía que él era la persona con la que necesitaba hablar.

No desperdició más tiempo después de eso, navegando por la concurrida sala lo mejor que pudo hasta que estuvo finalmente mirando con atención al doctor desde la silla frente a él. El doctor mordió su dispuesto palito de pan, pero no se molestó en mirar a Dean. Desde esta cercanía, Dean vio que además del plato había una especie de archivo, la carpeta de manila plegada, y las blancas y ordenadas pilas de papel puestas en la parte superior, adjuntas a la cubierta interior.

Pasó una página e hizo un gesto con su mano libre hacia la silla vacía.

"No te asomes. Siéntate."

El sonido del mobiliario raspando el suelo de baldosas fue ahogado por el zumbido de los ocupantes; enfermeras, pacientes, pero más que nada los amigos y familiares desplazados de dichos pacientes – y por supuesto, el doctor frente a él.

Dean le echó un vistazo a su bata y vio la etiqueta impresa con su nombre adherida justo sobre el bolsillo de su bata blanca de doctor. _Dr. Éter. _Estaba en lo correcto.

"Tengo algunas preguntas para usted," comenzó Dean, levantando la vista de las palabras hasta el rostro duro del hombre. Su estructura ósea era alarmante, y su cabello negro hacía su pálida piel incluso más blanca. Dean se preguntó cómo es que no era confundido con un funerario, no un hombre que salvaba vidas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que las contestaré?" el hombre arrastró las palabras, y luego se detuvo hojeando los papeles y miró a Dean directamente al rostro. "Aunque, admito, es encantador cuán atrevido eres."

"Usted es el doctor de Cas, y tengo algunas preguntas al respecto."

El rostro del Dr. Éter se apagó considerablemente mientras ladeaba su cabeza en reconocimiento del nombre.

"Ah, así que tú eres Dean."

Dean se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, sus manos juntas frente a él.

"¿Y qué si lo soy?"

"El hermano de mi paciente me advirtió que quizás harías una aparición en algún punto." Le dio a Dean una mirada y sonrió de medio lado. "También mencionó que quizás estarías _preocupado."_

"Oh, estoy un poco _más _que preocupado," gruñó Dean, apretando los puños. El Dr. Éter tomó otro pequeño, calculado, mordisco de su barra de pan y pasta y limpió su boca gentilmente con la servilleta de papel del dispensador a un lado de él.

"Te has ganado mi atención, así que pregunta."

Dean observó al Dr. Éter tomar un sorbo de agua de un vaso sobre la bandeja en frente de él y sintió su boca volverse más seca que antes.

"¿Por qué no está mejorando? Veo gente constantemente ahí, pero él no ha cambiado en una semana."

El Dr. Éter tomó un respiro y miró inexpresivamente su pasta y la formica de la parte superior de la mesa, como si no supiera exactamente por dónde empezar. Dean pudo sentir ya un bulto formándose en su garganta que estaba volviéndose imposible de tragar.

"¿Tienes algún conocimiento de qué hace tu sistema inmune?" comenzó el mayor, acariciando el borde de una de sus uñas.

"Te protege – de las infecciones."

El Dr. Éter sonrió sombríamente y encontró los ojos aterrados de Dean.

"Precisamente. Protege al cuerpo de las infecciones."

Tomó otro sorbo de su agua y limpió la condensación en sus pantalones.

"Castiel Novak no tiene ningún sistema inmunológico," dijo calmadamente. Las cejas de Dean bajaron casi automáticamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que no tiene _ningún _sistema inmunológico?"

Desmond Éter miró el techo, cerró sus ojos y luego tocó un punto en los papeles en la carpeta de manila. Dean se dio cuenta con horror que los papeles eran de Cas, que los números y las figuras, las notas escritas como garabatos y subrayadas en rojo. Eran todas de él.

"Su conteo de células T es prácticamente inexistente." El Dr. Éter sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, su expresión perpleja. "La verdad, nunca hemos visto nada como esto – su cuerpo está más allá de comprometido. Chicos han estado viniendo con ello alrededor del pasado mes, y casi todos ellos son como tú. En la mitad de sus treinta, homosexuales." Apuntó nuevamente con su dedo. "Mis colegas y yo estamos bastante perturbados por ello, y el número sigue creciendo. Han tenido que llamar al centro de enfermedades contagiosas. Hemos tenido a un agente mirando el caso del señor Novak por casi su estadía completa. Él es solo uno en un hilo de las extrañas ocurrencias que hemos tenido."

Dean trató de entender exactamente lo que se le estaba diciendo. Sabía que Cas tenía neumonía, y por la información que había extraído, era una rara cepa. Pero eso debería haber sido tratable. Cas era joven, siempre había sido saludable.

"¿Entonces qué va a hacer?" espetó Dean, observando al doctor empujar su pasta alrededor sin intención de comer más. Su tenedor se pausó, las puntas pinchando un trozo de verdura, y casi parecía lucir sorprendido ante la pregunta de Dean.

"¿Hacer?" respondió calmadamente, estrechando los ojos hacia Dean. "¿Qué voy a _hacer?"_

"¡Para ayudarlo!" dijo Dean furiosamente, sentándose hacia delante. "¡Para ayudarlo a combatir esto!"

Los ojos del Dr. Éter se entrecerraron más, esta vez con lástima.

"Me disculpo por no hacerme lo suficientemente claro – no hay nada por hacer. Pensé que eso sería obvio cuando te dije que no hay nada para proteger a Castiel Novak de nada que tuviera la oportunidad de entrar en su cuerpo. Estos chicos están _muriendo. _No puedo atenderlos. Simplemente los estoy transportando a través de lo inevitable."

Las palabras parecían confusas y extrañas para Dean, como si las estuviera oyendo – y supiera que eran palabras, pero no podía entender bien lo que significaban.

"…Q-Qué quiere decir…" intentó, sacudiendo su cabeza. "…Tiene que haber algo – _usted es un doctor," _Añadió desesperadamente, su ira aumentando. "Joder, no me diga que no puede hacer nada, ¡eso es pura mierda!" Azotó su puño en la mesa, Haciendo traquetear la cuchillería y el dispensador de servilletas. El agua se derramó de manera desigual desde el cristal y cayó sobre la bandeja. El Dr. Éter no dijo nada por un largo tiempo mientras las miradas fijas de la gente gradualmente se ocupaban en otra parte.

"No puedo _darle_ un nuevo sistema inmune," dijo el Dr. Éter calmadamente. "Ni siquiera puedo ayudarle a que desarrolle uno nuevo." El doctor se tomó un momento, quizás para internalizar. "No hay nada que pueda hacer por él. Hemos tratado de manejar sus síntomas, pero en este punto eso no importa. ¿Comprendes eso?"

"Por favor," susurró Dean. "Por favor, si es por el dinero, si se trata de _cualquier cosa."_

Dean se detuvo cuando una mano tocó la suya. No se había dado cuenta de que se estaba moviendo hacia delante y que había alzado una mano. Ahora se estaba aferrando sin esperanzas a la manga del hombre. Sintió como ya se estaba deslizando sobre sus rodillas para rogar.

"Hijo," el rostro del Dr. Éter era severo. "Tienes que entender que él está siendo comido vivo desde dentro hacia fuera. No podría comprarle una hora si quisiera, incluso si no fuera por el dinero."

"¿Entonces solo va a dejar que se pudra?" gritó Dean. "Va a dejarlo sentado ahí, ¡¿y consumirse?!"

El doctor sintió la mano de Dean hundirse en su antebrazo. Estrechó la mirada.

"Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para hacer cómoda su transición."

Dean apartó la mirada, a la ocupada fila de la cafetería. Su agarre se soltó y acercó sus manos para dejarlas caer indiferentemente sobre su regazo. Su cerebro se sentía demasiado blando en su cráneo.

"Transición," susurró, su voz quedándose atascada. Todas esas veces que Tessa vino a revisarlo, solo estaba ayudándolo… ¿a morir? Adormeciéndolo para que así no doliera tanto – porque iban a perderlo.

_Vamos a perderlo._

Era como una pesadilla. Los malos sueños que tendría en el extranjero. Solo tenía que despertar, y todo habría terminado. Todo. Se despertaría y estaría en la cama en el apartamento, y Cas estaría justo junto a él, una pierna encima, la otra abajo. Lo besaría y luego volvería a dormir, lo único para demostrar su trauma un ligero sudor y una sacudida de su cabeza para despejarlo.

"Estamos a días, en este momento. Los paros cardíacos y respiratorios son repentinos. Su corazón podría detenerse en cualquier momento."

Dean intentó tragar, pero el bulto no bajaría.

"Si estamos hablando estrictamente en términos de neumonía, la falta de oxígeno ha puesto a su corazón en un engranaje irrazonable. Está haciendo el doble de trabajo con la mitad de los resultados. Va a fallarle. Eso es, si el fluido no lo ahoga."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el doctor continuara, su voz lenta y espesa, como melaza goteando a través de los oídos de Dean.

"Antes de eso quizás lo perdamos todo. Su cuerpo se está apagando mientras hablamos – riñones; hígado; intestinos. Todo se está cerrando."

Dean mantuvo apartada la vista, así el doctor no lo vería morderse el interior de la mejilla tan fuerte que temía que fuera a traspasarla.

"Lo único que puedo darle es a ti."

Dean volvió su cabeza bruscamente de vuelta hacia el doctor. Él estaba mirando por las ventanas sobre el hombro de Dean, sus manos enfundadas una sobre la otra. Asintió para sí mismo.

"Era tan desesperanzador," murmuró, "pero cuando tú llegaste vimos pequeñas mejoras. Cosas menores. Cosas superficiales, pero aún así, le damos la bienvenida a cualquier resultado positivo. He sido doctor por un largo tiempo, Dean, así que no sé por qué me sigue sorprendiendo lo que el amor le hace a las personas."

Dean se sonrojó.

"No sé qué está-" comenzó severamente, pero la sonrisa compasiva del doctor lo encontró nuevamente.

"No hay razón para mentir," su voz era baja, "No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. De hecho, estoy agradecido. Los moribundos necesitan una razón para despertar por las mañanas, o de otra manera no lo harían."

El corazón de Dean estaba latiendo muy rápido en su pecho. Se sintió mareado, extraño. Como si no estuviera realmente en su cuerpo, sino flotando justo sobre él, observando mientras todas las cosas horribles seguían siendo dichas.

"¿Entonces me dejará quedarme con él?"

El Dr. Éter suspiró.

"Si pudiera prescribir tal cosa, lo haría, y si alguien tiene un problema con ello pueden venir a verme. Ustedes… compañeros… o lo que sea, son cruciales para la investigación. Puedes darnos detalles acerca de lo que Cas hizo antes, cuáles eran sus hábitos. Cualquier cosa que pueda darnos algún tipo de apoyo."

Dean apartó la mirada nuevamente.

"Pero, si te quedas, tendrás que saber lo que vas a enfrentar."

Dean asintió inexpresivamente.

"Nos hemos planificado para lo peor, Dean. Él perderá su visión. Su capacidad de hablar. Todo eso. Lo que has visto es solo la punta del iceberg. Su cerebro es justo como cualquier otro órgano y es simplemente tan vulnerable hacia lo que sea que esté nadando alrededor de él. Incluso si está consciente hasta el final, la comunicación será difícil. Lo aterrará; su enfermedad causa ansiedad debido a la alteración de la respiración."

Dean cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo, cansadamente. No tenía la energía para sentir nada. Quería volver a la habitación.

"¿Así que su memoria?"

"Lo has visto por ti mismo."

Quería ir a ver a Cas, porque estaba vivo, y necesitaba mirarlo.

No sabía si Cas lo sabía o no.

"Solo dígame qué hacer," suspiró, "y lo haré."

El Dr. Éter tomó un hondo respiro y lo dejó salir lentamente.

"Habla con Tessa. Ella te dirá todo. Me temo que necesito volver a trabajar."

Justo así, la conversación terminó y el Dr. Éter cerró la portada del archivo y lo deslizó bajo su brazo. No hubo despedida, ningún intercambio real. Dean sabía que era porque sería redundante. No había nada más para ser dicho.

El Dr. Éter se levantó y se fue, y Dean se mantuvo mirando la fila de personas. Después de unos pocos minutos se puso de pie temblorosamente y fue y compró una naranja y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación de Cas. Se paró en la puerta cuando llegó ahí, vio a Tessa liándose con la sonda intravenosa; Cas abrió sus ojos y le sonrió bajo su máscara de oxígeno.

"Te fuiste por un rato," dijo Tessa con una sonrisa, habiendo regresado, expresando en voz alta lo que el rostro de Cas solo podía mostrar. Ella estaba mirando por sobre su trabajo, estudiando a Dean. Dean se encogió de hombros débilmente y fue a la silla a un lado de la cama. Cas buscó su mano automáticamente y acarició sus dedos, mirando la naranja. No quería verla poniendo más morfina en la bolsa.

"¿Quieres un poco?" preguntó Dean y Cas sonrió. Dean lamió sus labios y se dispuso a pelarla, sacando su cuchillo de su bolsillo para comenzar. Cas observó sus manos todo el tiempo, aún sonriendo.

"¿La naranja es tu favorita, Cas?" preguntó Tessa y Dean se rompió un poco ante eso. Oyó el susurro de Cas sacudiendo su cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Arándanos," respondió Dean. "Los come por toneladas." _Los comía, _corrigió su mente. Sus dedos casi se deslizaron mientras estaba apartando el cuchillo.

"No… están… en temporada," dijo Cas lentamente, apartando su mascarilla hacia un lado antes de que no pudiera mantener su mano arriba por más tiempo. Sonrió tímidamente y Tessa palmeó su hombro, riendo.

"Bueno, quizás yo pueda reunir algunos para ti."

Dean no respondió, solo continuó pelando la naranja, arrojando las cáscaras sobre la mesa a un lado. Oyó la puerta cerrarse cuando Tessa se fue y encontró que su mano ya no estaba moviéndose.

"…Shh," oyó decir a Cas y sonaba como si estuviera al otro lado de la habitación. "Dean…"

"Lo siento," sollozó Dean. "Lo siento, mierda – no quise hacer esto."

Apartó la naranja, seccionándola, pero no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"Mierda."

"Dean."

"Lo siento."

Se quedó mirando la naranja, y había jugo sobre toda su mano. Se rió, patéticamente, y la lanzó junto con las cáscaras, limpiando sus palmas en sus jeans, y mientras estaba haciendo eso su cuerpo se dobló hacia delante sobre sus rodillas; simplemente ya no podía sostenerse.

"¡Lo arruiné, lo siento!" Sollozó contra sus dedos pegajosos. Olían dulce.

"Está bien," dijo Cas calmadamente. "No te… preocupes por eso."

"¡No me digas que no me preocupe por eso!" lloró Dean. "Yo solo– estoy realmente triste, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy realmente… Estoy realmente triste."

"¿Dean?"

Dean esnifó y alzó su cabeza, hipando ligeramente.

"Quiero… Quiero decirte," dijo Cas, sus palabras lentas y meditadas. "Quiero decirte… por qué quería que… vinieras… y me vieras."

Cas sostuvo su mirada y ubicó ambas manos sobre las de Dean.

"Tienes… Tienes que parar," continuó, su voz baja y grave y débil, "…tienes que dejar… de culparte."

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, Cas," murmuró.

"Bueno… escucha."

Levantó la mirada hacia Dean desde sus almohadas, su suéter todo fruncido alrededor de su cuello, su camisa arrugada. Su rostro estaba amarillo bajo la luz de la lámpara del lado y Dean sabía qué estaba intentando decir.

"Tienes… tienes… que prometerme," acalló a Dean, "…mírame…"

Dean, cuyos ojos se habían apartado, devolvió la mirada.

"…No te escondas más. No corras más… quiero que seas feliz… quiero… quiero que seas feliz sin mí."

Dean lo intentaba. Realmente lo hacía.

"No me pidas eso," gimió. "No me pidas que haga eso."

"Dean," dijo Cas, severamente, forzándolo a seguir mirándolo a los ojos. "…Dean, estoy muriendo… y… yo…" sacudió su cabeza sobre la almohada, sus ojos cerrándose, pero no lloró. Era como si se rehusara a hacerlo. "…No quiero. No… pero tú… no estás muriendo… no estás… tú no estás muerto… así que deja de actuar como si lo estuvieras."

"¿Cómo se supone que sea feliz sin ti?" dijo Dean con voz rasposa. "¿Cómo hago eso? Tú eres todo. Siempre has sido todo."

"Tienes… que tratar," respondió Cas. "Tienes… que tratar… o nada de… esto… lo valdrá."

"Yo no lo valgo – nada de eso lo valía," interrumpió Dean. "Mira lo que te hice. Mira dónde nos llevó."

"No lo hagas- _¡Nunca!" _dijo Cas furiosamente, pasmando a Dean. Sus ojos estaban claros y furiosos, tan coherentes como lo habían estado en días. _"Nunca _te disculpes por… nosotros."

Tuvo que pausarse para recuperar nuevamente el aliento, y sus ojos se suavizaron.

"No… no te disculpes por… quienes fuimos."

Dean sacudió su cabeza y Cas trajo su mano a su rostro.

"Me hiciste… tan feliz, Dean," suspiró. "Hicimos lo mejor… le dimos… nuestro mejor esfuerzo… y fue… realmente hermoso."

Dean asintió, no completamente convencido, pero entendía lo que Cas estaba diciendo. Solo deseaba que alguien se lo explicara a su corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

**Menos**

Otra enfermera entró para hacer los estiramientos en cama con Cas, y Dean se excusó, caminando hacia el pasillo. Vio a Tessa inclinada contra la estación de enfermeras, examinando alguna medicación, y tirando de su cabello hacia atrás. Era extremadamente hermosa, pensó. Incluso si estaba cansada nunca lo demostraba – y su sonrisa siempre la hacía brillar.

Ella levantó la mirada mientras él se aproximaba, sonriendo un poco y apuntando algo en su portapapeles.

"¿Está haciendo sus ejercicios?"

"Mhmm," dijo Dean. "No le gusta cuando miro. Lo hace sentir raro."

Tessa se rió ligeramente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Por qué te agrada tanto?" preguntó Dean, y Tessa se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que tú puedes decirme la respuesta a eso, pero, supongo que fue porque estaba solo. Ninguna de las enfermeras realmente- ellas no le hablaban realmente. Lo que era, se está volviendo una especie de estigma y, bueno, la gente no sabe lo que está pasando aquí. Escuchas acerca de estos chicos muriendo y que viven de cierta manera y la gente se asusta."

"Si," dijo Dean con voz rasposa. "Lo sé."

Tessa se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

"Él solo quería alguien con quien hablar, mayoritariamente acerca de ti."

Tessa le dio una mirada.

Dean sonrió vagamente y jugueteó con un lapicero sobre el mostrador.

"¿Qué le está pasando?"

"Un hongo, o un tumor… no…" se pausó, pesando sus palabras. "El Dr. Éter no lo sabe en realidad. Podría ser cualquier cosa en este punto. No piensa que vale la pena hacer un seguimiento. Cualquier otro examen profundo podría estresar su sistema."

"Han sido a penas dos semanas," dijo Dean. "Se suponía que tendría más–"

Tessa arrugó su boca, tratando de mantenerse profesional.

"Estas cosas solo suceden," consoló ella lo mejor que pudo, "pero independientemente del tiempo, va a necesitarte. Ahora más que nunca. Está comenzando a volverse delirante, y su memoria está yendo y viniendo. Cuando estábamos ahí…"

Ella se detuvo, cubriéndose la boca, forzándose a sí misma a no llorar.

"Tessa, tienes que decirme."

"El Dr. Éter le preguntó cuál era la última cosa que recordaba, y él dijo que te había dejado en la base."

El sudor irrumpió en el rostro de Dean, humedeciéndolo.

"Eso fue alrededor de diez años atrás."

"Es inconstante. Un minuto parece capaz de recordar, y al siguiente, no. Simplemente no sabemos. Dean, tienes que ser capaz de manejarlo."

Las uñas de Dean se hundieron en sus palmas.

"Solo quiero que termine," se encontró a sí mismo diciendo, y luego inmediatamente estuvo avergonzado por ello.

Tessa asintió.

"Eso es totalmente natural," susurró ella, "si quieres, puedo darte algunos consejos… solo para, ¿hacerlo más fácil para él?"

"Realmente me gustaría eso," respondió Dean con voz rasposa.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos discutiéndolo, Dean escuchando atentamente mientras ella explicaba lo que estaba sucediéndole al cuerpo de Cas, cuán pronto no estaría durmiendo demasiado, y comiendo menos. Habló acerca de la ansiedad que su respiración le provocaba, acerca de cuán importante era evitar que se sobrexcitara.

Para el final de ello, Dean se sentía como si nada, podía hacer algo. No estaba completamente desvalido. Podía ayudar a Cas. Podía hacer lo correcto.

"¿Tessa?" dijo de repente mientras ella se alejaba. Ella se volteó sobre su hombro y Dean lamió sus labios por un momento antes de decirlo, "¿Tienes alguna forma de conseguir un proyector?"

Cas no sabía qué estaba pasando cuando trajeron la pequeña mesa y situaron el proyector sobre ella. Dean no sabía por qué había traído los rollos consigo. Algo simplemente le había dicho que debería.

_Cuando ese día llegue, te lo agradeceré…_

Se sentó derecho, observando mientras Tessa ubicaba sus gafas gentilmente sobre su rostro, riendo cuando parpadeó a penas en confusión. Sam y Jess estaban ahí también, sentados uno al lado del otro, el brazo de Sam alrededor del hombro de Jess. Un amigo estaba cuidando a la bebé, dijeron, cuando Cas preguntó, pacientemente respondiendo la pregunta una y otra vez mientras Cas preguntaba una y otra vez.

"¿Qué… estás haciendo?" suspiró, observando a Dean poner una de las películas en su lugar. Le echó un vistazo a Cas mientras Tessa tomaba su lugar junto al muro, apagando las luces. Habían quitado las pinturas y mientras Dean ponía en marcha el proyector, ajustando el lente, se inclinó hacia la cama de Cas.

"Llevándote a la playa," respondió.

El rostro de Cas cambió a uno de total sorpresa y se quedó mirando el muro. Dean sabía que no había respirado por un momento porque no podía oírlo – ese inflamado sonido delator.

El proyector funcionó, y de repente, estaban en la playa.

Aunque Dean no estaba mirando el muro, él estaba observando a Cas.

Las sombras pasaban sobre su rostro, brillando contra sus gafas, y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y aniñados mientras observaba desplegarse la escena. Jess jadeó cuando Cas vino a la vista sobre la pared, su cabello espeso y brillante, todo su cuerpo brillando en el sol bajo su cortavientos. La cámara barriendo la playa vacía, mirando hacia el agua, y luego hacia arriba para mirar las gaviotas.

Las escenas cambiaron. Dean estaba de pie a un lado de una marisma, apuntando un erizo de mar y Cas, sosteniendo la cámara, lo miraba y luego al rostro de Dean. Dean sonrió, y dijo algo que no podía recordar decir.

"Ese eres tú," susurró Cas, y Dean buscó su mano sobre la manta, tomándola. No estaba tan cálida como de costumbre, y el agarre que Cas tenía era débil si es que si quiera tenía alguno.

"Ese soy yo," se cercioró, y Sam echó un vistazo hacia ellos, su sonrisa húmeda, incluso en la oscuridad.

Viajaron sobre la playa, se sentaron sobre una manta, y Cas leyó un libro de bolsillo, tratando de apartar a Dean cuando lo molestaba. Dean grabó a Cas tomando fotografías con su Polaroid, el sol y los acantilados. Sostuvo la cámara lejos mientras lo besaba y Jessica cubrió su boca con sus manos. Dean se quedó mirando a Cas, observando las lágrimas rodando por su rostro, su pecho alzándose y cayendo, sus ojos fijos en el agua. Sobre Dean. En la playa. Dean sabía, sin ninguna duda, que no recordaba la mayoría de aquello. Su rostro estaba lleno de alguna extraña, hermosa expresión, sus ojos vagando alrededor, asimilándolo todo.

La película terminó y Dean puso la siguiente, y fue más de lo mismo por un rato. Solo ellos dos bromeando, pero entonces la escena se volvió por lejos más familiar.

Cas se puso de pie y caminó unos pocos metros lejos de la cámara antes de voltearse. Sonrió, y era tan claro lo que estaba diciendo.

_Te amo._

Cas se maravilló, su cuerpo completo hormigueando. Conocía eso. Había estado ahí. Recordaba la sensación, la forma en la que se había sentido mirar a Dean y decirlo. Como un secreto que siempre llevaría. Un corazón dentro de su corazón. Estaba mirando a Dean, no a la cámara. Te amo. Saludó y rió y sonrió, pero no era tan importante como lo que había dicho. Te amo. Lo había gritado.

_Te amo._

"Ese soy yo," susurró. Era él. Ese era él. _Te amo. _Él. Sintió a Dean apretando su mano.

"Ese eres tú."

"Somos nosotros," suspiró Cas, y Dean apartó la mirada por un momento para recomponerse. "Somos nosotros."

Eran _ellos._

Las olas se deslizaron silenciosamente dentro y afuera, y cuando Dean las miraba podía casi oír el sonido que hacían cada vez que Cas tomaba otro respiro. Cas lanzó una concha hacia el mar y la marea se la llevó.

* * *

Tres días después era incapaz de formar oraciones completas. Si era su mente o su capacidad de respirar, Dean nunca lo sabría.

Se quejaba acerca de su vista también, y Tessa le dijo que harían lo que pudieran. Él pareció entender y no lo mencionó de nuevo.

Dean le hablaba todo el día; le habló acerca de una casa en una isla. Una verja blanca de madera. Dos personas viejas charlando en el porche delantero. Llenaba los interminables silencios con su propia voz, recontando historias, diciéndole todo sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar.

Cas lo miraba por un largo tiempo, respirando lentamente, sus brazos esqueléticos descansando incómodamente a sus costados. Se quedaba mirando a Dean y sonreía, sus ojos azules y brillantes. Dean tenía que preguntarse qué tanto podía ver realmente entonces. No importaba, se recordaba a sí mismo. Cualquier cosa siempre iba a ser mejor que nada. Incluso si no sabía de qué estaba hablando Dean, Cas lucía feliz, y eso era suficiente. Se quedó sin palabras en algún punto, y Cas se había movido por primera vez en horas para alzar una mano y rozarla sobre la manga de Dean. Dean cubrió los helados dedos con los propios.

"Sabes, ¿ese medallón que tenía?" dijo Dean. "Era… Se suponía que iba a evitar que cambiara. Se suponía que me mantuviera como quien era."

Los dedos de Cas temblaron, sus ojos fijos en la pared del fondo.

"Supongo que lo descubrí demasiado tarde," susurró Dean, rozando su mano bajo sus ojos. "Lamento tanto no haber podido ser lo que necesitabas que fuera, Cas."

Cas dijo algo que no pudo identificar, la última sílaba el arrastrado sonido "…x" de la marea empujando sobre las rocas.

* * *

Cas murió un Jueves.

Estaba soleado.

Al atardecer.

Un hermoso clima en California.

El tiempo previo fue tranquilo. Sus ojos vidriosos hundidos en su cabeza, entreabiertos, su cuerpo flojo sobre la cama. Hacía sonidos a veces, o alzaba una mano para alisar su bata, sobre su pecho. En algún punto durante esa noche Tessa había entrado para revisar su intravenosa. Dean había levantado sus ojos lo suficiente como para observarla tocar la mano de Cas, y supo cuando se volteó para irse que estaba enjuagando su rostro.

"¿Puedo recostarme con él?" dijo Dean, rompiendo el traqueteante sonido de la respiración de Cas. Tessa asintió, aún fingiendo leer algo. Dean apartó la silla y bajó la barandilla. Se metió a la cama suavemente, atrayendo a Cas sobre su hombro.

"Cuida su cabeza," comenzó Tessa, pero tuvo que cortarse. Dean trajo la manta sobre el regazo de Cas, descansando su mejilla en el seco, quebradizo cabello de Cas. Cas exhaló, como olas rompiendo. Tessa bajó su cabeza, tocando el final de la cama, sus blancas manos mezclándose con las sábanas en la oscuridad.

"No será en mucho tiempo más," dijo rotamente, y Dean no dijo nada, pero envolvió su mano sobre la de Cas, frotando la piel de papel con su pulgar. Tessa se quedó de pie al final de la cama por un largo rato, y se enjuagó un ojo con la yema de sus dedos. "Lo siento tanto." Su voz estaba temblando, a punto de romperse. El borde profesional habiéndose ido un largo tiempo atrás.

Dean sacudió su cabeza, escuchando sus pisadas desaparecer por el pasillo.

En el vacío que siguió, Dean encontró su boca abierta pero ninguna palabra salía. Acarició el delgado hombro de Cas, todo el camino hacia la punta aguda de su codo. Sus dedos se sacudieron donde descansaban sobre su piel.

"Está bien," le dijo a la quietud. Otra ola rompió cuando Cas exhaló. "Está bien. Puedes dejarlo ir, sé- sé que lo estás manteniendo, porque estás preocupado. Eres demasiado testarudo, Cas, y sé que estás conteniéndolo por mí, pero voy a hacer lo correcto esta vez. No- No voy a hacerte esperar por mí de nuevo."

Cas se ahogó y Dean lo cambió de posición, y parecía como si algo aleteara en Cas, algún reconocimiento que se había perdido por horas. Miró TV hasta la mañana, Cas aún inclinado contra él, hasta que, por fin, pateó inquietamente, su respiración incrementándose hasta una velocidad imposible con el líquido que se había acumulado en su pecho.

Dean sabía.

"Está bien," le aseguró Dean. "Lo sabes. Sabes que te amo. Sabes que lo hago, así que está bien. Está bien que te dejes ir ahora."

Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, tratando de apartar las lágrimas pero no se detenían. Tessa había dicho que el oído era la última cosa en irse. Solo sigue hablándole. Puede estar ansioso, o asustado.

"No tengas miedo," espetó Dean, "lo estás haciendo muy bien, Cas. Lo estás haciendo muy bien." Estresó a su cerebro buscando algo, lo que fuera, y de repente recordó el rostro de Cas mirándolo.

_"__¿Y por qué es tu canción favorita?"_

_La mano de Cas cubrió su barbilla. Dean nunca perdió el camino de sus ojos, incluso cuando Cas miró su propia mano, tímido. Empujó la boca de Dean con su dedo índice, moviéndose para que su palma acunara su mandíbula. Dean sonrió contra la piel de Cas, incapaz de seguir conteniendo su sonrisa. El chico de los ojos azules frente a él era tan hermoso, y él no lo sabía. Prácticamente brillaba; su alma resplandecía con algo azul y blanco y Dean quería envolverse en ella. Algo como la gracia de Dios, algo como el azul y verde de las conchas marinas o las botellas de vidrio._

_"__Solo- Me gustan las canciones que hablan de amor," suspiró risueño, y Dean envolvió esa risa alrededor de su dedo como una cinta de encaje. Las canciones de amor nunca le habían importado antes, pero ahora, no hubiera dicho nada como eso. Quería otra sonrisa, quería otra mirada soñadora en los ojos de Cas, así que cantó . Quería que se enamorara más, porque nada iba a doler más si eso pasaba. Se había convencido a sí mismo, joven y estúpido. Este chico iba a hacer cambiar este mundo y las estrellas caerían como lluvia._

Dean la había escuchado antes, ¿no es así? En la radio. En alguna parte. En alguna parte antes, pero en ese momento Cas estaba mirándolo y Dean nunca lo había amado como lo hizo sentado al otro lado de la mesa, observándolo dejarse llevar, escuchando. La que tarareaba mientras trazaba el brazo de Dean cuando se quedaban dormidos, la que sonaba hasta que arruinaba el disco.

"¿Recuerdas?" acalló. "¿Recuerdas eso? ¿En ese pequeño apartamento? Sabes, sigo- Sigo sin poder recordar dónde escuché esa canción. Aunque, como que simplemente sabía las palabras." Cas respiró bruscamente de nuevo y Dean ajustó un poco su suéter, alisándolo con la palma. Observó su propia mano y no pudo obligarse a hacerlo de nuevo por un momento.

_"__Wise men say," _comenzó, _"only fools rush in__…" _Deslizó su mano sobre el regazo de Cas, cerrándola alrededor de sus dedos fríos.

_"__But I can't help-" _Cas se movió, jadeando, su mano aferrándose a nada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin ver, y sus piernas se removieron. Dean se quedó mirando el muro, sosteniéndolo estrechamente, _"I- I can't help, falling in love, with you__."_

Hubo un sonido terrible. Aspiró en búsqueda de aire y éste se agitó en su pecho, el sonido espeso y húmedo, y cuando exhaló, siseó, como olas rompiendo contra las rocas, como la marea deslizándose de vuelta al mar.

_Cuando sea que estés asustado…_

Cas dejó de respirar completamente.

Pudo sentir el corazón de Cas latir una vez, y luego una gran pausa. Otro latido. _Alzó la cámara hasta su ojo, mirando a través del visor. _Las fotografías enmarcadas en la pared estaban difuminándose, derramándose de sus bordes y mezclándose en el papel tapiz sin brillo, un desastre de acuarela. Cas no se movía. _Cas se volteó hacia la cámara, sonriendo. _Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ser fuerte – tenía que ser fuerte como no pudo antes. _Miró su boca alisarse. _Prometió que cuidaría de él. _Era como ver flores abriéndose en cámara lenta. _Que siempre cuidaría de él. _Tomó un respiro. _Su chico. _Ojos sobre la cámara. _Su chico.

_Te amo._

Dean estaba intentando recordar qué decir.

"Está bien," su voz se rompió. "Está bien- _like a river flows, surely to the sea," _cantó, y el monitor estaba gritando, y Dean tenía que cantar más fuerte para que Cas pudiera oírlo, inclinando su rostro tan cerca como pudiera, presionándolo contra su sien, esperando que las palabras fueran directamente a él. _"Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be__…"_

_Más allá en la playa, ahora riendo, brillando como diamantes, la luz rebotando y regresando a sus ojos, el resplandor del sol en sus gafas, haciéndolas brillar, haciendo brillar su alma-_

_"__So take my hand," _cantó, y su voz estaba cayéndose a pedazos, a penas podía escucharse sobre el gemido de la maquinaria, _"take my whole life too__…" _Sus dedos se quedaron en los huecos de sus mejillas, el pulgar rozando sus labios.

\- _había ahuecado sus manos y gritado._

El sonido más agudo, y Dean estaba en silencio, incapaz de continuar, lágrimas cayendo sobre el cabello de Cas. Su mejilla presionada en el hombro de Dean, los ojos mirando inexpresivamente al lado del pecho de Dean, brillando en su rostro sin color, dos medias lunas asomándose bajo sus oscuras pestañas.

_Te amo._

Crash.

_Te amo – _

Crash.

_Te a –_

Dean se sentó, quieto. Se preguntó si la línea plana era algo que acababa de inventar. Se preguntó si era algo que su mente simplemente había conjurado, porque eso era lo que siempre veías en las películas. No podía recordar la última parte de la canción. No podía oír nada más que el monitor, aún andando, el sonido pasando a través de él y por todas partes. No se movió. No se inmutó, no respiró. Simplemente esperó ahí, esperó por algún temblor que lo despertara, pero nunca vino.

Estaba vagamente consciente de la sombra de Tessa mientras ella ingresaba a la habitación, el doctor siguiéndola. Tessa fue hacia el monitor y leyó algo, mirando su reloj. Lo apagó y la habitación fue lanzada hacia el silencio. Dean se quedó mirando el mismo punto en el muro, sus brazos aún alrededor del cuerpo de Cas, su mejilla aún inclinada contra su cabello.

Tessa se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Dean?"

Él movió su cabeza hacia el sonido de su voz, pero sus ojos no se movieron de la pared.

Ella apretó su mano sobre su brazo.

"Dean, necesitamos que te levantes ahora."

Él asintió, lentamente dejando ir a Cas y dejándolo hundirse en las almohadas, la última tibieza de su cuerpo presionada contra los brazos de Dean. Dean se levantó, Tessa ayudándolo, y una vez que estuvo de pie se volteó.

Miró el rostro de Cas, y sintió su cuerpo comenzando a desmoronarse.

"Oh, dios," dijo con voz ronca. Tessa lo tomó en sus brazos, tratando de guiarlo fuera del cuarto pero Dean no podía moverse.

"Vamos, Dean, shh…" intentó Tessa pero Dean no escuchaba realmente. Él estaba observándolos girar a Cas en una posición más cómoda. Deslizaron la intravenosa fuera de su brazo y removieron la cinta. Una enfermera desdobló una limpia sábana blanca y comenzó a dejarla caer sobre él.

No podía moverse. Él- No podía-

"No, lo amo," dijo débilmente. "Lo amo." Se presionó contra Tessa, sus piernas temblando. "Ustedes no- ustedes no entienden," intentó de nuevo, pero nadie estaba escuchando. "Ese es- es mi bebé," gimió, "por favor, ese es mi bebé."

"Dios, Jesús," lloró Dean, sus rodillas doblándose bajo él. "Lo amo–"

Tessa se hundió hasta el suelo con él mientras Dean sollozaba en su hombro, agarrando sus brazos tan fuerte que podía sentir sus pulgares sonando. Gritó contra ella y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, una mano moviéndose hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su gorra cayendo sobre el suelo.

"Dean, shh, ¡tienes que contenerte!" continuó ella, y Dean sollozó de nuevo. Ella dejó de hablar después de eso. "Shh," acalló, meciéndolos mientras el doctor y las enfermeras se iban. Dean luchaba por aire, y todo estaba en silencio.

El rollo hizo _click _y tartamudeó.

La concha de Cas se hundió hasta el fondo del océano.

* * *

Sam caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo cuando vio la parte posterior de la cabeza de Dean en una silla en el vestíbulo. Estaba hojeando una revista, volteando las páginas indiferentemente sin leer realmente. Sam se acercó por detrás, sentándose en la silla a un lado de él.

"No me molesté en devolver la llamada. Me fui tan pronto como recibí el mensaje - ¿cómo está él?" preguntó, plegando sus largas piernas bajo la silla.

Dean no dijo nada, continuó volteando páginas, mirando fijamente la gente feliz y los ruidosos anuncios de pasta dental y su vista cayó.

"Él está bien, supongo," dijo después de un largo rato, aún sin levantar la vista.

"¿Puedo ir a verlo?" continuó Sam y Dean se encogió de hombros.

"Probablemente no," susurró. "Murió alrededor de una hora atrás."

Sam estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, pero encontró que sus manos estaban adheridas a los brazos de la silla.

"¿Qué?" se ahogó.

"Tuvo un paro cardíaco cerca de una hora atrás, quizás más. No recuerdo realmente."

Sam miró el rostro de Dean, tratando de calibrar su reacción. Lucía tranquilo. Volteó una página, echándole un vistazo al texto.

"¿Dean?"

"¿Qué?"

"…Yo- ¿cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien."

"En serio, quiero decir-"

Dean finalmente levantó sus ojos y luego fue de vuelta a mirar la revista.

"Tenemos que traer su traje."

"Podemos preocuparnos sobre eso luego," acalló Sam, tocando su brazo. Dean se apartó, la revista cayendo sobre el suelo. Se quedó mirando las arrugadas páginas, su corazón acelerándose.

"Tenemos que traerlo – el que usó en la boda de su hermana. Tenemos que traer su traje."

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia los elevadores, Sam trotando tras él, agarrando su brazo.

"Dean, ¡tienes que pensar en ti por solo dos segundos!" declaró. "¡No has dejado el hospital en semanas!"

"¡No importa!" gritó Dean, y las enfermeras en la estación levantaron sus cabezas bruscamente. "¡Nada de eso importa!"

"Dean–"

Dean se soltó del agarre de Sam, limpiando su rostro, metiéndose en el elevador. Apretó el botón repetidamente, y cuando finalmente se abrió en el piso principal huyó de ahí. Se subió a su motocicleta y condujo hasta la dirección que Balthazar le había dado en su camino de vuelta del restaurante.

Dean enjuagó sus ojos nuevamente, encendiendo la moto y arrancando calle abajo. Sabía que iba por sobre el límite, aunque esperaba que alguien lo detuviera. Quizás podía hacer un lío; quizás le dispararían. Quizás un bus lo golpearía si se saltaba la luz. Pero estaba tranquilo.

El mundo estaba tranquilo.

Solo seguía andando, el tiempo seguía andando, y no era justo. No era justo que el mundo siguiera girando sin Cas. No era correcto. Solo había tenido un mes. A penas un mes.

Estaba llorando tan fuerte que no podía ver, así que se detuvo en un pequeño parque. Se ubicó en el espacio para aparcar más cercano y se arrancó el casco, inclinándose contra el manubrio de su moto. Lloró de la peor forma; no hizo ningún sonido, su boca abierta y sus cuerdas vocales tensas, pero no había aire suficiente para llevar nada.

"¿Estás bien?"

Levantó la vista, aún sollozando, tratando de limpiar su rostro. Una mujer negra estaba mirándolo lisamente. Él sacudió su cabeza, y la mujer se acercó para tocar su brazo.

"Te pregunté, ¿estás bien?"

Él sacudió su cabeza.

"¡Estoy perdido!" lloró desesperadamente, extendiéndole la tarjeta. Ella la tomó, moviéndose más cerca. Estaba usando un pequeño uniforme y su etiqueta con su nombre decía 'Olivia', y mientras escaneaba el pedazo de papel asintió, palmeando su brazo nuevamente.

"Oh, cariño, ¡no estás lejos!" ella sonrió, su cabello rizado meneándose en la ligera brisa. "Solo sigue este camino justo aquí, y dobla a la derecha. Esta calle debería estar justo ahí. ¡Solo síguela hacia abajo!"

Dean asintió, y captó una vista de su brazalete – una serpiente amarilla tocando su cola. Miró de vuelta a su rostro y ella pescó un pañuelo de su bolso, extendiéndoselo.

"No estás perdido," balbuceó ella, y él lo tomó, sus dedos curvándose sobre el pañuelo. Notó las pequeñas flores bordadas en él mientras se lo llevaba a la cara, limpiando su piel con dureza.

"Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo, cariño?" dijo ella, y Dean le agradeció, tragando el nudo en su garganta mientras le extendía el pañuelo de vuelta. La mujer insistió en que se lo quedara y luego continuó su camino, arrastrándose en el creciente crepúsculo por la acera dentro de un pequeño vecindario.

Dean siguió sus indicaciones y pronto se detuvo en frente de un pequeño complejo de apartamentos. Caminó escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso y hacia la puerta que encajaba con el número de la tarjeta, deslizando la llave en la cerradura y abriendo la puerta con su hombro.

Estaba tranquilo y oscuro. Era más grande que el apartamento que habían compartido en Sacramento, y el mobiliario era mejor. Era cómodo y ligeramente moderno, sin duda más influencia de Balthazar que de Cas. Se aventuró hacia adentro, encendiendo la luz. La cocina estaba prolija; habían vasos limpios en el fregadero. Un tazón. Había una mesa de cocina de madera oscura y un pequeño aparador contra el muro trasero de la sala de estar. Caminó a un lado de ella y vio fotos de Cas con Balthazar. Fotografías de la familia de Balthazar. Cas con un pequeño terrier. Cas con personas que Dean no conocía.

Dean limpió su nariz con su manga y caminó, trastrabillando hacia la parte de atrás, hacia el dormitorio. El reloj colgado en la pared y había un libro sobre una de las mesas de noche y una pequeña planta en una maceta que necesitaba ser regada. Dean continuó moviéndose hacia el armario, sin detenerse en la cama.

Se quedó de pie frente al armario y abrió las puertas correderas con espejos, revelando lo que tenían que ser las cosas de Cas; el otro lado estaba vacío.

Alzó una mano y tocó una camiseta. Un suéter. Sintió la tela bajo sus dedos. Apartó los colgadores hacia un lado, buscando, y mientras lo hacía, captó la vista de algo que se había perdido siendo reflejada en el espejo. En la esquina de la sala de estar, solo visible a través de la puerta del dormitorio estaba el tocadiscos de Cas.

Dean dejó sus manos caer a sus costados y se volteó, caminando de vuelta a la sala de estar. Miró el antiguo objeto, aún en perfectas condiciones, y se inclinó para limpiar el polvo de la esquina con su dedo, levantando la cubierta para revelar el disco dentro.

Vio el álbum y sacudió su cabeza, y sin ningún otro pensamiento lo encendió, la aguja retomando justo donde lo había dejado.

_"__Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go__…"_

Elvis inundó el apartamento vacío y Dean se puso de pie, los últimos rayos del sol haciendo sombras azules sobre los muros blancos.

_"…__you have made, my life complete, and I love you so__…"_

La boca de Dean se crispó hacia arriba mientras escuchaba.

"Me podría gustar Elvis," murmuró hacia el apartamento vacío. Con las palabras aún fluyendo tras él, regresó al armario, poniendo la ropa a un lado. El traje de Cas estaba todo el camino hacia el fondo, y Dean tuvo que presionar entre toda la ropa para llegar a él, y cuando levantó una mano para sacarlo, su pie golpeó contra algo que repiqueteó.

Probando de nuevo, Dean frunció el ceño. Sacó el traje y lo recostó cuidadosamente sobre la cama volviéndose para inclinarse. Apartó un par de los zapatos de Cas y extendió una mano alrededor de ellos hacia la esquina trasera, su mano tocando algo liso y ligeramente duro. La esquina de una caja de zapatos.

Dean la agarró y la sacó, una ráfaga de polvo saliendo con ella.

_"__Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart__…"_

El suelo crujió cuando se sentó, atrayendo la caja hacia él. Era pesada, y lo que fuera que hubiera dentro chocaba alrededor de forma desigual.

_"__For it's there that I belong, and we'll never part__…"_

Recordó de súbito las últimas palabras de Cas y sus dedos danzaron sobre el borde de la tapa. Tomando la parte plana de su mano pasó su palma a través de la parte superior, el polvo apartándose para revelar la palabra 'Dean' escrita en letra prolija.

_"__Love me tender, love me long, tell me you are mine__…"_

Dean sacudió el polvo de sus manos y cuidadosamente levantó la tapa para quitarla, poniéndola a un lado.

Su corazón latía en su garganta mientras miraba los pequeños trozos de papel doblados dentro, mezclados con lo que podía decir eran fotografías. Polaroids.

Dean levantó cuidadosamente el trozo de papel superior y lo sostuvo en sus manos. Eran en realidad dos trozos de papel doblados juntos, y desde atrás podía ver el lápiz azul confuso en el cursivo manuscrito de Cas.

Lo desdobló gentilmente, y lo que había sospechado fue confirmado.

_Marzo 1980_

_Querido Dean,_

Dean quería volver a doblarla, pero había florecido en sus manos, Sus dedos se sacudían mientras la mantenía abierta, incapaz de dejar de leer.

_Estuve pensando en las conchas hoy. Vi a una mujer con una camiseta que las tenía, y recordé la playa, y a ti, y esta caja. Volví y leí todas las cartas, y por primera vez, en un largo tiempo, no estaba triste al respecto – no de la misma manera._

_He estado tan cansado últimamente. Estoy tan cansado de estar enojado, y triste, porque ese no era el punto. Estoy triste porque nunca llegaré a decirte ciertas cosas nuevamente. Estoy triste por eso, pero no estoy triste como lo estaba cuando te fuiste. Creo que me mantuve en eso por demasiado tiempo. Lo confundí con amarte, y no son lo mismo. Estar triste por las cosas que extraño no es amarte. Nunca lo fue. Amarte era mucho más grande que eso._

_No creo que pueda dejar de amarte. Creo que ahora es parte de mí, y nunca se irá. Me hace quien soy, y solía pensar que esto me lisiaba, pero ya no creo que lo haga. Amarte te ha traído de vuelta a mí. Te he extrañado. Al antiguo tú. Nunca regresaste a casa realmente, y lo entiendo ahora, y sé que no fue tu culpa o mía o de nadie. Fueron solo las circunstancias que no pudimos evadir, pero me he dado cuenta que solo porque terminara de la forma en que lo hizo no define lo que fuimos antes._

_Tener estos recuerdos de vuelta es una cosa tan preciosa. Tener esa parte de ti conmigo – es inimaginable. Estaba pensando en las conchas, y estaba pensando en ese día en la playa y puedo recordar sentarme sobre una manta mirando el agua, y tú me preguntaste qué estaba pensando._

_Estaba pensando en cuán asustado estaba de que nunca iba a poder amarte tanto como lo hice entonces. Que el momento iba a ser descartado, que nunca sería capaz de experimentar nuevamente lo que era saber que te amaba tanto como lo hice…_

Las palabras de Cas parecían caerse de la página antes de comenzar de nuevo.

_Lamento que las cosas no hayan funcionado de la forma en que queríamos. Lo siento – Lamento que no estábamos tan equipados para lidiar con la mano que nos tocó. El hecho de que no llegamos a hacer pequeños planes duele más que los más grandes, a veces. No habría importado una casa o la isla. A veces me detengo en el trabajo y me doy cuenta de que nunca me voy a sentar en la casa de los fideos de Van contigo, y no sé exactamente – Soy terrible con las cartas, Dean, estoy feliz de que nunca tuviste que leerlas cuando estabas en Vietnam, eran todas tan terribles y aburridas y llenas de palabras._

_Creo-_

_Creo que, el punto de todo esto, ¿es ese momento en la playa? Nunca había entendido realmente quién era hasta entonces. Ese es quien soy. Esa persona, y ahí, justo ahí, junto a mí, eras tú. Ese es quien eres._

_Es tan maravilloso saber que no te perdí. Que siempre estuvimos justo donde se suponía debíamos estar todo el tiempo. Todo este tiempo pensé que te había perdido, y ahí estabas tú…_

_Los recuerdos son buenos de esa manera. Puedo recordarnos, y puedo seguir viviendo. Puedo seguir y siempre saber justo dónde encontrarte cuando te extrañe._

_Te extraño todo el tiempo._

_Quiero que te des cuenta de esto algún día. Todo eso acerca de nosotros. Tú no – no tienes que sentirte culpable, y sé que lo sientes, y entiendo por qué todo pasó de la forma en que sucedió. Solo pasó. Nosotros solo – solo pasó, Dean, y está bien. Yo estoy bien._

_Estaré bien._

_Una vez, tú me dijiste que no parecía correcto decir adiós. No realmente. Pensé que tenía que hacerlo – pensé que tenía que dejar ir todo lo que amaba de ti, pero no tengo que, y tú estabas en lo correcto, y no estarías complacido contigo mismo de saberlo._

_La verdad de eso nunca ha sido más clara para mí, mi amor._

_Y tú eres, siempre, mi amor._

_Tuyo,_

_Cas._

Dean leyó pasado esto, hasta el final, donde la letra manuscrita de Cas había cambiado ligeramente.

Lo leyó y dejó la carta descansar sobre su pierna.

"Te veo entonces."


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

* * *

**Abril, 1981**

Era el último lugar en el que Dean quería estar, pero sabía que Cas hubiera querido que estuviera ahí, y él solo estaba haciendo esto por Cas. Nunca había conocido a nadie de la familia de Cas, y solo había hablado con su hermano, Gabriel, por teléfono. Habían habido fotos, pero mayoritariamente eran de Rachel, la hermana favorita de Cas. Su padre estaba muerto, y nunca había escuchado mucho acerca de su madre. Ya se sentía fuera de lugar y no habían ni siquiera salido para el cementerio.

Sam estaba sentado en el sillón con Abigail, besando su rostro y riendo cuando bajó, y Jess se aproximó, viniendo para descansar una mano en su pecho. Ella sonrió suavemente y ajustó su corbata, estirándose para besar su mejilla.

"Te ves muy guapo." Ella tocó su hombro y se apartó, alisando su vestido con sus manos.

Él le sonrió y Sam se levantó del sillón, Abigail tirando de su cabello mientras la sostenía. Jess se la quitó, y Abigail se calmó, aquietándose mientras Jess se balanceaba gentilmente con ella.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vayamos?" preguntó Sam, descansando su mano sobre el hombro de Dean, apretando. Dean respiró y alisó el cuello de la camisa de Sam con su pulgar, asintiendo.

"Si. Él lo hubiera querido."

Jess le pasó a Abigail de vuelta a Sam, y él sonrió cuando la tomó, acariciando su rostro con su nariz. Ella chilló y palmeó sus mejillas, y Dean sonrió. Jess fue escaleras arriba, diciendo que necesitaba asegurarse de que su cabello lucía bien antes de que se fueran. Tenían tiempo. El funeral no empezaba hasta dentro de otra hora, y el cementerio estaba cerca.

Abigail se calmó y tiró del cuello del abrigo de Sam.

"Es una locura, ¿huh?"

Dean asintió, frotando su rostro con su mano.

"Estaba haciéndolo tan bien. Solo pensé que quizás – _quizás –_" Las últimas palabras cayeron de improviso y Dean presionó sus dedos contra sus ojos. Sam lo agarró por el hombro y lo atrajo hacia él, y Jess apareció por las escaleras para tomar a Abigail nuevamente. Dean agarró las solapas de su abrigo mientras Sam envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él, rodeándolo completamente y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho.

Sam lo acalló y acarició su espalda con su mano. Dean sabía qué quería decir. _Él está en un mejor lugar, ya no está sufriendo. _No lo hizo. Dean no creía en esa clase de cosas. Las esperanzas de Dios y el Cielo eran lujos de los hombres que no habían visto a muchachos morir. Que no los habían sostenido y observado sufrir en las manos de un destino azaroso y peligroso. Había enterrado esas cosas con Adam, y ahora, más de él sería enterrado con Cas. Sam solo lo abrazó más cerca y lo acalló hasta que supo que se podía controlar.

Dean se apartó y pasó su mano por su rostro, quitando las lágrimas.

"Dios." Su voz se rompió, y se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano. "No sé–"

"Dean." Sam lo detuvo antes de que pudiera comenzar, las manos descansando sobre sus hombros y sosteniéndolo a la distancia de sus brazos. "Vas a ir. _Tienes_ que ir. Sabes que Cas te habría querido ahí."

"Pero su familia va a estar ahí."

Quería una salida. No podía hacer esto, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto. Después del hospital, quería darse por vencido.

"No me importa, Dean. Eres más fuerte que esto, sé que lo eres."

Dean alzó sus manos y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Sam, apartando sus manos y asintiendo. Tenía que hacer esto. No le importaba si la familia de Cas estaba ahí, y no le importaba si ellos no le querían ahí. Iba a ir, e iba a ir para despedir a Cas. Lo iba a hacer de la forma correcta.

"Si, si." Sonrió débilmente y frotó sus ojos. "Vamos."

Se subieron al auto de Sam, y Dean se sentó en el asiento trasero con Abigail. Le hacía cosquillas en la punta de los pies y ella chillaba, pateando. Él reía suavemente y acariciaba su cabeza con su mano, su delgado cabello haciéndole cosquillas a su palma, y ella arrulló, bostezando y cerrando sus ojos, inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento del auto. Dean sonrió y cambió de posición, volteándose para mirar por la ventana. El vecindario de Sam y Jess era bueno, lleno de enormes, hermosas casas. Cas lo habría amado; siempre disfrutó de las casas que tenían un aspecto _vintage._

Palmeó su bolsillo y el papel dentro hizo un suave sonido al arrugarse bajo su tacto. Metió la mano en su bolsillo para pescarlo, y cuando lo sacó, lo desdobló, alisándolo contra su muslo. Era una vieja foto que se las había arreglado para encontrar entre sus cosas. No recordaba tomarla cuando se fue, pero por alguna razón, sentía la necesidad de quedársela cuando la encontró. La fecha en el reverso decía que era de 1969, el año que Dean fue reclutado y embarcado. Era una foto de él antes de que la fecha de nacimiento de Dean fuera llamada en la televisión.

Era un Domingo flojo, y Cas había conseguido un nuevo rollo para su cámara. Dean lo había comprado para él el día anterior, sorprendiéndolo con él. Estaba siempre tan emocionado cuando conseguía un nuevo rollo para su cámara, porque amaba tomar fotografías de todo. Lo hacía tan feliz, lo hacía sonreír tan abiertamente, y Dean amaba cuando era capaz de hacer sonreír a Cas. Hacía calor, todas las ventanas en el apartamento estaban abiertas, y ninguno de ellos estaba usando camisetas. El cabello de Cas se pegaba a su frente, y Dean lo apartaba en cada oportunidad que tenía. Cas reiría y lo apartaría por un momento antes de moverse de vuelta para besar rápidamente los labios de Dean.

Se quedaron en el apartamento ese día, y en algún punto de la confusión mental, Cas había tomado una foto de Dean, riendo y siendo feliz. No había tenido idea de que Cas la había tomado hasta que oyó zumbar la cámara y escupir la fotografía, pero era una foto que realmente le gustaba. Cas inmediatamente escribió el año en la parte de atrás, y luego de que Dean fue reclutado, le había dicho a Cas que la tuviera con él, siempre. Para mirarla en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

Alisó sus pulgares sobre el borde de la foto, mirando hacia abajo, a la versión mucho más joven de sí mismo. La versión de sí mismo que estaba enamorada y mucho más feliz, porque era capaz de despertar cada mañana con Cas a su lado. Era capaz de besarlo siempre que quisiera en la comodidad de su hogar; comer la cena juntos y mirar televisión juntos. Reír juntos. Tragó apretadamente y dobló la foto de vuelta, metiéndola a su bolsillo.

…_y ahí, justo ahí a mi lado, eras tú…_

Sam y Jess no dijeron mucho mientras conducían hacia el cementerio. Podía ver a Jess alisando el frente de su vestido con sus manos, mirándole por el espejo retrovisor en cada oportunidad que tenía. Captó sus ojos una vez, sonriendo suavemente, y ella le sonrió de vuelta, volviendo su atención para liarse con la radio, cambiando la estación hasta que encontró una canción que le gustaba. Dean apretó sus puños y luego los distendió, alisando sus muslos con sus palmas, el material de sus pantalones grueso bajo su tacto. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, y pudo escuchar a Abigail removerse en el asiento del auto a un lado de él. Se volteó y la miró, y ella le sonrió, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

Él tocó su mano y ella curvó sus pequeños dedos alrededor de su dedo índice, pateando.

"Luces igual que tu mamá," le susurró y ella pestañó. El auto se detuvo y él miró por la ventana. Habían unos pocos autos aparcados cerca del cementerio, y pudo ver una pequeña masa de gente cerca de un ataúd en la distancia. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, paralizado por las emociones manando de él. Estaba sucediendo. Estaba realmente ahí. Realmente estaban enterrando a Cas hoy.

No se había dado cuenta de que Sam y Jess habían salido del auto hasta que la puerta trasera se abrió y Sam estiró una mano. Dio un salto y abrió sus ojos, y Sam le sonrió mientras ayudaba a Abigail a salir del asiento del auto. Él le sonrió de vuelta, incluso si fue un poco temblorosa, y abrió la puerta, dando un paso afuera y caminando hasta el otro lado del auto.

"No tenías que venir, sabes."

"Apoyo moral," dijo Jess mientras se movía para quedar de pie a un lado de él, tomando su mano en la propia y apretando.

Fueron detenidos por una chica rubia antes de que estuvieran incluso a mitad de camino de donde la ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo. Se paró en frente de Dean, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estrechando los ojos. Por un momento, él no reconoció quién era, pero entonces recordó la foto que Balthazar le había mostrado.

"¿Rachel?"

"Tú debes ser Dean." Su cuerpo entero se relajó, y Dean vio que ella estaba apretando un pañuelo en su mano. Su rímel estaba estropeado y bañaba la comisura de sus ojos, pero no parecía importarle. "Cas me contó sobre ti en mi boda," añadió, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad. Llevó el pañuelo hasta su boca, y Dean pudo decir que estaba intentando no llorar mientras su garganta se movía.

"¿Lo hizo?" rió Dean sacudiendo su cabeza. Dios, ¿Cas realmente le había hablado de él a su familia, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho?

"¡No podía cerrar la boca cuando se trataba de ti!" rió ella, el sonido sacudiéndose de ella, apagado por el pañuelo y su mano. Los dedos de Dean se crisparon. Ella sonaba justo como Cas.

"Nunca podía cerrar la boca acerca de nada," modificó Dean, y ella se rió más fuerte, pero el sonido se rompió en algo más. La sonrisa de Dean vaciló y ella cerró la distancia entre ellos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, presionando su rostro dentro de él. Sus hombros se sacudieron y Dean se congeló antes de automáticamente levantar sus manos hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, doblando su rostro hacia su cabello, devolviendo el abrazo. Ella le dio un apretón antes de apartarse, limpiando sus ojos con el pañuelo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el llanto y su labial estaba brumoso, pero era simplemente tan hermosa como Cas la había hecho parecer.

"Quería agradecerte," continuó ella, "por… por cuidar de él. Sé que debes pensar muy poco de mí." Su labio tembló, "Que hermana abandona a su hermano en algo como eso, pero, le di un vistazo y no pude–" Se cortó a sí misma. "Él no quería que lo viera así," lloró, recomponiéndose. Dean asintió, tocando su hombro.

"Cas pensaba el mundo de ti," murmuró y ella asintió. "Y creo que él realmente quería que fueras feliz de una manera en la que él no pudo serlo, y si eso lo hacía quedarse fuera de tu camino, no era porque no te amara."

Ella concordó con él.

"Le dije que lo amaba," exhaló ella, golpeando sus mejillas ligeramente con el pañuelo húmedo. "Lo hice. Le dije que lo amaba antes de irme, así que sabía."

"Él sabía," le aseguró Dean.

Ella estaba tranquila nuevamente, removiéndose, y Dean sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo más.

"Michael no estará feliz de verte," susurró ella, "pero me prometió que no haría nada inapropiado. Él es todo apariencias, de todas formas, así que no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte. No sé acerca de Gabriel… él es– está muy confundido por todo esto." Ella palmeó su falda nerviosamente y luego le echó un vistazo a Dean con una expresión que él reconoció como vergüenza.

Por supuesto que no lo estarían. Ellos eran las razones por las cuales Dean no quería venir en primer lugar. Sabía que no iban a estar felices. No quería fijarse en ello.

"Este es mi hermano," hizo una seña hacia Sam, y Rachel se volteó para sonreírle, estrechando su mano. "Y su esposa, Jess, y mi sobrina, Abigail." Rachel y Jess intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, y luego ella los estaba guiando a donde la ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo. Era pequeña, solo ellos cinco, Gabriel, y Michael. Por supuesto que no estaban emocionados de ver a Dean, pero lo ignoraron durante la mayor parte.

La ceremonia fue corta, y una vez que hubo terminado, Michael y Gabriel tomaron su salida sin una palabra. No parecían querer quedarse lo suficiente como para ver el ataúd de Cas ser bajado en la tierra, pero Rachel no se fue. Se quedó de pie junto a Dean mientras él acariciaba el ataúd con una mano, apartándola para pescar la fotografía de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó ella calmadamente, y Dean la desdobló y se la mostró.

"La tuvo mientras yo estaba lejos en Vietnam, y solo quería que la tuviera ahora."

Ella sonrió y asintió, tocando gentilmente su brazo antes de voltearse. Él volvió a doblar la foto y la empujó dentro de una de las grietas del ataúd antes de que fuera bajado. Sam deslizó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo apartó, y Dean caminó hacia el auto con él. Jess ya estaba situada en el interior, y Dean se subió en el asiento trasero, presionando la parte de atrás de su palma contra su cabeza. Jess se volteó en su asiento y tomó una de sus manos, sosteniéndola entre ambas suyas.

"Estará bien, Dean."

Él enjuagó sus ojos con su mano libre.

"Si. Estaré bien."

* * *

Él no había sabido qué hacer con la caja al principio. Estuvo situada en una repisa en su apartamento durante días antes de que finalmente la bajara y la abriera nuevamente.

Leyó las cartas. Se remontaban hacia 1972, la mayoría de ellas escritas en los trece meses que Dean había estado en servicio activo, pero habían unas cuantas salpicadas entre esas y la última. Era tan extraño cuán claro podía escuchar la voz de Cas en su cabeza, y, acoplado con las fotos, verlo, pero por un largo tiempo no supo qué hacer respecto a ellas más que dejarlas estar ociosamente sobre su estante.

Para el aniversario de Sam y Jess, le habían pedido venir y cuidar a Abby mientras iban a La Jolla por el fin de semana, y Dean ni siquiera había vacilado, empacando tan pronto como estuvo fuera del teléfono. Adoraba a su sobrina y no podía pensar en nada que quisiera hacer más que tenerla para él un par de días. Mientras estaba empacando encontró que sus ojos seguían viajando hacia la caja, y después de media hora de echarle vistazos finalmente la bajó y la ubicó a un lado de sus cosas.

Había comprado el viejo camión de Bobby para él después de que Cas muriera. Simplemente era más conveniente ahora que no estaba corriendo constantemente, y le gustaba.

La casa de Sam y Jess estaba en los suburbios, y justo pasando el cementerio donde Cas fue enterrado, y no le tomó muchos pensamientos decidir parar en su camino hacia allá. Había estado unas semanas sin trabajo, y quería asegurarse de que las flores que había comprado la última vez no estaban desgastadas.

Caminando por la hierba hacia la tumba, captó la visión de una mujer usando un impermeable amarillo ya de pie ahí, su oscuro cabello soplando ligeramente en el viento.

"¿Tessa?" dijo Dean mientras se detenía y ella se volteaba, su delicada mano sobre su rostro.

"¡Dean!" exclamó, enfrentándolo, su falda arremolinándose alrededor de sus rodillas por el viento.

"Lamento si te asusté," se apresuró Dean, aclarando su garganta y echando un vistazo hacia la tumba de Cas. "Solo que eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí."

"No puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado – solo estoy aquí por algunos días. Mi primo quería que viniera a visitar su nueva casa, y no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar aún a Cas."

Ella miró hacia el pedazo de tierra, metiendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Siguen entrando, sabes," murmuró ella. "Chicos justo como él." Ella jugó con su bolso ausentemente, su voz tomando un tono más bajo.

"Los perdemos cada vez." Su cabello se movió cuando sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca he visto nada como eso."

Dean guardó silencio.

"Gracias por llamarme," dijo Dean de repente. "Después de todo."

Tessa sonrió.

"Imaginé que podrías necesitar a alguien que haya estado ahí. Gracias por decirme dónde fue sepultado. No tenías que hacerlo."

"Él te adoraba," Dean se encogió de hombros. "Fuiste una dura competencia."

Tessa rodó los ojos.

"Simplemente tenía algo sobre él, no sé qué era. Como si la gloria lo hubiera alcanzado y tocado," dijo ella luego de una pausa. "Incluso cuando estaba tan enfermo… no lo sé. Simplemente podías verla en él. Hubieron veces en las que pensé que había visto su alma."

Dean asintió.

"Pero tú sabías eso," añadió Tessa, y Dean se rió tristemente.

"¿Te dijo como fue el amor a primera vista?"

"¡No!" sonrió ella, sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de su impermeable.

Dean sonrió de vuelta y luego ambos miraron la tumba de Cas nuevamente cuando golpeó a Dean.

"¿Te gustaría ver fotos de él? ¿Antes?"

Los ojos de Tessa brillaron.

"Eso sería absolutamente adorable," dijo ella suavemente. Ella siguió a Dean de vuelta hacia el camión, y Dean abrió la puerta de la cabina, atrayendo la caja hacia él y rebuscando en ella. Sacó unas pocas de las numerosas fotografías y se movió para ponerse de pie a un lado de Tessa mientras se las enseñaba.

"Esta es en la carrera… esos son él y Sam," apuntó Dean y Tessa alzó una mano hacia su boca, tomándola gentilmente de la mano de Dean, mirando hacia la siguiente.

"Era tan lindo," susurró y Dean sonrió.

"Lo sé."

Él insistió en que se llevara las fotos con ella y los ojos de Tessa se llenaron de lágrimas cuando las sostuvo.

"Sé que no parece mucho," dijo ella gentilmente, enjuagando unas pocas lágrimas, levantando su cabeza para mirar a Dean, "pero no creo que la gente como Cas realmente diga adiós."

Dean la abrazó.

"Las personas como Cas dicen 'te veo entonces'," susurró él en su oído y Tessa lo abrazó más fuerte. Se apartaron, y Dean condujo hacia la casa de Sam. Jessica le dio la lista de cosas que debía hacer y no hacer, pero Dean sabía cómo manejar a su Abby, y Jessica le agradeció aproximadamente un millón de veces mientras Sam la arrastraba por la puerta hacia el auto.

Dean ayudó a Abigail a hacer un gesto de despedida por la ventana mientras Sam y Jess salían por la entrada de coches, Jessica despidiéndolos de vuelta.

Balanceó a Abigail contra él y ella rió, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y riendo cuando le hizo cosquillas. Ella era tan preciosa, sus pequeñas colas de caballo rubias atadas con un moño rojo, sus grandes ojos enmarcados por largas y bonitas pestañas que hacían sombras sobre sus rosadas mejillas.

Dean la puso en el suelo para jugar con sus juguetes, mirándola desde la mesa de la cocina mientras calentaba un poco de cacerola para sí mismo, observándola a través de su ocupación.

Ella se movía y farfullaba hacia los bloques y pequeñas bolas de colores y al suave cordero de peluche, sentada en su manta cuadrada, aplaudiendo con sus manos de vez en cuando.

Dean le sonreía, y hablaba de vuelta cuando ella chillaba, encantado cuando podía hacerla sonreír.

"Te amo, dulce Abby," sonrió él y ella rió, golpeando dos bloques felizmente. Él miró la caja situada a un lado de su bolso sobre el sillón y golpeó sus dedos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos desviándose de nuevo hacia Abby y pasó una mano por su cabello, pensando.

Cuando la silla raspó contra la baldosa, Abigail levantó la vista y luego volvió a su juego, hablando consigo misma en un idioma inteligible. Dean se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, mirando el pedazo de papel y el lapicero que había recogido del cajón del escritorio de Sam en el estudio, en la habitación contigua.

Tragó y escuchó a Abby reír nuevamente, el sonido brillante y bueno y maravilloso. Más tarde le daría su cena y un baño y secaría su inquieto, pequeño cuerpo. Le cantaría y la pondría a dormir y cuidaría de ella, quedándose de pie a un lado de su cuna, mientras dormía, sus sueños dulces y suaves.

Ella sabría cuán amada era, incluso cuando creciera. Incluso cuando fuera mayor y no fuera lo suficientemente pequeña como para encajar en su regazo y montarse sobre sus hombros. Quería decirle a alguien acerca de todo esto, aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo ir al respecto. Pero le había prometido a alguien que lo intentaría.

Iba a mantener sus promesas desde ahora.

Dean golpeó el lapicero contra la mesa y bajó la mirada hacia la hoja en blanco. Las líneas esperaban pacientemente a que él las llenara. Había tanto con lo que ponerse al día.

Rodó el lápiz en sus dedos y luego cuidadosamente lo llevó hacia abajo, vacilando un momento antes de finalmente escribir dos palabras en la línea superior.

_Querido Cas._


End file.
